Tuya por Accidente
by PuniTaisho
Summary: -Cuando dices cosas que no debes, en el lugar y sobre todo a la persona inadecuada-Kagome Higurashi, ¿cuando aprenderás la lección?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Naraku quedo suspendido en el aire, tenía el rostro desencajado, mirando con los ojos saltones a la pequeña azabache, aquellas simples palabras " _Lo amo"_ lo pusieron de piedra, con un tentáculo por el camino, dispuesto a atravesar al pequeño Shippo quien en vez de aprovechar para esconderse se quedó de la misma forma que él, sorprendido.

Sango y Kikyo estaban también sorprendidos, por la repentina confesión y sonrojas hasta las orejas, de la pena.

Inuyasha también estaba rojo, pero de la rabia, mirando a la joven miko como si de un momento a otro la fulminase con los ojos.

Los únicos que aparentaban estar felices por la situación eran Miroku y la pequeña Lin. Por qué Yanken estaba que se desmayaba en cualquier momento.

Y en cuanto al Daiyoukai, bueno este parecía no importarle, pero sus ojos mostraron cierto asombro cuando la escucho gritar.

-"¿Qué que dijiste"- repitió estúpidamente el Hanyou, como si el feroz grito de la joven no fue escuchado por sus sensibles oídos.

-"lo que escuchaste- que -que yo lo amo"-repitió con un fallido intento de no verse aterrado.

-"¡no te creo, Aome deja de decir mentiras!"- grito desesperado Inuyasha acercándose peligrosamente a ella

Aome retrocedió un poco por seguridad-"no estoy mintiendo Inuyasha"- aseguro, y luego su vista se clavó en el suelo,-"Yo amo a Sesshomaru"-repentinamente sintió la urgencia de hacer un hueco y jamás salir.

¿Podría vivir como ermitaño? Claro que podía, preferiría eso antes que a morir en manos de su supuesto amor.

-"Fhe, sabes que No. te. Creo"-soltó haciendo énfasis en sus palabras y luego agrego-"Tu solo lo dices porque estas enojada, al saber que a quien amo es a Kikyo no a ti"- Aome cerró los ojos nuevamente, tras escuchar aquella vieja afirmación, y una vez más el enojo regreso.

-"Me vale un cuerno que no me creas Inuyasha"-susurro con vos filosa y la mirada clavado en los dorados del Hanyou-"¡Tu. Ya. no. me. Importas!"-termino gritándole en la cara, cosa que sorprendió a todos-"¡puedes hacer lo que se te plazca con Kikyo!"-a y esto último sentencio definitivamente el tipo de relación que la unía con el peli plata, no viviría con un hombre que no la amaba.

-"¡pero eres solo una niña tonta, mira que enamorarte de Sesshomaru!"-de alguna manera la vos del Hanyou sonaba angustiada pero su rostro seguía enfadado-"El jamás te amara Aome"- clavo el colmillo en el suelo y se cruzó de brazos.

Aome pensó en sus palabras, ella no amaba a Demonio, solo fue una mentira que pensó en el momento-"Tu tampoco me amaste"- murmuro dolida-"y sin embrago yo jamás te abandone…"- sentía aquel molesto nudo formándose en la garganta, si lloraba ahora todo se echaría a perder.

Vio de reojo al demonio, que ya estaba en el suelo pronto se dio cuenta de que Naraku había perdido el interés por matarlos y ahora escuchaba atentamente a lo que ella decía.

-"¿pero que le ves?"- Inuyasha pregunto mirando de mala cara a su hermano, como si para él fuera el peor bicho rastrero de la tierra-"ni si quiera es lindo…"- murmuro fastidiado.

Aome rio, y el frunció el ceño. Inuyasha estaba celoso y no podía ocultarlo, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que se le presentaba, le aria pagar cada lagrima derramada.

Ya había observado a sus amigas en estos caso, si aquellas muchachas ruidosas fueron unas grandes maestras-"No claro que no es lindo"- Inuyasha sonrió satisfecho y Sesshomaru frunció el ceño-"él es increíblemente sexi y hermoso, casi como un dios"- mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, y observo su reacción.

-"Pero tú estás loca niña, y ciega"- exploto en furia.

Pero Aome ni se inmuto, le aria pagar por todo-"ciega estaría, si no pudiera ver lo bueno que esta, créeme Inuyasha que si tu hermano me acepta, no perdería el tiempo con él"- las palabras salieron con un toque coqueto, una sonrisa melosa se formó, dándole un toque de credibilidad-"Además es muy poderoso, mucho más que Tu y Naraku juntos"- escupió, hiriendo su orgullo.

-"¡le he vencido varias veces!"- se excusó, sin poder creer que Aome le estuviera diciendo debilucho-"yo soy más poderoso"

Por otro lado Miroku se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol con Kikyo y Sango mientras que no muy lejos de ahí estaban Yaken y la pequeña Lin sobre el dragón.

Todos observando aquella extraña situación.

Aome miro de reojo al villano, Naraku estaba a con una mano sobre su boca, como si ella hubiera dicho la peor de las groserías, sino fuera por su ceño fruncido pensaría que no era el verdadero. Luego sus ojos fueron al Inu, y él estaba ¿estaba sonriendo?, parpadeo varias veces.

Aome casi se atraganto con el mismo aire, la sonrisa del demonio era hermosa ¿pero que estaba pensando? De un momento a otro ella, se estaba creyendo sus palabras. Sesshomaru es hermoso, ella no era ciega lo estaba viendo ahora mismo.

Un gruñido de Inuyasha la hizo regresar a la realidad-"supéralo Inuyasha, jamás serás como tu hermano de aguapo y poderoso"

-"¡ya cállate niña tonta, deja de decir tonterías Aome!"

-"no son tonterías, es la realidad, tu solo no quieres verla"

-"hay, hermanito acepta que eres inferior a mi"-las palabras salieron con una risa ronca, los oídos de Aome lo captaron como algo seductor, se puso roja con este pensamiento.

Inuyasha tomo otra vez su espada, dispuesto a atacarlo-"Tu cállate infeliz, estoy seguro que le has hecho algo por que Aome jamás diría estas cosas"

-"Abajo"- y antes de que pudiera si quiera mover un pie en contra de su hermano, cayo enterrado-"no te atrevas Inuyasha"- no era por proteger a Sesshomaru, este no necesitaba ayuda, si nomas bien al Hanyou que estando enojado no lograba razonar.

-"¡Aome deja ya de protegerlo!"

-"Sesshomaru no necesita mi ayuda, te estaba protegiendo a ti de tu estupidez"-y el Daiyoukai sin querer sonrió, la miko tenía valor para enfrentar a su hermano y a él le divertía sacarlo de quicio-"te pateara el trasero, si no piensas con claridad"- rio, un poco al terminar.

Inuyasha se puso de pie, y fue hasta ella, la sujeto por los hombros de esta forma podía verlo a los ojos -"Aome, quiero que me digas que no me amas, y que prefieres a mi hermano…"- el Hanyou era listo, sabía que de esa forma ella sería incapaz de mentir, los ojos de Aome siempre decían la verdad.

El público se levantó expectantes por la respuesta, nadie hablaba, nadie hacia ruido, tenían miedo asta de respirar con fuerzas.

Aquello era muy extraño, peligroso, increíble.

Aquello era un error.

La azabache se encontró mareada, no podía mentirle a Inuyasha, ya no.

No podía engañar a esa mirada, pero si decía la verdad, ¿el seguiría lastimándola?, era tan obvio que jamás dejaría a Kikyo, era tan doloroso saber la verdad sin siquiera pensarla.

¿Y si decía que no? ¿Qué pasaría con ella?, ¿se tendría que ir o la echaría? Kami sama ¿Qué le aria Sesshomaru si seguía diciendo eso? La idea de morir no le gustaba, pero seguir sufriendo así era peor, mucho pero que morir.

-"Responde Aome"- pidió en vos baja.

Cerró los ojos un momento y acepto mentalmente todo lo que venía-"No, Inuyasha no te amo. Yo amo a Sesshomaru"- aquellas palabras salieron cruelmente creíbles, lastimándolo por dentro, que cuando ella vio su rostro quiso negar todo y abrazarlo decirle que solo lo amaba a él y a nadie más que había sido una mentira.

Pero se contuvo, después de lo dulce siempre viene lo amargo, así era siempre con Inuyasha.

Una mirada tierna, una caricia y al momento él se iba tras Kikyo.

No seguiría viviendo eso, ya no.

El no volvió a decir más nada, guardo su espada y se fue de aquel lugar olvidándose, de la pelea. Queriendo olvidarse de todo.

Aome cayó de rodillas al suelo y sonrió sin fuerzas, había terminado todo lo que una vez la unía al Hanyou se había roto.

Pero era lo mejor ¿no?, y tenía tantas ganas de llorar pero no lo haría, ni aquí, ni en ningún otro lado. Aome no volvería a llorar por ningún hombre.

-"parece que la pelea aquí a terminado"- pronuncio Naraku desapareciendo tras un campo de energía, siendo ignorados olímpicamente por todos.

Sesshomaru también se había ido, llevándose a sus acompañantes consigo, ya había escuchado demasiada estupidez por un día.

Sango fue la primera en ir con ella, seguida del pequeño Shippo y Miroku-"¿Aome?"

-"no te preocupes Sango estoy bien"- respondió notando la mirada de su amiga, sonrió al terminar.

Se puso de pie, y respiro profundamente, vio a sus compañeros pidiéndoles que no dijeran nada, no tenía ánimos de explicar.

-"Señoritas es mejor ir con Kaede, ya está anocheciendo"- propuso Miroku, la Higurashi le agradeció en sus pensamiento. Puso su mejor sonrisa.

Kikyo observo desde entre los árboles, aun sin poder procesar correctamente lo que había pasado ¿desde cuándo su encarnación estaba enamorada del demonio?, no le encontraba sentido, ni lógica; Higurashi desvivía por el Hanyou, y ahora resulta que ya no lo ama.

¿Se había dado por vencida así de pronto?, por más que intentaba entender, no lograba hallar una respuesta. Sus poderes de Miko fueron obsoletos, cuando intento saber en qué pensaba cuando había dicho aquello, la mente de Aome estaba siendo bloqueada, ¿estaría mintiendo, solo para alejar a Inuyasha? y cuando más pensaba en esa posibilidad, más se convencía.

Miro por última vez el camino por donde se habían marchado, y giro sobre sus talones, adentrándose más al espeso bosque, acompañadas solo por las cazadoras de almas.

Aquello debió ser una broma, o lo más seguro es que estaba soñando, tal vez se había golpeado tan fuerte la cabeza que ahora estaba alucinando.

Incluso el mismo Naraku, pudo haberla manipulado. Claro eso era, Aome no estaba consciente de lo que decía, ella jamás hubiera dicho aquellas cosas tan feas.

Porque no podía ser posible que Aome, SU Aome estuviera cambiándolo por su odioso y feo hermano.

Si, seguramente era una horrible pesadilla, ya mañana cuando despierte todo regresaría la normalidad.

Subió a la rama de un árbol, con ese pensamiento -"todo fue un sueño, ella no lo ama a él"- se repetía al borde de los sueños-"porque Aome me quiere a mí, no a él"- pero para la mente de Inuyasha aquellas palabras no tenían mucho significado, no estaba seguro si era amor o simplemente tenía miedo de ser cambiado.

Él amaba a Kikyo, con todas sus fuerzas, pero cuando escucho a la pequeña miko decir eso. Algo en su interior se rompió, tan dolido y celoso se puso en ese momento.

"¿Qué siento por Aome?"-murmuro, dormido sin dar una respuesta.

Kaede lo noto en cuanto vio llegar a la muchacha junto a los demás, parecía apenas tener ánimos para caminar, y aunque intentaba disimular su dolor con una sonrisa. "¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?"- se preguntó, la curiosidad la estaba matando pero su instinto de mujer y la mirada de Miroku, le hicieron saber que no era el mejor momento.

Y ahí está sirviendo la cena, comiendo en un silencio incómodo. Vio como la morena revolvía la sopa, pero no probaba bocado alguno, tenía la mirada herida, bacía. ¿Tan grave había sido?

Dio un pequeño suspiro y luego dejo el tazón-"lo siento, Kaede la sopa se ve deliciosa… pero no tengo apetito"- le dedico una sonrisa y la anciana respondió.-"no te preocupes, mejor ve a descansar te ves muy cansada"- tomo una manta que estaba a su lado y se la entrego, Aome lo acepto y se acomodó en un rincón para dormir, dándoles la espalda.

Miroku, hizo un gesto a la anciana y esta lo entendió de inmediato, salieron en silencio, sin ser notados.-"¿Qué sucedió porque Aome esta así? ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?"- dio rienda suelta a la curiosidad y preocupación que estaba sufriendo-"¿su excelencia?"- llamo porque el hombre frente a ella, parecía estar divagando, desconectado de la realidad.

-"Anciana durante la pelea con Naruku, nuestro buen amigo Inuyasha había confesado haber estado con la señorita Kikyo ¿me entiende?"- hizo una breve introducción, pero las mejillas de Miroku estaban algo rojas.

Kaede, analizo aquellas palabras, y luego cayó en cuenta-"¿Inuyasha y mi hermana…?"- ahora ella era quien estaba sonrojada, el monje frente a ella asintió-"¡Ho dios, pobre Aome!"- exclamo viendo a la cabaña-"¡¿Cómo pu-!"- el grito fue ahogado por la mano del monje.-"Shhh, es mejor que no nos oiga"-susurro mientras la alejaba aún mas-"y ahí no es donde termina, eso no fue lo peor"

-"¿no me digas que Kikyo intento algo?"- la preocupación se denotaba en la vos, pero la mirada del monje le hizo entender que esta vez, la miko mayor no había tenido nada que ver.

-"fue Aome, ella- ella dijo estar ena- enamorada de Sesshomaru, yo creo que solo lo hizo por molestarlo"- concluyo, y de un momento a otro la anciana pareció quedarse muda.

-"¡¿Qué Aome qué?!"- grito en su mente, llevo la mano a su pecho tratando de controlar su aloca respiración-"¿Estás seguro Miroku?"

-"lo escuche yo mismo, incluso El mismo Sesshomaru estuvo presente al igual que Naraku"

-" ¿e Inuyasha donde esta?"

-"luego de la discusión, se marchó y no tengo idea a donde, mire anciana lo mejor que podemos hacer es tratar de actuar como siempre de lo contrario la señorita Aome puedo irse de aquí y en cuanto a Inuyasha bueno yo solo espero y se dé cuenta a tiempo de lo que hizo y le pida unas disculpas"

-"su excelencia esto no se arreglara con una disculpa, Inuyasha debe darse cuenta de a ala que ama es a Aome y no a Kikyo"- las palabras de la anciana eran y ciertas, los ojos del Hanyou estaban ciegos por su viejo amor.

Tanto Inuyasha como Aome se habían equivocado, ahora estaban pagando su error. Las cosas no podían estar mejor ¿o sí?

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Naraku entró o a su guarida como alma que lleva el diablo, riendo como quinceañero, la dama de los vientos Kagura y la niña albina Kanna se extrañaron por su repentina actitud, de inmediato fueron a ver qué es lo que le pasaba a su 'padre'.

Y ahí estaba recostado sobre un Sofá riendo a carcajadas, con pequeñas lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos, y sujetando su estómago adolorido por la risa.

-"se ha vuelto loco"- murmuro la dama completamente sorprendida, recibiendo un cabeceo afirmativo de la albina-"Naraku ¿Qué te ocurre?"

Pero él no podía dejar de reír, e intentaba formular palabras que por su puesto eran incomprensibles -"Inuyasha- Amor- Te amo".

La niña dejo caer el espejo, que por fortuna no se quebró, y se tapó los oídos.

Kagura hizo una mueca, para controlar que risa-"¡¿que Inuyasha es tu amor?"

-"Yo sabía que era de gustos raros"- dijo Hakudoshi entrando a la habitación.

-"¿Es gay?"- murmuro sonriendo al muchacho.

-"la verdad ya lo sospechaba, por eso intento estar lo más alejado del"- respondió en un murmullo el niño albino.

Y se hacharon e reír, ganándose en enfado del otro

-"No, no soy gay"- se defendió, olvidándose de su risa. Mientras un tono rosa se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-"eso es lo primero que dice un gay"- Hakudoshi respondió, aun sin poder controlar la risa.

-"Ahora me cierra todo, es por eso que usa delineador"- respondió la demonesa de ojos rojos.

-"¡ya basta yo no soy gay!"- Naraku grito-"intentaba decir otra cosa"

-"Deberías tener más cuidado, así se malinterpretan las cosas"-Kanna finalmente hablo, sorprendiendo a todos. Nunca era tan expresiva.

-"Lo que intentaba decirles era algo que ocurrió durante la pelea de Inuyasha y su grupo"

-"habla de una vez Naraku"

-"lo que ocurrió fue que nuestra bella amiga Aome, confesó en plena batalla que estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru"- reposando sin más vueltas dejando a una Kagura sorprendida y furiosa y los demás solo sorprendidos.

-"imposible"- susurro con rabia la dama, apretando los puños, llena de celos.

-"Yo mismo lo escuche perfectamente, ella está enamorada de Sesshomaru e incluso el mismo estaba presente cuando lo dijo"- eso ultimo enloqueció más a la bella mujer de ojos color cobre-"si hubieran visto la cara de Inuyasha era todo un poema"- comenzó a reírse de nuevo, mientras hacía muecas como imitándolo.

-"no, eso no puede ser posible".-Se repetía en vos baja la morena. -"debe ser una broma de esa chiquilla"

-"¿Qué sucede Kagura acaso estas molesta por lo que dije?"- indago usando aquel tono de burla que lo caracteriza.

Pero la demonesa no respondió, tan solo dio un fuerte grito y salió de la habitación de un solo portazo asustando a Naraku y Hakudoshi en el camino.

Kanna negó con la cabeza en suavidad y suspiro, y salió tras ella.

….

Mientras tanto Sesshomaru llego a su castillo que se encontraba muy alejado, de cualquier rastro de civilización, durante todo el trayecto su servidor Jacken no emitió palabra alguna, al contrario de la niña que estaba más que feliz, su amo tenía una 'enamorada'.

Estaba sumamente molesto por el atrevimiento de esa mujer, ya se encargaría de arreglar cuentas con ella, pro por ahora lo único que quería era descansar y tratar de tan solo por un momento no pensar en ellos.

Claro que cuando paso, no lo iba a negar, le divirtió ver la cara de su hermano eso era lo único 'lindo' de la situación. Después vino el enfado esa mujer no tenía ningún derecho de decir eso , más cuando era absolutamente obvio que era una vil mentira, solo para poner celoso al inútil de Inuyasha. ¡Estúpida sea la humana y sus malditos sentimientos!

-"Hijo estas de un terrible humor hoy"- apareció su madre frente a él, era una mujer de rasgos físicos muy parecidos, no había dudas que llevaba su sangre.

-"Hoy no, madre"- respondió secamente le, pasando por su lado, sin intenciones de quedarse a charlar.

-"Ya lo note, me pregunto que habrá pasado para que estés así"- la mujer sonrió, mientras veía como se perdía en una de las habitaciones del palacio y cerraba la puesta de golpe.-"Esta de pocas pulgas"- soltó una carcajada al decir eso, y siguió su recorrido.

Camino hasta el patio trasero donde el demonio verde estaba de niñero, mientras la humana corría por los alrededores, chillando de alegría-"Pequeño demonio"- llamo con la vos calma, aparente aburrida.

-"Soy Jacken mi señora"- corrigió este dando un suspiro, esa mujer parecía no querer aprenderse su nombre.

-"¿Qué le sucede a mi hijo?"- pregunto ignorando la corrección.

El Kappa, sabía lo que ella quería decir era muy notable el mal humor de su señor, pero era mejor no comentar los hechos o su amo lo castigaría-"Nada en especial mi señora, lo mismo de siempre, Naraku huyendo a mitad de la batalla, el inútil de Inuyasha y su grupo complicándolo a un más"- respondió, evitando ciertas partes y no queriendo dar tanta información.

-"Hm, ya veo así que por eso esta tan molesto"- la mujer murmuro casi sin creer en las palabras del pequeño, pero tratándose de su hijo era algo que no se podía asegurar, ese muchacho era tan impredecible.

-"Si señora, disculpe pero debo ir a cuidar a la pequeña"- hizo un par de reverencias antes de salir, prácticamente huyendo de su lado, evitando que la dama formule nuevas preguntas.

Irasue observo cómo se alejaba y se encontraba con la niña escandalosa.

Tres horas pasaron y él seguía en la misma posición, recostado al margen de la ventana viendo el exterior, aquel bello horizonte que se extendía por sus tierras y un poco más allá. Frunció el ceño molesto, los recuerdo de aquello regresaban a cada momento, molestándolo aún más, a un no podía entender cómo fue que a esa mujer se le ocurrió decir semejantes tonterías, durante una batalla, es que acaso ¿no pensaba? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza?, definitivamente no tenía _nada._

De lo contrario no lo hubiera hecho cerró los ojos y alejo cualquier pensamiento relacionado con ello.

Sesshomaru se encargaría de hablar con esa mujer.

…

Transcurrió una semana desde que Aome había dicho que estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru, las cosas cambiaron ella ya no viajaba en la espalda de Inuyasha, si no que Ahora iba sobre Kirara con Sango.

Inuyasha no había pedido disculpas, y sus encuentros con la sacerdotisa Kikyo eran más frecuentes y obvios, ya no se escondían para encontrarse, e incluso en más de una ocasión el hanyou la traía para que cenara con él y su grupo.

Sorpresivamente Aome, se mostraba indiferente, claro debía fingir que ya no le importaba aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro, en más de una ocasión pensó en purificarlo por ser tan insensible. No había derramado ni una sola lagrima por él, se había hecho una promesa y la cumpliría.

Y en cuanto a su supuesto 'enamorado', pues no lo había vuelto a ver tampoco, y sinceramente, no le emocionaba la idea de encontrarlo, seguramente el demonio estaría tan enojado que terminaría asesinándola.

Y en cuanto a Naraku, bueno lo último que se escuchó de él fue que estaba haciendo un viaje por toda la región, no sabían el motivo, y además complicaba más las cosas, si estaba en continuo movimiento era muy difícil de hallar. Ni si quiera se habían cruzado con las extensiones.

El panorama estaba en paz pero a la vez le resultaba aburrido a todo el grupo.

-"Aome vamos a darnos un baño"- pidió la castaña, a su amiga estaban acampando en un claro al pie de una montaña, y muy cerca de ahí habían aguas termales.

Desde aquel da la azabache solo le había dicho la verdad a Sango y a Shippo, a excepción de Miroku e Inuyasha, estos dos seguían pensando que era verdad-"en seguida voy Sango"- respondió esta mientras sacaba sus cosas personales de la mochila-"Shippo, necesito que vigiles a Miroku".

-"No te preocupes Aome, que de aquí no se moverá"- respondió en Kitsune, y el monje bufo ofendido.

-"Señorita yo no soy ningún pervertido, tengo mis límites"- respondió, con molestia fingida.

-"Sí, claro"- Aome dijo con sarcasmo-"No te atrevas a espiarme o juro por mi madre que le diré a Sesshomaru"- lo amenazo, sonriendo triunfante al ver la cara de espanto que este puso y como para no si su 'novio' era un asesino profesional-"Shippo te lo encargo"- fue lo último que dijo antes de irse con Sango.

Inuyasha por su parte se encontraba meditando arriba de un árbol bastante lejos del grupo, estaba de muy mal humor en estos días y todo por causa de Aome que parecía no hacer caso a su juegos por querer hacerle sentir celos, porque en cuanto a él estaba volviéndose loco no quería y no podía aceptar que ella ya no lo amara.

….. _Recuerdos_ ….

Era una tarde calurosa y tranquila, él estaba recostado sobre un tronco descansando, y cuando se dio cuenta la Higurashi había desaparecido, se sintió inquieto pensando que tal vez ella se había ido a encontrar con su odioso hermano.

Shippo y la exterminadora fueron los primeros en notar el cambio.

-"Miroku ¿Dónde está Aome?"- pregunto al monje que cargaba unos leños, pero antes de que este respondiera, Shippo se adelantó.

-"Esta con Sesshomaru y es mejor que no vayas a interrumpirlos Inuyasha"- el pequeño dijo riendo internamente el ver la cara de pocos amigos que este puso.

Con suma evidencia de que la respuesta no le gusto -"No digas tonterías enano"- y se puso de pie para golpearlo.

-"No son tonterías, ellos son novios"- respondió esquivando los ataques del Hanyou, y El monje por su parte, estaba impresionado por la valentía que el zorro tenia, para hacer enfadar a su impulsivo amigo.

-"Inuyasha deja de molestar a Shippo"- la cazadora regaño, tomando al pequeño entre sus brazos para protegerlo, monto un teatro de lo más bueno llorando desconsolado, mientras que se tocaba el chichón de la cabeza, lo que enfado más a Sango y de un ágil movimiento golpeo al Hanyou con un palo-"he dicho que lo dejes"- grito y lo dejo casi inconsciente, Miroku sudo frio, definitivamente él no quería estar en los pantalones de su amigo.

-"Sango…"- el houshi susurro estupefacto, retrocediendo solo por precaución.

Y Shippo, reía internamente se había ganado un golpe pero Inuyasha se llevó la peor parte, porque en cuanto Aome regresara, él se encargaría de que lo mandara 'abajo'.

Por desgracia no pudo ir a espiar a la joven futurista, porque cuando recobro la conciencia ella ya estaba de regreso en el campamente.

¡O si Inuyasha se encargaría de cobrárselas al enano!

….. _fin del recuerdo…_.

Curiosamente aquello se repetía Aome se perdía todas las tardes, para 'verse' con su odioso y feo hermano "Sarnoshomaru", apodado gentilmente así.

Pero el hanyou nunca podía descubrirlo, ni si quiera interrumpirlo o asesinar al maldito por estar 'quitándole' a la miko.

Y ese par, la exterminadora y el enano de Shippo se encargaban de detenerlo, jamás lo dejaban investigar. Inuyasha siempre terminaba inconsciente.

¡Hasta se atrevieron a maniatarlo a un árbol los muy malditos! Y todo para que no interrumpa la _velada romántica de esos dos_

Y comenzaba a exasperarse, se estaba volviendo loco.

Estaba ardiendo en celos-"¡que tanto quiere ir a verlo!"- Inuyasha grito a la nada misma-"Estúpido Sarnoshomaru"- Refunfuño, molesto.

….

Muy lejos de ahí, en las regiones del sur el hibrido Naraku y sus extensiones se encontraban, alojados en el palacio de un poderoso demonio llamado Riuzaki, conocido por ser dueño de un ejército de mercenarios asesinos.

El hibrido, estaba solo de paso, había conocido al demonio ya hace algunos años atrás, cuando lo ayudo a refugiarse de un ejército de almas. Este había quedado en deuda desde entonces con Naraku, y no pudo negarle el favor de hospedarlo en su palacio, mientras continuaba con la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla, los que había en esa región.

-"Te estoy diciendo la verdad"- el ojo cobre respondió con seriedad, mientras se cruzaba de piernas.

Riuzaki quedo en silencio antes de continuar -"¿No Sesshomaru? ¿El Taisho?"- pregunto sin poder creer lo que le habían contado.

-"El mismo"- Naraku dijo-"Yo mismo lo he investigado"- respondió seguro de sus palabras, y se inclinó un poco para susurrar lo último-"Mis insectos, escucharon perfectamente cuando la sacerdotisa decía que eran novios"- termino, con una sonrisa.

-"Es increíble, yo conozco al Taisho y siempre dijo que jamás saldría con una humana"- exclamo, con visible sorpresa, recordando todas las veces que lo escuchó repudiar a los humanos

Naraku, termino su té y luego dijo-"Son solo palabras, a este ya le pusieron el lazo"

Y Riuzaki, se rió imaginando aquello-"Bueno tendré que hacerle una visita, debo felicitarlo"

Ese comentario asusto al híbrido-"Pero no le digas que yo te lo conté"- re apresuro a decir-"Mejor dile que fue otro, inventa algún nombre"

El demonio rió, notando el miedo de su amigo-"Tranquilo no diré que fuiste tú"- respondió, y se dispuso a servir un poco más de té.

Naraku sonrió satisfecho.

…..

La dama del oeste, se encontraba haciendo sus rutinarias rondas por toda la casa, caminaba con el semblante tranquilo y aparente aburrida, abrió las puestas de la gran biblioteca y se recostó en el sofá minutos después apareció uno de sus guardias en compañía de otra mujer.

-"¡Oh Irasue!"- saludo la recién llegada

-"Yura"- respondió está sonriendo e hizo un ademan con la mano para que toma asiento frente a ella.

Lady Yura, era una bella Kitsuna demonio dueña de las tierras del Este -"Cuanto años sin verte ¿Cómo has estado?"- pregunto, y en ese momento entraba una de las sirvientas que preparaba el té.

-"Días como estos son aburridos aquí en el palacio" exclamo la Youkai, mientras bostezaba con exageración, y luego volver a su semblante aburrido-"¿Y qué me dices de ti?"

-"¡Esperaba que me preguntaras eso!"- Exclamo con genuina felicidad-"Porque al fin, mi adorado Kenshin se ha comprometido, espero que me dé nieto muy pronto"- comento sin perder la sonrisa, tomando por sorpresa a la peli plata-"Se ha encontrado una mujer muy buena y perfecta para él, lo único malo es que es humana"-esto último lo dijo con un tono de completa molestia-"La felicidad no es completa Irasue"

-"Ya veo… y se lo has permitido de todas formas"- murmuro la peli blanco, un poco decepcionada por la decisión de su amiga.

-"¡Pues claro, la felicidad de mi hijo es primero así su mujer sea humana!"- exclamo, dando se cuenta de lo que la mujer pensaba-"Una siempre debe velar por sus hijos Irazue y aceptar sus gustos"

La demonesa no respondió, solo se quedó pensando en las palabras de la otra.

-"¿Y Sesshomaru? Ya te ha traído una novia"- pregunto con picardía, haciendo que la mujer sonriera por un momento.

-"Mi hijo es un poco… complicado"- respondió con sinceridad-"A Sesshomaru no le gusta el sentimentalismo, es idéntico a mi"- agrego y su vista se dirigió al gran ventanal que allí había, dando una vista hermosa al patio.

-"¡Por favor Irasue, es evidente que tiene sentimientos ¿si no por que viajaría en compañía de una niña humana?!"- respondió Yura, dejando pensativa una vez más a la mujer-"deberías prestar más atención la vida de tu hijo, la mayoría de los príncipes ya están comprometidos y no querrás que Sesshomaru se vea como un renegado"- fueran sus palabras.

Irasue frunció el ceño por primera vez en años, aquella mujer prácticamente le estaba diciendo que era una mala madre-"¡Yo estoy al pendiente de mi hijo!"- exclamo, con molestia, asustando solo un poco a la invitada

-"Estoy segura que si"- murmuro no muy convencida-"Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que siga soltero"

-"No puedo hacer nada al respeto"

-"Por supuesto que sí, eres su madre"-fue la corta explicación de Yura-"Tienes la obligación de velar por la felicidad de tu hijo"

-"Hpm"- fue el monosílabo que broto de los labios de la Inu.

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

La dama del oeste Irasue, seguía en compañía de Yura , ambas rodeadas por un extenso silencio mientras fijaban la vista al patio exterior.

Repentinamente la invitada sonrió y Volvió a hablar-"Seria tan maravilloso que le encontraras una novia, te verían como la madre del año todas las damas de la región te admirarían"

-"Ya veo…"- susurro pensativa, y al momento bebía un poco del delicioso te.

Pero los grito de Jacken provenientes desde el patio caparon su atención, el demonio corría tras la chiquilla escandalosa, que reía con ferocidad y segundos después aparecía Sesshomaru, para dejar inconsciente al pequeño, de una parada.

-"Sigue estando de mal humor, me pregunto qué le estará pasando"- Irasue pensó mientras observaba el ceño fruncido de su hijo, decidida la demonio se puso de pie y abandono la biblioteca dejando sola a la invitada.

Demostraría que era una buena madre, iría a averiguar qué es lo que le pasaba su hijo

-"Sesshomaru, Hijo"- esta dijo con vos melódica, lo que hizo fruncir más el ceño del peli plata-"¿Dile a tu hermosa madre que es lo que te sucede?, muero de preocupación por ti"- finalizo con una diminuta sonrisa, y luego su rostro paso al mismo inexpresivo de siempre.

Sesshomaru, casi sonrió por lo que había escuchado -"Hn, no digas tonterías"-se burló, dando le las espala para marcharse-"Son simples palabras vacías"

Sorpresivamente Irasue se paró frente a su hijo, con una agilidad extraordinario-"¿Qué te sucede acaso te has peleado con tu novia?"-pregunto en tono de burla, e intrigada por la respuesta

-"Hn, no digas tonterías"- susurro molesto, por el atrevimiento de su progenitora, y se giró en dirección contraria para irse, pero una vez más fue detenido.

No fue la respuesta, sino el tono con que lo dijo, la que dejo a la demonio, aún más curiosa, así que opto por usar un viejo truco-"Y piensas que voy a creerte, soy tu madre Sesshomaru y lo sé todo"- fue su respuesta, demostrando la mirada más seria y fría que poseía, sus ojos estaban fijos en los de su hijo.

Fueron segundos lo que duro el gesto de sorpresa en el Daiyoukai, segundos que se fueron como llegaron-"No sé de lo que estás hablando madre"

Irasue rió internamente él había caído, como un chorlito sin darse cuenta, ahora lo entendía todo el mal humor de su hijo, las evasivas respuestas se debían a una sola cosa, bueno una persona, una mujer, que ella estaba empeñada en conocer-"Oh, estoy segura que lo sabes"

-"…"

Y entonces a ella, se le ocurrió una idea de la cual su malhumorado hijo era imposible de escapar-"Sesshomaru daré un fiesta la próxima luna"- y rió internamente al ver la mirada de odio que este tenía-"Y como mi hijo no puedes faltar, también sabes que puedes traer a quien quieras"- finalizo dejando ver una diminuta sonrisa.

¡Oh Como odiaba a esta mujer, y la miko también porque desde aquel día, el no podía hacer otra cosa que pensar en lo ocurrido, su mente siempre estaba buscando fragmentos de lo que ella dijo!

Estúpida sea la humana y sus ocurrencias, y estúpido el por qué se sentía afectado- " _Tonterías"-_ se reprochó mentalmente, él era Lord Sesshomaru Taisho y ninguna humana, a excepción de Rin, podía afectarla, el no deseaba que fuera en particular aquella sacerdotisa, casi de su medio -inútil hermano.

¡Claro que no esa mujer no podía hacerle nada! aunque estaba consciente de que su humor estaba mucho peor que antes, y todo por culpa de aquella estupidez.

"¡Suficiente!"- rugió molesto con sus pensamientos, asustando a su madre, a Jacken y a rin en el camino, salió volando hecho una furia dispuesto a encontrar a aquella mujer y hacerla pagar por su altanería.

Irasue, parpadeo sorprendida, por la repentina actitud loca de su hijo, y luego su vista paso al demonio verde que murmuraba maldiciones a quien sabe quién.

-"Todo es culpa de esa mujer"- Jacken murmuro entre molesto y asustado por su amo.

-"No diga eso señor Jacken, yo creo que la señorita es muy buena…"- respondió, Rin mostrando su total desacuerdo con las palabras del sapo.

El gruño antes de responder-"Si, no hubiera abierto la boca, mi amito no estaría tan molesto"- ignorando por completo que la dama estaba ah escuchando con atención lo que decían.

-"¡Sabía que era por una mujer, hay pero gran madre soy!"- pensaba feliz la dama, dando brincos en el aire, este gesto hizo que los dos finalmente la notaran.

-"Mi señora ¿se encuentra bien?"- Jacken pregunto, ganando su atención, mirando de una manera muy extraña a la mujer, quien dejó de brincar al instante.

Ella volvió a su postura despreocupada de siempre-"Pequeño demonio"

-"Soy Jacken señora, no tienes intenciones de recordarlo ¿cierto?"

-"Te encargaras de llevar a cabo la fiesta"-como siempre ignoro el reclamo del pequeño y se encamino hasta la biblioteca donde la esperaba Yura.

….

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Inuyasha se encontraba al descansando cerca de unas aguas termales, Sango y Aome, regresaban de darse un baño, ahora era el turno de los muchachos.

Aome se vio en la obligación de usar un vestido en color azul, ya que su conocido uniforme quedo sumamente lleno de baro, debido a un pequeño accidente mientras recolectaba frutas. Cayó en un charco lleno de barro.

-"¿Aome te verás hoy con Sesshomaru?"- Shippo pregunto captado la atención de Todos, e Inuyasha gruño molesto, lo que incentivo a que el zorrito siguiera con su plan-"Es que te ves muy hermosa hoy, seguro se enamorará aún más de ti"- dijo sonriendo, mientras la miko le daba una mirada llena de ternura, aun así no pudo evitar su sonrojo.

-"Yo, no lo sé"- ella respondió apenada, y sonriendo tontamente, como si de verdad estuviera enamorada de aquel frio Youkai.

-"No me sorprendería, ya que la señorita es muy hermosa"- aporto el Houshi, aumentando el sonrojo de la chica que rio apenada.

-"Fhe!"- Inuyasha resoplo molesto, y de un salto se posiciono sobre una rama.

Sango rio internamente al igual que Shippo, los celos del Hanyou era cada vez más evidentes, la esperanza de que confesara sus sentimientos por la miko, crecía a cada momento, solo faltaba que él se diera cuenta.

De un ágil salto Inuyasha se posiciono en el suelo gruñendo amenazante, con la espada desenfundada, captando la atención de sus acompañantes que no entendían que le sucedía.

Los dorados ojos del medio demonio estaban a puntos de tornarse rojos, mirando directamente hacia los árboles, los demás lo imitaron.

En todo este tiempo el jamás los había visto, él nunca lo noto, ni sintió su olor ¿Por qué ahora él se mostraba?

Fue entonces que aquella energía se sintió, la presencia inconfundible de su dueño materializándose entre los arboles, Sesshomaru mantuvo su vista en solo una persona, aquella miko que le estaba causando dolores de cabeza.

Y por su parte Aome, estaba paliada, asustada, asombra estática, aceptando mentalmente su muerte irremediable, ¿por qué otro motivo estaría ah? Si no era para matarla.

-"Miko"- la vos Daiyoukai sonó tan dura como el mismo acero, cargadas de enojo, tan peligroso como el filo de su espada, Aome tembló notablemente.

-"Se-Sesshomaru"-carraspeo un poco, tratando de ocultar su miedo, se supone que no debía temerle, si eran 'novios'.

Ignoro el nerviosismo de la mujer y el miedo de sus amigos, incluso los gruñidos de su inútil medio hermano-"Ven"- demando, nadie le impediría hablar con esa mujer.

Repentinamente ella quedo estática, siendo mirada de soslayo por Inuyasha ¿Por qué incluso ella estaba sorprendida de verlo, si todos los días se encontraban?

-"¡Ella no irá a ningún lado contigo bastardo!"- Inuyasha gruño posicionándose frente a la miko, dispuesto comenzar, si era necesario, una lucha.

-"Es mejor que no intervengas hibrido, vine a hablar con esa mujer"- esto lo dijo mirando fijamente a la azabache-"Y nadie me lo impedirá"- sentencio con vos filosa.

-"¡He dicho que no!"- Grito, y su espada comenzó a reunir la energía suficiente para comenzar a un ataque.

-"Inuyasha"

-"Silencio Aome, me encargare de que este sujeto no vuelva a molestarte"- Sesshomaru sonrió , y saco su espada, mirado sin emoción alguna al Hanyou.

-"Inuyasha por favor…"- Aome rogó, temiendo por su vida, tomándolo del brazo

-"Ya verás Sesshomaru acabare de una vez contigo, así dejaras en paz a mi Aome"- el Daiyoukai levanto una ceja antes eso, demostrando desconcierto antes sus palabras.

Ella ignoro completamente el ' _mi Aome_ ', en aquella frase. Aome pudo ver su funeral al final de esa frase, era obvio que el demonio se enfadaría aún más por enterarse de que, supuesta-mente se 'encontraban todos los días para amarse'

-"¿De hablas hibrido"- ella debía hacer algo o todo se echaría a perder, e Inuyasha se burlaría de ella y de lo estúpida que fue- "En qué momento este Sesshomaru-?"- incluso Sango y Shippo comenzaban a desesperarse.

-"¡Abajo!"- grito lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Sesshomaru se vio interrumpido, y noto la desesperación con que la miko actuó, mientras tanto Inuyasha se quejaba adolorido en el suelo.

-"¿Aome por qué?"

-"Abajo"- ella volvió a decir con enfado _"Lo siento mucho Inuyasha pero aun no es tiempo de que sepas la verdad, además no quiero morir en manos de Sesshomaru… no aun_ ", pensó mientras observaba de soslayo al demonio y luego se giró para mira al asustado moje- "Miroku por favor, encargarte de Inuyasha yo debo hablar con Sesshomaru"- el susodicho asintió, y saco un pergamino de la manga.

-"N-no"- escupió el medio demonio, e intento levantarse sin éxito, ya que el pergamino lo dejaba inmóvil.

Ella se acercó a paso lento y quedar frente a frente con el demonio-"Hablare contigo, pero no aquí"- susurro, sin perder el miedo que sentía. Sesshomaru no respondió, tan solo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, seguido en silencio por la miko.

Aome comenzó sentir que no fue una buena idea el que se quedara a solas, incluso se lamentaba por todo lo ocurrido, ella jamás debió decir aquella mentira, debió aceptar que Inuyasha no la amara y seguir como si nada.

¡Pero no ella debía abrir la boca diciendo estupideces! Y ahora lo más seguro es que el la asesinara sin siquiera escuchar alguna explicación coherente, es que ni si quiera tenía la remota idea de cómo decirlo.

Escenas para nada alentadora comenzaron a pasar por su mente, y comenzaba a aceptar de mala gana su muerte.

Él se detuvo y se giró para verla, al mismo tiempo el corazón de Aome, se negaba a funcionar, el aire parecía no querer entrar en sus pulmones.

-"Miko"- ella dio un brinco asustada y luego sonrió tontamente. Debía calmarse cuanto antes.

-"Sesshomaru"- ella dijo su nombre porque no tenía idea de que más decir.

El youkai se sintió satisfecho al ver que ella finalmente le temía, y al mismo tiempo se molestó por la repentina cobardía que mostraba la mujer.

-"Sé que estas molesto por lo que dije"- Aome finalmente hablo, tratando de ser lo más explícita posible-"Fue una locura no debía hacerlo"

-"Debería matarte por tu estupidez"- respondió, él y dentro de Aome creció un poco de esperanza al escuchar el 'debería', le daba en cierto punto un poco de alivio.

Se permitió sonreír por eso-"lo siento"

La miro a los ojos, buscando algún signo de mentira, pero no vio más que la verdad en aquel profundo marrón.

El asintió, sin perder aquella blanca expresión de su rostro- "Hn"

Aome se permitió soltar un suspiro-"Inuyasha, piensa que somos novios"- ella dijo con torpeza, Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, y ella se resignó a que posiblemente el cambiara su opinión y la matara-"Está muy molesto por eso"- una risa lastimera se formó en sus labios. _"De todas formas él se enteraría en algún momento, y prefiero ser yo quien se lo cuente"_

Cerró los ojos y quedo en silencio esperando su posible muerte o alguna palabra, y al sentir que nada pasaba los volvió a abrir encontrándose con aquellos tan fríos como el mismo hielo. Aome no supo descifrar lo que pasaba por la cabeza del demonio, algo en su interior le decía que no era nada bueno.

Comenzaba a desesperarse por el extenso silencio, su nerviosismo comenzó a surgir una vez más.

Por su parte el demonio, seguía estático preguntándose si debía o no matar a esa mujer, e incluso se molestó por el jamás dudaba, tan solo lo hacía. Debía matarla eso era lo mejor, de esa forma ella aprendería la lección e jamás volver a decir tonterías y el estaría satisfecho por eso, pero la idea de que Inuyasha estuviera visiblemente celoso y enfadado, no le disgustaba del todo, claro quizás eso era lo ha único a provechoso de la situación desquiciar al hanyou.

Sesshomaru casi sonrió, pero el casi estaba muy lejos de realizarse, porque él no debía, no se permitía, perder el tiempo pensando en tonterías, y mucho menos aceptar las posibilidades que le traería de hacer enloquecer a su querido hermano.

Claro que no Sesshomaru no era de esos, él era un lord y debía actuar como tal, no nació en cuna de oro, solo para seguirle la corriente aun a mujer humana.

-"Sesshomaru"- la vos de la miko lo saco de sus divagaciones, y se molestó por eso. En definitiva debía deshacerse de esa mujer.

-"Termina con esta tontería"- fueron sus palabras, y la vio sonreír con tristeza.

Irónicamente Aome pensó que sería mejor el que la asesinara, prefería eso antes de decir la verdad y que Inuyasha y Kikyo se burlaran de ella. Que volvieran a jugar con sus sentimientos.

Entonces el Daiyoukai dudo y frunció el ceño por esto, el no dudaba de las decisiones que tomaba.

Pero tal vez solo por esta vez, lo dejaría pasar el también sentía algo de curiosidad por eso.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, molestar a Inuyasha sea divertido.

-"Miko"- el volvió a pronunciar aquel calificativo denigrante para dirigirse a ella. Aome lo miro expectante-"Si este Sesshomaru lo permite ¿qué ganaría?"

Ella podía sentir como el corazón comenzaba una marcha descontrola en su pecho, y busco desesperada una respuesta para ello, pero no encontraba ninguna, era tan triste porque la realidad era que solamente ella seriá beneficiada, nada había para el Daiyoukai.

No obtendría ningún cambio.

Negó con lentitud-"Yo, no lo sé"- respondió con sinceridad, sin ocultar el tono disgustan te.

Y para él fue suficiente, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Aome no intento detenerlo, apreciaba aun su vida. Solo que ahora se encontraba sumamente confundida ¿le había dicho que no o eso significaba un sí?, odio por segundos al demonio, por ser tan poco expresivo.

¡Por dios santo que tan difícil era decirle 'no o si'! e hizo lo mismo que él se giró para volver con los suyos, donde un furiosos hanyou la esperaba.

Si Aome tendría un largo día

…

Naraku miro con una sonrisa nerviosa una vez más a la bella mujer que caminaba de un lado a otro, como si de un león enjaulado se tratase. Kanna sujetaba con fuerzas el espejo, en sus manos por primera vez sintió miedo de ser atacada por su propia hermana. Kagura había podido que le mostrase donde estaba Sesshomaru, y por todos los infiernos esa mujer se había puesto loca, en cuanto lo vio con la miko. Incluso el mismo Hakudoshi abandono la aviación-involuntariamente- , después de que ella lo arrojara por la ventana, y se lo tenía bien merecido por burlarse.

Dio un grito de frustración y enojo, ella no le permitía, de ninguna manera aquella niña podía estar con Sesshomaru.

-"¡Claro que no, jamás lo permitiré!"- rugió con los ojos negros de rabia.

-"¡Estás loca!"- Hakudoshi entro de un solo portazo una es mas a la habitación, mirando fijamente a su hermana.

La demonesa la miro de reojo, notado que aún tenía algunas espinas, cortesía de las rosas donde había sutilmente aterrizado-"no fastidies"

Hakudoshi, frunció en seño con molestia -"A no, esto no se quedara así"

-"Hakudoshi"- Naraku advirtió, desde su lugar-"Calla"

-"¡Yo no le tengo miedo a esta loca!"- el grito, provocando que la demonio se girara para enfrentarlo.

-"¡Retira lo dicho!"

-"¡Oblígame!"

-"Hakudoshi"- una vez más advirtió Naraku, temiendo por la salud de su hijo

-"¡Eres un malito mocoso!"

-"¡Y tu una cornuda Despechada!"- y luego el silencio que se corrompió por el golpe del espejo al chocar con el suelo, Kanna abrió la boca sorprendida, lo mismo que sus ojos.

Naraku murmuro algo que se entendía como "Te lo dije", al momento el que veía por segunda vez a su hijo volar atreves de la ventana, y al cabo de un segundo se escuchó, el ruido que provocaba, un cuerpo al caer sobre el agua.

Kagura sonrió satisfecha y limpio sus manos con exageración, se giró, y salió de la habitación con toda la elegancia que poseía.

¡El mocoso lo pensara dos veces la próxima vez, antes de provocarla!

…..

Irasue observo por cuarta vez en el día, las invitaciones para su fiesta, sintiéndose orgullosa de su propia caligrafía, se permitió sonreír, embelesada por el emblema de su clan, colocado perfectamente al comienzo, se trataba de la cabeza de un perro aullando, con las marcas que de su clan.

-"Perfecto"- se dijo mentalmente, y se las entregó a uno de sus mensajeros personales-"Asegúrate de entregarlas a todas"- ella dijo con un tono de vos que asustaría a cualquiera.

-"Si mi lady"- respondió este salió a toda prisa del palacio

Faltaban solo tres días para que la fiesta se llevara cabo, y ella se sentía satisfecha y por qué no también esperanzada, Sesshomaru podía presentarle a esa mujer que tanto lo ponía de mal humor, y si no, eso no importaba de todas formas asistirían muchas hembras Youkais dispuestas a comprometerse políticamente con su hijo.

La demonesa estaba decidida a buscarle una novia, aun si Sesshomaru se negara guardaba un haz bajo la manga.

-"Sesshomaru"- la demonio susurro, al momento en que sintió la presencia de su hijo entrando al castillo, sin esperar más fue a recibirlo.

Y se sorprendió al ver que no lucia enfadado, como en los últimos días-"Veo que se han arreglado las cosas"- ella dijo en tono casual.

-"Hn"- la ignoro por completo, e Irasue disfruto de ante mano lo que iba a pasar.

-"¿Y cuando piensas presentármela?"- aquella pregunta detuvo el andar de su primogénito.

-"¿De qué hablas madre?"- el la miro por encima de su hombro, sin emoción alguna.

-"De la mujer"- dijo sin más, y Sesshomaru frunció el ceño por esto.

-"No existe ninguna mujer madre"- y su vos sonó quizás, más dura de lo que usualmente usaba con ella.

Soltó una carcajada antes de responder-"¿Por qué insistes en ocultármelo? Acaso no confías en tu propia madre"

-"Insisto no se dé que mujer me estás hablando"-y a poca paciencia que tenia se estaba acabado-"En cuyo caso hubiera una mujer, ese es asunto mío"- y el dio por finalizada aquella conversación.

Irasue frunció el ceño, y por primera vez se permitió dudar, se habría equivocado en cuanto a la mujer, pero la actitud de Sesshomaru la descolocaba.

Él ya había perdido la cuenta, de todas las veces que maldijo a la miko, arrepintiéndose de no haberla matado.

Aquella mujer solo le estaba trayendo malinterpretaciones y problemas.

Su enfado aumentó al ver a las Youkais adornar el jardín principal, para la dichosa fiesta; relajo su semblante y suspiro, pidiendo que alguna deidad de allá arriba le hiciera las cosas más fácil.

¡Cuán equivocado estaba!

…..

Tres días pasaron y Aome estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, les había dicho a sus amigos que ella y Sesshomaru habían tenido una pequeña pelea de enamorados nada que con el tiempo no se solucione. Como era de esperarse el único que se alegró por la noticia era Inuyasha, su humor había mejorado desde entonces, ese día Aome dio la noticia de que se irá a su época, ya que obtenían noticias de Naraku y mucho menos habían halado algún fragmento.

El medio demonio fue el único que se opuso, pero la sacerdotisa lo arreglo con una docena de 'abajo's; y ahora se encontraba arreglando las ultimas cosas de su mochila. Se despidió de todos y se montó sobre Kirara quien la llevaría hasta el pozo.

Cuando finalmente faltaban pocos kilómetros para llegar, su camino se vio atajado por alguien.

-"Sesshomaru"- ella susurro con sorpresa, y sin perder el temor que le provocaba encontrarlo justo a él.

-"Miko, vendrás conmigo"

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**_Antes de empezar, quiero agradecerles de todo corazón el recibimiento que le han dado a mi fic en la plataforma, soy nueva en este lugar y aun estoy adaptándome a las múltiples opciones que me brinda._**

 ** _Y también quiero decirles que esta historia tiene varias faltas ortográficas, agradecería que me indicaran para así poder corregirlas, ya tengo escrito hasta el capitulo 40 y como suelo escribir de noche la mayoría de las veces, termino exhausta._**

 _ **No les quito mas el tiempo.**_

 ** _un beso_**

 ** _¡A leer!_**

Capítulo 4

 _Una hora antes en el castillo del Oeste_

Sesshomaru se masajeo con suavidad la sien, debido al intenso dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a surgirle, sintió la urgencia de golpear a su madre y a todas la demás estiradas que estaban comenzando a llegar.

Fastidiosas mujeres parlanchinas, eso era lo que todas eran, alardeando de lo bueno y poderosos que eran sus maridos de los maravillosos de sus hijos, se permitió sonreír con altivez cualquiera sabía que él era, y es el más poderoso de todos los príncipes del Japón, y quizás del mundo entero.

No había dudas de ello, el con un simple movimiento de su espada podría acabar con cada uno, como si fueran simples moscas, que tonterías, no era necesario usar su espada, con su garras o látigo bastaba.

Irasue miro orgullosa a su hijo que estaba parado a su lado, sin duda lucia muy apuesto con el traje negro que tenía encima (similar al blanco), las hembras lo miraban sin pudor alguno, sin poder ocultar el deseo que el provocaba.

Era simplemente maravilloso, seductor, poderoso.

-"Lady, Irasue es un honor que nos haya invitado, quiero presentar a mi hija la princesa Zuri "- dijo un demonio tigre que estaba por ahí, mientras sonríe a la anfitriona.

-"Vaya, realmente tiene una hija muy hermosa"- alago con una sonrisa la demonio, y miraba de arriba hacia abajo a la princesa-"¿No es así Sesshomaru?"

El solo la miro por segundos como dándole la razón-"Hn"- sin cambiar la terrible expresión asesina de su rostro.

Y para Irasue fue suficiente, sonrió más ampliamente, como si Sesshomaru hubiera dicho 'Si madre es realmente muy hermosa', tanto el youkai como la princesa no entendían la extraña alegría de la mujer.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Los minutos iban pasando y el comenzaba a hartarse de todo eso, quería irse de la dichosa fiesta, lo más lejos posible y no volver hasta que todo acabase. Ahora estaba de pie en uno de los balcones, mirando al exterior, notando como su madre hablaba amenamente con cada princesa, que llegaba.

-"Lord Sesshomaru"- saludo uno a sus espaldas, se giró para verlo.

-"Lord Riuzaki"- murmuro en tono neutral.

El nombrado le extendió la mano, cortésmente-"Deje darle mis felicitaciones, hermosa fiesta"

-"Hn, fue idea de mi madre"- respondió, y acepto aquel gesto-"Me alegra que haya venido"- luego dijo, tratando de sonar la más amable posible.

Sesshomaru volvió a su postura inicial y el recién llegado se colocó a su lado, se miraban de soslayó uno a otro, la situación se estaba poniendo incomoda. El Daiyoukai sabía que aquel sujeto quería decir algo, pero por alguna extraña razón, temor tal vez, no se atrevía.

Iba a pedirle que lo dejase solo, pero este finalmente hablo-"Lord, Sesshomaru…"- comenzó con cautela-"Tan bien quiero felicitarlo, por su compromiso"- entonces el Daiyoukai lo miro, y Ruizaki, sintió que tal vez no era muy buena idea se notaba la molestia que en aquellos dorados había-"por su compromiso con la sacerdotisa"

Sesshomaru se sorprendió pero no lo demostró, su rostro estaba más concentrado en transmitir todo aquel coraje que crecía.

¡Todo por causa de aquella mujer y sus ridiculeces!

Él iba a decir algo como _'No vuelvas decir esta tontería o te asesino'_ , pero fue interrumpido por su madre que sin querer había escuchado la conversación.

-"¡¿Hijo cuando pensabas decirle a tu madre?!"- aquello sonó con un tono de reproche, y el rostro de Irasue mostro un pequeño puchero-"¿Aun vas a negarlo?"

-"Lo siento Lord Sesshomaru, no tenía idea de que era un secreto"- se disculpó, habiendo una reverencia tras otra, maldiciendo a Naraku, porque temía por su vida.

-"¡No madre no hay ninguna mujer!"- el rugió, ya arto de todo eso, de la fiesta, de su madre, de Naraku, y de la estúpida mujer de su medio-hermano. De todo

-"¡Sesshomaru Taisho, no te atrevas a mentirme!"

-"No lo hago"

-"¿Es que acoso tienes miedo o es vergüenza de mostrarla?"

El Daiyoukai frunció el ceño, ante tales ocurrencias-"Madre, no es así"

-"¿Es chueca, tuerta, no tiene todos los dientes? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa Sesshomaru por que no quieres decirme?"

-"Es humana"- Riuzakia soltó, dejando muda a la dama y a Sesshomaru aún más furioso.

-"¿Humana?"- aquello sonó con un cierto tono de decepción y disgusto-"Heredaste los gustos de tu padre"- ella murmuro casi, molesta, lo que hizo enfurecer a su hijo.

-"Escúchame bien madre no-"

Irasue lo corto, para decir algo que él jamás pensó que diría -"Y pensar que te iba comprometer con una de estas mujeres"- ahora entendía el motivo de la sorpresiva fiesta, claro esta mujer iba a comprometer con alguna de las estiradas de ahí-"Pero si ya tienes pareja, no puedo obligarte"- y por primera e sintió en deuda con aquella humana, la idea de fingir no le desagradaba tanto, prefería eso antes de casarse por la fuerza.

Pero no, Nadie absolutamente nadie, lo obligaría a casarse.

-"No tengo intenciones de casarme"- él dijo atrayendo la atención de su madre, esta sonrió de manera burlona antes de continuar.

-"Eres el mayor de los Taisho, si no te casas no tendrás ninguna de estas tierras, quedara como si hubieras renunciado a tus obligaciones y pasarían de inmediato a manos del menor"- explico con tranquilidad la dama, con una sonrisa-"Dime Sesshomaru ¿estás dispuesto a dejarle todo esto al hanyou? Todo lo que por derecho te corresponde"

Sesshomaru ni si quiera pensó en la respuesta, era simplemente No y No, el jamás le dejaría lo que por derecho era suyo aun ser tan denigrante como Inuyasha.

Ya había perdido una poderosa espada en manos de aquel bastardo.

¡Claro que no, antes muerto que perderlo todo!

-"No"- la negativa salió firme de los labios del Daiyoukai

-"¿Y tienes o no alguna relación con una mujer humana?"- Irasue pregunto sin ocultar su desagrado.

-"…"- el dudo si decir sí o no

-"¿Sesshomaru?"- insistió.

Y el maldijo a su madre, a la miko y a cuanto ser viviente había en la tierra, la odia a ella y se odio a él por lo que iba a hacer-"Si"- finalmente dijo, Riuzaki sonrió e Irasue mantuvo su semblante aburrido.

-"Sera mejor que la traigas, quiero conocerla, además ahí que anunciar a los demás lores"- la dama dijo eso antes de dejar solo a su hijo, seguido por el comandante Riuzaki.

Y salió convertido en una esfera de energía, se dirigió lo más rápido que podía hacia donde se hallaba la presencia de la miko, la encontró justo frente a él, al parecer la humana tenía pensado en marcharse porque estaba muy lejos de su grupo.

-"Sesshomaru"- la escucho decir su nombre, con cierto temor de que le hiciera algo.

-"Miko, vendrás conmigo"- ni si quiera era una pregunta, fue directamente un orden. Vio como la mujer le mirada entre sorprendida y temerosa-"Muévete no hay tiempo que perder"- el gruño asustándola un poco más

Aome pensó en la posibilidad de escapar, pero la descarto Sesshomaru era demasiado rápido, de seguro la asesinaría mucho antes de que encontrase a Inuyasha o a Sango, incluso Kirara no era un oponente para el Daiyoukai.

-"¿A dónde vamos?"- ella pregunto, después de un largo trecho de seguirlo, aun sobre la gata demonio.

-"A mi castillo"- el simplemente dijo, Aome suspiro por lo poco comunicativo que era.

-"¿Por qué?"- una vez más hablo

-"Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos"- corto, no quería seguir hablando su humor estaba por las nubes.

-"Quiero saberlo ahora"- ella dijo con molesta visibilidad, le importaba un carajo si la mataba, no daría un paso más.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, aquella mujer no entendía el mensaje de viajar en silencio-"Cuando lleguemos".

Ella se detuvo con brusquedad, pasos tras el-"No te seguiré hasta que no me digas que está pasando ¿por qué quieres que vaya contigo Sesshomaru?"- el Daiyoukai miro a la mujer se veía molesta y decidida a cumplir sus palabras.

-"Te asesinare si no lo haces"- él dijo con vos filosa, Aome se estremeció pero no lo dejo ver.

-"¡Pues tendrás que matarme no pienso seguirte me escuchaste!"- ella le grito, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de sus palabras, no quería morir pero tampoco lo seguiría, no si no sabía que le esperaba.

El demonio sabía que la humana estaba muerta de miedo, pero no lo demostraba, llego a sentir un poco de admiración por su valentía. "Tonterías" se dijo, arrepintiéndose de sus propios pensamientos, odiando aún más a la mujer, aunque ella fuera la única en su clase que lo retara y se atreviera a hacerle frente.

Entonces de un solo parpadeo él se encontraba frente a ella-"Este Sesshomaru aceptara el trato miko, fingiré contigo"- la cara de la azabache era todo un poema, su mente estaba procesando con extremo cuidado cada una de las palabras.

-"¿Q-Que?"- pudo lograr articular.

-"No lo volveré a repetir, miko"

-"¿Pero porque? No entiendo, si antes no querías ¿por qué ahora sí?"- estaba tan confundida, por el repentino cambio, todo esto era muy extraño.

-"Tengo mis razones, ahora solo limítate a obedecer miko, o juro que lo lamentaras"- Aome asintió sin rechistar, y paso saliva atreves de su garganta, el Daiyoukai si sabía como imponer el miedo.

Mando a Kirara de regreso, o sango se preocuparía, le pidió de manera amable a la gata que no la descubriera, que actuara de manera normal.

El camino hacia el dichoso castillo, duro cerca de una hora, y cuando llegaron, Sesshomaru la llevo de inmediato con las doncellas personales de su madre.

-"Bañate y denle algo de ropa"- él les ordeno a las tres muchachas que miraron, sorprendidas a la humana que acompañaba a su amo.

-"¡Oye pero quien te crees que eres!"- Aome le grito, realmente se había molestado en cuando dijo que la limpiaran, como si ella fuera una zarrapastrosa de la calle.

No señor Aome, se sentía muy orgullosa de su higiene personal.

Sesshomaru se detuvo y la observo por encima de su hombro, las doncellas que allí estaban palidecieron, esa mujer moriría muy joven.

-"¡Hazlo!"- y entonces ella frunció más el ceño disgustada, pero obedeció, aun apreciaba su vida. Además no quería morir sin antes saber que se proponía el muy patán.

Las tres demonios, se encargaron de asearla y fueron muy amables con ella, a pesar de que Aome sentía miedo, por lo imponente de sus figuras. La trataron con tanto cuidado, como si fuera una frágil muñeca de porcelana, luego se encargaron de vestirla igual que a una princesa, Aome se sentía extasiada de lo hermosa y delicada que se veía, lo mismo que una dama, y a la vez incomoda porque no estaba acostumbrada a tanta atención.

Le colocaron un voluptuoso vestido en color morado, aquellos que solo se veían en los cuentos de hadas o en las películas de época, con grandes flores bordados en plata; su cabello, lo tenía suelto con perfectas ondas, y el maquillaje en su rostro era casi invisible, tan solo resaltaban el marrón de sus ojos y el rojo de sus labios.

-"Se ve hermosa señorita"- alago una de los demonios, brindándole una sincera sonrisa.

-"El príncipe quedara encantado"- murmuro otra.

Aome dejó escapar un suave suspiro, aun no sabía por qué se tenía que vestir tan ridículamente hermosa-"Hm"- e hizo una mueca de disgusto, en cuanto vio que Sesshomaru hacia acto de presencia.

-"La hemos arreglado como usted ordeno, príncipe Sesshomaru"- dijo una de las doncellas, haciendo una pequeña reverencia, frente al susodicho.

El Daiyoukai asintió, sin cambiar su expresión seria -"Salgan"

-"¡Si, príncipe!"-respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo, dejándolos solos.

-"Sesshomaru ¿Por qué estoy vestida así?"- Aome pregunto mirando una vez más su reflejo en el espejo. Y no puso evitar preguntarse ¿Qué pensaría Inuyasha si la veía así?

-"Es necesario"- el respondió y se puso a su lado de manera que sus reflejos resaltaran-"Miko"-la llamo mirando sus ojos en el espejo-"Cásate conmigo"- y la cara de Aome se contrajo, en desconcierto y asombro, quería estar alucinando, ella debía estar soñando.

-"No"- dijo fue su inmediata respuesta, ella no amaba a ese demonio, ni si quiera se toleraban. Entonces ella se giró para verlo de frente quería encontrar algún signo de burla, o mentira, pero el rostro de Sesshomaru se mostraba con el mismo disgusto que ella, como si no quisiera estar ahí, diciendo eso.

Entonces una pregunta surgió dentro de su cabeza-"¿Por qué?"- de pronto la habitación se estaba encogiendo, y el aire parecía no correr atreves de sus pulmones.

-"Porque de esa forma obtendré mis tierras, tengo que casarme para ser dueño absoluto de todo, y tu miko podrás provocar al hanyou"- el respondió, sin quitar sus fríos ojos del marrón, Aome no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando-"Una vez que lo obtenga te dejare libre para que hagas lo que quieras"- él estaba diciendo que quería usarla, para su beneficio.

-"No, no"

-"Lo harás o le diré la verdad a Inuyasha y a esa miko muerta, veremos cómo reaccionan, al saber que todo fue un mentira"

-"No, puedes hacer esto Sesshomaru"- ella intento golpearlo, hacerle algún daño, pero la sujeto de los hombros.

Aome sentía aquel nudo formándose en la garganta -"Puedo y lo haré, así que será mejor que aceptes, después de todo compartes algo de culpa, si no hubieras dicho esas tonterías, no me vería obligado a hacer esto"- la soltó con una brusquedad, que casi la hace caer al duro suelo.

La azabache se quedó en silencio, unos segundos para tratar de calmarse, antes de volver a hablar,-"¡¿Porque yo Sesshomaru?! ¡Pudiste a ver elegido a otra, que gustosas se hubieran casado contigo!"

Sesshomaru sonrió, por segunda vez de lo que resta el día-"Hn, tú mismo lo dijiste aquel día _'me amas'_ y te estoy dando la oportunidad de tenerme "-las mejillas de Aome se tornaron de un pálido rosa avergonzada de sus propias palabras, aunque fueran mentiras. El que Sesshomaru lo dijera solo para burlarse de ella, lo hacía aun peor,

-"¡Eres un Engreído lo sabías!"-

-"Y tu una Mentirosa"- el respondió

-"¡Bastardo!"- la azabache lo ataco una vez más, pero esta vez se tiro sobre él.

Sesshomaru no lo esperaba y la miko se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

-"¡Sesshomaru que escándalo es este!"- Irasue había entrado sorpresivamente a la habitación, encontrándolos en una pose muy comprometedora, la sacerdotisa estaba aferra de las caderas de su hijo con ambas piernas, mientras que este la tenía sujeta de la cintura. (Como canguro).

La demonio fue Atraída por lo gritos que se escuchaban en todo el interior del castillo, pudo imaginarse cualquier situación, incluyo llego a pensar que su 'nuera' estaba corriendo peligro-"¿Esta es la humana?"- pregunto levantando una fina ceja.

Ella reacciono de inmediato y se alejó lo más lejos que pudo del demonio, Hizo una pequeña reverencia, imitando a las doncellas anteriores-"Mi nombre es Aome Higurashi, y es un placer conocerla Señora… "- la azabache se sintió nerviosa y apenada por el espectáculo que había dado, frente a la dama, que estaba más que claro, era la madre de Sesshomaru, su parecido era extraordinario.

¡Oh kami-sama la odiaba mira que mostrar la facha frente a la suegra!

-"Irasue, mi nombre es Irasue"- respondió la esta con vos neutral, y el ceño fruncido, no le agradaba del todo la idea de que fuera humana-"Sesshomaru que estas esperando llévala a la fiesta"- regaño, sin importarle la mirada asesina que era dirigida hacia su persona y abandono la habitación dejando sola a la- calenturienta pareja- a su parecer.

-"Fiesta ¿qué fiesta?"- ella pregunto, mirando al inexpresivo hombre frente a ella.

-"Debo presentarte como mi prometida, bajo mis leyes"- la tomo del brazo y comenzó a caminar, llevándola casi a la fuerza.

-"¡Ni si quiera he dado el sí!"- ella se quejó tratando de zafarse, sin excito alguno.

-"Si, lo harás"- sentencio con vos enojada, pero su rostro mostraba una sonrisa espeluznante.

Aome decidió que era tiempo de rendirse.

-"Y será mejor que sonrías preciosa"- el tono sarcástico era tan palpable.

Aome forzó la mejor de las sonrisas en su rostro, al momento que en que daba los primeros paso entre los invitados.

Después de todo

¿Qué tan malo podía ser casarse con él?

Hasta podía ser divertido

Continuara...

¡Hasta la próxima!

 ** _Namárië_**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

""Cásate conmigo""

""Cásate conmigo""

""Cásate conmigo""

Aome sacudió la cabeza con tanta violencia que termino dañándose el cuello, pero no le importo lo único que quería hacer era, sacar aquellas frías palabras de su mente-"¡Estúpido Sesshomaru, ni si quiera me lo pregunto!"- frunció las cejas con molestia, mientras escupía maldiciones en vos baja, lo bastante alejada de todos-"¡No dije sí!"

""Cásate conmigo""

-"Fueron Palabras sin ninguna emoción" Aome pensó con tristeza y enojo al momento en que miraba a su ahora, prometido, Sesshomaru charlar con los demás Lores.

¡Ni una puta sonrisa, nada, solo tenía esa cara de amargado!

¡Por Kami se supone que debería estar feliz ¿no?! Era su fiesta de compromiso.

Si fuera Inuyasha el estaría sonriendo o regañándola por lo despampanante de su vestido; y ahí estaba el problema 'ese' no era Inuyasha, se parecían físicamente un poco, pero su personalidad era totalmente distinta.

Y para su lastima…

Ella no quería esto, deseaba salir corriendo hasta que sus pies se desgarraran de dolor, pero finalmente estaría lejos del castillo, a miles de kilómetros de ahí y de Sesshomaru.

Aome solo deseaba volver con Inuyasha y abrazarlo, no sabía si lo volvería a ver, el demonio no había dicho nada al respecto; porque en definitiva no tenía ni el más mínimo interés de quedarse otro día aquí. Estaba decidida a regresar con los suyos, y le importaba un rábano lo que el Youkai le dijera, Depuse de todo ella también podía darle ordenes, y al no le quedaría más remedio que aceptar.

Y sonrió por eso, sin darse cuenta de que su prometido la observaba, con sumo interés por el repentino estado de buen humor, pero su rostro seguía inmutable, ni si fuera una sonrisa o un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, nada.

-"¡Lord Sesshomaru, déjeme darle mis felicitaciones, es una hermosa mujer la que ha elegido!"- alago uno de los lores que allí estaban, de aspecto regordete, y calvo.

El Daiyoukai, asintió e emitió un audible -"Hn"- pensando en que tal vez el viejo estaba mal de la vista, porque para él esa mujer ni si quiera era linda, era una humana sin gracia.

Estaba seguro de ello, pero al parecer los demás hombres de ahí no compartían la misma opinión en cuanto a la belleza femenina, porque miko estaba continuamente en compañía del sexo contrario.

La sacerdotisa no era linda, ni si quiera hermosa, tal vez solo llamaba la atención porque siempre estaba sonriendo y su cabello está continuamente cambiando de lugar; Era sumamente amable y transmitía calidez a quien este a su alrededor, pero eso no la hacía linda.

Y el Youkai se convenció de tal vez había hecho un mala elección, esa mujer sin si quiera era buena sacerdotisa, era tan torpe que podía herirse a sí misma.

Sin duda era indigna de él, no la toleraba, y no la quería consigo pero no tenía opción.

Además ganaría algo bueno con el compromiso, a parte de sus tierras, Sesshomaru convertiría un infierno la vida del apestoso Hanyou y por qué no también la de esa mujer. Hacerla encabriar, no era tan mala idea.

Y decidió que era momento de interrumpir, al parecer la mujer estaba, para su parecer demasiado a gusto hablando con uno de los príncipes del Este.

-"Con todo respeto déjeme decirle que Lord Sesshomaru ha tenido la mejor de las suertes"

-"Ho, estoy segura que si…"- la azabache respondió regalándo una sonrisa.

-"Por supuesto usted es la mujer más hermosa que he vito"- era un joven muy apuesto con profundos ojos verdes y piel morena, le recordaba tanto a Koga.

Y sonrió anonada de la pena-"Yo- muchas gracias…"

-"¿Le ama?"- y entonces ella casi escupe el vino que estaba probando.

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo pregunta?"- Ella pregunto, temiendo de que se diera cuenta de cómo eran en realidad las osas.

-"Bueno, es que noto cierta tristeza en usted y para serle sincero no hay mucho entusiasmo por parte de Sesshomaru"

Ella sonrió y miro al Daiyoukai que en ese momento se encontraba frente a ella-"Bueno, Lord Kira, como usted ve mi prometido es un hombre muy serio"- decía esto mientras lo tomaba del brazo y sonría con burla al Daiyoukai –"pero eso no le quita lo encantador, suele ser muy tierno cuando quiere"- le guiño un ojo con picardía.

Mientras tanto el Lord del Este miro sorprendido a la joven, jamás pensó que escucharía eso, ósea para el Sesshomaru era de todo menos encantador y tierno.

Miro molesto a la mujer odiándola aún más-si eso era posible- al parecer no se cansaba de decir tonterías; era demasiado obvio que se estaba burlado de él, seguramente lo hacía para vengarse, de algo podía estar segura, que eso no se iba a quedar así, le enseñaría quien era Sesshomaru Taisho, ella aprendería a temerle y a respetarlo.

-"Ho, vaya bueno, lo siento señorita Lady Aome"-el demonio dijo rasándose la nuca avergonzado y sonriendo-"Pero ya debo dejarlo fue un placer haber hablado con usted"- y le beso el dorso de la mano, mientras la veía a los ojos-"Lord Sesshomaru, con permiso y felicidades una vez más"- después de una pequeña reverencia se retiró.

Sesshomaru aprisiono el brazo de la azabache con fuerzas y le susurro muy molesto en el oído-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo miko?"

Frunció las cejas con molestia, aunque el brazo le dolía-"Estoy fingiendo ¿no querías eso?"

Respondió el mientras fingía una sonrisa a uno general que pasaba por ahí -"No me trates de estúpido Humana"- volvió a susurrarle.

-"¡No lo hago, en todo caso deberías de cambiar esa cara de amargado, nadie cree que somos una feliz pareja!"

-"¿Qué esperabas? Nadie en su sano juicio querría casarse contigo"

-"¡Entonces eso te hace a ti el loco!"- Ese comentario lo hizo enfurecer aún más, para alegría de la Higurashi.

Con su mano libre la agarro del mentón -"Aprenderás a respetarme miko"- Susurro y su vos hizo temblar a la azabache.

-"El respeto es algo que se gana, y tú no lo mereces"- ella escupió, aunque estaba aterrada por la mirada, no se echaría para atrás-"¡Y mi nombre es A-o-m-e, No mi-ko, apréndetelo!"

Él estaba demasiado cerca para su buena salud, y demasiado molesto.

-"Sesshomaru"-la vos de su madre detuvo la pelea, pero él no se apartó de la mujer-"Sé que estás enamorado, pero cariño es mejor que te controles ahí invitados aquí viéndolos"- y tras esto pudo notar que todos estaban observándolos.

Claro para los ojos de los demás, el Daiyoukai estaba tomando del mentón a la miko seguramente para besarla, y el rostro enrojecido de Aome producto de todo el enojo, para ellos era un sonrojo.

Por un segundo se preguntó si realmente eran tan idiotas como para no ver lo que en verdad pasaba, e incluso llega dudar del sano juicio e instinto de su madre. Ella tendría que ser la primera en saber que estaban discutiendo, pero ahí estaba luciendo muy tranquila y ajena a todo.

-"Disculpe Señora Irasue"-la vos de la Higurashi salió dudosa-"me gustaría retirarme estoy un poco cansada"-la demonio la miro de arriba abajo, como buscando alguna excusa para detenerla-"no estoy acostumbrada a estas fiestas"- agrego y sonrió

-"Hn, está bien, pero solo en esta ocasión, ve y descansa mañana tenemos muchas cosas de las cuales hablar"- respondió.

-"Si, por su puesto"- hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió a toda prisa de ahí, seguida sin que se diera cuanta por Sesshomaru.

Y se sintió repentinamente perdida y estúpida, ¿A dónde iba? Si ni siquiera conocía el castillo, ¿Dónde se supone que estaba su habitación o la puesta de salida? Quería ir a su casa, o con sus amigos, a cualquier lado menos quedarse ahí.

-"¡No quiero volver a ver su cara!"- refunfuño por lo bajo, mientras hacía de sus manos un puño-"¡o juro que lo golpeare!"- sujeto con fuerzas el vestido, que le impedía caminar bien, debido a lo voluptuosos que era-"¡mierda!"-soltó y se fue con todo al duro suelo.

-"Siempre Supe que terminarías de rodillas ante mi"- escucho la vos burlona de Sesshomaru, que paso a su lado sin intenciones de ayudarla.

Ella le lanzo una mortal mirada, pero no respondió, se puso de pie como pudo y siguió caminando. Entro a la primera habitación que encontró abierta y se recostó en la cama sin siquiera preguntar de quien era, lo único que quería era dormir.

Pasaron las horas y ella seguía ene l mundo de los sueños, ya no tenía su vestido puesto, ahora solo estaba cubierta por un afina Yukata de color morado, pero su cabellos seguía igual de prolijo.

El Daiyoukai observo sin interés a la mujer que yacía sobre SU cama, es que habiendo tantas habitaciones fue a elegir esta.

Si, alguien haya arriba lo odiaba

Sería una larga noche para el.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Y él estaba ya arto de eso, aquella mujer parecía no querer dejar de dormir

-"Despierta"- pero como era de esperarse la mujer no lo obedeció. Frunció las cejas con molestia mientras la miraba.

-"¡Oye!"- alzo un poco más la vos, y golpeo suevamente su hombro.

Nada ella seguía, ahí como muerta.

Molesto la sujeto con ambas manos y la sacudió violentamente-"¡Mujer holgazana despierta ya!"

Y Aome dio un salto de la cama, cayendo de boca al suelo, mientras el corazón le latía mil por hora.-"¡Pero qué demonios pasa contigo!"- ella grito poniéndose de pie muy furiosa-"¡Intentas matarme de un infarto!"

-"No tengo tanta suerte"

-"¡¿Qué intentas decirme?!" -ella regaño, cruzándose de brazos.

Pero el ignoro completamente, todo la chillería de la mujer-"Vístete, te quiero abajo en diez minutos"

-"¿Qué me vista?"- pregunto extrañada mirando al Daiyoukai inexpresivo frente a ella-"Pero si estoy ves-…"- ni si quiera pudo terminar la frase, porque dio un fuerte grito, mientras intentaba de todas las formas posibles tratar de cubrirse-"¡¿Dónde está mi ropa?!"- y estaba roja de la pena y el enojo-"¡D deja de mirarme pervertido!"-no estaba desnuda, pero aquella Yukata era tan fina y transparente que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Sesshomaru arrugo la nariz en señal de asco-"Este Sesshomaru no tiene interés por tu cuerpo"

-"Grosero"- murmuro ella, las palabras le habían dolido pero no le dejo ver.

Él se retiró dejándola sola, mientras esta buscaba su ropa, volvió a colocarse su viejo uniforme, porque hoy mismo, pensaba en volver con sus amigos. No se quedaría ni un solo minutos más en ese castillo.

Se vistió y cepillo su cabello; una vez que termino tomo sus cosas y se fue a la planta baja, donde ya el demonio y la dama la esperaban.

Ambos peli platas la miraron interrogantes ¿acaso esa mujer pensaba en irse?

-"Buenos días"- la azabache saludo, ignorando sus caras, y se sentó frente a Sesshomaru, quien le dedicaba una sombría mirada de advertencia, Esa mujer estaba loca si pensaba que el permitiría eso.

El Daiyoukai iba a replicar pero, En ese momento tres sirvientas entraron con el desayuno, era mejor guardar las apariencias frente a la plebe.

-"Muchas gracias, se ve deliciosa"- Aome dijo dándole una sonrisa a la Youkai que le había traído el desayuno, está la miro sorprendida y luego le devolvió la sonrisa, hizo una reverencia y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo, no estaba acostumbrada 'ese' tipo de muestras.

Mientras tanto la demonio miraba un poco intrigada la actitud de la humana frente a otro de su diferente raza, sin lugar a dudas llamaba mucho la atención su forma de actuar, tal vez por eso Sesshomaru la había elegido.

-"¿Y bien cuando piensan casarse?"- soltó la demonesa sin dar más vueltas, ni si quiera titubear.

Aome casi se atraganta con una verdura, y Sesshomaru miro de reojo a su 'querida' madre preguntándose una vez más ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? Habiendo tantos infelices por ahí ¿porque él?

-"Se-Señora"

-"Irasue"- corrigió mirándola-"pronto seremos familia, no necesitas formalidades"-y la demonio sonrió amable-"Además mas hace sentir vieja"- finalizo con un puchero.

La azabache sonrió por las ocurrencias de la mujer, si parecía ser infantil aunque fuera una peligrosa Inu.

-"Pues, Irasue vera Sesshomaru y yo no hemos hablado aun de-de eso"- ella respondió un tanto nerviosa e incómoda, sonriendo tontamente a la mujer

-"Por kami ¿Cómo que no lo han hecho?"- exclamo con exageración, mientras se levantaba melodramática de su lugar.

-"Madre, no hay prisa"-El Daiyoukai finalmente hablo, la morena le miro agradecida, por lo menos en algo estaban de acuerdo. Cuanto más tiempo pase mejor…

-"No estoy de acuerdo Sesshomaru, quiero nietos y los quiero cuanto antes"

-"Nietos"- Aome fijo su vista en la demonio y luego en su prometido, se podía ver el espanto reflejado en sus ojos, no le habían mencionado ese pequeño detalle.

No, no, no y no ella no tendría hijos con ese hombre, ni si quiera se imagina haciendo…

¡HUG, NO!

Si, se iba a entregar a un hombre Ese sería Inuyasha, o como estaban las cosas cualquier otro tal vez Koga, pero jamás Sesshomaru.

Ese hombre ni si quiera la amaba y ella tampoco.

Ni en un millón de años.

-"Me hago vieja…"- la escucho decir, pues en algún momento se había olvidado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-"Es suficiente madre"

-"¡A mí no me levantes la voz!"- respondió plantándose en frente mirando seriamente al Daiyoukai.

-"No debes meterte es esos asuntos, que no te convienen"- el susurro con vos filosa retándola.

-"Me meto porque soy tu madre"

-"¡Ya basta los dos!"- esta vez fue Aome quien grito, llamando la atención de todos, se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas-"Esta boda se cánsela…"- y estaba llorando por eso solo traería más problemas, Inuyasha se enteraría de la verdad-"Me canse… dejen de discutir…"- entonces ella corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban, no quiera mirar atrás, no deseaba volver ahí.

-"¿No iras por ella Sesshomaru?"- Irasue, pregunto observando la salida que había tomado la humana.

Pero el solo estaba ahí parado como estatua, con la imagen de la morena llorando-"…"

-"¿Hijo?"

-"No me des órdenes"- el respondió tomando un camino contrario al de Aome, pero si algo tenia Irasue era que conocía demasiado bien a su hijo, era tan terco que no demostraría interés por alguien aunque fuera muy obvio.

Y la demonio relajo sus facciones y soltó un suspiro, tal vez había exagerado un poco.

….

No tomo el tiempo de lo que llevaba corriendo solo siguió y siguió alejándose lo más que podía, adentrándose al oscuro y profundo bosque que se alzaba ante sus ojos.

Por suerte sus amigos no estaban tan lejos, y ella por primera vez reconoció el camino sin perderse, al poco tiempo los hallo reunidos alrededor de una fogata, estos estaban terminando de desayunar. Se sorprendieron en cuanto la vieron llegar corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-"Aome, ¿estás bien?"- la azabache asintió tratando de recuperar el aire.

-"Señorita, no pensé que regresaría tan pronto"

-"Es que comprendí que no debemos perder más el tiempo"- ella respondió dando una sonrisa.

-"Feh, al fin niña"- Inuyasha bufo, saltando desde la rama de un árbol y quedando a su lado, con los brazos cruzados.

-"¿Aome viniste tu sola y corriendo?"- Sango pregunto observando el camino por donde esta había llegado, d manera sospechosa.

-"Pues si…"- la azabache dijo con un poco de nerviosismo-"Es mejor irnos muchachos…"- ella dijo tras una sonrisa.

-"Pero si acabas de llegar"- Shippo susurro extrañado, por la actitud de la morena. Ya que siempre era de las que no se quería ir tan pronto y jamás regresaba de la otra época varios días antes

-"Aome"- el hanyou la llamo, y ella sintió un sudor frió correrle por la espalda.

-"¿Si?"- inquirió dudosa, pues la mirada de su amigo no era para nada alentadora.

-"¿De qué huyes?"-él se inclinó para verle los ojos, con el ceño fruncido. Tal vez estaba demasiada cerca- "¿De quién huyes Aome?"- y aunque lo susurro los demás pudieron escucharlo perfectamente.

-"¿Qué? A que te refieres Inuyasha…"

-"No te hagas la tonta… ¿Por qué tienes el aroma de Sesshomaru en ti?"

Y en lo único que ella podía formular era "¡Mierda, Mierda, Mierda!" se había olvidado de limpiarse, como pudo pasársele que el olfato de Inuyasha era extremadamente efectivo.

Estaba completamente confundida ¿Qué debía decir? -"No- yo no sé"- ¿Que si qué no? Carajo y justo ahora que ya había roto el compromiso… tal vez sea momento de confesar todo, desde un principio fue un estúpido error

-"¡Respóndeme!"- e Inuyasha la tomo con fuerzas de los hombres, cansado de esperar.

-"Aléjate de ella"- ordeno aquella vos proveniente de entre los arboles

Y estaba ahí, había ido por ella -"Se- Sesshomaru…"

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

**_¡Hola a todos!_**

 ** _Siento la demora, estuve un poquito indispuesta en estos días, pero por suerte mi salud y estado de ánimo han regresado._**

 ** _¡Muchísimas gracias a todas por el apoyo y la oportunidad que me están dando!_**

 ** _Leo todos sus mensajes, y he puesto en práctica los consejos que me han dejado, no se si existe una forma de responderles, aun soy nueva en esta plataforma._**

 ** _Un detalle: Esta historia consta de 40 capítulos actualmente ya escritos y resguardados en mi ordenador, no falta mucho para que termine quizás tan solo unos 10 o 15 capítulos más, constara de 2 temporadas, esta es obviamente la primera y la segunda será mucho más corta._**

 ** _Desde un principio, mucho antes de comenzar a escribirla ya había decidido esto, tengo también otros fic que están en desarrollo, pero que aún no he compartido con ustedes, pero que quizás más adelante pueda compartirlas._**

 ** _¡En fin!_**

 ** _No les quito más el tiempo, a leer._**

Capítulo 7

\- "Acaso no escuchaste dicho que te alejaras de ella" - el Daiyoukai formuló con la calma y el rostro enojado con las palabras, pues su hermano parecía un a verse quedado mudo de un momento a otro.

El contrario gruño con fuerzas, y sin intenciones de soltar a la miko- "¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"

Aome estaba estática, sin moveré con las piernas temblando y el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, este encuentro solo traería problemas, miro asustada al Hanyou suplicando que la dejase libre con solo mirarlo.

\- "Tú qué crees" -respondió mirando a la azabache.

El hibrido entendió el mensaje, y se enfadó más por eso, atrajo la azabache hacia sí y dijo: "No me dejes que me abandone un Aome" -algo en el corazón de Aome se encendió al escuchar eso, tal vez Inuyasha si la amaba aunque sea muy poco, aumento las esperanzas en ella.

Los demás presentes se encontraban en silencio, pero igual de alertas por si iniciaban una pelea.

Sesshomaru vio la forma en que los ojos de la miko brillaron, cuando Inuyasha dijo aquello, no le interesaban sus sentimientos aquella mujer había aceptado el trato de casarse y así lo aria aunque tubería que obligarla. El demonio no perdería sus tierras a causa de ella.

\- "Ella me pertenece" -aquello salió sin previo aviso un claro tono de posesividad, ni si quiera la misma Aome se lo esperaba, pero Sesshomaru no se inmuto.

\- "Aome se queda conmigo, estaba huyendo de ti Sesshomaru"

\- "Inuyasha" - la miko finalmente susurro.

\- "Tú no tienes derecho a decidir sobre lo que es mío" -el mayor gruño aquellas palabras, de manera amenazante.

\- "¡Lo tengo, porque ella nunca será feliz contigo bastardo!"

Sonrió antes de responder: "No creo hacerle más daño del que ya le has hecho" -hiriendo el orgullo del menor

\- "Por favor Inuyasha suéltame" - nuevamente se hizo escuchar, pero esta vez más angustiada.

Inuyasha la escucho la súplica, estaba decidida a dejarlo, debido a eso tomo el rostro de la azabache entre sus manos y le dijo: "No, Aome no tienes por qué irte con él, solo porque le temes yo puedo protegerte"

\- "No necesitara de ti, Sera mi esposa querido hermano"- y todo pareció detenerse, Aome miro molesta al demonio por decirle aquello, aprovechando el afloje en el agarre se alejó de Inuyasha, quien parecía no caer en la realidad.

Aome se alejó lo más que pudo solo por seguridad.

-"¡Estas mintiendo Aome jamás se casaría con un tipo como tú!"

-"si no me crees pregúntaselo tú mismo"- el Taisho respondió con calma, dedicándole una silenciosa advertencia a la mujer; Inuyasha instintivamente la miro, con ojos dolidos.

-"¿Aome?, dime que no es verdad, dime que no te casaras con él"- y se había olvidado de la existencia de su hermano todo su interés y concentración estaba en la joven miko, que miraba tristemente y asustada al Hanyou.

-"Inu- Inuyasha yo"-las palabras se habían ido volando, no quería mentirle, ya no quería mentir más, pero el hanyou seguía con Kikyo, y ella sentía que no tenía a nadie más que al demonio, tal vez con el tiempo fuera diferente.

El menor de los Taisho negaba lentamente una y otra vez, no queriendo aceptar el silencio de la miko.

-"lo siento..."- ella susurro no solo mirando al Hanyou sino a sus demás compañeros, que se encontraban en silencio e igual se sorprendidos, por la noticia, mas aquellos que sabían era una mentira, ahora estaban confundidos.

Un doloroso nudo en la garganta, apenas la dejaba respirar, Aome odio al youkai.

-"tú no puedes hacer eso, no lo amas…"- él dijo en un intento claramente desesperado, tratando de detener su andar.

Sonaba tan angustiado, como si en el fondo sintiera realmente amor por ella y por eso no quería perderla, Aome quería creer eso, que la amaba y que no lo hacía solo porque se le iba la segunda opción.

\- "Es hora de irnos" - el Dai youkai nuevamente se hizo escuchar, Aome asintió.

\- "Aome espera ¿en verdad vas a dejarnos? - Shippo fue the first en adelantarse.

\- "No, vendré a visitarlos muy pronto"

\- "¿Te casas con él?" - Sango preguntó por las manos de la morena entre las suyas, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Ella sonrió solo para Sango sin ocultar su tristeza- "... Si me casare con él, pero vendré a verlos y tú también podrás ir a la hora que quieras, se lo pediré y el los dejarás entrar ..."

\- "Estas segura de eso" -presionó con fuerza las manos de la morena, las palabras fueron con doble intención.

Aome asintió primeramente con la cabeza y luego dice- "Claro" - separo sus manos para abrazar- "Estaré bien" - susurro y su vista se posó sobre el hanyou.

Él iba a decir algo, debía detenerla, pero-

\- "Mueve los pies cariño"- Sesshomaru dijo con burla.

Inuyasha se congelo.

Ella se había ido ...

-"¿Inuyasha te encuentras bien?"- miroku fue el único en acercársele después de que una hora había pasado, desde que la señorita se había ido, el hibrido se había alejado del grupo lo bástate lejos, estando en la misma posición sobre un árbol, ni si quiera había ido a comer con ello.

Inuyasha solo lo miro de costado. ¿Qué podía decir? Incluso la pregunto sonó hiriente y estúpida. ¿Que esperaba que le dijera? Que estaba triste y enfadado, que se sentía culpable por la partida de la miko, que le tomo todo este poco tiempo darse cuenta de que ni si quiera su hermano era el culpable de ello. Muy tarde se había dado cuenta de ello-"yo tengo la culpa…"- el houshi se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos.

-"debiste haberle dicho Inuyasha, la señorita te estuvo esperando por mucho tiempo"- y odio aquellas palabras, que no decían más que la verdad, se había equivocado encada decisión que tomo, con tal de no alejarla a ninguna, y como era de esperarse.

Una se terminó cansando. ¿Cuán egoísta podía ser? No había pensado en que Aome se podría enamorar de alguien más.

Creyó en que ella no podía estar con ningún otro hombre.

Y menos si ese hombre era Sesshomaru.

¿Aquel romance era tan extraño? Que no le cuadraba del todo.

Continuara ...

 ** _¡Saludos hijos de Húrin!_**

 ** _#Como siempre si comentas se agradece._**

 ** _#También agradecería que me indicaran faltas ortográficas, no temáis, que no me molestan las correcciones, sino todo lo contrario me ayudan a crecer._**

 _ **#No olvidéis pasar por mi página de Facebook** PuniTaisho/ **, de esa forma** **tendrán** **noticias**_ ** _mías._**

 ** _Namárië_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Saludos hijos de Húrin!_**

 ** _Siento por los errores del capítulo de ayer, pero al parecer cuando " copie y pegue" el archivo desde el Word, este se modificó usando otras palabras e incluso las mezclo y yo no me di cuenta, sino hasta que leí sus comentarios._**

 ** _Esta vez eh revisado, pero por favor si encuentran algo que no "encaja" me dejan avisado en los comentarios._**

Capítulo 8

Aome llego echando chispas por el aire, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en puño, asustando a los sirvientes su poder espiritual estaba al borde del descontrol.

Ignoro la mirada de la señora Irasue, llego a la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un fuerte golpe.

¡Decirle a Inuyasha que se iban a casar así como si nada!

Por lo menos hubiera esperado a que ella buscara las palabras más _¿suaves?_

Camino de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado, murmullando insultos hacia el peli blanco-"Nunca se lo perdonare… ¡es un tonto!"- chillo frustrada mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar y de golpear a ese maldito demonio, pero aunque lo hiciera no le aria daño alguno, ni si quiera un rasguño Sesshomaru era indudablemente más fuerte que ella.

Cerró los ojos y contuvo la mayor cantidad de aire en su interior, para luego liberarlo lentamente necesitaba calmarse, estiro los brazos y cada musculo de su cuerpo se contrajo de manera relajada, estaba exhausta la idea de tomar un baño la hizo sonreír, tomo su vieja mochila.

Abandono la habitación decidida a buscar ese condenado baño ¿Dónde estaba? Su sentido de la orientación era nula, se preguntó ¿Por qué no había puesto atención cuando aquellas doncellas la llevaron? La respuesta era obvia, porque había sido llevada a la fuerza, y su mente estaba concentrada en buscar la manera de salir de ahí.

Abrió una puerta tras otra, encontrándose con una habitación más grande que la anterior. El palacio era enorme -"Cómo es posible que no haya un solo baño en este lugar"- chillo caminando con pereza, en eso una de las doncellas se cruzó frente a ella, Aome no desaprovecho la oportunidad-"¡Disculpa!"

La joven enseguida la reconoció-"Señorita Aome ¿le sucede algo?"

-"¿Podrías decirme donde están los baños? llevo mucho tiempo buscando uno"- respondió con una sonrisa la azabache y un poco apenada.

-"Claro señorita, sígame la guiare"-comenzó a caminar-"Le pido disculpas por no haberle mostrado antes"- dijo con sinceridad sorprendiendo a la azabache.

-"No- no tienes por qué disculparte"- le dedico una sonrisa, que logro tranquilizarla.

-"Pero era mi deber como su doncella"- respondió con cierto temor en su vos.

-"¿Mi doncella?"

-"Si, el príncipe me dejo al servicio de usted Señorita"

-"Ha"- se sorprendió-"Pero no me digas señorita, mi nombre es Aome"

-"Yo me llamo Zoe, y disculpe no puedo llamarla por su nombre señorita, me está prohibido, si la señora o el príncipe me escuchan seré castigada."

Aome se sintió mal por la joven, ella no quería que le hicieran nada, le agradaba aunque la acababa de conocer-"¡Pero qué tontería!"- aquel comentario hizo sonreír a la joven-"Hagamos algo solo llámame Aome cuando estemos solas, no quiero causarte problemas"- finalizo sonriendo.

La joven medito en las palabras hasta que al fin dijo-"Está bien" se detuvo frente a una gran puerta color cobre-"Este es el baño principal, el príncipe suele usarlo, y como usted es su prometida, no habrá problema en que lo use, aunque hay otro en el primer piso un poco más pequeño, generalmente es el que usamos los sirvientes"- comentó dejando que la morena observara la amplitud y elegancia que este poesía, para ser de una época muy antigua estaba muy bien arreglado.

¡Aquel baño era dos veces más grande que su habitación!

todo era de madera en toda su amplitud, con una enorme tina, idéntica aun yacuzi en el centro, todo estaba iluminado por docenas de velas y lámparas dejando con un aspecto tranquilo, poco más alejado había otra de la cual salía vapor, de inmediato supuso que debían ser aguas termales, la mirada de Aome brillo de alegría-"Muy bien señorita Aome, la dejareo, pero llámeme si necesita algo…"- Zoe dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia-"Las toallas podrá encontrarlas al fondo…"-Aome asintió y la doncella se retiró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí .

La azabache dio un saltito de alegría y corrió hacia las termales, rebusco entre sus cosas, las aceites y el jabón, se quitó las ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda-"Mmm"- suspiro cuando el agua hizo contacto con su piel.

Tomo el pequeño reproductor que siempre llevaba consigo, se colocó los auriculares, dejo que la melodía fluyera a través de estos, una hermosa canción que la invitaba a cantarla.

Tarareo con suavidad la melodía que inundaba sus oídos.

Ella paso suavemente el jabón por todo su cuerpo, con suaves movimientos circulares, dejando rastros de espuma.

Dejo que las palabras fluyeran dulcemente a través de sus labios.

 _((NOTA: la canción se llama A Great Big World con Christina Aguilera- Say Something. Y a partir del 1:40 comienza a cantar por si quieren escucharla))_

Say something i´m giving up no you _(di algo que estoy renunciando a ti)_

I´m sorry that i couldn´t get to you _(lo siento, pero no podía llegar a ti)_

Anywhere i would have followed you _(a cualquier lugar te hubiera seguido)_

Say something i´m giving up on you _(di algo que estoy renunciando a ti)_

Estaba tan sumida en la tarea que no noto como la puerta se habría y unos sorpresivos ojos la miraban, si lo hubiera visto probablemente hubiera dejado de cantar y se hubiera sumergido por la vergüenza.

Pero Aome estaba ajena a su alrededor.

And i will swallow my pride _(y voy a tragarme mi orgullo)_

You´re the one that i love _(tu eres el único a quien amo)_

And i´m saying goodbye _(y te estoy diciendo adiós)_

Saco sus largas piernas del agua para poder limpiarlas, aquellos ojos seguían cada movimiento de la morena, ni si quiera parpadeaba, por miedo a perderse el espectáculo. Tan solo por un segundo se sintió cautivado

Say something i´m giving up no you _(di algo, que estoy renunciando a ti)_

I´m sorry that i couldn´t get to you _(lo siento, pero no podía llegar a ti)_

Anywhere i would have followed you _(a cualquier lugar tu hubiera seguido)_

Dio una última mirada al cuerpo de la azabache, y se fue tan sigiloso como entro, jamás se enteraría. Sería su secreto

Say something i´m giving up no you _(di algo que estoy renunciando a ti)_

Say something i´m giving up no you _(di algo que estoy renunciando a ti_ )

Say something… _(Di algo)_

La morena termino de limpiarse, miro hacia los lados con una ligera sensación de que no estaba sola, pero no había más que velas y silencio, incluso la puerta estaba cerrada. Negó con suavidad tanto encierro la estaba poniendo paranoica, tal vez iría por la pequeña Rin y jugaría un poco con ella. Además tenía curiosidad por conocer el jardín y las demás zonas del castillo y nadie mejor que la pequeña para acompañarla.

La dama del Oeste detallo de soslayo a su hijo, sabía que estaba molesto sin siquiera preguntarle, solo tenía que ver aquel brillo asesino en sus ojos, y la rigidez de su mandíbula. Se acercó y su vestido se arrastró silencioso por el pulido piso de madera, se preguntó por un momento si la había notado, y es que el joven parecía estar perdido, en que sabe que cosas; fueron segundos los que bacilo antes de hablarle -"¿Sesshomaru?"- inquirió, y él le dedicaba una mirada de reojo, como dándole a entender que la escuchaba- "¿Todo está en orden?"- y tal vez su tono de voz salió con una pizca de interés y preocupación, algo raro en ella.

-"Si"- mintió, porque nada estaba bien, absolutamente nada estaba como él quería, aquella mujer lo hacía enfurecer.

Pero su madre no le creyó, aun así no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando la amplia espalda del joven

Estaba más enfadado de lo normal, ni si quiera soportaba su propia presencia

-"..."

Se retiró sin decir nada, agradeció que su madre lo ignorara.

-"…"

¡¿Por qué el?!

El.

¡Ahora él no podía quitarse de la cabeza aquella imagen!

-"Estúpida miko"- escupió con rabia

Continuara…

 ** _Este capitulo esta revisado, y no le eh encontrado problemas como el de ayer._**

 ** _Namárië_**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

-"¡Señorita Aome venga pronto!"

-"Ya voy Rin"- dijo levantándose del lugar donde estaba, había elegido la sombra de aquel árbol para descansar, mientras vigilaba como la pequeña correteaba por el jardín.

Se enamoró del jardín en cuanto lo vio, centenares de flores, árboles y una gran fuente de aguas cristalinas en el medio. Pasaba horas en ese lugar en compañía de la niña, además tanto la señora Irasue como Sesshomaru jamás iban, mucho mejor para ella.

Tres días habían pasado y Aome no había cruzado palabras con el demonio, y no sentía el deseo de hacerlo. Lo estaba evadiendo todo lo que podía, si por ella fuera no se molestaría ni en bajar a comer por tal de no verle la cara. Para su propia desgracia tenia educación.

Y por otra parte la Señora Irasue, cruzaba alguna que otra palabra, a la que Aome respondía lo más amable posible, nada fuera de lo normal, y lo agradecía, que no volviera a insinuar siquiera el tema de la boda.

¡Estaba de los nervios por eso! Sabía que en cualquier momento esa mujer sacaría las uñas y los obligaría a casarse, todo para que engreído de su hijo recibiera sus tierras.

¡Kami la odiaba mira que habiendo tantas mujeres, tenía que ser justamente ella. La ´afortunada´!

¡Y habiendo un centenar de homb– perdón demonios, justo Sesshomaru!

Y por sobre todas las cosas, habían muchas suegras y tenía que ser Irazue.

Apretó los puños y evito soltar una carcajada de hipocresía.

Y extrañaba a sus amigos y a su familia no había momento en que no se preguntara por ellos. Extrañaba a Inuyasha aunque le doliera, aun lo amaba y se preocupaba por él. ¿Qué sentiría ahora que ella no estaba? seguramente Kikyo la había remplazado. Pero tal vez quizás ella nunca perteneció realmente a ese grupo…

¡Demonios ella no pertenecía a este lugar!

Estaba esperando el momento para tomas sus cosas y huir a su época para jamás regresar.

Sesshomaru no podría cruzar el pozo, una vez del otro lado dejaría este absurdo matrimonio en el olvido y en cuanto a Inuyasha, ya vería la manera en que él tampoco lo haga.

-"¿En qué piensa señorita Aome?"

Su rostro se desvió a la dueña de aquella voz, donde un par de ojos curiosos la observaban con determinación-"En nada Rin, solo estoy un poco cansada…"- le regalo una de sus más genuinas sonrisas-"¿Pero qué te parece si vamos a la cocina y preparamos algo delicioso de comer?".

Practicante estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja-"Sii"- chillo y sin esperar más, tomo la mano de la azabache y la arrastro al interior del castillo.

Esa pequeña hacia su estadía menos triste.

Sería difícil dejarla ir.

…

Sus pies se movieron con suma tranquilidad y elegancia, tan natural en ella, tan propio de la dama del oeste. Lo cierto es que estaba intrigada, por las resonantes risillas que venían desde la cocina del palacio, en primera instancia pensó en ignorarla, pero su curiosidad fue mayor y termino cediendo.

Los empleados del castillo enseguida notaron su presencia y se hicieron a un lado reverenciando, como siempre. Empujo la puerta doble para ver al causante de tanto alboroto.

Y aunque estaba sorprendida, su rostro se mostró sin ninguna pizca de emoción o interés hacia las humanas, que estaban repletas de harina desde los pies a la cabeza, de la niña se lo esperaba pero de aquella mujer.

Jamás lo hubiera imaginado, parecía un crió más del montón e incluso sus cocineras estaban disfrutando de aquello.

-¡"Señora!"- exclamo una asustada notando finalmente su presencia. Las demás dejaron de reírse en el acto, por el temor que sentían al ser regañadas o algo mucho peor.

-"¿Qué es este escándalo?"

-"Rin y yo estábamos habiendo unas galletas. Disculpe si estábamos haciendo mucho ruido"

-"Ese no es tu trabajo, para ello está la servidumbre"- la peli plata dijo con desdén mirando duramente a las Youkais.

-"Fue mi decisión hacerlas yo misma"- la morena respondió sin dejarse intimar.-"Pero no se preocupe ya hemos terminado, así que pronto tendrá limpia su cocina"

-"Así es señora Irazue, yo ayudare a la señorita a ordenar todo"- agrego Zoe la doncella de Aome haciendo una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto.

-"Hmn"- suspiro entre dientes y se retiró. Si esa humana iba a ser la mujer de su hijo debería de comportarse como una dama, no como una criada- "le enseñare etiqueta a esa mujer"- se dijo así misma sonriendo con frialdad.

-"Se veía muy molesta"- dijo una de las cocineras sudando frió probablemente al final del día terminarían siendo regañadas

-"No te preocupes por ella, lo mejor es que terminemos de ordenar, antes de que decida regresar"- respondió la azabache sonriendo, mientras tomaba un par de galletas y las colocaba sobre el fuego-"Rin puedes pasarme un plato sacare las que ya están listas"

-"Señorita Aome"…- comenzó la pequeña un poco indecisa al respecto, si hablar o no; la nombrada miro con una sonrisa en los labios lo que hizo que la pequeña finalmente se decidiera-"¿Cuándo se casara con el señor Sesshomaru?"

-"No lo sé rin…"

-"¿Porque? ¿Acaso no quiere casarse con el señor Sesshomaru?"- pregunto mirando con insistencia la espalada de la mujer, las cocineras se encontraban en silencio esperando una respuesta.

Giro para verla mientras clocaba una bandeja de galletas sobre la mesa-"Si quiero"-Mintió-"pero no deberías preocuparte por eso Rin"- dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-"Usted lo ama…"- comenzó a decir con tanta naturalidad-"Porque eso fue lo que le dijo al señor Inuyasha…Rin sabe que usted amara al señor Sesshomaru aún más y van a ser muy felices"

La Higurashi la miro sorprendida, ¿de dónde sacaba esa niña tanta seguridad en sus palabras por un momento se sintió agradecida, al saber que esa pequeña tenia tantos buenos deseos hacia su persona, el problema era que era algo imposible de que sucediera. ¿Qué debía decirle? Que iba a ser infeliz por lo que le quedaba de vida atada a un demonio que ni si quiera toleraba, no, no podía destrozar las ilusiones de una pequeña niña, ella no debía verse en vuelta en sus desgracias, trataría de que este tiempo con Rin se volviera lo más dichoso posible. -"Te prometo que tú y yo seremos buenas amigas y también tratare de hacer… feliz a Sesshomaru…"-respondió finalmente mostrando su mejor sonrisa, a lo que Rin respondió con un dulce abrazo. Las sirvientas sonrieron enternecidas-"Ahora será mejor que terminemos o Irasue nos echara a todas"- respondió entre risas.

…

Sango estaba recolectando en compañía de Shippo y Miroku un par de ramas para armar una fogata. Inuyasha estaba lo más alejado posible caminando sin sentido alguno entre los arboles del bosque, no le importaba que la insistente lluvia cayera empapando todo a su poso, no se preocupó por enfermarse luego o por el lodo que se pegaba a sus ropajes. Su mente y sus pensamientos estaban mucho más allá, en un lugar donde se encontraba una joven miko muy querida para él, muy preciada.

Y él hubiera seguido su andar de no sé qué una gran ventisca de aire y agua lo pasara por encima, ni si quiera había notado que aquel rival suyo se acercaba. Inuyasha vio desde el suelo como aquel sujeto de quedaba aun lado y cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho mostrando una sonrisa altanera en el rostro.

-"¿Ko-koga que crees que estás haciendo?"

-"Ha, eres tu cucho, déjame decirte que no te había visto"- sonrió con burla

-"Infeliz"- siseo enfadado.

-"Sabes no vine a verte a ti ¿Dónde está mi mujer?"- y el hanyou vio con ojos dolido al joven lobo, el cual lo noto-"¿Dónde está Aome cucho?"- pregunto cambiando de actitud, tomo al de ropas rojas por el cuello y lo coloco a su altura-"¡Responde!"- grito cerca de su rostro, la ira y el miedo crecía a cada segundo en que el no respondía.

-"¡suéltame!"- se liberó golpeando el rostro del lobo, y haciéndose a un lado-"Ella se fue…"-pronuncio en voz baja

-"¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que se fue?!"- grito exaltado el joven lobo, haciendo de sus manos un puño para regresar el golpe, el mar azul en sus ojos se volvió intenso, oscuro.

-"¡Se marchó, se largó!"- Inuyasha pensó que tal vez ser golpeado por el lobo, aria que su dolor disminuyera aunque sea por un momento, y al mismo tiempo creía que no había nada que pudiera superar el perder a Aome.

La respiración de Koga comenzó a sonar con fuerzas, y las ansias por matar al perro crecían a cada segundo.

-"¿joven Koga?"- Sango apareció en ese preciso momento llevando consigo un par de ramas, esta al contrario de Inuyasha tenía una sombrilla que la protegía de la lluvia-"¿qué sucede aquí?"- pregunto al ver a Inuyasha completamente cubierto de lodo

-"¿Dónde está Aome?"- perdió todo sentido de la cordialidad, cuando se trataba de Aome, a koga no le importaba lo demás

-"…"-que debía decir, ¿la verdad o mentirle también a koga?, esta situación se estaba yendo de las manos, traería demasiados problemas a su amiga

-"¡Sango dime donde esta!"- exigió y aunque su vos era dura, podía sentir la preocupación tan palpable como la lluvia. Estaba preocupado por su joven amiga.

-"¿Inuyasha?"- ella llamo, como pidiendo su permiso, pero el medio demonio evito mirarla. La exterminadora suspiro, antes de continuar-"busquemos refu-"

-"Solo dime donde esta"- la corto con brusquedad, no había tiempo que perder.

-"Ella se fue con Sesshomaru"- esta vez fue el Hanyou quien hablo, apretando los puños recordando los acontecimientos de hace un par de días.

-"¿Sesshomaru?"-el pregunto como si meditara aquel nombre-"Te refieres a tu medio hermano"

-"Si, veras Sesshomaru y Aome han estado saliendo…"- ella prosiguió con cautela esperando alguna reacción por parte del lobo, pero este solo abrió los ojos sorprendido, no creyendo lo que sus oídos acababan de oír-"Al parecer ellos van a casarse"

-"Eso no puede ser"- pronuncio estupefacto, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, sintiendo como algo en su interior se quebraba.

-"Lo es, Aome está enamorada de Sesshomaru"- Inuyasha respondió con rudeza y rabia en cada palabra.

-"No, no esto no es verdad, si ella"- vio a la cara de su rival, estando seguro de que la joven miko amaba al perro-"Debo hablar con ella"

-"Perderás tu tiempo, Sesshomaru no dejara que te le acerques"- apretó los puño, e herirse la palma de la mano-"Ella vino aquí hace un par de días y se la llevo, parecía aterrada"

-"¿Crees que la esté amenazando?"

-"No estoy seguro, pero es lo más probable, no creo que Aome este enamorado de el"

-"¿Porque no puedes ser posible que Aome se enamore de alguien más que no seas tú?"- de repente la castaña salto con molestia- "¿Pensaste que seguiría detrás de ti, mientras a escondidas te veías con Kikyo?"-tiro las ramas a un lado, frunciendo las cejas-"¿Que podías lastimarla y al final del día actuara como si nada pasara?"-dio grandes zancadas hasta quedar de frente-"¡Que egoísta eres Inuyasha!"- grito y no le importa el que Koga esté ahí, Inuyasha no tenía ningún derecho a decir eso, el menos que nadie.

-"Eso es verdad bestia ¿lastimaste a Aome todo este tiempo?"- exigió el lobo, esta vez sí lo golpearía, y el silencio del hanyou lo hacía cada vez peor-"Eres un maldito"- gruño y lo hubiera golpeado de no a ver sido porque Sango se interpuso entre los dos.

-"No vale la pena"- dijo con ambos brazos extendidos a los lados.

-"Pues debería matarlo"-

Sango negó lentamente-"Mejor vete, te informaré si sabemos algo de Aome"- le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizar el ambiente.

-"Está bien, pero aun así yo mismo iré a verla"- aquel comentario causo que el hanyou apretara los dientes, aunque muy en el interior se sentía más seguro de que alguien fuer a ver a la joven miko. Chasqueo la lengua en el mismo momento en que el lobo desapareció hecho un remolino, Sango remoto lo que estaba haciendo, dejando una vez más solo al hanyou, el cual finalmente decidió seguir su camino.

(Desde este capítulo en adelante la historia también se centrará en Koga, ya que es parte importante para que la relación de Sesshomaru y Aome avance).

….

Kagura dio una mirada al espejo que kanna sujetaba entre sus manos firmes, su figura esbelta y sensual atraería la atención de cualquier hombre, demonio o hanyou sobre la tierra, dueña de un par de ojos color cobre que hipnotizan, y no pasaban inadvertidos… siendo bella y fuerte podía tener a quien quería, pero no lograba si quiera recibir una mirada del hombre en quien estaba interesada.

Eso le hacía querer quebrar todo a su paso.

Deseaba desaparecer a la maldita mujer que se lo había robado.

-"¿Qué rayos veía Sesshomaru en esa humana vulgar y sin gracia?"- cepillo su cabello en un intento por controlarse, estaba más histérica de lo normal, a opinión de Naraku y Hakudoshi.

La albina no decía nada, tal vez por temor a su hermana o solo porque no era muy comunicativa que digamos. De cualquier manera le era agradable para la joven, tener ese tipo de compañía, una que dijera solo lo necesario.

El crujido de la delicada peineta se escuchó entre sus garras, se estaba cansado de estar todo el tiempo encerrada, necesitaba ver a Sesshomaru aunque sea desde las alturas. Pero eso no bastaría, ella tenía preguntas las cuales requerían respuestas, y solo se las podía dar el demonio en persona.

Se puso de pie, ignorando la mirada de la niña albina, tomo un vestido del armario y se cambió lo más rápido que pudo-"Kagura"- kanna la llamo pero fue ignorada, la mujer estaba más interesada en termina de arreglarse-"No puedes salir"- agrego después de un momento-"Naraku te castigara"

-"No me interesa, no quiero pasar ni un solo minuto más aquí"- respondió mientras colocaba una de sus plumas como sujetador entre sus cabellos, dejando que de esta forma su rostro se viera más firme y maduro-"Además Naraku no está en esta región"- delineo sus labios con un rojo carmesí-"No me tardo"- alcanzo a decir antes de salir de aquella habitación.

…..

-"No tan rápido Rin"- la azabache grito desde un lugar en el jardín, tenía el rosto cubierto por pequeñas lágrimas de sudor, y su respiración se escuchaba agitada-"No soy tan veloz"- se detuvo a pocos pasos de la niña, dejando descansar ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, en un intento de regular su respiración. Sin mencionar que aquel exagerado vestido apenas lograba controlar sus pasos

-"Pero Señorita Aome, se lo perderá"

-"Es- es solo- un atarde-cer, po-podemos verlo mañana"- respondió agitada, y se enderezo sonriendo, si Irasue la veía en esos momento seguro la regañaría.

-"Pero no será igual"- replico haciendo un puchero con los labios.

La azabache suspiro con resignación-"Esta bien, tienes razón… pe- pero no corras tan rápido"

-"Lamento hacerla correr vestida así…"- se disculpó, viendo el bonito vestido que tenía la joven, sin duda se veía muy hermosa, parecía una princesa.

-"No te preocupes yo acepte acompañarte"

-"El señor Sesshomaru suele acompañar a Rin"- ella comento de lo más tranquila, sin darse cuenta de que dejo un poco intrigada a la azabache-"Solo que ahora él no se encuentra".

Aome se convenció de que tal vez el demonio solo la acompañaba para que la pequeña no corriera ningún peligro, para ser sincera no veía a Sesshomaru como el tipo de hombre que ve amaneceres. Al decir verdad no parecía ser el tipo de hombre que le gustara a una mujer, y si así lo fuera seguramente esa pobre mujer estaría loca o desesperada.

-"Eso es porque te quiere mucho Rin"- no supo exactamente que más decir.

-"Si, pero al señor Sesshomaru también le gusta el atardecer…"comento al mismo tiempo en que se inclinaba a recoger una flor y regalarle a la morena-"Rin sabe que el señor es bueno, por eso esta enamorado de usted señorita"- Aome sintió un conocido calor subirle por el rostro. ¿Cómo decía esas cosas tan inoportunas?

Rio avergonzada, sin duda era una criatura inocente que no veía la realidad-"Apresúrate Rin se hace tarde y debemos regresar antes de que anochezca"

-"Si, ya falta poco"- respondió esta eufórica mientras reponía de nuevo la marcha. Unos minutos después la pequeña se detuvo a pocos pasos de un gran y profundo acantilado, cubierto por una abundante pastura verde, y un centenar de flores. Ambas se recostaron sobre un tronco caído, disfrutaron de viento y los sonidos del bosque, Aome pensó que tal vez vivir en esa época no era del todo fea, y con cada día que pasaba la idea de abandonar a la pequeña no le agradaba. Ella podía soportar una vida con el demonio, si Rin estaba con ella, Incluso buscar a su pequeño Shippo.

Una punzada de angustia travesó su pecho, como extrañaba a su pequeño hijo.

Se sentía tan miserable por haberlo dejado de esa forma, le debía una explicación a él y a Sango. No había un solo día en que no se preguntara como estaban, o si pensaban en ella, si querían verla.

Y aunque en el fondo le dolía también pensaba mucho en el hanyou, sobre todo en él.

El sonido de unos pasos la hizo voltear.

-"¡Señor Sesshomaru!"- Rin fue la primera en reaccionar y correr hacia el recién llegado, ferrándose a su pierna con anhelo-"¡Qué bueno ha regresado!"- suspiro mostrando una gran sonrisa que atravesaba por completo su rostro.

El asintió y toco ligeramente los cabellos de la pequeña, para sorpresa de la miko chillo con más alegría que antes, Aome pensó que no había sido para tanto, no como lo sería un abrazo o unas palabras lindas. Pero viniendo de ese hombre sin duda era un gran avance.

Se encontró así misma viéndolo, como si un hilo invisible impedía que dejara de hacerlo, repentinamente el alzo la vista y sus ojos se encontraron.

El marrón y el dorado.

Lo cálido y lo frió.

Lo bueno y lo malo.

La humana y el Youkai.

Había algo en esos soles que la atraían, pero no de una forma sexual, era de una forma en que ni la misma Aome entendía.

Como de un momento a otro ella no podía quitar sus ojos de él, y comenzaba a notar ciertas cosas, era realmente muy apuesto, alto y la manera el que el color de sus ojos brillaba con la tenue luz del sol.

No era real, parecía sacado de un libro.

Y ella no podía estar viéndolo tanto.

""¡Deja de mirarlo!"" Su mente grito y como si la hubiera escuchado Sesshomaru sonrió.

-"Señorita Aome ¿A dónde va?"

 _-""Tonta""_ \- chillo avergonzada y dando pasos apresurados fuera de la vista del demonio. Fue una Estúpida por creer que se veía sexy sonriendo así - _""¿Qué pasa contigo?"_ "- se regañaba así misma.

Tanto tiempo lejos de su grupo la estaba afectando.

La estaba volviendo loca.

-"¿Qué me pasa?"- paso una mano por sus mejillas, que aún estaban calientes, rogaba a todos los dioses que no se haya dado cuento, de lo contrario se burlaría por tan estúpidas reacciones humanas- como él dice- sacudió la cabeza no queriendo terminar el hilo de sus propios pensamientos-"Necesito un baño y quitarme este ridículo vestido…"- suspiro en vos baja, antes de continuar su camino.

….

-"Señor Naraku ¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita?"- saludo una anciana de avanzada edad, con el rostro cubierto de arrugas y manchas oscuras. Sonrió pero no era una mueca de cordialidad, ni amistad, sino una de hipocresía y maldad pura.

-"Déjate de falsedades, sabes muy bien a lo que vine"- respondió de la misma forma ruda y cortante, mientras algunos de sus tentáculos se movían tras la espalda.

-"¿Qué tipo de hechizo?"

-"Uno muy poderoso"- sonrió de lado, con la mirada oscurecida por el odio.

La mujer estrecha la mirada sobre el susodicho, aquel ser le enviaba escalofrío a cada fibra de su cuerpo-"como usted diga, ¿Qué debo hacer?"

Naraku volvió a sonreír.

Continuara…


	10. Chapter 10

**_¡Saludos hijos de Húrin!_**

 ** _Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo esta historia, esta vez bastante largo._**

 ** _Sé que están ansiosas porque haya un acercamiento entre estos dos, pero como comprenderán el carácter de ambos es muy difícil, sobre todo el de Sesshomaru, así que pensé que sería mejor que las cosas fluyeran con tranquilidad y despacio., sin embargo, muy pronto abra un pequeño acercamiento :*_**

 ** _Estoy leyendo todos sus comentarios, aunque no sepa cómo responderles, trataré de conseguir ayuda para corregir mi ortografía, como ya he dicho esta historia ya está escrita hasta el capítulo 40, así que les dejare uno por noche –siempre y cuando no tenga inconveniente s- siempre trato de volver a leerlos antes de subirlos, para corregir el mayor número de errores posibles._**

 ** _Les pido disculpas si encuentran fallas y les causa problemas para comprender la historia_**

 _ **No les quito**_ _ **mas**_ __ _ **el tiempo. ¡A leer!**_

 ** _Advertencia, posible Occ se recomienda leer con discreción._**

 **Capitulo 10**

-"Probemos una vez más"- Irasue pronuncio exasperada mientras respiraba de manera irregular, tal vez por contenerse las ansias de asesinar a cierta miko azabache-"Y esta vez debe salirte perfecto"- esto último salió de un tono amenazante, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera la figura de la muchacha.

Aunque estaba aterrada asintió sin chistar, sus orbes marrones recorrieron las relucientes piezas de plata ubicadas sobre la elegante mesa, memorizando en lo que podía, para que servía cada una de ellas- _""¿Quién necesita tantas cosas para comer un pedazo de carne?""_ \- se preguntó mientras suspiraba.

-"¡Ponte derecha y levanta la barbilla!"- Irasue recalco aún más molesta, mientras caminaba alrededor, como un león asechando a su presa.

Carraspeo antes de continuar, maldiciendo internamente a la youkai y a todo ser vivo sobre la tierra.

Sesshōmaru regresaba de sus recorridos matutinos, se había vuelto una rutina durante esos días, salir en la mañana y regresar con la puesta del sol, solo para asegurarse de que sus tierras no estuvieran bajo ningún ataque o problema.

Ese era el único motivo que lo llevaba a desaparecer durante horas, no había otro.

Ni si quiera la miko, ni el hecho de que pasaba algún minuto del día en pensarla. Era una pérdida de tiempo hacer eso, era molesto. ¿Quién le dijo a esa mujer que podía irrumpir en su mente?

-"Sesshōmaru-sama"- saludo unas de las ciervas en el pasillo, mientras se hacía a un lado y daba reverencias.

-"¿Dónde está mi madre?"- pregunto escueto, viendo de soslayo a la joven demonio.

-"Mi señora está en el comedor en compañía de Lady Aome"- respondió esta de manera inmediata, alzo la vista cuando escucho los pasos de su amo alejarse, sin decir gracias como era su costumbre.

Las puertas de madera doble se abrieron.

Irasue se acercó a su descendiente con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, y sin previo aviso depósito un beso en la mejilla del demonio-"Sesshōmaru"- decía con vos empalagosa, el susodicho le lanzo una mirada fría y despectiva.

¿Desde cuándo era tan amorosa? No inspiraba nada de confianza el que actuara así. Algo se traía entre manos tanto como Sesshomaru y Aome lo notaron.

-"Que bien que has regresado, estaba enseñándole a tu futura esposa las normas para comportarse durante una cena"- sonrió mientras miraba en dirección hacia donde estaba la azabache-"Así deja de engullir como si fuera una bestia"- finalizo con burla, moviéndose con gracia por el salón. El Youkia miro a la susodicha notando su descontento.

La joven miko estaba que lanzaba llamaradas por los ojos ¡Quien se creía para decirle así!

Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada, con las finas cejas demasiados fruncidas, su boca era apenas una línea, apretó los puños sobre su regazo. Se sintió realmente muy tentada a tomar un de los cuchillos y clavárselo en la cara.

¡Ella no era ninguna bestia!

-"Sesshōmaru –la mujer dijo sonriendo-"¿qué tal esta todo?"

-"No tienes de que preocuparte madre"

-"No me preocupo, sé que mis tierras están a salvo..."-coloco un mechón de pelo tras su oreja-"Pero al parecer tú no te has enterado, pasa mucho tiempo fuera Sesshōmaru"- esto último lo dijo con reproche. Tanto la humana como el demonio se tentaron a mirarla, la demoneza se colocó a un lado de la sacerdotisa-"En cambio deberías compartir tiempo con tu esposa…"-coloco una fina mano sobre el hombro de la morena-"Hasta parece no interesarte"- finalizo, haciendo que Aome se sintiera algo extraña, tal vez nerviosa.

-"Tengo asuntos que tratar"- respondió con calma

-"Tal vez un día se canse de estar sola y se marche Sesshomaru, y entonces me veré obligada a buscarte otra esposa"- sostuvo la mirada de su heredero, tan fría como el mismo hielo, sabía que estaba diciendo más de la cuenta, conocía su carácter, no le gustaba que le dijesen que hacer con su vida-"O tal vez prefieras darle las tierras a ese sucio Hanyou"

-"No"- la azabache dijo por impulso y se mordió la lengua.

Estuvo a punto de cometer un error.

-"¿No qué?"- Irasue dijo con recelo mientras retomaba su camino por el gran salón, viendo de reojo a la mujer.

Tenía la urgencia de defender a Inuyasha, de decirle a esa mujer que no tenía el derecho de tratarlo así…-miro a la dama, pero si lo hacía, probablemente no se vería nada bien.-"N-no dejare a Sesshōmaru"- mierda no podía imaginar cómo se encontraría su rostro después de decir, lo que tenía en mente. Odio la forma en que el Inu la veía, porque repentinamente estaba interesado por lo que diría ella-"Yo amo a su hijo, no podría sepárame de él"- ¡que la tierra la trague!

Milésimas duro la sorpresa del demonio, pero nadie lo noto.

-"Que maravilla"-exclamo repentinamente con entusiasmo-"Mi precioso hijo será un hombre muy feliz contigo, aunque seas humana"-este cometario hizo regresar el enojo de la morena-"Y sus hijos sean medios demonios"-tomo lugar en un extremo de la mesa-"No entiendo porque están demorando tanto en ese tema"- miro primero a la azabache y finalmente sus ojos se detuvieron en el peli plata-"¿No ves que tu hermosa y pobre madre está envejeciendo?"

-"No digas tonterías"- el demonio dijo finalmente, era absurdo suponer que un ser de su raza envejecería en tan pocos siglos.

Aome se puso de pie, dejando ver su elegante y también exuberante vestido color vino con detalles en color negro-"Debo retirarme, estoy algo cansada"-mintió, y se retiró a toda prisa no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia.

No sabía si era el calor de la época, pero su rostro estaba hirviendo.

-"Sabes"- la Dama prosiguió luego de ver que la humana había desaparecido del salón-"A veces creo que tu compromiso es una farsa, esa humana huye de ti"- Sesshomaru no se inmuto, aunque si se sentía intranquilo por dentro-"¿Serias capaz de engañar a tu madre?"- pregunto con tono asido, apoyando la barbilla entre las manos, con la mirada fija sobre el contrario, el silencio de su primogénito fue más que suficiente-"Si no me demuestras que esa mujer te quiere, ve despidiente de estas tierras porque pasaran a manos de ¡ese sucio medio demonio!"-esto último lo dijo alzando un poco la voz- "Eres un príncipe Sesshomaru pero hay otros demonios que están en busca de tierras como estas y no dudaran en arrebatártelas"- mascullo entre dientes con vivible molestia-"Será mejor que vayas adelantando la boda, o el consejo de Youkais tomara cartas en el asunto, y conoces muy bien las leyes"

-"No tienes de que preocuparte, estas tierras seguirán siendo parte de nuestro linaje"-respondió sin duda-"En cuanto a mi prometida, tú misma la acabas de escuchar"- agrego tomando camino hacia a las habitaciones.

-"Ya lo veremos Sesshomaru, ya lo veremos"- murmuro incrédula, siendo escuchada por la perfecta audición del Taisho.

Un gruñido broto desde lo profundo de su garganta, debía hacer algo para que esa mujer se mostrara _feliz y enamorada,_ entro sin anuncio a la habitación de la morena, las puertas de madera chillaron y un grito de espanto se escuchó.

-"¡¿Qué rayos te pasa? Toca antes de entrar!"- dijo con desesperación mientras cubría su cuerpo con una bata.

El albino alzo una ceja y la vio con disimulado interés su anatomía.

Roja de la rabia y la vergüenza-"¡Date la vuelta!"- haciendo malabares, sin embargo el Dai youkai no se movió, seguía mirándola en silencio y eso empezaba a ponerla de los nervios-"¿Qué tanto me ves pervertido?"

-"Vístete, vendrás conmigo"

-"¿irnos a dónde?"- indago extrañada, su rostro pintado de pena y desconcierto.

-"Solo haz lo que te ordeno"- ella frunció el ceño molesta aun así, se contuvo de responderle como se lo merecía, no vio ninguna acción por parte de la joven-"Deprisa"

-"Ya lo hubiera hecho si no estuvieras viéndome"- su voz salió enojada, pero no tenía la mirada en él, era más interesante mirar el suelo, y de esa forma ocultar el molesto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-"¿Y eso qué?"

¿Acaso era idiota? ¿Pretendía que se vistiera ahí con sus dorados ojos asechándola, como un león hambriento?-"M-me veras"- susurro en vos baja.

-"No hay nada en ti que me interese, no eres atractiva"

Mordió su labio inferior, y se atrevió a levantar la vista para verlo a los ojos.

Dolida, rota.

¿Hablaba en serio? Y por un momento sintió el repentino impulso de abofetearlo, y eso no estaba bien, Aome no podía sentirse herida por algo que Sesshōmaru había dicho.

Esa sensación de angustia en su pecho, la mortificaba.

No podía afectarle algo como eso.

O tal vez si… porque estaba destinada a ser rechazada y humillada por los hombres, porque al parecer no era buena ni mucho menos digna de ninguno, sea humano o demonio. Se iba a casar con él, ataría su vida a este sujeto, que no hacía más que burlarse.

Era una mujer y merecía ser tratada y respetada como tal, había tocado un punto que jamás, nadie lo había hecho, ni si quiera Inuyasha.

¡Ella era Aome Higurashi y nadie más tendría el descaro de decirle que no era atractiva!

Era bonita, los muchachos de su época siempre se lo decían e iba a demostrarle a este patán, engreído " _Lo haré arrepentirse de sus palabras"-_ se dijo a si misma decidida.

¡Y que la tierra la tragase y jamás la devuelva!

La delgada bata que separa la vista de Sesshomaru de su cuerpo cayo, deslizándose lentamente por su nívea piel.

Nada, ni si quiera parpadeo, como era de esperarse Aome no se sorprendió por ver solo frialdad en sus ojos, aun así sentía un amargo sabor en los labios. Desesperanza tal vez

Camino con la tanta naturalidad que pudo reunir, como si no le afectara, minimizando los hechos, cogió un par de zapatos negros y un elegante pero sencillo vestido azul del armario y se lo coloco, tan rápido como pudo,-Sesshomaru seguía observándola recostado sobre la puerta-cepillo su cabello, para finalmente dejarlo suelto, coloreo sus mejillas y pinto sus labios con un rosa pálido.

" _No estoy nada mal"-_ pensó dando un pequeño suspiro, tampoco quería estar muy producida para salir con él, sin mencionar que el susodicho no hacía más que ignorarla.

Debía hacer algo, si quería demostrarle que ella era una mujer hecha y derecha, aún más que cualquier otra. ¡Estaba decidida a hacerle tragar sus palabras!

Se dio una última mirada, le faltaba algo, tal vez que la identifique que le hiciera recordar a ese engreído quien era. Entonces recordó y rebusco entre las cosas de su vieja mochila amarilla, aquel perfume que su abuelo le había obsequiado días antes.-El Dai youkai si mostro cierto interés esta vez-

…

 _El anciano de cabellera blanca apareció trayendo consigo un pequeño franco entre sus manos-"Ten Aome este perfume a estado por generaciones en nuestra familia"- dijo orgulloso entregándolo_

 _La azabache sonrió feliz, aunque miro dudosa el líquido violeta que contenía este-"Gracias abuelo"_

 _Carraspeo un poco antes de volver a hablar-"pero ten cuidado ya que su fragancia puede atraer a de-"_

 _-"Lo siento abuelo, pero ya debo irme"- salió huyendo antes de que el comenzara con una de sus viejas historias familiares._

…

 _"_ _¿Me pregunto qué me habrá querido decir?"-_ pensó echando un suspiro, las charlas con su abuelo eran demasiado extensas para su gusto.

No conocía su fragancia, era la primera vez que iba a usarlo; lo abrió y un aroma dulzón similar al de las flores de cerezo, llego a su nariz, con una pizca de durazno.

-"Por lo menos huele bien"- murmuro rociándose por cuello una buena cantidad, luego se giró sonriendo.-"¿Y bien a dónde iremos Sesshomaru?"- trato de olvidarse del hecho de que la había visto como Dios la trajo al mundo.

Giro sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar-"De paseo"- respondió escueto.

Ella parpadeo casi sin creer-"¿De paseo a dónde?"- estaba demasiado entusiasmada y curiosa sería la primera vez que saldría del castillo, aunque la compañía no sea muy acogedora.

-"Lejos"

Frunció el ceño por lo poco comunicativo que podía ser, hablar con ese demonio era lo mismo que hablarle a una roca.

Iba a hacer un día largo, tenía el presentimiento.

Iba a ser inolvidable, ninguno de los dos se imaginaba lo que estaba por venir.

...

Y el día estaba transcurriendo demasiado lento, o porque sentía que no llegaban a ninguna parte estaba segura que hace más de una hora habían salido del castillo, se estaba cansando de la caminata sus pies comenzaban a dolerle, además de que era muy aburrido pasear con Sesshomaru ¡por todos los cielos como era posible que no emitiera palabra alguna!

Teniendo tantos temas para entablar una conversación, como a donde iban por ejemplo, no fue informada de ello. Tal vez el plan de ese demonio era alejarla lo más lejos posible y luego abandonarla para que otros demonios la comiesen.

¿No sería capaz o sí?

¿O sí?

-"¿Sesshomaru podrías decirme a dónde vamos?"-su voz tembló un poco.

La vio por encima de su hombro sin interés aparente-"Estamos cerca, iremos a visitar a alguien"

Lo cierto es que ahora estaba más curiosa que antes-"¿visitar a alguien acaso es un amigo tuyo?"- no era del tipo que pareciera tener amigos. Seamos sinceros el Youkai no era para nada simpático

-"Si"-

-"¿Y cómo se llama?"-

-"Oishi Kuranosuke"-

-"Oishi Kuranosuke…"-repitió pensativa-"he oído hablar de él, en mi escuela, es como un guerr-"

La corrigió-"Un ronin"-

-"Vaya, pero él es humano"- sonrió sin poder creer, Sesshomaru noto aquel gesto pero prefirió ignorarlo- "¿Por qué eres amigo de un humano, si dices odiarnos?"-de un momento a otro la joven miko estaba frente al Youkai mirando con suma curiosidad.

El frunció el ceño y evadió la pregunta-"¿porque haces demasiadas preguntas?"-

Se movió inquieta y decepcionada, suspiro-"Solo quiero saber, estoy siendo amable contigo"

-"Me gusta el silencio"- pronuncio exasperado

Ahora ella estaba enfadada, cruzándose de brazos mirando con fiereza a su futuro marido-"Pero a mí no y si te vas a casar conmigo será mejor que te acostumbres a ello"- lo desafío, girando sobre sus talones emprendió nuevamente la marcha. ¿Acaso se había vuelto loca? Mira que desafiarlo así, tenia deseos suicidas que ni ella misma conocía

Sesshomaru no se sintió intimidado por ella, y mucho menos amenazado, ella no significaba peligro alguno para su fuerza… solo que tal vez había dejado en su interior la sensación de curiosidad, por momentos no sabía si la humana era valiente o estúpida, opto por la segunda opción, era la más acertada, tanto tiempo metida en batallas, le habían causado un daño cerebral a la pobre muchacha.

Ya no sabía discernir el peligro.

Hubiera sido mejor que la tomase del cuello y le demostrara quien era el que daba las órdenes, quien hacía y deshacía a su antojo, pero no, suficiente castigo tenía la miko, solo por ser ella.

-"En ese lugar vive… "- ella hablo más para sí misma que para alguien más, miro con asombro y curiosidad palpable aquella cueva, en la cual se podía distinguir una fogata.

-"no te dejes engañar, no es más que una fachada"- El Dai Youkai dijo quedando a dos pasos más adelante.

-"¡¿Eres amigo o enemigo?!"- se escuchó la voz de un hombre que parecía provenir de todas las direcciones.

Aome veía a su alrededor tratando de hallar al dueño de tan particular tono de voz-"¿Dónde está?"

-"! Respondan!"- y de la nada una lanza cayo a centímetros del demonio. Asuntado a la joven miko por ello.

-"Es así como recibes a las visitas"- Sesshomaru dijo con frialdad aunque también se podía percibir cierto tono de burla en sus palabras.

-"Oh, eres tu Sesshomaru"- el extraño dijo cayendo desde la altura de la cueva, llevaba un tipo de vestimenta especial que lo hacía ser casi invisible para los ojos de un humano, e inclusive para algunos demonios. Sin alabanzas ni nada se acercó al Youkai y le sonrió de manera altanera-"no te esperaba por aquí"- dijo este tomando la lanza.

Aome no decía nada permanecía atrás del demonio en silencio, lo cual era muy extraño tratándose de ella.

-"Acaso no puedo visitar a un viejo amigo"- respondió con sorna, sonriendo de lado.

-"Claro que puedes, y por lo que veo no has venido solo"- este dijo rodeando al demonio y estando cerca de la joven miko-"¿y quién es esta hermosa muchacha?"

Y el sujeto estaba muy cerca lo podía ver con más claridad, no era un hombre viejo, tal vez tendría unos 30 años de edad, además de que era apuesto, de cabello negro y ojos de igual tono, le sonreía, y también estaba segura de que era una bonita son risa, le recordaba a Koga. -"soy Aome y usted debe ser Oishi Kuranosuke, es un placer conocerlo"

-"Al parecer te han hablado de mi"- este respondió no muy convencido, conociendo a su anfitrión, Aome sonrió-"¿Qué hace una joven como tú con él?"-mirando de arriba abajo su apariencia-"¿Acaso te ha secuestrado?"

-"No, él no ha hecho eso"- ella respondió de inmediato, sin dudar ni un segundo. Lo cual era absurdo teniendo en cuenta que estaba por casarse contra su voluntad.

-"¿o es que piensas comértela Sesshomaru?"- esta vez encaro al joven príncipe quien había permanecido en silencio.

-"No digas tonterías. Sera mi esposa"

-"Oh"- no supo muy bien que más decir.

La misma Aome estaba sorprendida, que fuera Sesshomaru quien lo dijera y no ella, ya era un avance, en su ¿Hum, Relación?

-"Entonces déjame darte mis felicitaciones, no creí que esos rumores sobre ti, el gran Demonio Perro fueran ciertos"

-"¿Qué rumores?"- la azabache indago curiosa

-"De que estaba enamorado de una humana"- respondió mostrando una brillante sonrisa, que curioso tenia los dientes más blancos que jamás había visto.

-"Ya basta de eso, he venido aquí por algo y lo sabes bien"

-"Tranquilo Sesshomaru y disculpe mi mala educación _My lady_ "- la tomo de la mano y comenzó a guiarla al interior de la cueva, este gesto no pasó desapercibido por el Youkai- "Bienvenida a mi humilde morada"- cruzo una especie de barrera, geográficamente era una cueva, pero en su interior guardaba una muy acogedora cabaña.

Ahora comprendía las palabras que el demonio blanco había dicho-"Desde el exterior parecía ser solo una cueva, oscura y húmeda"

-"Menuda manera de mantener a los intrusos alejados"- se dijo así mismo orgulloso-"ponte cómoda traeré algo de té"- y desapareció tras una puerta de papel.

-"Es un lugar muy bonito, me pregunto cómo lo habrá echo"- pronuncio sonriente viendo al Youkai que estaba, recostado sobre una de las paredes, Sesshomaru desvió la vista ignorándola, a la joven azabache no le pareció extraña su actitud-"Es muy aburrido salir contigo"- ella dijo usando su lengua de manera infantil.

-"Hump, no podría decir algo diferente de ti"

-"Oye, solo para que lo sepas soy muy divertida"

-"Eso depende del concepto de diversión que tengas"

-"El que todos tienen"- refunfuño con las mejillas hinchadas de enojo y su ceño fruncido

-"Eso es imposible, ya que eres mentalmente inestable"- prosiguió con calma

-"¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!"- aún seguía sin comprender como era posible que esa mujer pasara a estar de un metro de distancia a tan solo centímetros, en cuestión de segundos. Tal vez sea mitad Youkai.

-"Lo ves"- sonrió altivo

-"Oh, vaya, vaya, una pequeña riña de enamorados"- Oishi entro con una bandeja de té, para todos, sonrió al ver la cara de la muchacha, estaba muy apenada, aunque sintió más curiosidad por la de su querido amigo- "Y esto te pertenece Sesshomaru"- anuncio al mismo tiempo en que le arrojaba a las manos una pequeña bolsa de tela- "Úsalo sabiamente"- y el susodicho le regalo una dura mirada.

-"Disculpe, Señor Kuranosuke"- la azabache dijo con tranquilidad-"¿Usted construyo la cabaña?"-disimulo el interés por aquella bolsa. ¿Qué es lo que guardaba en su interior?

-"Con mis propias manos, aunque me llevo mucho tiempo lograr conseguir el conjuro"-le entrego una taza de té a la azabache-"Sesshomaru tiene mucho que ver, en parte permitió que me quedara en sus tierras"- y sonrió para seguidamente observar al susodicho, y hacerle un gesto con la cabeza, como ofreciéndole un trago, pero el demonio se negó.

-"¿desde hace cuánto tiempo conoce a Sesshomaru?"

-"No sabría decirlo realmente… tal vez 15 largos años"- respondió pensativo-"en eso entonces mi vida estaba llena de problemas"- la oscuridad en los ojos de aquel hombre logro que Aome se sintiera mal. ¿Había tenido un horrible pasado?

-"Es mucho tiempo"- articulo sin más, para luego deleitarse con el caliente líquido.

-"Lo es, aunque estoy contento, me alegra ver que por fin has encontrado a alguien que soporte tu carácter Sesshomaru"- una iracunda mirada le fue enviada desde un rincón, Aome sonrió apenada.-"No logro entender cómo es que es tan juntos"-prosiguió negando con calma.

La sacerdotisa se movió inquieta-"Bueno estas cosas pasan…"-murmuro sin querer, Oishi la observo curioso, tenía los ojos fijos en ella, como si quiera, como si pudiera ver más allá de sus pensamientos-"quiero decir uno no elige a quien querer"- se apresuró a decir, y curiosamente no se sintió tan incómoda como debería. No estaba segura si decirle la verdad a este hombre o seguir con el juego, el Demonio no había mencionado nada al respecto.

Aquella frase hizo sonreír al pelinegro-"Veo que tus sentimientos son puros…"- a Sesshomaru no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba diciendo, incluso podía imaginarse las cosas que pasaban por la mente de aquel sujeto.

Se removió inquieta, fijo la vista sobre el demonio sin poder evitarlo ¿' _Puros'_ porqué decía eso?

-"Es hora de irnos"- Anuncio el Dai Youkai poniéndose de pie.

Esta vez la actitud extraña de Sesshomaru llamo su atención-"Si"- pero no objeto, se despido con amabilidad de Oishi y fue tras el demonio perro.

-"Espero volver a verla My Lady"- grito el joven desde la entrada.

Aome asintió sonriendo-"Eso espero"- fue lo último que dijo mientras agitaba la mano al aire.

…

-"¡Escúchenme ustedes no me moveré de aquí hasta no hablar con Aome!"- la voz molesta de Koga se hizo escuchar, algunos de los guardias retrocedieron, otros se quedaron en su lugar-"Será mejor que no intervengan"

-"¡Como te atreves a venir aquí sin permiso del amo de estas tierras, sucio lobo!"- grito uno mostrando unos afilados colmillos, mientras sujetaba con fuerzas un espada.

-"Si valoras tu vida, vete antes de que el príncipe regrese"- advirtió otro.

Cruzo los brazos por encima de su pecho enseñando una sonrisa altanera-"No me iré de aquí sin Aome, así que puedes ir y decirle a tu preciado príncipe"-nótese el sarcasmo-"que venga, arreglaremos este asunto como hombres"- finalizo con tono frio. Koga estaba demasiado cabreado, y no daría su brazo a torcer, necesitaba hablar con la joven miko.

Lo que dijo Inuyasha no podía ser cierto.

-"¡Pero que escandalo es este!"- un malhumorado y exasperado Jaken apareció a toda prisa, casi tropezando con sus propios pies.-"Pero si es ese lobo amigo del inútil de Inuyasha"

-"Tu Sapo Horroroso ¿dime donde tienes a mi Mujer?"

-"¿Q-Que tu mujer?"- se atraganto con el mismo aire-"¡De que rayos estás hablando impertinente!"

Ahora el joven lobo estaba frente al pequeño demonio, este intento huir asustado, pero Koga lo sujeto de sus prendas -"¿Dónde está Aome?"- tenía la mirada de un loco, incluso los guardias sintieron temor, de aquella actitud, que de inmediato se pusieron alertas.

-"N-No lo s-sé, sa-salió con mi am-o d-desde ha-ce unas ho-oras"- logro articular con dificultar, ya que apenas ingresaba el aire a sus pulmones, se retorcía desesperado entre las garras del moreno.-"Po-por favor, suel-tame no-no pued-o respirar"- y entonces lo arrojo aun lado. Camino hacia una roca y se sentó sobre ella-"La esperare"- dijo cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

Jaken quedo sorprendido ante la actitud del joven, aun así tenía la orden de no dejar pasar a ningún intruso, sin autorización de los Amos-"No puedo permitirlo"- e hizo un ademan con la mano, de inmediato todos los guardias se fueron contra el demonio lobo, con claras intenciones de matarlo.

No fue esfuerzo alguno para el moreno y que poseía fragmentos de la perla en sus piernas, era mucho más rápido y poderoso que aquellos guardias, uno por uno los fue derribando hasta que únicamente Jaken estaba de pie, temblando de miedo.

-"¡Son unos buenos para nada!"- grito con una mezcla de terror y molestia el sapo. Koga no había acabado con ninguno, pero si los dejo inconscientes. _""El amo Sesshomaru no estará nada feliz_ ""

-"Pequeño demonio"- aquella voz femenina llamo la atención del joven lobo.

Dio un gran salto asustado-"Jaken mi señora"- corrigió con cautela, no se esperaba que apareciera.

Tanto Irasue como Koga se observaron durante un par de minutos. Notando que aquella mujer era extremadamente parecida a Sesshomaru, cayendo en cuenta que se trataba de la madre.

-"¿Quién es este joven?"-ella sonaba interesada, pero su inmutable rostro no emitía emoción alguna.

-"Un intruso mi señora, que no viene nada más que a provocar, debería de acabar con él, es peligroso"-respondió a toda prisa, dando pequeños saltos con el báculo.

-"No es verdad, yo solo he venido por Aome"- él no era ningún cobarde pero conocía a l perfección el límite de sus fuerzas, y esa mujer aparentaba ser ilusa cuando no lo era.

-"¿Dime tu nombre?"- la demoneza estrecho con ligereza la mirada.

Pero el lobo no se sintió intimidado-"Soy Koga del clan de los lobos, y usted debe ser la madre de Sesshomaru"

-"¿Qué es tan importante, para que ingreses en mis tierras sin permiso alguno?"- ella seguía sin mostrar emoción pero en sus palabras estaban llenas de molestia y desagrado.

-"Ya se lo dije, he venido por Aome"

-"Así…"-murmuro, y una diminuta sonrisa se formó en sus pálido rostro-"¿y que intenciones tienes con mi nuera?"- Jaken tembló, pero en cambio Koga ignoro aquel tono amenazante.

-"Escuche bien lo que diré, Aome no se casara con Sesshomaru, no mientras yo pueda impedirlo"-

-"No sé, realmente qué relación hay entre la humana y tú, pero sea lo que sea, Sesshomaru no desistirá del compromiso, ve haciéndote la idea de que esa mujer, no te pertenece, ella ama a mi hijo"- aquella muchacha tenía muchas cosas por explicar, era tan obvio que el demonio sentía amor por la muchacha. _""Sesshomaru que cosas me estas ocultando""_

Entonces los celos se apoderaron de su lengua-"¡Eso es mentira Aome no ama a Sesshomaru, ella ama a-!"

-"¿Koga?"

El moreno reacciono con lentitud, se giró y ahí estaba la mujer de su vida-"¿Aome?"

-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"- pregunto sin poder creerlo, aunque en el fondo estaba muy agradecida, hace tiempo que no veía a ninguno de sus amigos. Y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que también lo extrañaba.

Como era de esperarse el joven lobo reacciono como siempre lo hacía cada vez que la veía, no le intereso el hecho de que Sesshomaru estuviera ahí, para entonces ya tenía a la bella azabache entre sus brazos-"Vine a verte"- susurro mientras aferraba con fuerzas la delicada figura femenina, quien correspondió temblorosa aquel gesto-"Sango me contó lo sucedido y vine cuanto antes"

 _""_ _Sango""_ anhelaba volver a ver s u amiga, su hermana-"Este no es un buen momento"- respondió recordando quienes estaban presentes, la hizo sentirse repentinamente incomoda. ¿Qué pensaría Sesshomaru de ella? Un momento porque le importaba lo que el pensara-"Te lo explicare pero no ahora"- aquello salió tan bajito, y deseaba que solamente el moreno lo haya oído.

-"¿Qué clase de mujer permite que otro hombre, que no sea su marido la toque de esa manera?"- Irasue dijo con sorna viendo de manera desaprobatoria a la mujer, provocando que se alejaran el uno del otro.-"¿Y tú hijo como dejas que te falte de esa manera?"

-"Koga es mi amigo"- Aome se defendió indignada ¿Qué estaba insinuando esa señora?

-"Él no te ve de la misma forma"- contraataco la peli plata

Aome no iba a replicar por eso, conocía perfectamente las intenciones del lobo-"Eso ya lo sé"

-"Insolente"-

El Dai Youkai se interpuso entre ambas-"Es suficiente madre"

-"¿Vas a permitir esto?"- indago incrédula.

-"Este asunto no te concierne"

-"Pero que necio me saliste, igual que tu padre"- fue lo último que dijo antes de regresar al interior del castillo. Una vez que se vieron, solo los tres, volvió a hablar -"Vete antes de que mi paciencia se acabe"- vio de soslayo al moreno.

-"Solo si Aome viene conmigo"- Koga respondió apretando los dientes, conocía la diferencia entre fuerzas, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su mujer en manos de este tipo.

La voz de la azabache se escuchó con suplica-"Koga, por favor"- el nombrado tomo entre sus manos las de la joven.

-"No quiero dejarte aquí… con él"- apretó con suavidad, mientras la veía con preocupación.

Aome le regalo una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo-"Estaré bien"

-"Me iré solo si prometes que volveremos vernos"- esto lo dijo lo suficientemente fuerte, con intenciones de que el Inu lo escuchara.

-"… Te lo prometo, pero ahora por favor vete"

El ojo azul asintió, sin deseos de irse -"Cuídate"- beso las manos de la miko y se marchó convertido en un remolino.

Aquel silencio era tan incómodo, que la sacerdotisa no se atrevía a mirar, no sabía porque pero tenía miedo de la reacción de Sesshomaru. Las cosas que se habían dicho, todo el alboroto que Koga había provocado, solo por verla a ella ¿habrían despertado la furia del Dai Youkia? Tal vez ya esté pensando en las diferentes formas de matarla.

-"¿Te quedaras ahí todo el día?"- aquel tono de vos se sentía extraño, la azabache no supo diferenciar lo que era.

-"¿Estas enfadado?"- la pregunta salió sin ser medida, fue por impulso, aun así Aome no se arrepintió.

-"No"-le respondió y comenzó a alejarse de ella

-"Sesshomaru…"- Aome dijo su nombre y él se detuvo, corrió a su lado y sin que se lo esperara, beso su mejilla-"Por no lastimar a Koga y por el paseo"- le sonrió y agradeció en silencio que no lo tomara a mal.

-"Amo Sesshomaru"- Jaken reapareció cuando la joven miko ya se encontraba en el interior de palacio. Como todo buen sirviente presintió que su señor lo necesitaba.

-"Prepara un caballo para la humana"- mando sin si quiera mirarlo.

-"¿Tiene pensado salir de nuevo?"-le dedico una mirada que lo dejo de piedra-"Como usted ordene Amo"- iba a retirarse pero unas pequeñas líneas rojas llamaron su atención.-"Disculpe mi atrevimiento Amo pero ¿Qué le paso en la mano? Esta sangrando, no me diga que ese insolente lobo, se atrevió a lastimarlo"

-"Lárgate"-siseo tan mortífero, que Jaken salió despavorido.

Vio sin mucho interés las heridas que sus propias garras habían causado.

-"Estúpida Miko"

Continuara…

 ** _Namárië_**


	11. Nota

Hola, hola

¿Qué tal están todas/os por aquí?  
¡Espero no me hayan olvidado!

Quise hacer esta pequeña nota antes de volver a retomar los fic, que tengo publicados aquí, ya que estuve ausente durante mucho tiempo, sin dar señales de vida, por razones de salud pero sobre todos personales, lamentablemente estos primeros meses del año para mi han sido desastrosos.  
Caí en un estado de depresión muy fuerte, no quería saber nada del mundo, ni de nadie, ni con nada me pasaba todo el día en mi cuarto encerrada llorando, incluso hasta estuve a punto de mandar esto de los fic, ah ya saben dónde…

sin embargo aquí estoy nuevamente gracias al apoyo de mi familia, pero sobre todo la de mi marido quien no me ha dejado sola en ningún momento siempre está dándome apoyo incondicional.  
¿Por qué he caído en ese estado tan lamentable? Llevamos mucho tiempo y con mucho me refiero a varios años, buscando tener un hijo, y como verán… al parecer no puedo.

Imagen mi estado durante esos días, después de tantos años intentando y siempre obtener mismo resultado: nada.

Aun mantengo una pizca de esperanza y por esa razón decide realizar un tratamiento, actualmente estoy tomando medicamentos y lo más probable es que durante los próximos se encuentre con periodos en los que estoy más activa u otros en los que no.  
Por eso quisiera pedirle que me tengan un poquito de paciencia, que estoy dando lo mejor de mi esfuerzo para no volver a caer, y traerles día noticias de mis historias.

Sin más de agregar, me despido con un fuerte beso para cada una de ustedes.

¡Disfruten la historia y que tengan un lindo día!

 _XOXO_

 _ **PuniTaisho**_


	12. Chapter 11

Para serles sinceras se sentía muy tonta, y al mismo tiempo estaba feliz. Porque finalmente había salido del castillo, porque logro poder ver a uno de sus amigos, aunque esto no se lo esperaba, y por último, se había atrevido a besar al Demonio y seguía viva.

Lo malo es que ahora las cosas, estaban extrañas ¿Cómo verlo a la cara después de eso?

Oh, por dios santo fue solo un gesto de agradecimiento, no es como si lo hubiera besado en los labios. ¿Entonces porque sentía el rostro caliente? Debía ser por el clima, o tal vez estaba enfermando.

Lo único es que ahora se había dado un ligero baño, llevaba puesta ropa cómoda, tal como el demonio lo había ordenado.

 _-""Vístete que saldremos otra vez""_

 _-"" ¿A dónde iremos?""_

 _-""Solo hazlo""_

Tan amable y comunicativo como siempre.

Aome suspiro, mientras pasaba de una mano a la otra una manzana verde, no tenía hambre pero sabía que debía comer algo, imaginaba que el camino seria largo, y conociendo a Sesshomaru no se detendría a darle de comer. Es más la regañaría por no haberlo hecho, y aún más por hacerle perder el tiempo, en busca de comida.

-"En que lio me he metido…"- murmuro, y en el mismo momento dio una pequeña mordida-"hm… Koga"-aquel nombre salió como un suplicante anhelo. Y que Dios se apiade de ella ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Si en vez de gritar que amaba a Sesshomaru, cosa que era una total locura y completa mentira, hubiera sido mejor provocar al Hanyou con el joven lobo.

Pero no Aome no tendría corazón para usar de esa forma a Koga… y traicionar la amistad de Ayame.

No podría herirlo así, sabía perfectamente lo que era amar y ser rechazada.

Era tan obvio que a Koga no le importaría, si ella lo usase o no. ¿Podrían ser tan parecidos? Masoquista a ese nivel.

Tal vez en otro tiempo, ella hubiera aceptado ser la otra… Solo que estaba cansada.

¿Era un pecado desear un amor para ella sola? ¿Lo era?

El golpe de alguien llamando a la puerta la hizo reaccionar-"Adelante"

Una de sus ciervas ingreso e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de hablar-"Señorita, el amo la espera en la entrada"

-"Iré enseguida"- respondió y la chicha se marchó con otro gesto de cabeza.-"Muy bien Aome Higurashi, si vas a pasar tiempo aquí es mejor que te vayas adaptando"-un nuevo suspiro salió, mientras mirada su reflejo, tomo una vez más aquel perfume, solo que esta vez coloco un poco de mas- "También es momento de llegar a un acuerdo con ese idiota, no puedo estar para siempre en este lugar… quiero ver a mi familia y a mis amigos"- se arregló un poco el cabello antes de bajar.

…

Naraku ingreso al enorme castillo, del cual se había apoderado matando a todos los residentes, la niña albina de llamada Kanna sostenía el espejo en sus manos, mientras la bella Kagura miraba con atención lo que se reflejaba en su interior-"Mi querida Kagura"- el de orbes violetas dijo sonriendo con falsedad-"¿Por qué estás tan alterada?"- pregunto al fin, ya sabiendo de ante mano los motivos.

Estaba sentada en un mudillo sillón, maldiciendo a todo lo que se le cruzara por enfrente-"No me molestes"

-"Porque no me dices lo que ocurre, tal vez pueda ayudarte…"- algo estaba mal, la dama de los vientos lo sabía, Kanna lo sabía…

¡Maldición todo el mundo lo sabía!

¿Cuándo se volvió tan solidario?

-"Ahora resulta que te interesas por mi"- respondió enardecida la de ojos color cobre, estrechando la mirada sobre la figura de su creador.

-"Me partes el corazón"- respondió ente con ironía, moviendo los tentáculos de una forma muy repulsiva.

Fue imposible evitar dejar salir una risilla-"Deja ya de tonterías y dime ¿Qué pretendes?"

-"Quiero que visites a tu amado Sesshomaru"

-"¿Q-Que has dicho?"- lo miraba incrédula.

-"Haya la forma de pasar tiempo con él"- respondió, y su rostro se ensombreció, logrando que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Kagura.

-"No comprendo ¿Por qué ahora quieres que lo vea?"

Camino hasta quedar aun paso de distancia-"Todo a su debido tiempo mi querida Kagura, solo asegúrate de llevar siempre esto contigo"- le entrego un frasquito que parecía no contener nada en su interior.

-"¿Qué es esto?"-pregunto detallando con suma atención el recipiente entre sus garras-"¿Veneno?"

Naraku sonrió-"No. Pero te será muy útil, no lo pierdas"

La mujer negó un par de veces sin comprender-"Pero-"

La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente-"¡¿Adivinen quien fue a visitar a nuestra bella sacerdotisa?!"- la voz de Hakudoshi, se izó escuchar en toda la habitación, tenía en el rostro dibujado una sonrisa.

-"¿Que manera de entrar es esa?"- Kanna murmuro, aunque esta vez fue ignorada por todos.

Claro era más interesante el chisme.

-"Explícate"- pidió la de ojos rojos.

-"Por ahí me entere de que Koga, el líder del clan de los lobos"-Naraku asintió como dándole a entender que sabía a quién se refería, y que no era necesario tanto detalle-"Bueno fue a reclamar a su mujer, y esa no es otra que Aome"- chillo al final.

-"¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿Quién te lo dijo?"- pregunto Kagura con mucho interés, mientras se ponía de pie, y se acercaba a un gran ventanal.

-"Los vecinos"- respondió sin dudarlo.

-"Lo más probable es que haya hecho un escándalo"

-"Si, incluso hubo una pelea"

-"Ah, con que ese sujeto, Koga hizo de las suyas"- reacciono el hibrido, pensativo, tomando el lugar que su hija había dejado.-"Eso sí que es interesante…"-Seis pares de ojos lo miraron intrigantes-"Que conveniente"- se rio.

¿Qué estará tramando ahora?

…

Irasue caminaba de un lado de un extremo de la habitación a otro, como si de un animal enjaulado se tratase-"¡lo único que faltaba, tener que dar explicaciones a toda la región!"- estaba sumamente molesta, y eso se podía percibir en el aire, como miles de descargas eléctricas amanzanado con destruirlo todo.

-"Mi señora, debe tranquilizarse"- Jaken, dijo a duras penas, por miedo a ser descuartizado. La mujer en ese preciso momento se encontraba muy inestable.

-"Ja, como si pudiera, ahora todo el mundo está comentado sobre lo sucedido"-apretó dramáticamente su pálido rostro entre sus manos, llorando sin consuelo-"El apellido Taisho en boca de todos"- chillo e hizo de sus manos un puño-"Debo hallar la forma de arreglar esto"- se puso de pie y vio a través del ventanal-"Mi hijo, mi preciado hijo quedara como un cornudo ante la alta sociedad"

-"No diga eso Mi señora"- se apresuró a decir el pequeño, sintiendo ciertas ganar de reír a este mujer se le ocurría cada cosa.

-"Pero es verdad, sino hubiera sido por ese lobo y su numerito esto no estaría pasando. Aunque aquella humana también tiene la culpa"

-"Tal vez si usted habla con el amo el desista de casarse"

-"¡Eso nunca!"-lo miro con reproche-"Si cancela la boda, pensaran que los rumores de infidelidad eran ciertos"- finalizo sonando alarmada.

-"¿Entonces qué piensa hacer?"

-"Que hablen de otra cosa… y se olviden de esto"- murmuraba pensativa, con los ojos entrecerrados-"Lo he decidido, se casaran lo más pronto posible"

-"Pero ¿usted cree que funcione?"

-"Si"

El kappa suspiro mirando preocupado a su señora _-""al señor Sesshomaru no le agradara esto""-_ pensó.

La figura femenina llamo, con la mirada perdida en el jardín-"Pequeño demonio"

-"Soy Jaken mi señora"

Aunque ella ignoro la corrección, en ese momento estaba intrigado por alguien-"¿Dónde está mi hijo?"- observo por encima de su hombro al demonio enano.

-"El amo Sesshomaru, se ha ido con su prometida, y no tengo idea a donde fueron"- respondió este de manera inmediata, aunque estaba algo triste ya que su amo, no lo había llevado otra vez.

-"…"

-"Hum"-no supo descifrar si el silencio de su ama, era bueno o malo. Lo único cierto aquí, era que el señor Sesshomaru, estaba siendo, un poquito más atento con aquella mujer. Aun rondaba en su pequeña cabeza, ¿porque su amo tenía heridas las manos?-"Disculpe, mi señora"- Jaken dijo con cautela, no queriendo ser indiscreto-"Pero el amo Sesshomaru"-su nerviosismo atrajo la atención de la dama-"¿lucho contra el lobo?"

-"No, lo creo"- respondió viendo de una forma extraña al sapo, lo cual lo hacía sentir expuesto-"¿Tendría que haberlo hecho?"

-"Perdone usted, debo a ver visto mal"- se disculpó una y otra vez agachado la cabeza.

-"Demonio"- la advertencia era clara. Tendría que hablar

-"Note heridas, en las manos de mi amo, como si las hubieran cortado"

-"Heridas…"- repitió la dama, Jaken lo observo confuso, la mujer parecía estar meditando algo en su interior.

-"¿Mi señora?"- la susodicha le dedico una fría mirada

-"Puedes irte"- solicito, con el rostro casi inmutable,

-"Si, mi señora"- e hizo una pequeña reverencia, para luego salir despavorido.

Cuando finalmente se halló sola, una diminuta sonrisa de formo en la palidez de su rostro. _–""¿Quién sería tan estúpido de lastimar a Sesshomaru?""_

¿Quién?

Continuara…


	13. Chapter 12

Nota:(En esta historia, Sesshomaru tiene sus dos brazos)

Improviso un campamento muy cerca de las tierras del Oeste, en una cueva junto a un rio, el lugar perfecto para descansar, por una larga temporada. En estos momentos no estaba interesado en Naraku, ni en sus planes, no, su objetivo ahora era una joven de cabellera azabache y ojos marrones que estaba, en compañía de un perverso demonio.

-"No puede estar pasando esto…"- el moreno murmuro apretando los puños, con clara molestia y frustración.

Ginta apareció entre los árboles, cargando consigo algunos peces-"Koga, conseguimos algo de comer"- vio con un sonrisa satisfecha a su general, pero este solo lo ignoro.

Hakaku, comprendió, que el humor del joven peli negro no había mejorada aun-"Déjalo aún está preocupado por la Señora Aome"- arrojo algunas ramas que utilizaría para hacer una fogata.

Es que el solo estaba ahí, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo-"¿Pero va a comer?"- comenzaba a preocuparlo

-"No lo sé, pero por el momento es mejor no molestarlo"

 _""Tengo que hacer algo, Aome no puede casarse con ese sujeto""_

…

Si alguien alzase la vista en ese momento no sería vista, ya que el blanco color de la gigantesca pluma se confundía a la perfección con el de las nubes.

Le extrañaba la actitud de su padre ¿Por qué de pronto ese interés por ella y Sesshomaru?, sin duda alguna se traía algo entre manos, y lo peor de todo es que le daba una mala sensación.

Entre sus garras lleva aquel frasquito, cuyo contenido aún era un misterio, se sentía muy tentada a abrirlo, pero las palabras de Naraku resonaban en su conciencia.

 _-""No debe ser abierto a menos que sea necesario, de lo contario no funcionara""- advirtió con vos calma, pero en aquellas palabras se resguardaba una amenaza latente._

 _-""¿Qué es y qué hace?""-lo alzo hasta la altura de sus ojos, sin notar nada extraño, parecía vacío._

 _Cerro los ojos por unos segundas.-""Lo sabrás cuando veas a Sesshomaru…""_

 _-¿En verdad este inútil frasco serviría de algo? Para ella no era más que locuras de su creador-""¿Porque tanto misterio? Solo dímelo de una vez""_

 _-""Te ayudara a acercártele""_

 _-""Puedo hablar con él, sin necesidad de tus trucos""- le arrojo el recipiente a los pies, quien dudosamente no se hizo trizas._

 _Se masajeo la cien, como para contener las ansias de ahorcarla, estaba siendo muy terca-""No me refiero a ese tipo de acercamiento""_

 _-""Ah-""- se mostraba perpleja, ¿Qué significaba eso?_

 _-""Deja de perder el tiempo, vete de una vez""-esta vez si la asusto, pues había levantado un poco la voz y cargaba consigo una cara de pocos amigos._

 _…_

Un panorama no muy diferente se notaba en el grupo de Inuyasha.

Este se había reusado a comer desde que Koga se había aparecido, si seguía así terminaría convirtiéndose en un debilucho, sus amigos ya habían intentado de todo para animarlo, bueno solo Miroku, ya que Sango y Shippo pensaban que se lo merecía.

Solo que preocupaba, el hecho de que no comiera bien.

Se debilitaría y en el peor de los casos Naraku podría parecer, y matarlo.

-"Ya Inuyasha puedes dejar de lamentarte Tienes a Kikyo al fin y al cabo eso es lo que querías"- comento ya harta del comportamiento del peli plata.

-"Lo que ganaste por lastimar a Aome"- se animó a agregar un pequeño zorrito de colita esponjada.

A lo que el Hanyou gruño la respuesta-"Fhe, no sé de qué tanto hablan"

-"Es que es muy notable, que extrañas a la Señorita"- agrego un perspicaz monje.

-"Solo estoy preocupado por ella, eso es todo"

-"Aome está bien, si le hubiera ocurrido algo malo, ya nos habríamos enterado"-respondió con calma mientras serbia un tazón de sopa al monje y al zorro.

-"¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros? les recuerdo que se fue con Sesshomaru"

-"Son pareja, tu hermano no la lastimara"-la exterminadora dijo señalando lo obvio, para los ojos del medio demonio.

-"Medio hermano"-escupió con rabia, saltando a la rama, más alejada de un árbol

-"Es suficiente ¿vas a comer sí o no?"- Sango pregunto mostrando su enfado, y lo cansada que esta de la actitud de su perruno amigo.

-"¡¿Que no tengo hambre?!"

-"Como quieras"

-"¿Es que piensas matarte de hambre?"- El houshi pregunto frunciendo sus delgadas cejas.-"Como algo Inuyasha no necesitamos retrasos, de un demonio debilucho"- este lo dijo con la intención de que se molestara.

Absolutamente nadie le decía así.

Pero tenía hambre, en verdad tenía hambre.

Sonrió de lado.

Mitad bestia salto y le arrebato de las manos aquel tazón, para seguidamente regresar al árbol.

Miroku sonrió internamente- "Gracias"- susurro.

…

El paseo actual, no era diferente al anterior, el silencio y su acompañante eran los mismos, sin mencionar que nuevamente no sabía a donde iban.

Esta vez ella opto por ir, tal vez, unos cuantos pasos tras él, no a su costado, como era de costumbre, lo más sorprendente de todo es que no emitió palabra alguna.

Se preguntaran ¿porque?

Había una única y simple respuesta.

Por aquel insignificante beso de mejilla.

Si, por eso solamente, Aome estaba actuando como una tonta. Inmadura.

No podía controlar la vergüenza se sentía al verlo a la cara, Se ponía más roja que una huerta de tomates maduros, e incluso Sesshomaru la miraba extraño, de una forma que la intimidaba.

Estaba siendo más frio. ¿O era su imaginación?

Suspiro con pesadez, justo cuando las cosas entre ellos parecían mejorar, sin exagerar claro está. Aun así era una pena, lo peor de todo es que se sentía responsable de ello.

No era ningún tonto, sabía que algo extraño pasaba con esa mujer, iba demasiado callada, y en el mundo de los humanos eso, significaba una mala señal.

¡Estamos hablando de _esa_ mujer!

El mutismo no era bueno tratándose de ella, que no hacía más que gritar, ser una charlatana la mayor parte del tiempo, ni si quiera había consultado a donde la llevaba.

Por una extraña razón su actitud, comenzaba a molestarle, a decir verdad no era del todo malo, solo que no sabía exactamente como tomárselo, la odio por eso, porque él jamás se sintió inseguro por algo, y mucho menos por causa de una humana.

Hecho un vistazo por encima del hombro, ella lo noto, y de manera rápida volteo el semblante a un lado. ¿Qué comportamiento más ridículo era ese? Lo estaba ignorando, y no tenía idea de los motivos, por el cual lo hacía. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo tanta bulla por eso? A él no le interesaba, ni debía, si quiera perder el tiempo pensando en tonterías.

Si la sacerdotisa no emitía palabra, era excelente para él.

Al cabo de unos minutos la noche se hizo presente, y aún no habían llegado a su misterioso destino; Sesshomaru detuvo su andar, la señal era clara pasarían la noche en el bosque, Aome desmonto del caballo y lo ato a un arbusto, seguidamente recogió algunas ramas e hizo una pequeña fogata, estaba arrodillada frente a este, con la mirada fija, curiosamente le resultaba sumamente interesante el centellar del fuego.

Dos manzanas rodaron por el suelo hasta chocar con ella, que el Dai Youkai había traído consigo entre sus prendas.

-"Gracias"- murmuro despacio la joven azabache, sin verlo aun a la cara.

Las comió en silencio

El frunció el ceño, aun así no dijo nada, tan solo se recostó sobre el tronco de un árbol, y la contemplo.

Las miradas de reojo por parte de la miko iban y venían a cada instante, lo cual comenzaba a fastidiar la inmutable paciencia de Demonio

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- cuestiono, sin quitar sus dorados ojos, de la figura femenina.

-"¿Con que?"- indago tensa, anticipando el motivo de esa pregunta.

-"Has estado, callada"-no sintió ningún cambio en su voz, sonaba igual que siempre.

-"Creí que te gustaba el silencio"- Aome respondía sin mirarlo, pues cada vez que lo hacia el calor se apoderaba de su rostro.

-"Me gusta, pero me molesta tu incomodidad"

Arrugo el entrecejo -"Pues vaya, creí que te hacia feliz el que no hablara"

Sonaba altanera y desafiante, pero todo esto lo hacía sin verlo directamente, estaba poniendo de mal humor al Youkai, no comprendía la actitud de la muchacha-"No"

Aome suspiro cansada-"Iré a dormir"- se puso de pie, entre sus manos tenía una pequeña colcha de piel.

Se vio interrumpida por la complexión del peli plata-"No he terminado aún"- siseo irritado.

¿Cómo tenía el descaro de dejarlo hablando solo? Debería de sentirse agradecida y afortunada, que pusiera un mínimo interés en ella.

Y esta vez sí lo estaba viendo de una manera muy sorprendida-"Pero yo sí, y estoy cansada"- e intento escabullirse por un costado.

Sometió con su mano derecha, el brazo izquierdo de la joven azabache, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, ya se encontraba atrapada en las extremidades de Sesshomaru.

Definitivamente Aome, no se esperaba eso.

Y estaba segura de que el Youkai, tampoco.

Vio con recelo a aquel par de soles, con la respiración agitada, y el temor a flor de piel.

 _""Va a matarme""_ \- pensó moviéndose inquieta, tratando de escapar de aquella cárcel de músculos.

El rostro del demonio estaba demasiado cerca, era peligroso, ya que se veía muy enfadado, con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas, su boca apenas era una línea. El dorado se obscureció, Aome tembló por dentro.

 _""Oh, dios si va a matarme""-_ si esta iba a ser su última noche en la tierra, no le demostraría su miedo.

-"Suéltame"- pidió con voz dura, viendo fijamente al contrario.

-"¿Qué harás si no lo hago?"- aquellas palabras salieron con el claro deseo de hacerla enojar, no había nada que esa mujer pudiera hacer, la diferencia de fuerzas era notoria.

-"Te purificare"- respondió segura de sí misma, aunque no de sus poderes, estos no eran lo sufrientemente poderosos aun.

Lo peor es que Sesshomaru era consciente de eso, por ello sonrió.

Aome se sintió repentinamente perdida, nunca antes tuvo la oportunidad de admirar esa sonrisa de cerca.

Especulo, que era bonita- _""Es muy apuesto, no lo voy a negar""-_ todo el, llamaba la atención.

De una forma y otra no sentía miedo, en ese momento, todo el temor se esfumo. Lo cual era bastante bizarro, porque estaban discutiendo.

Los ojos de Sesshomaru iniciaron un recorrido, que iniciaban desde el marrón de los contrarios, y se detenían en un rasgo en particular, la cabellera azabache, el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro, o los labios de la joven miko.

Pudo apreciar aquello que todos los demás, hombres veían en ella.

Solo que él, se reusaba a creer.

Era atractiva.

Una fragancia que nunca antes, había percibido en ella, comenzó a envolver su sentido del olfato, el perfume perfecto, aunque no lograba asimilar, de que estaba elaborado.

La incomodidad crecía para la joven miko, verse observada de esa forma, la avergonzaba -"Sesshomaru, ¿no piensas soltarme aun?"-al final de aquella oración, dibujo una tenue sonrisa, a lo que el susodicho gruño e hundió su nariz en la melena azabache, se llenó de su aroma, Aome estaba estática, paralizada, sin comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando, su mente buscaba respuesta a este hecho tan irreal, ¿o solo estaba soñando?, pero la calidez provocada por la respiración de Sesshomaru se sentía tan real _""¿Qué le pasa?""_ , se preguntó a sí misma, con el color carmín aumentando en su rostro.

No era consciente de sus actos, algo más fuerte que su propia voluntad y orgullo, lo empujo a hacerlo, a perderse en tal exquisito aroma, embriagador -"¿Q-Que haces?"- finalmente la escucho balbucear confundida, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, él se alejó soltándola con brusquedad.

Solo se podía percibir la ira aquellos ojos dorados.

¿Qué le había hecho esa mujer? Este no era él.

Continuara…


	14. Chapter 13

Aquella habitación denominada biblioteca estaba apenas iluminada por un candelabro, con cientos de libros y pergaminos colocados de forma ordenada en cada mueble, el aroma a cera y madera se percibía en el ambiente.

Mientras que la dama de melena plateada, se hallaba sentada de una forma relajada, pero no por eso dejaba ser elegante, sobre el más fino de los sillones, con su mirada tranquila sobre la figura de un hombre que se encontraba en frente.

-"¿Señora Irasue, está segura de querer llevar a cabo, la boda de su hijo en la próxima luna?"- la aludida, le dirigió una mirada gélida, el hombre regordete carraspeo preocupado y con una ligera sensación de peligro-"¿El príncipe está de acuerdo?"

-"Por su puesto"- afirmo, pero no era del todo cierto, ya que no habían cruzado palabra.

Sesshomaru tendría que obedecerla, lo guste o no.

-"En ese caso are los preparativos"- dijo ya más tranquilo, mientras que anotaba algo en una vieja libreta-"El consejo de Youkais estarán dichosos de tal unión"- alego con evidente entusiasmo.

-"¿A qué se refiere?"

-"Como usted sabrá mi señora, las relaciones entre los humanos y nosotros, no es la mejor, quizás con el matrimonio del joven Sesshomaru y la sacerdotisa, puedan arreglar los lazos"- declaro con vos calma, al cabo que guardaba sus pertenencias.

-"Tengo entendido que mi hijo no es el único, que se casara con una humana"

A lo que el hombre regordete sonrió antes de responder-"Es verdad, pero ningún otro demonio tiene su influencia y poder"

-"Tiene usted toda la razón"- murmuro orgullosa de su heredero.

-"Con su permiso, mi reina"- anuncio dando una modesta reverencia, para segundos más tarde dejar sola a la Youkai.

 _""Oh, Sesshomaru ¿Dónde te has metido?""-_ cavilo para sus adentros, viendo a través del ventanal de la biblioteca.

La oscuridad de la noche era corrompida por la luz de astro lunar.

...

Se encontraba sola y sumida en sus pensamientos, después de que ocurrió aquello.

 _""¡¿Qué has hecho?!""- el sonaba demasiado furioso y ella estaba muy confundida._

 _Se defendió casi suplicando aquello-""No hice nada, lo juro""- era muy extraño._

 _-""Mientes""- Sentencio, por un momento ella creyó que si la lastimaría, estaba fuera de si_

 _Aome retrocedió asuntada, cuando él se aproximó-""No utilices tus sucios poderes en mí""_

 _-""No entiendo de que hablas, no hice nada""-no había más que sinceridad en sus palabras, pero el Youkai no podía verlo, estaba muy enojado._

 _-""Primera y última vez, porque no vivirás en la segunda ¿entendiste?""- ella solo asintió sin saber que más hacer o decir, el demonio no le creía._

 _Tras decir eso dio la media vuelta y desapareció en la obscuridad del bosque_

Ya habían pasado una par de horas, y ella seguía en lo misma, daba vueltas sobre el cojín, sin lograr conciliar el sueño, suspiro viendo el resplandor de miles de estrellas, que cubrían de una forma maravillosa la negrura del cielo, en su época no se podía apreciar eso, y para serles sinceras, ahora no estaba interesada, su mente se encontraba buscando alguna respuesta, alguna pista para entender, lo ocurrido.

Había perdido la cuenta, de las veces que su rostro se había pintado de un rosa intenso, se estremeció al recordar como el cálido aliento del Youkai tocaba su oreja, instintivamente su mano toco el punto.

Otro suspiro se escucho

¿Qué paso?

¿Por qué se comportó de esa manera tan… ah, blanda?

¡Se atrevió a olfatearla! Como si fuera un -bueno era- un perro.

Demonio perro al decir verdad.

El muy descarado también se atrevió a echarle la culpa, cundo ella era la que menos entendía todo esto. Las cosas se estaban complicando demasiado, el sueño de tregua estaba más que ajeno a la realidad, era impensable.

No después de lo ocurrido esta noche, el odio del Sesshomaru por ella aumento. Más cuando la creía responsable…

Sus finas cejas se curvaron molestas- _""¿no que no sentía interés por mí? ¡Es igual que todos, no desaprovecho la ocasión y después se lavó las manos!... Que tonterías estoy pensando probablemente él tenga razón y haya sido todo un truco""_

Tras esto último finalmente el sueño la abrumo.

Un par de horas después Sesshomaru apareció, trayendo consigo dos manzanas, sin cruzar palabra con la azabache, espero a que desayunara y retomaron el viaje, ella no había dicho nada, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

¿Qué decir? Si ni ella misma sabía.

Y prefirió no tentar a su suerte era más que evidente de que estaba de un pésimo humor, con una gran aura asesina rodeándolo.

Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo entero.

…

Sin duda era castillo era igual de hermoso que el de Sesshomaru, aunque más pequeño en territorio, la familia Taisho eran quienes mandaban en ese rubro, los más ricos y poderosos de todo el Sengoku.

Las puertas se abrieron sin siquiera pedir paso, la reputación de su prometido era notable o tal vez el demonio pasaba seguido en este lugar.

Una joven estaba recostada sobre un sillón mientras era consentida con uvas por una de sus siervas, pero en cuanto vio al recién llegado fue directo a recibirlo-"Oh, Sesshomaru, pero que grata sorpresa, ya decía algo dentro de mí que tendría noticias tuyas muy pronto"- se acercó al susodicho y dejo un beso en su mejilla, para seguidamente alejarse caminando con gracia.

-"Azumi"- saludo este con la misma cordialidad, pero sin ningún entusiasmo, viendo de arriba abajo a la joven demonio, quien volvía a su posición inicial.

Aome estaba sorprendida, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida, alta de cabellera rojiza, ojos tan azules como mar, con facciones perfectas y muy delicadas, sin mencionar que tenía puesto un elegante y provocativo vestido color rojo, que moldeaba perfectamente su figura, y dejaba ver gran parte de sus senos.

-"¿Así que esta es la Insípida con la que te vas a unir?"- esta de repente dijo con el tono asido, causando el enfado de la joven miko.

Aome frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

Era hermosa pero atrevida.

-"Solo por un tiempo"- mencionó el demonio dejando sorprendida a la joven miko.

¿Por qué esta mujer podía saber la verdad? ¿Qué la hacía tan diferente o especial para no mentirle como a los demás?

No se sentía cómoda con esta mujer, en este lugar, con el mirándola de esa forma.

 _-""¿Sesshomaru?""_ \- ella insistió en sus pensamientos, viendo al demonio a su lado, pero este solo estaba pendiente de la joven peli roja.

-"Ya, veo, es una pena que desperdicies el tiempo así"- volvió hablar mostrando una sonrisa de lado, analizando la actitud de la joven humana.

-"Hmn"

-"Oye, niña ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

Se voltio a mirarla con molestia-"Soy Aome, y deje de decirme niña"- pidió

Se burló con notoriedad-"Pero si eres solo una niña, aparentas unos 14 o tal vez 16 años humanos"

-"Tengo 15"

-"Peor aún"- se rio a carcajadas.

-"El motivo de mi visita"-Sesshomaru dijo enfadado-"No es este"- refiriéndose a la pequeña discusión.

-"Eso ya lo sé"

-"No me hagas perder el tiempo"

-"Sigues siendo un malhumorado"- la anfitriona menciono frunciendo el ceño, a lo que segundos después volvió a ponerse de pie, y rebusco de entre la comisura de sus senos una pequeña bolsa de tela y se la arrojo a Sesshomaru, quien la atrapo sin problema alguno.- "Creo que con eso te será suficiente…"- respondió sonriendo coqueta.

 _"¿Aquella bolsa? ¿Acaso tendría lo mismo que ese tal_ _Oishi Kuranosuke_ _le entrego a Sesshomaru días antes?"-_ la mente de la joven azabache era todo un remolino, porque tanto misterio en esas bolsas, pero no se quedaría así, buscaría la forma de averiguarlo.

-"¿Sesshomaru, te quedaras esta noche?"- cuestiono con vos melosa, mientras acariciaba el brazo izquierdo del demoño.

Oh, dios como la estaba cabreando la actitud de esa mujer. Comenzaba a molestarle, tanto que apretó los puños con rabia.

Sesshomaru no se atrevería a aceptar eso.

-"Si"-respondió tajante.

¿Que? Aome debió haber escuchado mal.

-"¿y que aras con la humana la enviaras de regreso?"- ahora sí, le dejaría en claro que nadie podía dejarla abandonada así como así.

-"Ella se queda conmigo"- Aome lo miro sorprendida.

La demonio de cabellara rojiza rodo los ojos, y se alejó de el- "Ya conoces el camino"- murmuro sin más, adentrándose al castillo.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos, Sesshomaru?"

-"Todo el tiempo que lo desee, tengo varios asuntos que arreglar con esa mujer"-

Ella frunció el ceño-"¿Qué asuntos?"- desde cuanto tenia tanto interés.

-"Asuntos que no te conciernen"- fue la fría respuesta que recibió.

-"Pero"

-"Es suficiente, no hagas perder mi paciencia"

Aome suspiro resignada.

Continuara…


	15. Chapter 14

Ella estaba caminando de un lado en aquella extraña habitación que le fue asignada, de mala gana suspiro mientras apoyaba la espalda sobre la pared de madera, cayendo con letargo hasta el piso. Dos horas habían pasado desde que tanto ella como Sesshomaru llegaron, se había encerrado con aquella mujer en una especie de oficina.

¿Es que acaso se había olvidado que la trajo consigo? ¿Dos horas hablando?

Debía estar bromeando

 _-"Oh, debe estar muy ocupado hablando"_ \- refunfuño con sarcasmo, Sesshomaru no era de los que se comunicaban mucho.

¿O tal vez solo con ella era así de seco?

 _-"Estúpido Youkai"_

Realmente se sentía extrañamente estúpida.

Con una molesta sensación en el pecho.

Tal vez la razón era porque estaba sola en un castillo desconocido, sin mencionar que se iba a casar con un demonio insufrible, el cual siquiera toleraba, no había visto a su familia y amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, los extrañaba.

Tal vez Aome se sentía así de sola, por todo eso, debía ser…

No era por Sesshomaru, ni por esa mujer.

No.

 _""Esta es la insípida con la que te vas a casar""_

Fijo la vista en el reflejo que brindaba un espejo a pocos pasos de ella.

No era hermosa, su cabello no lucia tan brillante y sedoso como el de esa mujer.

Su cuerpo no llamaba la atención, para nada sexi y tentador.

Nada en ella lo hacía.

El brillo en aquellos ojos color esmeralda opacaba el suyo.

¿Ahora además de estúpida se sentía ridícula? No sabía porque pero las palabras de aquella mujer alcanzaron a molestarla, más de lo que ya estaba.

Primero fue el demonio y ahora esta.

-"Son el uno para el otro, igual de odiosos, debería casarse con esa mujer y dejarme ir"

-"¿Ahora hablas sola?"- la repentina vos hizo que diera un pequeño salto asustada

-"¿Tu escuchas tras la puerta?"- respondió frunciendo las cejas

-"Solo porque ahí un estorbo en mi camino…- puntualizo seco. Podía sentir el aroma de la miko en todo el pasillo, tenía un olfato envidiable, le hacía saber que la morena no estaba contenta.

Se cruzó de brazos sin intenciones de moverse-"De todas formas no pienso dejarte entrar"-

-"No podrías evitarlo, aunque lo intentaras, de todas formas entrare"- ¿Qué sucedía con este hombre cuando se volvió tan amistoso? El Sesshomaru que ella conocía la hubiera sacado arrastras de la puerta.

Podría jurar que él estaba jugando, como si lo que dijo fuera en broma-"No"- refunfuño decidido.

-"Tengo que decirte algo"

-"¿Hum?"-se mordisqueo el labio dudosa, pasaron un par de segundos hasta que finalmente se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.

Se encontró con un Sesshomaru, de mirada tranquila, vistiendo un traje en azul oscuro con detalles en negro y color plata, muy similar al blanco.

¿En qué momento se había cambiado?

Entro y cerró la puerta tras de sí, ella no supo cómo se había acercado tanto, pero estaba a tan solo a un brazo de distancia.

Con ese aire aristocrático y elegante, Aome descubrió nuevamente que no podía quitar sus ojos de la figura frente a ella.-"¿Q- qué es lo que querías decirme?"

-"Nuestra estadía aquí será más larga"

-"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

-"Una semana"

-"No puedo quedarme tanto tiempo"

El arqueo una fina ceja en cuestión-"Tenias planes…"- sonrió con sarcasmo.

-"Quería pedirte que me dejaras ir a la aldea de la anciana Kaede"

-"¿Deseas ver a ese hibrido?"- Había cierto tono acido en la cuestión, (más de lo normal) pero la joven Miko no lo noto.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza, que curioso no había pensado en Inuyasha en los últimos días, ¿Lo estaba olvidando? Ni si quiera ahora sentía motivos para verlo -"No es eso… quiero visitar a mi familia"

Por alguna extraña razón no le convencía la idea de dejarla ir. Pero la humana llevaba tiempo sin ver a los suyos

¿En qué momento se volvió tan considerado? Sería algo que luego el mismo se encargaría de averiguar.

-"Te llevare"- y Aome le regalo la más brillante de sus sonrisas, sin duda alguna estaba feliz.

No le cabía la emoción en el cuerpo, tanto que sin medir su entusiasmo, abrazo al Youkai, quien para su sorpresa no la aparto, pero tampoco le correspondió-"Gracias"-tan solo se quedó quieto y sorprendido (sin demostrarlo) por aquella muestra de afecto.

Los dorados ojos del demonio brillaron de una manera extraordinaria. Una extraña sensación de calidez los envolvió a ambos.

Aome cayó en la realidad y se apartó de el con rapidez -"Lo siento"- ella rio tonta y avergonzada, con la mirada baja, detallo con sumo interés el piso-"¿Eto- cuando iremos?"

-"Dentro de dos días"- aunque para ella era una eternidad, no le reprocho nada, ya que había aceptado llevarla sin tantos prejuicios, lo cual era un milagro.

Aome se sentó al borde la cama mientras sonreía a la nada-"Oye, Sesshomaru…"- dijo su nombre sin voltear a verlo-"Te agradezco que me hayas Ayudado con Inuyasha"- nuevamente otra sonrisa fue dirigida, a la cual el solo asintió con su rostro impecable.

-"Cuando todo esto termine podrás irte con el si así lo quieres"

Aome lo miro sin ocultar su sorpresa-"… irme con Inuyasha"- murmuro con vos baja- _""que curioso había pensado en irme, pero no con Inuyasha, a decir verdad ahora no estoy muy segura de que lo quiera""-_ otra vez esa sonrisa, la cual confundió al demonio.

No fue una respuesta clara _._ Vio con atención los gestos de la muchacha, la molestia se centró en su pecho, lo mismo le paso cuando aquel lobo vino a buscarla. El motivo no importaba, si a él no le gustaba algo, simplemente no pasaba. La humana no se iría con el lobo y mucho menos con el estúpido hanyou.

No iba a permi-

Entonces algo dentro de su mente hizo _`Clic`._

¿Porque le importaba tanto? Que hasta se tomaba el tiempo de divagar en ello.

""Me pertenece""- se dijo a sí mismo.

Era la excusa más patética que podría haberse dicha, pero la única que estaba dispuesto a aceptar.

…

…

Por ahora

Continuara…


	16. Chapter 15

Sin duda era una bella mañana

Sin duda, se puede sentir algo diferente en el aire.

Los rumores de una gran fiesta se hicieron eco en toda la región, el Príncipe Sesshomaru Taisho, el Hijo de Inu No Taisho y de Lady Irasue, la contraería nupcias con una joven sacerdotisa, la llamada Aome Higurashi, más conocida como la protectora de la perla de Shikon.

Los líderes de todas las regiones se encontraban sorprendidos y ansiosos por tal anuncio, casi irreal, ya que siempre se conoció al Señor por su característico odio hacia los humanos.

¿Casarse con un ser inferior?

No puedo ser cierto.

Había quienes decían que su unión era puramente política, para los lazos entre las dos, otros que estaban seguros de que se casaban por algo más ... Cariño, y ahora, que no creían nada, que todo esto era una farsa.

Nada de lo que se especulaba hacía la familia Taisho perdiera los estribos, como era de esperarse, ignoraba el qué dirán, actuando como si nada.

No sería digno de un Youkai si cayera en tan absurdo juego de chismes, primero que todo era una Dama, la más bella y poderosa de todas.

Aunque mentiría si dijera que no le hacían _Ruido_ ciertas cosas, Sesshomaru era su hijo y era un creyente en él, se tragaría el cuento de que estaba _enamorado_ de su prometida. Pero no hay muestras de seres humanos entre ellos, sino también otra que otra palabra, pero eso no bastaba para saciar sus dudas.

Necesitaba hechos.

Hechos que ya sabía cómo conseguir.

La línea de sus pensamientos fue interrumpida por la muerte de uno de sus guardias: Mi señora Irasue, él traído todo lo que pidió y el conjunto a la altura de las cartas de la más alta calidad, vajillas hechas con la más delicada de las porcelanas, cuyos grabados eran un deleite para la vista y el déjalo los alimentos en la despensa.

-Excelente puedes decirle a Kirie que comience con los preparativos, asegúrate de que todo este perfecto, no es necesario hacer gesto alguno, con solo escuchar, que tono de tus tan amenazante bastaba para ponerlo en blanco.

-Sí, mi señora- de inmediato se fue dejando sola a la dama

...

-Era algo muy simple que te ordene que hicieras Kagura el ojo color cobre con visible molestia y decepción.

Observo la figura de su padre sentado sobre su mudillo trono-Ya lo dijo, Sesshomaru, NO esta es solo y no tiene ni por cuánto tiempo ... - respondió mirándolo a los ojos, para que entendiera que no estaba diciendo mentiras

-Ni se quiere porque se mantuvo con vida- murmuro con malicia y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

\- ... Por qué me necesitas

Naraku rio, la demonio necesita un gran escalofrio por cada centímetro de su cuerpo- Eres el único que puede acercarse a Sesshomaru, y si quieres puedes hacerlo eso bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas que seguiré aceptando tu ineptitud?

-Ya te dije que-

-¡Cállate! haz lo que tengas que hacer, no me hagas perder más el tiempo ¿Me ha entendido Kagura?

-Como tú ordenes Naraku

-Ahora vete no quiero verte, no hasta que me traigas buenas noticias- a lo que ella asintió y dejo a regañadientes la habitación.

Odiaba no poder encararlo, odiaba el hecho de que estaba bajo control

\- Juro, que algún día te demonio maldito siseo con rabia, mientras remontaba en su pluma, las alturas del Sengoku.

...

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a filmarse a través del follaje, ese punto en el bosque sin duda era pacífico y colorido, habían muchas flores y tonalidades de verde para mirar.

El solo si la atención prestada, su mente estaba divagando en la imagen de una joven futurista, de cabellera azabache, la cual no se veía desde hace un par de días.

Se estaba preocupando.

-Koga ¿A dónde ir?

\- Iremos al castillo de Sesshomaru, necesito saber que Aome está bien - algo decidido a hacer un mano a mano

-All Right...

-Pero sería muy peligroso si ese demonio blanco no tuviéramos que estar ahí - Hakaku con temor dijo, la preocupación por su salud como la de su jefe y amigo.

-¡Ja! -se mofo- Y acaso crees que no podre vencerlo, nada me impide que veas a Aome- finalizo decidido, con la mirada puesta sobre el amanecer

Ginta suspiro, nadie aria cambia de opinión a Koga.

La idea era peligrosa pero también estaba preocupado por la mujer de su amigo.

Continuara ...


	17. Chapter 16

_**ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEER ESTE CAPITULO INGRESAR A YOUTUBE Y REPRODUCIR ESTA CANCION QUE ES DE NARUTO:**_

 _ **watch?v=P1hfC5geBdU**_

Gruñidos se escuchaban por todo el bosque y sus alrededores, un árbol tras otro caía al ser destrozados por las garras de un furioso mitad bestia.

 _"Se encuentra usted cordialmente invitado, a la boda…"_

"Debes estar de broma"- apretó los dientes tan fuerte que logro herirse con sus propios colmillos-"¡Maldito Infeliz!"-he hizo de sus manos un puño-"!Jamás te lo perdonare¡"- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras le propinaba un fuerte golpe a una roca que se encontraba frente a él, esta se agrieto, pero no logro destruirse, en cambio, hilos de sangre brotaron de sus nudillos.

Ni si quiera la más grande de las heridas podría menguar la ira y el dolor que estaba llenando su cuerpo.

 _"Sesshomaru Taisho y Aome Higurashi…"_

Nada podía superar el hecho de perder a Aome.

-"No puede ser verdad"

Porque aún estaba manteniendo la esperanza de que todo sea una broma. De que ella iba aparecería caminado entre los arboles del bosque y le diría que todo era una cruel mentira, que ella no se iría de su lado jamás…

 _"sería un gran honor que nos acompañes…"_

"No Aome no puede- Sesshomaru maldito como deseo-como deseo que desaparezcas"- cayo de rodillas al suelo, como un cuerpo sin vida, y sin alma.

Cerro los ojos con fuerzas, pero ni si quiera eso pudo impedir que cientos de lágrimas salieran desbordadas, hasta convertirse en una húmeda mancha sobre el suelo.

Se sentía vacío, con un abismo de oscuridad en su interior.

 _"En ese día tan especial"_

"No sé si realmente te lo mereces Inuyasha, tampoco te diré lo que ya todos te han dicho, seguramente estás cansado de escuchar, es verdad que la has lastimado, yo también lo he hecho"-El solo escuchaba sin siquiera voltear a verla, aunque era estúpido tratar de ocultar sus lágrimas, Kikyo era muy lista, la más astuta mujer que conocía- "Responde tan solo una cosa, Si ella no se casara con tu hermano, si nada de esto estuviera pasando ¿Me seguirías buscando?"

Pequeños quejidos brotaban de la boca del Hanyou, al mismo tiempo en que sus afiladas garras rasgaban la tierra.

-"…"

El silencio se volvió extenuante e incómodo para la joven miko de cabello negro, quien comenzaba a sentir melancolía al ver la figura del medio demonio dándole la espalda.

Sería la última vez o…

-"Inuyasha"- aquel nombre solio de su boca como una súplica disfrazada de molestia.

-"… A donde sea que vayas"

Kikyo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ahogando un suspiro de alivio.

-"sin importar nada"

La sacerdotisa se mantuvo firme, sin dejar que sus emociones se hicieran ver.

-"te hubiera seguido…. Pero todo esto-No sé qué hacer, con esto"-ahora su vista estaba fija en ambas palmas de sus manos, como si todo aquel dolor se materializara.

Sería tan fácil deshacerse de ello, si lo arrojara aun lado.

Pero no.

Ese vacío no desaparecería.

-"Siento que lo único que podría hacerme sentir bien…"- rio amargamente y con desesperación busco los oscuros ojos de Kikyo-"¡Es que él no le haga daño!"-aquella petición se hizo escuchar por todo el bosque.

Se movió con rapidez, y se abalanzo sobre el Hanyou, quien sorprendido cayó de espaldas al suelo, nuevamente las lágrimas se hicieron notar, pero esta vez hundió el rostro entre los cabellos de la miko, y se aferró con fuerzas de su cintura.

Perder a Aome era difícil

Pero perder a Kikyo

No Inuyasha No podía perder a Kikyo

No otra vez…

No lo soportaría

Continuara…


	18. Chapter 17

Si había algo que le molestaba era tener dudas con respecto a algo, la inseguridad la ponía de mal humor…

Un evidente mal genio, para quienes la conocían esto ya no era una sorpresa, con el pasar del tiempo supieron cómo evitar ser asesinados por la malhumorada demoniza, cruzarse en su camino cuando tenía días como estos, significaba tentar a la muerte.

-"Pero mi lady ¿no cree que es demasiado arriesgado el amo no-?"- la nombrada le dio una aterradora mirada, sus dorados ojos se escurecieron por segundos.

El lacayo trago fuerte y agacho temeroso la cabeza- "será como mi señora diga"- y se retiró tan rápido como pudo.

-"Pequeño demonio"- ella dijo, sentada desde su celestial trono, lucía un elegante vestido color lavanda y detalles en rosa paliado.

Jacken sobresaltado se puso frente a ella, este había permanecido en silencio en un rincón de la habitación-"Si, señora"

-"Prepara tres habitaciones tendremos visitas"- dijo sin rodeos dejando una gran curiosidad en el hombre verde, que a pesar de estar ahí, no había escuchado la conversación que su ama y el ciervo habían tenido

-"¿Hum? ¿Visitas? ¿Qué visitas?"- pregunto extrañado, durante todos estos años no era muy común que en el palacio de los Taisho se hospedaran extraños.

A menos que estos fueran de gran importancia.

-"Solo has lo que te digo, Retírate"-no fue el tono en que Irasue lo dijo, este no era una amenaza, sino en la manera que lo dijo, estaba sonriendo, y por alguna razón que desconocía le causaba temor, como si algo malo estuviera a punto de ocurrir.

De la misma manera en que Sesshomaru sonreía.

Le ponía los pelos de punta.

 _-"¿Qué estará tramando esta mujer?"_

…..

Se podría decir que ese día en especial estaba más feliz de lo normal, tal como lo había prometido, en este preciso momento ella se estaba preparando para ir a su época, lo malo era que solo, seria por un par de horas, ya que regresaría con la puesta del sol. -"Después de tanto tiempo veré a mi familia"- chillo emocionada, mientras terminaba de colocarse un precioso vestido color azul marino, uno de los tantos que el Demonio le había obsequiado-"Me pregunto cómo estarán Sota y el Abuelo"- murmuro para sí.

Sesshomaru había entrado de repente, como siempre sin avisar, asustado un poco a la joven muchacha-"Es hora"

Ella sonrió, últimamente lo hacía con más frecuencia. Lo curiosos es que a él no le molestaba, pero si trataba de ignorarla.

Le hacía sentir…. _raro_

-"¿Qué haces?"- cuestiono el Youkai al ver que la joven tomaba la dirección que llevaba hacia el establo.

"¿He?"-Aome se detuvo y lo miro confundida-"¿Qué no iremos en caballo?"- pegunto observándolo.

-"Desde aquí llegaras en tres días a ese paso"- ella lo miro perpleja, no tenía idea de cuán lejos estaban.

-"¿Entonces como iré?"

(Desde aquí reproduzcan esta canción para que puedan apreciar más la escena watch?v=VRhUq5g483M )

El dorado y el marrón coincidieron en el aire.

Ni si quiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, en un momento él estaba lejos y al segundo.

Al segundo… invadía su espacio.

Se movió incomoda tratando de alejarse, pero Sesshomaru la sostuvo con sus fuertes brazos.

-"Quieta"

Que se reusaban a dejarla ir, alzo molesta la mirada, arrepintiéndose al instante, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, sin poder evitarlo.

¡¿Porque sus rostros estaban tan cerca?!

Sesshomaru maldijo la curva que se dibujó en sus labios.

Y ella frunció el ceño aun estando avergonzada.

En cuestión de segundos la energía del youkia comenzó a levantarse, envolviéndolos a ambos.

Aome grito aterrada, y se aferró más, no sentía que sus pies tocaran el suelo y le daba terror mirar, así que solo se mantuvo ahí, confiaba en que Sesshomaru no la dejaría caer.

Con el rostro hundido en el torso de su futuro esposo.

La sola idea le abochornaba aún más.

Aome jamás había deseado tanto que la tierra se la tragase.

Sesshomaru podía saber, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno, cuan nerviosa estaba la mujer entre sus brazos… cientos de emociones que jamás había percibido en otro ser vivo.

La miko era tan humana.

Se podía también decir que no le molestaba tenerla cerca, no tanto como debería, porque de una misteriosa manera lograba estar tranquilo.

Y su aroma desde que la conoció nunca le grado. En las ocasiones en las que se encontraron frente a frente, siempre olía a _Inuyasha._ Y el odiaba corrección el odia a Inuyasha.

Ahora no había ningún rastro del hanyou en ella.

Ahora no le disgustaba, este nuevo aroma era único, era _su_ aroma. Algo en ello le hacía sentir extraño, repentinamente atraído, el impulso de querer hundir la nariz en esa melena, llenarse de su olor y disimuladamente así lo hizo.

Sesshomaru no entendía el motivo.

Se excusó que era por el simple hecho de que la fragancia, no era del todo mala, era aceptable.

Decidió, que iba a permitirse eso, sería su secreto, Aome jamás lo sabría…

¿Qué tenía de malo? Después de todo se iban a casar.

…

…

Aome lentamente y sin buscarlo lo estaba llevando a aguas desconocidas.

…

-"Ve a decirle a ese Sarnoso que tienes de Amo que vine a ver _mi mujer_ "- tras escuchar esto los soldados quedaron estupefactos.

Sin duda el lobo deseaba morir.

-"Perdone pero tengo prohibido dejarlo entrar, por favor váyase evite las peleas"- respondió una de las guardias que se interponía en el camino del joven lobo, actuando con amabilidad.

-"Vine a ver a Aome y no me iré hasta que lo haga"- este respondió sin más y haciendo uso de su velocidad logro traspasar a todos.

Pero se detuvo en seco y dando un salto hacia atrás cuando la figura de Irasue se hizo presente.

-"Tu otra vez…"- murmuro viendo fijamente al moreno. Quien se mantenía alerta a cualquier movimiento extraño.

-"¿Dónde está Aome?"- demando sin rodeos.

-"¿Cuál es tu interés en la humana?"

-"No es de tu incumbencia, solo dime donde esta"- volvió a exigir, apretando el puño, esa mujer estaba acabando con su paciencia.

Irasue sonrió para sorpresa de todos, que esperan una reacción diferente-"Ella y mi hijo se fueron hace un par de días"- respondió luego de unos segundos-"No se adonde, pero volverán pronto"

-"¡No digas mentiras!"

-"Si me crees o no es problema tuyo"

Endureció la mandíbula, buscando rastros de engaño en aquel color dorado-"Quiere decir que estoy perdiendo tiempo al estar aquí"- tras esto se giró para irse.

-"Espera, lobo"-Koga la miro por encima de su hombro-"Are un trato contigo"

El moreno se rio-"¿Qué tipo de trato?"

-"Uno que no podrás rechazar"- respondió con su frialdad característica, causando cierto interés y desconfianza en el joven lobo.

Irasue estaba decidida a saldar sus dudas.

Continuara…


	19. Chapter 18

Y muchos se preguntaran

¿Qué ocurrió con aquel hibrido de aspecto repúgnate llamado Naraku?

Pues… el consideraba estos días en los cuales no había cometido atentado alguno como vacaciones.

Su deseo por dominar el mundo seguía en pie.

Su deseo por matar a Inuyasha también… pero ahora su interés estaba centrado sobre la joven futurista.

¿Aquella muchacha tenía algo que llamaba su atención?

Y no, era su parecido con Kikyo.

Desde que esta había confesado su amor por el Inu Youkai, su interés creció a niveles insospechables _. Quería hacerle daño y_ De una forma enfermiza, la observaba a través del espejo de Kanna.

Imaginaba escenas en donde la sacerdotisa, arrodillada a sus pies, pedía clemencia, que la liberase de su sufrimiento.

La sola idea le fascinaba. El efecto que la muerte de esa mujer podría causas sobre sus amigos era tan grande, que incluso el mismo Sesshomaru se veri a afectado.

De eso estaba seguro, el corazón del demonio no era tan frio como aparentaba.

Ya había demostrado, interés por lo humanos, por aquella niña cuyo nombre desconocía.

¿Si Sesshomaru sintiera un poco de cariño hacia la sacerdotisa? ¿Si llegara a amarla? La idea de hacerlo sufrir era aún más hermosa.

Tal vez podría darle un pequeño empujón.

Si la inútil de Kagura hiciera bien su trabajo, todo sería más fácil.

…

Kaede sonrió con pesadez mientras suspiraba, llevaba en sus desgastados brazos una canasta repleta de hierbas medicinales, dos niñas correteaban a su alrededor, en estos días todo estaba tranquilo, lo cual era un alivio tanto para ella como para los aldeanos que estaban bajo su protección.

-"¡Señora Kaede!"- dijo un joven aldeano mientras se acercaba a esta-"Un hombre a llegado buscando a Inuyasha y su grupo"

-"Un hombre dices"- murmuro esta-"lleva a las niñas con sus madres, iré a ver qué es lo que desea"- respondió sin más, tomando la dirección que lleva a su cabaña.

-"Señora"- murmuro el extraño, quien parecía tener unos 30 años de edad, con el cabello rojizo y ojos verdes, lucia ropas que no parecían ser de un campesino, por lo que supuso que debía ser alguien importante.

Kaede miro con un cierto deje de desconfianza-"¿Es usted quien busca a Inuyasha?"- pregunto sin más.

-"Efectivamente"- respondió este tranquilo, relajando el semblante mientras miraba a su alrededor- "pero veo que no se encuentra aquí ¿me equivoco?"

-"Salió esta mañana con los muchachos, no demoran en regresar, puede esperarlo si así lo quiere Señor… "

-"Yoshima, ese es mi nombre"- termino la oración con una sonrisa.

-"De acuerdo pase, preparare algo de té"- anuncio mientras dejaba el canasto a un lado de la puerta. El extraño ingreso y se recostó en una de las paredes de la cabaña, viendo con interés los movimientos de la anciana, que colocaba una hoya con agua sobre el vivaz fuego.

-"Señor Yoshima ¿Qué asuntos tiene con Inuyasha?"- no fue ninguna sorpresa para el susodicho que Kaede fuera tan directa.

Percibía la desconfianza con solo mirarla-"Puede relajarse no estoy aquí con el fin de hacerle daño, y lo que tengo que tengo que decirle al Hanyou será solo a él, le ruego que no se preocupe Señora Kaede…"

-"Es muy difícil confiar en demonios en estos tiempos"- respondió con firmeza.

Sonrió ante tal respuesta, no por la sorpresa de verse descubierto, sino por el hecho de que le haya permitido quedarse y no atacarlo-"Ya lo hubiera hecho si fueran esas mis intenciones"- respondió sin más viendo los cansados ojos de la miko.

-"Eso aumenta mi curiosidad"- murmuro, mientras coloca el té caliente, en dos tazas.

Yoshima una vez más sonrió y acepto la bebida.

…

En el Castillo de Oeste las cosas estaban un poco...

¿Extrañas?

La actitud misteriosa de Jaken y de Irasue también de unos de los sirvientes.

Generaba preocupación entre los demás ciervos.

Los rumores de una boda eran cada vez más fuertes:

 _-""Dentro de siete días se casaran""_

 _-""No es verdad será dentro de diez días, Lores de toda la región asistirán""_

 _-""¿Cómo es posible que se case con una humana?""_

 _-""Es una sacerdotisa""_

 _-""Pero el príncipe es un demonio""_

 _-""¡Vuelvan a trabajar!""_

Se balanceaba de un lado a otro por toda su habitación-"¡Maravilloso!"- exclamo Irasue con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

-"Es un mala idea"- murmuro por decimoquinta vez Jaken - "al amo Sesshomaru no le agradara en absoluto"- ya podía imaginar su muerte bajo las garras del Inu.

-"Tonterías"- murmuró la demoniza, guardando el traje que tan solo minutos acababan de traerle.-"Tan solo procura tener todo listo"

-"No entiendo su interés po-"

-"Pequeño demonio"- llamo esta como clara advertencia-"Cállate"

Paso del color verde a un blanco pálido-"L-lo sie-nto, lo siento"- balbuceo haciendo reverencias exageradas, con lagrimillas en los ojos.

Irasue lo dejo solo, ignorando olímpicamente su berrinche.

Jaken suspiro sin ánimos-"El Amo va a matarme"

Esta mujer era de lo más extraña.

¿O es que acaso quería iniciar una guerra?

No, Jaken jamás la entendería.

Continuara…


	20. Chapter 19

La mañana era como cualquier otra, los aldeanos se encontraban realizando sus respectivas tareas.

Como siempre la anciana Kaede realizaba pociones o remedios caseros, en compañía de sus aprendices.

Y los demás pues…

Aburridos, no habían recibido noticias de Naraku desde aquel último encuentro, sus estados de ánimos tampoco estaba muy bien que digamos, extrañaban mucho a la joven futurista.

Quienes más lo sufrían eran el pequeño zorro llamado Shippo y la exterminadora conocida como Sango.

¿E Inuyasha? Si, la echaba de menos, el Hanyou estaba más pensativo que de costumbre… por otra parte Kikyo lo acompañaba, se unió hace unos días.

Ganándose el total desacuerdo con los demás, principalmente con Sango, quien a causa de todo la rabia que sentía, logro golpearlo tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente durante unos minutos y hubiera seguido lastimándolo pero Miroku se la llevo lejos, y no regresaron hasta que la noche cayo.

-"No imagino como se pondrá la pobre de Aome cuando vea a Kikyo…"

-"La señorita Aome es una mujer fuerte Shippo, sabrá manejarlo, lo que importa es demostrarle que estamos con ella"

-"¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora?"- murmuro Sango pensativa, sentada a un costado del monje.

Miroku fue el primero en responder-"Debe estar en compañía del señor Sesshomaru"

-"Quisiera poder verla"- susurro con tristeza el pequeño

-"Si"- apoyaron los demás

…

-"Hermana, podrías ayudarme con mi tarea, ya que hace tiempo que no te veía y necesito que lo hagas ahora que finalmente has venido"

-"Sota deja descansar a tu hermana"- Naomi dijo a lo que el nombrado respondió suspirando

-"Está bien Sota, te ayudare pero en la tarde, ahora ve a jugar afuera"

Sonrió ampliamente-"Gracias hermana"- tomando un balón de futbol corrió hacia el patio.

-"¿Aome te encuentras bien?"- pregunto con evidente preocupación su madre, la joven había llegado desde hace apenas una hora y no había nombrada a Inuyasha en todo ese tiempo, además de que se notaba pensativa.

-"Si… es solo que"-tras su flequillo escondió la mirada, moviendo sus manos con nerviosismo.

¿Debía decirle o no? Tenía miedo de como reaccionaria su madre.

Tenía miedo de que pensara cosas malas sobre ella.

Naomi sonrió con ternura, no necesitaba que su hija dijera nada, ella podía entender, que algo malo había pasado con Inuyasha-"Aome"- la susodicha levanto la mirada-"Sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿verdad?"- asintió sonriendo-"Sea lo que sea, sé que encontraras la manera de arreglarlo, confió en ti y sé que tomaras la decisión correcta… sin importar que fuera, yo estoy muy orgullosa de quien eres"

-"Mama"- la morena susurro con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"Me recuerdas mucho a tu padre"- esto lo dijo sonriendo-"y es por eso que se, que aras lo correcto, todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz y estés bien"-acaricio su cabello y sonrió con dulzura.

Seco las lágrimas con el puño, suspiro hondo y miro aquel par de ojos negros que tenía en frente-"Inuyasha y yo estamos separados, comprendí que jamás me vera a mí, y que es inútil mantenerme a su lado, y fingir que no saldré herida…"-se sorprendió al ver que su madre no había emitido palabra alguna, ni si quiera parecía sorprendida-"du-durante todo este tiempo estuve en compañía de su hermano Sesshomaru, viajando"

"¿Sesshomaru?"

-"Si, él es su medio hermano y es un demonio completo"

-"Oh, ¿y como es? Imagino que debe ser igual de guapo que Inuyasha"- comento sonriendo, el rostro de Aome se coloreo, su madre no lo pasó desapercibido.

-"Bueno- si lo es un poco"- respondió en vos baja la azabache. Y tal vez se iba a ir al infierno por mentir así, porque el condenado estaba mucho más que "solo guapo"

-"¿y cómo se llevan? ¿Te trata bien?"

Aome frunció el ceño ligeramente- "Es un idiota, engreído que se la pasa todo el tiempo molestándome"- dijo esto alzando una de sus manos en puño, como si estuviera a punto de golpear a alguien-"Cubo de hielo andante"- refunfuño esto último muy enojada

-"Oh, interesante"-murmuro Naomi, la morena la observo extrañada.

-"¿Que?"

-"No, es nada preparare algo de té"- Aome asintió, se puso de pie y observo desde la puerta a su hermano jugar en el patio.

De repente Sota lanzo el balón lo suficientemente fuerte como para dar de lleno en la escoba que su abuelo cargaba en esos momentos, haciendo que este cayera sentado.

Aome sin poder contenerse se rio, mientras que su hermano huyo alarmado.

Se puso de pie a regañadientes, maldiciendo por lo bajo al pequeño escurridizo la morena fue hasta él y lo tomo del brazo, le sonrió-"No te enfades con Sota, sabes que es un niño inquieto"- decía esto mientras caminaban bajo el Árbol Sagrado.

-"Es u diablillo"- murmuro el abuelo, tomo asiento bajo el árbol y Aome lo imito.-"¿Cómo han estado las cosas?"

-"Bien y tranquilo no hemos tenido peleas con Naraku…"

-"Es extraño que Inuyasha no haya venido contigo"- comento viendo de soslayo a la muchacha, quien suspiro largo antes de responder.

-"No tiene por qué hacerlo, el tomo su decisión y no fui yo la elegida, estoy viajando con su hermano, es algo rudo pero mantiene mi ánimo"- finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _""-"Suéltame"- pidió con voz dura, viendo fijamente al contrario._

 _-"¿Qué harás si no lo hago?"- -"Te purificare"- respondió segura de sí misma, aunque no de sus poderes, estos no eran lo sufrientemente poderosos aun._

 _Lo peor es que Sesshomaru era consciente de eso, por ello sonrió._

 _Aome se sintió repentinamente perdida, nunca antes tuvo la oportunidad de admirar esa sonrisa de cerca._

 _Especulo, que era bonita-""Es muy apuesto, no lo voy a negar""- todo el, llamaba la atención._

 _De una forma y otra no sentía miedo, en ese momento, todo el temor se esfumo. Lo cual era bastante bizarro, porque estaban discutiendo._

 _El demonio comenzó a observarla y eso la hizo poner intranquila, había algo en esos ojos que ella desconocía._

 _La incomodidad crecía para la joven miko, verse observada de esa forma, la avergonzaba -"Sesshomaru, ¿no piensas soltarme aun?"-al final de aquella oración, dibujo una tenue sonrisa, a lo que el susodicho gruño e hundió su nariz en la melena azabache, se llenó de su aroma, Aome estaba estática, paralizada, sin comprender del todo lo que estaba pasando, su mente buscaba respuesta a este hecho tan irreal, ¿o solo estaba soñando?, pero la calidez provocada por la respiración de Sesshomaru se sentía tan real ""¿Qué le pasa?"", se preguntó a sí misma, con el color carmín aumentando en su rostro._

 _-"¿Q-Que haces?"- finalmente la escucho balbucear confundida, pareciera que eso lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, él se alejó soltándola con brusquedad.""_

Aún más tonta la sonrisa que se formó en sus labios, ¿a qué venían esos recuerdos?, negó con lentitud, mientras su abuelo la veía con extrañeza.

¿Qué cosas pasarían por la cabeza de demonio cuando hizo eso?

Fue tan extraño y lo peor es que logro despertar algo en ella.

No sabía que era, pero sentía que le traería grandes disgustos.

-"Al parecer te tratan bien"- comentó el abuelo.

-"Si, bueno hace su mejor esfuerzo"

-"Mientras te proteja y te ayude a destruir a Naraku estar más que tranquilo, tal vez él pueda darte cosas que Inuyasha no"

-"¿De qué hablas abuelo?"- ella un gracioso gesto de confusión.

-"no hagas caso las locuras de este viejo, por cierto ¿aún tienes el perfume que te obsequie?"

-"Si lo uso a menudo, ¿porque?"

-"¿Ha ocurrido algo fuera de lo normal?"

-"Mmm.. No, no se exactamente a qué te refieres abuelo"

-"Pues porque ese perfume atrae a los dem-"

-"¡Higurashi!"- se vio interrumpido por el grito de un joven conocido.

-"¿Houyo que haces aquí?"- pregunto la morena viendo como el susodicho se acercaba a ella, y la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla.

-"vine a visitarte me alegro mucho de que ya te sientas mejor"- respondió este como siempre mostrando una linda sonrisa para la muchacha-"lo cual es perfecto porque vine con la intención de invitarte a salir"- comento rascándose la nuca como gesto avergonzado.-"has estado mucho tiempo encerrada, creo que te aria bien un paseo ¿Te parece?"

Ella rio algo nerviosa -"Es verdad"- murmuro, fingir enfermedades era la única excusa que tenía para faltar a clases.

-"¡Genial que te parece si vamos por un helado!"

Aome sonrió feliz-"De acuerdo"

Después de todo salir un par de horas no le hacía mal a nadie ¿Verdad?

Continuara…


	21. Chapter 20

Él no confiaba nada, Inuyasha podría aparecer en cualquier momento e intentar llevarse a la miko.

Permanecía recostado sobre la sombra de un gran árbol de manzano, con los ojos cerrados, aparentando estar dormido, cuando la realidad era otra, estaba atento a cualquier cosa que llamara su atención, dispuesto a combatir.

Una vez que la sacerdotisa terminara su visita regresarían al castillo, y comenzarían a discutir los preparativos de la boda, desconociendo el hecho de que su madre ya se había adelantado. Tenía la urgencia de casarse pronto, ya que de esa forma, también sería más rápido el divorcio, dejaría las cosas en orden en su reino antes de deshacerse de la miko.

Esa mujer estaba causando cosas en él, que no le gustaban, y era mejor prevenir.

Un extraño y desagradable aroma atrajo su atención, se movió con rápidez antes de que unas enormes garras pudieran tocarlo si quiera.

-"Será mejor que te largues"- siseó molesto-"si no quieres que acabe contigo"

El recién llegado soltó una carcajada antes de responder-"Pero quien te crees que eres miserable ¡Te comeré!"- gritó abalanzándose hacia su presa.

Vió con odio como aquel demonio, se atrevía a molestar su descanso, sonrió y haciendo uso de su látigo lo partió a la mitad.

La sorpresa se notó en sus ojos cuando el demonio pasó de ser solo uno a convertirse en dos, no le tomó mucho comprender las cosas, cada vez que un trozo de su carne era desprendida de inmediato se convertía en un nuevo enemigo.

No era algo que le preocupase, pues la diferencia de poderes era notoria, pero aquel asqueroso monstruo no le estaba dejando para nada fácil las cosas, ya que al ser dos tenían más posibilidades de herirlo, esquivó los primeros ataques sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, evitando cortarlos.

Comenzó a exasperarse, su tiempo era demasiado valioso para perderlo así, hizo uso de su espada con la intención de desaparecer a ambos, pero solo logro generar otro.

-"Acabaré contigo y una vez que estés muerto me comeré tu cadáver para absorber ese inmenso poder que llevas"- rugió uno, mostrando una sonrisa cínica.

-"hmp"- fue el monosílabo que broto del peli plata, sonrió ante la ingenuidad de su enemigo.

No había ser sobre la tierra capaz de asesinarlo.

Un ataque, coordinado por los tres seres, logró que diera un salto a ciegas, no supo en qué momento, pero cuando reaccionó ya era demasiado tarde, podía sentir que caía en un oscuro abismo donde lo único que atraía la atención eran destellos de luz morada y rosa.

Una fuerza desconocida impedía que lograra escapar.

Finalmente sintió que su cuerpo era dejado sobre el suelo, notó de inmediato que aquel lugar no era el bosque.

No sintió temor, pero si curiosidad, el aroma de la miko estaba en el aire, de un salto llegó hasta la puerta del templo, la luz del sol logró cegarlo por segundos.

¿Qué era ese extraño lugar?

Esta no era su época, incluso el mismo aire que atravesaba sus pulmones no era igual, a diferencia del otro, este era desagradable, como contaminado; Grandes construcciones se perdían en lo alto, además de que el barullo era frecuente y molesto.

Sin mencionar que sentía la presencia de humanos en todas las direcciones.

Y hablando de humanos ¿Dónde estaba la miko? Si mal no recordaba él la había dejado cerca del pozo y de un momento a otro ella había desaparecido. No se necesitaba ser muy listo para atar cabos.

Las voces provenientes del interior de lo que parecía ser una casa, atrajeron su atención, sin pensarlo mucho ingresó, seis pares de ojos lo observaron con sorpresa y también terror.

Detalló minuciosamente a cada uno de ellos, la mujer en cuestión se parecía mucho a la sacerdotisa, dedujo que su parentesco era muy cercano, además de que tenían un similar aroma.

Esta fue la primera en reaccionar.-"Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted?"

-"¡Un demonio!"- gritó el anciano aterrado, cayendo de espaldas al piso, su nieto lo socorrió.

-"Cálmate abuelo, debe ser amigo de mi hermana"- comentó este ayudando a ponerse de pie, aquel comentario atrajo el interés del peli banco.-"Ve las pintas que trae, esa ropa no es de este tiempo"

Entonces sus deducciones eran correctas; se trataba de la familia de la miko.

Naomi finalmente cayo en cuenta de lo que su hijo decía, no solo por las ropas, sino por su familiar apariencia-"Usted debe ser el señor Sesshomaru ¿No es así"- fue mas una afirmación.

-"En efecto"- respondió seco.

-"Mi hija ha hablado de usted, por favor siéntese"-debía admitir que estaba sorprendido, no pensó que ella les hubiera contado algo sobre su persona.

Tomo lugar pero no porque se lo habían pedido, sino por simple cortesía, además de que tenía que saber porque no sentía la presencia de la miko en la casa.

-"¿Puedo saber qué hace aquí?... quiero decir ¿cómo logró pasar?"

-"Solo caí"- no era una mentira, pero tampoco está muy seguro de que carajos pasó, cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en este mundo.

-"Creí que el único que podía pasar era Inuyasha"- comentó Souta distraído, ganándose una fría y espeluznante mirada, sintió que todos los pelos se le pusieron de punta.

El ambiente se sentía pesado.

-"¿Él ha estado aquí?"- era tan notable el desprecio en esa pregunta.

El menor palideció –"Sí"- murmuró quedito. Sintió la necesidad de salir corriendo, algo en su interior le advirtió de que era una mala idea.

-"Pero no lo hemos vuelto a ver, Inuyasha no ha regresado desde que se separó de Aome"- comentó apresurada la mujer, no supo si fue por impulso, pero tenía la idea de que había algo oscuro en la relación de estos hermanos. Recordó que Aome, ciertas ves había dicho que no se llevaban bien.

Tal vez eso podría explicar el recelo en los ojos del demonio.

-"Ya veo"- respondió Sesshomaru con la mirada fija en los ojos de los contrarios, tal vez buscando signos de mentira, cosa que no halló.

-"Voy a preparar algo de té"- era el abuelo quien habló rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-"¿Dónde está la"- iba a decir miko pero sintió que no era conveniente-" _ella_?"

-"Esta en la ciudad, un amigo de su escuela la invitó a comer, Aome pensó que sería bueno distraerse"

Las palabras _invit_ _ó_ y _amigo_ , le desagradaron por completo.

-"Sí, mi hermana está teniendo una cita"- agregó Souta sin pensarlo.

Sesshomaru no pudo seguir con su interrogatorio ¿Una cita? ¿Qué quería decir eso?, porque en ese momento el abuelo entraba a la sala-"Esto se ve delicioso, no sé si eres un demonio que acostumbra a comer comida humana, pero te aseguro que te gustará"- finalizó y le acercó una taza de té caliente acompañado por un panecillo, el invitado observo desconfiado-"No te preocupes, no está envenenado"- agregó sonriendo mientras terminaba de servir a toda la familia.

-"¿Dijo cuándo regresará?"

-"Estará de regreso antes de caer la noche, pero si le urge puedo ir por ella"

-"No es necesario, solo dígame donde esta, yo mismo iré"

-"Bueno, le anotaré la dirección, pero antes debo pedirle algo, como vera usted no es de este tiempo así que lo mejor es que… cambie un poco"- pero el demonio estaba ajeno a sus palabras.

-"¿A qué se refiere?"- indagó curioso y sin entender.

-"Acompáñeme Señor Sesshomaru"- pidió la mujer con suma amabilidad, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación-"no debe atraer la atención, aquí solo existen humanos y no están acostumbrados a ver demonios, le suplico que me deje hacerle un pequeño cambio"- esto decía mientas tomaba unas prendas que le pertenecían a su difunto esposo-"Póngase esto por favor"-ella lo veía con ojos suplicantes, estaba a punto de negarse y recriminar absurda sugerencia-"Estoy segura que a mi hija le agradará verlo así"- y no le dio tiempo de decir nada, la mujer se retiró dando privacidad.

Estaba siendo demasiado permisivo, era consciente de eso, pero la idea de verse observado y rodeado de humanos inútiles era desagradable en todos los sentidos. _-"Estoy segura que a mi hija le agradar_ _á verlo así",_ no es que le interesara ser aceptado por ella, aun así se colocó aquellas extrañas prendas, observo su reflejo y debía de aceptar que no se veía tan mal.

Sonrió antes eso, de seguro la miko se sorprendería mucho al verlo. Negó ante tal estúpidos pensamientos.

Segundos después reapareció Naomi, cargando en sus manos un set de maquillaje-"Se ve muy guapo señor Sesshomaru"- comentó esta dándole una sonrisa, el demonio solo asintió como signo de razón- "Pero aún falta algo"- murmuró-"cierre los ojos un momento"- pidió.

Estrechó sus dorados ojos sobre ella con desconfianza, lo que hizo sonreír a un más a la humana

-"Creo que es muy evidente que no podría hacerle daño, confíe en mi"- había cierta picardía en sus palabras.

Ahora entendía porque la miko era tan atrevida.

Era hereditario.

Notó como las manos de la morena se movían con agilidad sobre su rostro, asiendo quien sabe qué-"Perfecto"- susurró, sintiendo orgullo de sí misma.

Le facilitó un espejo, Sesshomaru abrió los ojos sorprendido-"¿Qué fue lo que hizo?"- preguntó un tanto enojado al no ver su linaje, creyendo que tal vez no volverían a aparecer, la mujer captó de inmediato lo que él pensaba.

-"No se preocupe, sus marcas aún están allí, solo las cubrí, lavese con agua y volverán a aparecer"- respondió apresurada pero con voz segura.

Era muy extraño verse así, parecía un humano, lo que le hizo sentir asco y desprecio sobre sí mismo, ¿Por qué diantres se dejó convencer tan fácil? Cada vez estaba más seguro de que la culpa de todo esto la tenía esa mujer.

-"Debo irme ya"- y sin esperar respuesta desapareció del hogar de los Higurashi.

…..

Mientras tanto una joven azabache caminaba en compañía de un joven apuesto, ambos disfrutando de la plática y el buen clima de la ciudad.

Estaban regresando de la feria, lugar donde disfrutaron de un maravilloso teatro de sombras, pero ahora se dirigían a tomar un helado.

-"Higurashi, no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto yo mismo te ayudare en tus exámenes"

-"Eres muy amable Houjo, pero tu también debes estudiar, no sería justo"

-"Por favor, sabes que no es un inconveniente para mi…"-él se giró sujetándola por los hombros- "y mas cuando se trata de ayudarte a ti"- murmuró esto último mostrando una linda sonrisa.

Aome era consciente de que su amigo estaba enamorado de ella, el trato que Houjo le daba, era muy hermoso, la hacía sentir querida.

La hacía sentir muy bien.

Su actitud tan dulce y directa logró avergonzarla, la obligó a evitar la mirada.

-"Vamos, ya estamos cerca"- volvió a hablar, notando la actitud de la joven, no quería presionarla, ni nada por el estilo.

Si las cosas iban bien serian a su manera. Con tranquilidad

Entraron al local donde fueron atendidos por una joven cuya amabilidad a la clientela era notable, Aome fue la primera en pedir su orden-"Mmn…"-leyó con indecisión cada uno de los sabores-"Creo que tomare un helado de… vainilla"

-"Yo también"- agregó su acompañante.

Decidieron tomar su helado en una plaza que se encontraba cerca, al frente para ser exactos.

A esa hora de la tarde el lugar estaba muy transitado por familias y grupos de adolescentes, que al igual que ellos, estaban disfrutado su fin de semana.

El parque estaba lleno de risas y buenas caras, entre ellas la de Aome, quien estaba disfrutando de la buena compañía, se dio cuenta de que _esto_ era lo que estaba necesitando, olvidarse por un rato del viejo mundo.

Se olvidó de Inuyasha y kikyo

Se olvidó de la Señora Irasue y su afán por casarla con-

-"¿Sesshomaru?"-

Esto debía ser una broma

¿Ese no era él o sí?

Odió la forma en que el demonio sonrió.

Pero odió mas la manera en que su corazón comenzó a desesperarse.

Continuará…


	22. Chapter 21

El ambiente estaba cubierto por veneno, que podría matar a quien quiera que se atreviese a cruzar, la barrera invisible por la cual estaban protegidos.

En su interior, se alzaba un enorme castillo, cuyos inquilinos eran enemigos de toda la región.

-"Oh, mira que tenemos aquí"- espeto Naraku con un sobre entre sus garras-"Parece que estas invitada a una fiesta, mi querida Kagura"- era evidente su sarcasmo.

La nombrada le arrebato dicha invitación de las manos, abrió los ojos sorprendida, sintió el deseo de hacerla pedazos.

-"No pierdas la cordura, y escucha con atención"- formulo el medio demonio con una sonrisa que hacia entender que estaba dispuesto a lo peor.

…

Muy lejos del castillo donde Naraku se hospedaba.

La situación era tal vez, un poco diferente.

-"No sé qué estará tramando con esto, pero te repito es una mala idea"- se quejó Inuyasha por no se sabe, cuanta ves, en lo que quedaba del día.

Koga rodo los ojos exasperado-"Debes estar agradecido Sarnoso, por lo menos tendrás la oportunidad de volver a ver a mi mujer"

-"Ella es nada de ti"- chillo enojado el de traje rojo.

-"No porque, será la esposa de Sesshomaru"- agrego el monje Miroku, con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, tanto el Hanyou como el lobo le dieron una fulminante mirada, que asustaría a cualquiera, pero ese no era el caso.

Los ignoro a ambos y se dedicó a terminar de asearse, porque los tres juntos estaban en unas termas tomando un baño.

-"Pues yo estoy muy feliz, por fin poder ver a Aome"- esta vez fue el zorrito quien hablo desde la orilla de esa gran bañera, él ya se había limpiado minutos antes.

-"No es que no esté feliz, solo me preocupa como lo tome Sesshomaru"

Koga bufo ya dejando ver su molestia-"¡Recibiste una invitación como todos nosotros!"

Inuyasha suspiro no muy convencido-"Espero y pase nada malo"- murmuro para sí mismo.

Tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas se pondrían de cabeza.

….…..

Quizás a su alrededor el ambientes estaba tranquilo, pero en su interior se llevaba a cabo una lucha de sensaciones, llena de intriga, también miedo y lo más increíble de todo es que había felicidad.

¿Cómo era posible? O tal vez se estaba volviendo loca y comenzaba a imaginar cosas.

Ese hombre frente a ella, llevaba puesto un elegante traje azul oscuro, los últimos botones de su camisa desabrochados, dejando ver parte de su piel.

Se parecía al demonio, la observaba a unos pasos más alejados, la veía fijamente como lo solía hacer Sesshomaru, ella encontró en el mutismo un aliado, solo se miraban.

Era más que un deleité para los ojos, avergonzada las mejillas de Aome se encendieron.

¿Qué tonterías estaba pensando?

El Dai Youkai notando esto, sonrió.

Y de repente Aome olvido como respirar, inconscientemente se llevó una mano hacia el pecho, sobre su corazón, quien estaba latiendo de una manera que le causaba terror.

-"¿Sesshomaru?"- Susurro. No creía estar equivocada esa era su sonrisa.

¿Por qué le agradaba verlo?

¿Y porque una vez mas no podía quitar sus ojos de aquel demonio?

-"¿Q- Q- Que?"- Lo que faltaba tampoco recordaba cómo hablar.

Sonaba demasiado estúpida.

Houjo, noto la actitud extraña de su acompañante, fijo sus ojos sobre aquel extraño hombre que acababa de llegar, y podían estar seguro, que jamás lo había visto, en todos sus años viviendo en Tokio, no se lo había cruzado.

-"¿Aome?"- y era una de las pocas veces que el muchacho la llamaba por su nombre, trataba de obtener su atención, pero la joven parecía perdida, ajena ante su presencia.

Entonces puso una mano sobre su hombro,-cuyo gesto disgusto al Youkai- Aome finalmente regreso a la realidad, observo los ojos del joven, con desconcierto y a su vez este la veía preocupado.-"¿Te acurre algo?"

-"¿He? No, no"- se apresuró a decir y sonreír atontada, vio a Sesshomaru quien se acercaba, se puso de pie.

-"¿Lo conoces?"- pregunto intrigado el joven, noto que estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-"S- si"- para entonces ya estaba frente a la pareja.

-"Sesshomaru"-el nombrado la vio a ella, luego su vista se posó sobre el muchacho que la acompañaba. Aome despabilo-"H-Houjo, él es Sesshomaru Taisho"- logro decir.

El susodicho observo con frialdad al joven, quien a pesar de sentirse intimidado le dio la mano cordialmente-"Un gusto mi nombre es Houjo Akitoki"- respondió este tranquilo.

Aquella situación se volvió un tanto peculiar para la joven miko, quien tenía los ojos puestos sobre el demonio.

¿Cómo es que estaba ahí?

-"Es la primera vez que conozco a un amigo de Aome"- comento, tratando de alejar la intranquilidad, que sentía bajo la mirada del sujeto.-"Por lo que supongo que no debe ser de aquí"- se sentía como un pobre animalito bajo las garras de un depredador.

Los ojos del Youkai se estrecharon-"Acabo de llegar al país"- respondió para sorpresa de la joven, quien pensó que solo lo ignoraría.-"Y no soy su amigo, soy su prometido"- las piernas de Aome fallaron, pero no se dejó caer.

La expresión de Houjo era todo un poema, y el demonio se regocijo con el sufrimiento del joven.

-"Oh"-fue lo único que logro articular el joven, se sentía abatido por la repentina noticia ¿Cómo es que Higurashi no lo había mencionado?-"Felicitaciones"- formulo fingiendo una sonrisa- "Disculpe, no lo sabía"- a cada palabra sentía un gran nudo apoderándose de su garganta.

Aome simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar, pensaba decirle pero no así

¿Qué ganaba Sesshomaru con esto?

¿Si, su mundo no era este y a nadie le impostaba si se casaba o no, nadie conocía su trono, su poder o sus tierras?

Pero… ¿Entonces porque noto molestia en sus ojos?

Sería posible que estuviera…

Era absurdo pensar en eso. Más que absurdo, era imposible.

Lo más probable es que lo haya hecho solo para molestarla. ¿Cómo podía ser tan despreciable?

Percibo la molestia de la muchacha en el aire, mas no le dio importancia, ella le pertenecía.

Tendría que aprender a vivir con eso.

Continuara….


	23. Chapter 22

Esto iba hacer interesante, tal vez, inolvidable para la joven sacerdotisa. Quien en su desesperación y completo desconcierto creía estar en un sueño o alguna jugarreta de su ya confundida mente.

Estaba más pálida que la hoja de un papel ¿No podía ser cierto o sí?

Él no estaba ahí.

Se reprendió mentalmente cuando este la observo, con ojos penetrantes, estaba segura de que si se lo proponía podría leer su mente. ¿Y qué iba a averiguar? ¿Que sentía la urgencia de sonreír como idiota al verlo ahí? ¿Qué por alguna razón ella estaba feliz?

Estaba asustada incluso de sus propios pensamientos y emociones.

Podía ver como él movía sus labios diciendo algo, y el rostro de Houjo se mostraba disgustado, pero Aome estaba ausente, perdida en sus propias cavilaciones.

-"Creo que ya debo irme, supongo, que querrán estar solos"- Houjo comentó rascándose la nuca distraído mientras mostraba una fingida sonrisa.

-"Pero no es necesario que te vayas"- se apresuró a decir la joven miko saliendo de su letargo.

El moreno carraspeó incómodo y nervioso bajo aquella espeluznante mirada que le estaba dirigiendo el _Prometido_ -"Aome, disfruta lo que resta de la noche, nos vemos en la escuela"- respondió sonriente-"fue un gusto conocerlo"- dijo dándole la mano con toda la serenidad que logró reunir-"Hasta luego Aome"- se despidió y dejó un beso en la mejilla de esta, quien se avergonzó por lo incómoda de la situación.

Bueno, ahora estaba mucho más extrañada, no sólo por la actitud de su amigo-"Camina"- le escucho decir, algo en su serio tono de voz –más de lo normal- le hicieron entender que estaba disgustado, sólo que Aome no tenía claros los motivos.

Ni siquiera tenía claro si esto era real o solo un sueño, tal vez, se estaba volviendo loca. El stress estaba acabando con ella.

Suspiró y posó su vista sobre la amplia espalda que se movía pasos más adelantes, ahora podía detallarlo más cuidadosamente, y no iba a negarlo, se veía muy guapo vestido como humano _""_ _Si_ _tan solo no llevara esa cara de amargado_ _él_ _sería perfecto""._ Varias dudas vagaban por su mente ¿Cómo es que la encontró? ¿Cómo es que atravesó el pozo? ¿De dónde carajos había sacado la ropa?, tenía ciertas suposiciones, que prefería confirmarlas antes de iniciar con un interrogatorio sin sentido.

Y el humor del Inugami era incierto.

La vió con disimulo por encima de su hombro, relajó sus facciones y mientras caminaba por las ruidosas calles de esa época percibió lo diferente que era, en todos los sentidos, miró con desagrado a los humanos que pasaban a su lado, ajenos ante su presencia, solo unos pocos, se voltearon a verlo, la mayoría eran mujeres.

Aome se debatía internamente, sin saber si demostrar sorpresa o solo ignorar, sabía llamar la atención sin el menor esfuerzo posible, y para aumentar la incomodidad de la joven miko, este permaneció en completo silencio, creyendo aún más en sus propios pensamientos, estaba disgustado, no sabía el motivo, pero en ese momento era muy cobarde para preguntarle.

Si algo había aprendido de él en estos días, era que lo mejor en estos casos es darle su espacio, de lo contrario sabrá Dios como terminaría.

 _"Es muy guapo, le pediré su teléfono"_

Intuitivamente miró a las pobres chicas de una manera no muy amable, estas al ver la expresión de asesina que tenía la morena, retrocedieron.

 _"¡Esa chica debe ser su novia que suerte tiene!"_

Aome se movió incómoda, con un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

Iban a casarse, eso lo hacía ¿su novio?

Se rio ante lo tonta de la situación, si ellos dos siquiera lucían como prometidos mucho menos lo hacían como novios. Si la situación fuera diferente, Aome estaría caminando a su lado sujetando su mano, mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa por tener al Hombre- demonio más guapo de la tierra. Tal vez, incluso ella podría acariciar sus cabellos, recorrer aquellas líneas magentas que decoraban su cuerpo, se preguntó hasta dónde llegarían, o podría mirar sus ojos de oro fundido sin preocuparse de que pudiera hacerle daño.

Si esta fuera otra situación, tal vez, incluso lo besaría.

Sonrojada sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. No es que estaba interesada en él, ni mucho menos, solo que la situación era bastante bizarra.

Aome no sentía nada por Sesshōmaru

De eso estaba segura…. El único hombre para ella era _Inuyasha._

Que curioso, ya casi no pensaba en él, pero eso no significaba que había dejado de quererlo.

Se preguntó, qué pasaría si lo viese.

…

Jaken no quería estar allí, y mucho menos cuando su amo volviera, para nadie era un misterio lo que podía ocurrir.

Y estaba seguro, sería uno de los primeros en caer, el Inu desataría su rabia en él, como muchas veces lo había hecho, sólo que estaba vez temía en verdad por su vida.

Pero ,sin embargo ahí estaba,obedeciendo, tratando con seres que ni en sus más largos años pensó que lo haría.

Suspiró con pesadez mientras observaba como aquella mujer hacía su voluntad, le bastaron pocos días para poner todo de cabeza.

Tenía un plan entre manos de eso no había dudas, por un lado, Jaken estaba tranquilo sabiendo que esa mujer no era capaz de hacer daño a su propio hijo e incluso a la humana que iba a desposar, aunque esta no le agradase.

-"Pequeño demonio"- la mujer susurró el calificativo como una advertencia, adivinando sus pensamientos.

Jaken tembló con violencia al verse descubierto-"¿Si, señora?"- sostuvo entre sus manos con fuerza aquel extraño báculo que siempre portaba.

-"Abstente a pensar en tonterías, sólo limítate a obedecerme, si no quieres morir"

-"No fue mi intención, perdóneme"- respondió este, agachando la cabeza repetidas veces, demostrando su arrepentimiento y al mismo tiempo rogando por clemencia.

La dama del Oeste sonrió satisfecha, estaba en compañía de un anciano Youkai quien sostenía papel y pluma entre sus manos, no se atrevió a decir nada pues conocía perfectamente el temperamento de la dama. Se mostró pensativo mientras anotaba todas las exigencias que esta le decía, siquiera se atrevió a cuestionarla en asuntos que estaba en desacuerdo.

No era su problema, el joven príncipe tendría que lidiar con ello.

-"Dentro de pocos días mi hijo será el nuevo rey de esta región"- murmuró orgullosa.

-"Será un honor para todos nosotros obedecerlo, mi lady"- se atrevió a decir con entusiasmo.

Aquella pequeña frase regocijo aún más el orgullo de la bella mujer, quien asintió satisfecha y se retiró seguida por Jaken, dejando solo al anciano.

Fue directo a sus aposentos, detalló a través del ventanal la presencia de sus huéspedes, reunidos bajo la sombra de un árbol, conversaban amenamente.

Las risas y chillidos entusiasmados de la niña humana inundaron el ambiente.

Una pequeña sonrisa se apoderó de su estoico semblante.-"Esa niña humana es escandalosa, pequeño demonio ve y cuida de ella, no querrás que Sesshōmaru regrese y vea que no estas haciendo tu trabajo"- agregó con calma viendo la escena, se giró para encantarase con un par ojos amarillos, que la veían sorprendida.

 _""Que mujer más extraña""_ Pensó el demonio verde, aún sin creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado _,_ se retiró dejándola sola, una vez que se encontró fuera del alcance del oído de la Youkai, dijo con sorpresa _\- "_ Mostró interés por la pequeña Rin"

-"¡Señor Jaken!"- llamó esta agitando la mano en el aire con notoria alegría.

El susodicho frunció las cejas disgustado-"Niña no estés corriendo de esa menara, si te pasa algo, el amo me matará"

-"No sea aguafiestas señor Jaken"- respondió esta, mientras daba vueltas con los brazos extendidos alrededor del pequeño demonio-"¿Cuándo volverán el señor Sesshōmaru y la señorita Aome?"- preguntó con inocencia, mostrando cierta tristeza ya que los extrañaba.

Este suspiró antes de responder- "Probablemente muy pronto"-. Aunque, en el fondo no quería que asi fuera.

Observó al extraño grupo que solo traería problemas a su señor.

-"¡Animo señor Jaken, juegue conmigo!"

El demonio verde volvió a suspirar.

…

Continuara...


	24. Chapter 23

Asistir a esa dichosa ceremonia solo le traería disgustos y problemas, era obvio. No quería que Sesshōmaru se casara con esa mujer, pero tampoco estaba muy segura de que hacer al respecto. Esto no era un cuento de hadas, no se podía aparecer y simplemente decir "Yo me opongo" con la esperanza, de que el demonio la abandonara en el altar, e huiría con ella.

No, porque Sesshōmaru la mataría, antes de que formulase reclamo alguno.

Frunció el entrecejo desconfiada la actitud alegre de su Padre, le daba mala espina-"¿Qué es lo que tanto te divierte Naraku acaso no te parece extraño que haya sido invitada a esa boda?"- al contrario de ella, que estaba muy nerviosa.

-"Ah, mi querida Kagura, claro que es extraño, pero es más connivente que así sea"- respondió este, una sonrisa burlona surco sus labios.

-"¿Qué es lo que te propones Naraku?"

-"Tu solo debes asistir, como buena amiga que eres, del Señor Sesshōmaru"- respondió este comenzando a reír una vez más-"muéstrale tu incondicional apoyo"- finalizo con un tono de burla muy evidente, que hizo rabiar a la demonio, y murmuro maldiciones por lo bajo.

….

La noche llego tranquila a la época actual, Aome preparaba sus cosas para regresar en compañía del demonio, quien estaba en la sala, con su familia, estos lo atosigaban con preguntas pero como era normal, solo respondía las que creía necesarias.

El jamás dejo su semblante frio y distante, pero se sorprendió con lo paciente que se mostraba y les permitía compartir su espacio personal, era consiente de que lo hacía solo por cortesía, después de todo no estaban en su castillo, ni si quiera en su misma época.

Aome estaba feliz por eso, que Sesshōmaru no intentara dañar a su familia era un gran avance, eso significaba que sentía respeto por ella, y sobre todo por su familia.

-"Si eres el medio hermano de Inuyasha debes ser muy poderoso al igual que el"

-"Soy mucho más fuerte que ese inútil"- replico con enfado, que lo comparen con Inuyasha, era considerado un insulto.

-"ah, bien"

-"Por favor sota deja en paz a Sesshōmaru, y ve a ayudar al abuelo"- pidió con amabilidad la joven miko. El pequeño resoplo inconforme aun así no se opuso, y se retiró dejándolos solos.-"lo siento mucho, puede llegar a ser muy curioso"-El peli plata asintió como dándole la razón-"En un momento estaré lista y podremos irnos, solo déjame guardar unos regalos"-comentó la morena sonriendo, sin más fue directo a su habitación y cargo unas cuantas bolsas consigo, llevaría obsequios para sus amigos y también para la pequeña Rin.

Minutos después ella bajo las escaleras cargando las bolsas consigo, Sesshōmaru alzo una ceja, ¿En verdad pensaba llevar todo eso?-"Estoy lista, ya podemos irnos"-Aome anunció con una sonrisa.

El asintió levemente y le arrebato algunas bolsas, logrando sorprender a la morena, en definitiva él estaba actuando muy extraño, y eso la descolocaba-"Ya me voy"- anuncio desde las afueras de su casa, la respuesta de su familia no se hizo esperar.

-"Suerte hermana"

-"Adiós"

-"Señor Sesshomaru, le pido que cuide a mi hija"- Naomi se acercó diciendo sin titubeos, viendo a través de los dorados ojos, del Youkai, este no dijo nada solo la miro y seguidamente retomo el camino hacia el pequeño templo donde se resguardaba aquel pozo.

Aome abrazo a su madre antes de ir tras el demonio.

La mayor sonrió satisfecha.

….

Se encontraba perdido, en un rincón de su mente, donde las palabras de aquella mujer se repetían una y otra vez como una melodía, solo que aún estaba indeciso.

Algunas veces escuchar siempre la misma canción, te hacia odiarla.

Lo difícil estaba en tomar esa decisión.

Si lo aceptaba o sino.

-"Inuyasha"-la voz de Sango lo regreso al presente. Esta se sentó a su lado, mirando un punto fijo en el horizonte, donde se empezaban a notar las primeras estrellas-"¿Has pensado en ello?"-las orejas del albino se movieron ante tales palabras.

-"No, porque jamás me intereso la fortuna de mi padre"-respondió con serenidad, una sonrisa surco sus finos labios-"Sesshōmaru tiene mucho más derecho que yo"

Negó con suavidad-"No es verdad tu eres su hermano, llevan la misma sangre"-recordó.

-"Sango, no puedo hacerle eso"

La nombrada jadeo en sorpresa, volteando a verlo-"No creí que tu-"

"Fhe"-la interrumpió, encogiéndose de hombros, porque difícilmente le costaba aceptarlo-"No me malinterpretes, lo hago porque no quiero, que Aome tenga problemas por mi culpa"- se cruzó de brazo mostrando su ceño fruncido, una sonrisa altanera decoraba su rostro.

-"Inuyasha"- lo llamo porque no sabía que más podía decir, sorprendido abrió los ojos, y casi perdió el equilibrio cuando esta lo abrazo-"Eres el mejor"- la escucho decir, el asintió y sonrió también.

Cada vez, tenía mucho más claros sus sentimientos.

Cada vez estaba más decidido… Más seguro

…..

Un demonio corría a través de los largos y lujosos pasillos de que imponente castillo.

Tropezó con torpeza un par de veces, pero ni si quiera eso le impedía volver a reincorporarse de un solo salto y seguir buscando, aquella demonio de belleza extraordinaria y única.

La hayo sentada sobre su trono con el semblante tranquilo y los ojos cerrados-"Mi Señora, he recibido noticias de que el amo Sesshōmaru fue visto, en las afueras de la aldea de Inuyasha"-el demonio verde informo con entusiasmo, y también algo agitado.

Llevaba días sin ver a su amo, aunque su llegada traería ciertas peleas.

-"Pequeño Demonio, procura tener su habitación lista"- ordeno sin más. Jaken asintió y se fue disparado una vez más.-"Oh, mi muchacho esto será interesante"-murmuro la dama con expresión fría, un brillo rebelde se instaló en sus ojos.

….

-"Se-Sesshomaru"-él se detuvo pasos mas adelantes, volteo levemente el rostro para darle a entender que la escuchaba, aquel tono de voz temeroso, gano su atención-"quiero agradecerte"

-"No es necesario"- la interrumpió girando por completo. Aquellos ojos frio la detallaban en silencio.

-"¡Quiero hacerlo!"- el sonrió ante la altanería de la mujer, esa actitud por algún extraño motivo, le divertía.

-"Hmph"- aquel monosílabo broto de su garganta, con una arrogante sonrisa-"¿Qué puedes darle a este Sesshōmaru?"-inquirió.

Podía percibir el reto a la perfección.

-"Un regalo"- sentencio.

Y Aome no estaba dispuesta a perder.

-"De acuerdo, pero si no me agrada, no aceptare tu agradecimiento"

Agacho la mirada pensado en las miles de posibilidades, que podría utilizar.-""¿Comida humana? No, no, no Sesshomaru detesta la comida humana… ¿Tal vez ropa? Aunque posiblemente me diga que es algo indigno, ¿una joya? Debe tener cientos de ellas""- Aome resoplo ningunas de esas opciones la convencía.

-"Miko solo haces que pierda mi tiempo"- Escucho la risa burlona de Sesshōmaru, ella le dirigió una oscura mirada.

Se giró y comenzó caminar otra vez.

-"¡Espera Sesshōmaru!"- se apresuró a decir la joven, cerrándole el paso-"Si tengo algo para darte"-murmuro escondiendo los ojos tras su flequillo.

¡No estaba dispuesta a perder!

La observo impaciente el mutismo de la joven-"¿Y bien?"- inquirió estoico.

Aome dejó caer los paquetes en el suelo, alzo la mirada avergonzada mientras se acercaba, el demonio la miro interrogante.

Coloco una mano en cada uno de los firmes hombros, y alzándose de puntillas sobre sus propios pies, Aome le miro mucho más sonrojada, se inclinó hacia el lentamente…

Se acercaba más a sus labios… les dio un pequeño roce primero y entonces comenzó a temblar… Sesshōmaru se inclinó un poco y junto más sus labios, la morena jadeo moviéndolos con suavidad y se separó…

-"¿Y bien?"- susurro ella más roja que un volcán.

Continuara….


	25. Chapter 24

¿Podía ella acaso sentirse así de bien?

No era normal, Aome lo sabía, que aquella dicha que se apodero de ella, después de hacer algo tan atrevido, como besar a Sesshomaru…

¿No podía no… ser feliz por solo eso?

Jadeo sintiendo una nueva opresión en el pecho, se quedó en silencio mirando la nada.

Sesshōmaru ni si quiera había respondido la cuestión, le intrigaba el estado de la miko, las emociones que percibía de ella, podían llegar a marearlo.

¿La bendita humana, como lograba hacer eso que ningún otro ser podía?

Confundirlo… enojarlo, e intrigarlo al mismo tiempo.

La vio sacudir negativamente la cabeza para luego tomar las bolsas, y mostrar una sonrisa, algo forzada a su parecer.

Definitivamente esta humana era extraña.

-"¿Y bien?"- volvió a repetir.

Una sonrisa adorno el pálido rostro del Youkai.-"No fue lo suficiente bueno"

El rostro desencajado de la joven era todo un deleite, con sus cejas fruncidas y el rostro rojo del enfado o tal vez vergüenza.

Aome lo señalo con el dedo-"Entonces déjame decirte que Inuyasha lo hace mucho mejor que tu"- soltó con rabia, y salió tan apresurada como pudo.

Y le había pegado tan bajo, pero aun así no se arrepintió.

¡Se lo merecía por arrogante!

 _""¿Cómo pude pensar que tal vez, yo estuviera sintiendo algo por ese patán? ¡Es imposible, no lo soporto!""-_ se reprochaba mentalmente una joven futurista, siendo seguida a paso lento por un demonio de mirada fría y penetrante, este emitía un enorme descontento.

¡Estaba furioso!

¿Esa mujer como se atrevía a compararlo con semejante tipo? La única explicación que encontraba es que la pobre estaba perdiendo la razón, porque bajo ningún motivo, seria segundo en algo, y mucho menos, por sobre todas las cosas permitiría que Inuyasha fuera mejor que él, en algo tan banal como un simple beso.

Gruño desde lo profundo de su garganta, Iba a demostrarle a esa mujer quien era el mejor.

Aquel movimiento fue tan rápido que Aome apenas pudo reaccionar.

…

-"¿Hueles eso Koga? Parece ser el olor de Aome"- anuncio el zorrito olfateando en el aire, el susodicho lo imito-"¡Es ella, regreso!"- chillo con entusiasmo.

-"Es verdad ese es el olor de Aome y esta con Sesshomaru"-murmuro dando un salto desde encima de la roca en la que se encontraba descansando-"Iré por ella"

-"¡Espera Koga!"- Pero solo una nube de polvo quedo en su lugar.

-"Ese Youkai, es demasiado impulsivo"- murmuro una mujer a sus espaldas, Shippo volteo sorprendido, la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de la dama, le causaba escalofríos.

Ella no se mostraba preocupada, incluso se podría decir que la situación le divertía.

Y eso provocaba una gran desconfianza en el pequeño ¿Qué le ocurría a esta mujer? ¿Porque ahora de buenas a primeras los quería cerca?

-"Tales impulsos solo le traerán problemas"- murmuro soltando una risilla, para luego salir volando transformada en una Inu gigante.

Shippo salto asustado-"Esta mujer está loca, tendré que avisarle a los demás que Aome está de regreso"- finalizó con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo en que recobraba la postura y se ponía en marcha.

…

-"¡No te acerques a mí Aome!"-Aquel grito se escuchó como una clara sentencia de muerte. La azabache vio sorprendida la rapidez con que el joven lobo se acercó a ella, tomándola de forma nupcial, apenas logro reaccionar para evitar que los paquetes se cayeran.

-"¿Koga que haces aquí?"- murmuro la joven sorprendida, viendo aquel rostro conocido y amable.

-"¿Te encuentras bien Aome?"- pregunto el Youkai con vos dulce, sonriendo levemente.

Aome imito aquel gesto -"Si, no te preocupes"- respondió sincera.

-"Es normal que lo haga, ya que eres muy importante para mí"

-"¿Qué creen que están haciendo?"- gruño el demonio de cabellera blanca.

-"Voy a llevarme a Aome"- respondió el lobo sin titubeos

En cambio la mujer estaba pálida -"¡¿Qué?!"- grito sorprendida.

-"Tranquila Aome solo necesito hablar contigo a solas"- le murmuro este al oído, procurando que el Youkai no los oyera.

Miro preocupada y curiosa aquel azul claro, él estaba actuando más extraño que de costumbre.-"De acuerdo"- acepto, creyendo que tal vez sus amigos necesitaban de su ayuda…

Tal vez Inuyasha... deseaba verla, pero no estaba segura de tener el valor suficiente para volver a verle.

-"No se irán a ningún lado"- aquella frase retumbo en los oídos de la joven miko, quien no pudo evitar ver sorprendida al demonio blanco… fue aquel tono de vos desconocido lo que llamo su atención, provocaba que algo se arrebatara en el interior de su pecho, ¿ansiedad tal vez?…

-"Señora Irasue"- dijo Aome anunciando la notable presencia de la dama, que caía con gracia y elegancia sobre sus propios pies.

-"Irasue, niña ¿Cuántas veces tendré que corregirte?"- decía esta mientras miraba curiosa tal escena, ya que la sacerdotisa aún estaba en brazos del lobo.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"¿Acaso una madre no poder recibir a su hijo adorado?"- se podía percibir el sarcasmos en cada letra.

-"Tonterías"- le hace un despreció, estaba mintiendo.

Koga, rio por lo bajo antes de hablar-"Ja, entonces Aome y yo nos retiramos"- y se marchó dejando un rastro de polvo en el aire.

El Inu desenfundo a Tokijin, dispuesto a acabar de unas ves con aquel despreciable sujeto, que estaba empeñado en quitarle lo que le pertenecía.

-"¡Detente Sesshōmaru, ahí cosas mucho más importantes que hacer en este momento!"- le dedicó una risa burlona tras una mirada fría, el susodicho permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos viendo de muy mala gana a su madre.

-"Yo no recibo ordenes de ti, ni de nadie"- siseo en vos baja, se alejó utilizando su velocidad sobrenatural.

-"Este muchacho y sus celos son peligrosos… "- Irasue sonrió irónica, por segundos sintió miedo de su propio hijo.

La llevo lo más alejada posible, para que ninguna de las presencias anteriores los interrumpiera.

Frente a una colina se sentaron uno al lado del otro, la puesta de sol estaba comenzando su ritual cotidiano, Koga se mantuvo en silencio meditando algunas palabras.

Pero fue interrumpido por la curiosidad y también preocupación de la joven miko-"¿Qué querías decirme, les ha pasado algo a los muchachos?"

-"No, ellos están bien, no es nada de eso"

-"¿Entonces?"- indago mucho más preocupada.

-"Quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿Qué sucede entre tú y Sesshomaru?"

-"…"

-"Habla Aome"

Continuara…


	26. Chapter 25

**_-""Quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿Qué sucede entre tú y Sesshomaru?"_**

 ** _-"…"_**

 ** _-"Habla Aome""_**

…..

-"No sé a qué te refieres"- respondió, traicionado por su propio cuerpo, quien envió señales nerviosas.

-"Aome por favor, no me salgas con que en verdad estas enamorada de ese sujeto"- sonó como una súplica, disfrazada de regaño, la vio girarse con la mirada sorprendida, incluso incrédula.

¿Ella enamorada de Sesshōmaru?

-"..No"- se sentía cansada de tantas mentiras.

Las manos de Koga sujetaron el mentón de la joven-"¿Por qué estas con él?"- indago ahora con vos dulce.

Aquellos orbes marrones temblaron -"Se lo prometí, le di mi palabra de que me casaría con él, y lo ayudaría a obtener su territorio"- Koga no necesito más palabras que esas, después de todo él también era un Lord, aunque no se consideraba como tal, prefería ser conocido como un guerrero.

Mucho antes de conocerla, también era considerado un vándalo, un asesino. Koga sabía de leyes y tradiciones, pero se negaba a permitir tal unión.

-"¡Solo te está utilizando, es un maldito!"

-"Lo sé"- y tal vez su vos se sentía pesada, una extraña sensación en el pecho, como si un peso muerte se posicionara justo ahí, impidiendo que el aire circulará tranquilamente por sus pulmones.

-"No lo hagas Aome, no te cases con él, ven conmigo prometo que te cuidare"- dejo caer una mano libre sobre las de Aome, mientras que la otra continuaba en su mejilla

-"Koga"- jadeo sorprendida, con el escozor de las lágrimas apoderándose de sus ojos.

-"No soportaría verte al lado de ese sujeto, solo te ara sufrir, Sesshōmaru odia los humanos"-la vio negar lentamente

-"Eso no es verdad, no creo que odie tanto a los humanos… de ser así, no permitiría que Rin lo acompañara y mucho menos me hubiera dejado ver a mi familia, incluso logro comportarse frente a ellos"- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, recordando al Sesshōmaru vestido de humano, _""Se veía muy guapo""_ pensó con un tenue rubor en las mejillas, el cual aumento cuando recordó que Koga estaba frente a ella.

-"Aome"- lo escucho decir con el semblante serio-"¿Sientes algo por él? ¿Te gusta Sesshōmaru?"

-"Ah"- ella balbuceo incoherencias, apartando la mirada por instinto-"Claro que no ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

-"Por la forma en la que te refieres a él, la Aome que yo conozco jamás diría eso"

-"Bueno, las personas cambian ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que me guste!"- finalizo exaltada, como si le hubieran dicho la peor de las ofensas.

No estaba segura de sus propias palabras, y por alguna razón que desconocía, no le agradaba hablar de ello.

No después del beso de esta mañana, ni si quiera había pensado en como dirigirse a Sesshomaru después de eso, además de que había herido su orgullo, y se había escapado con el lobo.

Aome no quería imaginarse, pero estaba segura de que no estaría de buen humor al regresar.

Suspiro de tan solo imaginarse la cara de amargado que pondría-"Será mejor que regresemos, ya es tarde"- anuncio poniéndose de pie el joven asintió, un látigo verde apareció entre los árboles, segundos antes de que la volviera a tomar en brazos

-"Creo que ya han venido por ti"- dijo entre dientes, sabiendo que no era una opción pelar ahora, con Aome en el medio de ambos podría salir lastimada.

Sesshōmaru, hizo notar su presencia, su semblante estaba tranquilo, pero la joven miko sabía que detrás de esa frialdad, se ocultaba el enojo-"Es hora de irnos"- lo escucho decir, se apresuró para llegar a su lado.

-"Nos vemos Aome"- murmuro el joven lobo,-"¡Oye tú, no la dejare sola oíste! ¡Yo no me rendiré algún día Aome será mía!"- grito antes de que ambos se perdieran entre la espesura del bosque.

Y el impulso por descuartizar al lobo se fue tal y como vino, fueron segundos, en los que pudo imaginar una y mil formas de matar al lobo, por creer que podía arrebatarle a la miko

Le cortaría las manos, solo por atreverse a tocarla, y ella traidora sonriéndole como una tonta enamorada ¿Tan rápido se había olvidado del Hanyou?

Inuyasha ¿Cómo era posible que ese sujeto, fuera el mejor en algo? Le aria ver a esta mujer su error.

Él era su dueño, la miko le pertenecía en todo los sentidos existentes, su irritante sonrisa, aquel brillo molesto en sus ojos, incluso podía soportar que gritase.

No era extraño que fuera posesivo, para nadie, después de todo estaba en su naturaleza demoniaca, sería más extraño que no lo fuera.

Era instinto, si solo eso puro instinto. Sabía que la morena llamaba la atención de los hombres y demonios, lo supo el primer día en que la vio, porque capto la suya.

La curiosidad, era tanta que regresaba solo para observarla, a veces escondido entre las sombras, otras veces mientras luchaba contra Inuyasha… Ella no tenía por qué enterarse de eso.

Pero ahora el asunto era otro.

¿Por qué se empeñaban en tratar de llevársela?

No estaba dispuesto dársela a nadie, ni si quiera al estúpido de Inuyasha y mucho menos al lobo.

Aunque así tuviera que encerrar a la miko.

…...

Cuando llegaron al castillo, casi al anochecer, fueron recibidos por Irasue y un grupo muy peculiar que tenia de inquilinos.

-"¿Qué significa esto?"- como era de esperarse el Youkai fue el primero en reaccionar.

-"¡Muchachos!"-Aome exclamo feliz, sin esperar respuesta corrió a los brazos de su antiguo grupo.

-"¡Aome!"-gritaron Shippo, Sango, Miroku, e Inuyasha al mismo tiempo, aunque también estaban Kikyo y Koga.

-"¿No estas emocionado hijo? son los invitados de honor, se quedaran aquí hasta después de la boda"- respondió la dama mostrando una gran sonrisa.

En definitiva sintió deseos de matar a alguien, supo, que ese solo sería el comienzo, de sus dolores de cabeza.

Continuara…


	27. Chapter 26

El ambiente en el castillo se dividía en dos, por un lado estaban un grupo de humanos, que conversaban muy felices, comentando los acontecimientos de los últimos días y por otro, tres demonios machos que se dedicaban miradas de muerte a cada segundo.

-"Son nuestros invitados de honor, es tu deber como señor del castillo tratarlos con amabilidad, ¿o es que acaso piensas echarlos?"- indago con el rostro divertido.

-"Si"- sentencio con dureza y sin titubear.

Ella alzo un poco la voz sonando indignada-"¡Sesshōmaru son los amigos de tu futura esposa, por lo menos concédele el favor de quedarse un tiempo!"- aconsejo posando una mano por el hombro de su descendencia.

-"No los quiero cerca"- murmuro sin quitar sus dorados ojos de las figuras de Inuyasha y aquel lobo.

-"Solo serán unos días, además ¿ya la has visto? Ella se ve muy feliz"- y estaba en lo cierto jamás había visto a la sacerdotisa hablar tanto y estar todo el tiempo sonriendo, se veía muy a gusto con los de su raza.

Se percató de las palabras de su madre, la mujer se veía feliz, mucho más que antes-"Solo unos días"-gruño las palabras aun sin estar del todo de acuerdo, no le agradaba la idea de tener a esos dos sujetos cerca de la miko. Tendría que vigilarla más tiempo.

Irasue, sonrió complacida se acercó con tranquilidad hacia sus invitados-"Atención, Sesshōmaru aceptado que se queden aquí, pueden sentirse como en casa"-finalizo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Era obvio de admitir que todos, se vieron sorprendidos.

-"¡Fhe!"- Inuyasha resoplo por lo bajo, conocía muy bien su hermano y estaba seguro de que no se quedaría tan tranquilo-"A la menor oportunidad nos mandara a la calle"- murmuro mostrando los dientes.

Koga rio por lo bajo, para el eso era lo de menos, lo importante era Aome, estando ambos bajo el mismo techo tenía más posibilidades de cuidarla y convencerla de que el matrimonio era una locura.

-"Oye lobo no hagas nada estúpido"- le advirtió, él ya tenía claro sus sentimientos hacia Aome, pero Koga no.

El susodicho cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, mostrando una altanera sonrisa-"¡Acaso me crees idiota, yo no soy igual que tú!"

-"¡Que has dicho imbécil!"- gruño el Hanyou, anunciando una pelea.

-"¡Abajo!"- fue detenido por el grito de Aome.

Se desplomo de boca contra el duro suelo, maldijo un par de veces antes de poder hablar correctamente-"Aome ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡No fui yo quien comenzó!"

Shippo salto hasta quedar frente al adolorido mitad bestia-"Porque serás el primero en armar una pelea"

-"¡Fhe, cállate enano!"- le hace un desprecio.

Las risas de todos llenaron la habitación, al mismo tiempo en que las mejillas del joven Hanyou se encendían.

-"¡Tontos!"- chillo mientras se ponía en pie.

-"Inuyasha compórtate"- por primera vez en todo ese tiempo la voz de Kikyo se hizo notar, el hanyou observo sonriendo a quien era ahora su mujer.

Fue como si un puñal le atravesara una vez más el corazón, fue en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, que Aome entendió definitivamente que jamás, podría ocupar el lugar de Kikyo, porque aunque lo intentara, aquel mitad bestia… siempre vería en ella a esta mujer.

La forma en aquellos ojos dorados brillaba, le dolía, que la viera con total devoción.

Como si fuera la única.

Quería salir corriendo.-"Que les parece si nos arreglamos y luego cenamos todos juntos"- aquellas palabras salieron muy bien disfrazadas, nadie se percató de la tristeza que había detrás.

Excepto un demonio de mirada fría, que se mantenía en silencio.

-"Si, es una gran idea"- apoyo la dama del Oeste, seguida de los demás.

De a uno fueron dejando el gran salón, retomando a sus respectivas habitaciones, las cuales fueron asignadas por Jaken, este por su parte se encontraba dirigiendo el banquete que se estaba preparando en la cocina.

-"Miko"

-"Sesshōmaru"- ella lo interrumpió poniéndose de pie, temiendo que el pudiera darse cuenta, acto que fue muy bien percibido por el Youkai, aun así la dejo continuar-"Gracias por dejar que se quedaran, la verdad es que los extrañaba"-una sonrisa le fue dedicada.

Evito que aquel dorado la siguiera analizando, ¿porque sentía que podía ver más allá de su interior?, ¿Por qué sentía que no podía ocultarle nada?

El dio un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a ella, Aome por alguna razón, se mantenía estática y en silencio viendo un punto en el suelo.

Levanto el mentón de la joven con su mano derecha, él se veía tranquilo, ella nerviosa y avergonzada, aquel rose de pieles mandaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas-"No hagas eso"- susurro con un notable tono de molestia y reproche.

-"¿Hacer que?"- murmuro quedito, trataba de mantener su atención en cualquier otra cosa a su alrededor, y el que Sesshōmaru fuera más alto facilitaba las cosas.

Lo sintió acercarse, su respiración chocando contra sus calientes y rojas mejillas.

Se veía vulnerable, incitaba a hacer algo que tenía en mente desde ya hace varias horas, estaban solos no había nadie a su alrededor, además se había hecho una promesa, le demostraría que Inuyasha no podía ser el mejor-"Volverte una sumisa"- roso sus labios contra los de la joven, fue apenas un toque, pero lo suficiente para que ella cerrara los ojos.

Aome jadeo sonrojado, viendo sorprendida aquellos ojos que parecían leer su mente-"Este Sesshōmaru no quiere una esposa débil"-.

El sonaba como si estuviera diciendo más de la cuenta, pero para ella, solo eran frases que confundían más su alocada existencia-"¿Creí que eso es lo que deseabas? Que sintiera miedo de ti"- ¿Por qué resultaba tan complicado de entender?

No podía pensar coherentemente con el así de cerca. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Se deshizo del agarre antes de continuar-"No es divertido"

Estaba segura de que había un doble sentido en todo lo que él decía.

-"¿Te estás burlando de mí?"- sonaba dolida, pero su rostro enfadado logro confundirlo.

-"No"

¿Qué pretendía actuando así? ¿Lo hacía a propósito? O ¿para confundirla?-"¿Entonces quieres decir, que para ti es divertido el que discutamos?"- ella dijo recibiendo un leve y casi invisible cabeceo por parte del Youkai.

Frunció la ceja disgustada, para ella no era divertido.

-"Miko"- aquel tono despectivo por su parte, le hacía hervir la sangre a un volumen incalculable.

-"Soy Aome"- lo corrigió poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas, tenía la nariz arrugada y las cejas sumamente fruncidas.

-"Miko"- volvió a repetir, ella sintió el deseo de golpearlo, de purificarle, de hacerle daño.

¿Cuándo aprendería a decir su nombre? ¿O es que acaso era tan complicado?

-"Este Sesshōmaru quiere otro agradecimiento"- lo escucho decir sin entender a que se refería.

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa trataban de comprender, el actuar de su interlocutor.

-"¿Qué es?"- pregunto seca.

-"Piensa"- escueto con tranquilidad.

-"No sé"- ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿A qué se refería?

-"Piensa".

¿Por qué sentía que se estaba burlando de ella, otra vez?, lo observo con ojos asesinos.

¿Acaso quería un regalo, un favor? ¿Qué?

No hallaba respuesta.

Aome no estaba de humor para sus juegos mentales.

¡Por todos los cielos!

-"¡Dime!"

-"Piensa"- ¿es que caso no tenía otra respuesta?

-"No sé, que es lo que tu retorcida mente quiere de mi"- respondió cruzándose de brazos.

Trato de controlarse para no golpearlo.

 _Inhala-exhala._

 _Inhala-exhala_

Una tenue sonrisa adorno la palidez de su rostro-"Humana estúpida"- la insulto.

Al diablo con el autocontrol.

-"¡Oye estúpido!"- su voz chillo molesta e indignada, le dio un golpe en el pecho, sabiendo que no sufriría daño alguno, lo vio de mala cara.

Hacerla enojar se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en un pasatiempo, y debía admitir que no le desagradaba del todo, por eso Iba a aceptar la sugerencia que su madre, muy ¨amablemente¨ le hizo.

-"¡Deja de molestarme!"- estaba furiosa, odiaba la facilidad que Sesshomaru tenía para ponerla de mal humor.

Se giró, no sin antes darle otro golpe.

-"¿A dónde crees que vas?"- el continuaba sonriendo, y la joven aumentaba, su mal genio a cada segundo.

-"¡A me voy a mi habitación!"- grito ya frente a las escaleras.

-"Dirás nuestra habitación"-lo escucho decir con burla, mientras se acercaba a ella como un depredador viendo a una presa indefensa –"Porque a partir de hoy dormiremos juntos"

-"¡¿Qué?!"- se escuchó aquel grito en cada rincón del castillo.

…

 ** _""Se encontraban en el salón, charlando en vos baja, mientras venían como los humanos conversaban de temas tribales, su madre había estado insistiendo sobre ¨aquel asunto¨ desde ya hace algún tiempo, pero él siempre se las arreglaba para salir librado._**

 ** _-"¿Cuál es el motivo de no querer dormir juntos?"_**

 ** _-"Aun no estamos casados"_**

 ** _-"¿Y que acaso crees que soy una madre anticuada?"- bufo haciendo un gesto exagerado -"Si ya le has cedido tu habitación, ¿qué tiene de malo que la compartan?, muy pronto se casaran y dormirán juntos"_**

 ** _-"Madre"- rogo externa e internamente el Youkai, no queriendo hablar del tema._**

 ** _-"Pero que muchacho, hasta parece que no quieres darme nietos"-dijo esto con tristeza escandalosa-"pero está bien, no duermas con ella"- la escucho decir resignada. Sesshomaru agradeció mentalmente a todo lo divinamente posible._**

 ** _Escucho sollozo -"Oh, la humana joven y bella durmiendo sala, con ese lobo al asecho"-se alejaba mientras decía esto con dramatismo_** _**-"¡Pobre Caperucita!"-el llanto salió a flote de una forma escandalosa y poco creíble.**_

 ** _¡Bingo!_**

 ** _Segundos después se escuchó el-"Abajo"- por parte de la joven futurista""_**

…..

Sabía perfectamente que solo era una manipulación por parte de su madre, pero que más daba, después de todo era su casa, su habitación, su cama, y la humana pronto seria su esposa.

La decisión ya estaba tomada.

Aunque la joven pusiera el grito en el cielo.

-"¡Debes estar de broma, de ninguna manera!"- grito otra vez, roja de vergüenza.

¿Dormir juntos después de... de Eso?

¡Que la tierra la tragase!

Sonrió con malicia, tendría un matrimonio para nada aburrido-"Es mi última palabra"- continuo su caminata hasta su vieja recamara.

Mientras la miko, lo perseguía enojada-"¡Sesshōmaru!"

Continuara….


	28. Chapter 27

Lo que parecía ser un día normal en el castillo del oeste, se tornó bizarro, muy fuera de lo común.

Una azabache caminaba apresurada tras los pasos del que sería muy pronto su esposo, pero aquel vestido de color lila entorpecía su andar.

Algunos de los ciervos los vieron y de inmediato les dieron lugar, para nadie era una sorpresa de que cuando esos dos estaban de mal humor, algún inocente salía herido.

-"¡Oye, no me ignores cuando te estoy hablando!"- lo había seguido hasta su escritorio, diciéndole las mil razones por la cual, se reusaba a tal absurda proposición.

-"Hmp"- fue el único sonido que broto de sus labios, continuo viendo un viejo papel que tenía entre sus manos.

Parecía ser más interesante que la joven miko. Dio grandes zancadas hasta quedar frente a frente, con violencia le arrebato aquel vendito papel-"No pienso compartir mi habitación contigo"- sentencio decidida.

Sesshomaru alzo una elegante ceja y sonrió de lado, de una forma muy altanera-"Dirás mi habitación, el hecho de que te deje dormir en ella no significa nada"- Aome apretó los puños, él tenía razón en todo lo que decía, le dedico una mirada que aria temer a cualquiera.

Excepto a Sesshomaru, que solo parecía divertirse a costa suya.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, soltando un bufido-"¡Bien tendrás que dormir tu solo!"-sonrió altanera, pero de inmediato, su expresión cambio, al ver el nulo interés del Taisho- "¿Me escuchaste bien?"-el asintió con serenidad.

-"Si, eso es todo"-le dedico una fría mirada-"Retírate tengo asuntos que arreglar"- respondió con dureza mientras volvía a tomar los papeles que le fueron arrebatados.

Aome frunció el ceño disgustada-"¡Jamás dormiré a tu lado!"- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir dando un portazo.

Sesshōmaru gruño, seguidamente se escuchó como algo se rompía.

…

 _-""Están discutiendo otra vez""-_ pensaba una bella mujer de cabellera plateada, escuchando tras la puerta- _""Estos dos son como perros y gatos""-_ se dijo así misma rodando los ojos ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan cabezas duras _?-""No hay caso tendré que hacer algo""_ \- se dijo así misma pensando en una posible idea.

Se retiró con sigilo mientras sonreía triunfal.

-"Pequeño demonio, prepara una jarra, con el mejor té"

-"¿Una jarra de té?"-Murmuro pensativo rascándose la frente-"¿Por qué tanto acaso va recibir más visitas?"- chillo con los ojos saltones, ya no soportaría a mas humanos en esta casa. Suficiente tenía con los violentos amigos de esa mujer.

-"¡De inmediato!"- rugió cansada de su quejadera.

Jaken desapareció a toda velocidad, la dama no estaba en sus días.

-"¿Dónde se habrá metido esa muchacha?"- sin pensarlo dos veces salió a buscarla, la encontró recogiendo sus pertenencias, guardándolas con violencia dentro de su viejo equipaje-"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?"- pregunto curiosa anqué ya sabía la respuesta.

La sintió tensarse, y suspirar-"Voy a cambiarme de Habitación"

-"Oh, ¿se puede saber el motivo?"- nuevamente mintió.

-"Sesshomaru quiere… que durmamos juntos"-Aome se giró mostrando una tenue sonrisa, se sentó al borde de la cama-"Yo… Yo vera, no creo que… sea correcto"

Soltó una risa, mientras se acomodaba al lado de la joven-"¿Acaso ves que me oponga a ello?"- pregunto mirando directamente el marrón de sus ojos.

-"… ¿No?"-La azabache dudo ante su propia respuesta, Irasue sonrió-"Pero-"- la dama la interrumpió con un bufido, poniéndose de pie.

-"Niña, no me agrada el hecho de que una humana se convierta en reina del Oeste"- Aome inevitablemente sintió cierta incomodidad en el pecho, agacho la mirada-"Pero… yo no soy quien para destruir la felicidad de mi hijo"-busco rastros de mentira, entre el color dorado de sus pupilas, cosa que no hayo-"Te eligió a ti, habiendo otras"- sintió como si hubieran abofeteado su orgullo, de una manera directa y cruel.

 ** _""Me eligió porque no tenía opción""_**

Se dijo así misma, sintiendo un inexplicable desanimo.

Irasue noto aquel drástico cambio de humor, su sentido del olfato era excelente-"Acompáñame, toma una taza de té conmigo"

Aome sonrió, aunque no estaba del todo convencida, no podía negarse si se lo pedía de esa forma tan amable-"Como usted diga"

Una vez de regreso a la biblioteca - el lugar donde Irasue pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo- ambas mujeres se sentaron, una frente a la otra

Segundos después Jaken reapareció trayendo en sus manos lo pedido, recibió un ademan por parte de Irasue para que las dejara solas.

-"Tengo algo que enseñarte, ¿podrías traerme esa caja de ahí?"- pidió señalando encima de un mueble.

Aome obedeció sin dudarlo, ya que sentía curiosidad, le dio la espalda en lo que demoraba en cargarlo, por suerte el objeto no era pesado, sino liviano como una pluma.

-"Ábrelo"- murmuro con entusiasmo, mostrando una sonrisa.

Aome, detallo meticulosamente la caja, esta estaba forrada por una delicada tela en color pastel y grandes flores de color violeta, pequeños hilos dorados brillaban dependiendo, de la posición en la que uno la mirase.

-"Esto es…"- susurro la miko embelesada.

-"Tu vestido ceremonial"- finalizo Irasue, bebiendo un poco de su deliciosos té-"Que esperas pruébatelo"- aquello sonó como una orden, sin embargo la mujer mostraba una autentica sonrisa. Aome miro deductivamente dicho vestido, no quería tocarlo, era tan hermoso y delicado, que tenía miedo de dañarlo, apenas podía respirar eran demasiadas las emociones, que comenzaban a adueñase de cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo.

-"No quiero mancharlo"- la escucho decir con sinceridad.

-"Debes hacerlo, es fundamental"-la animo-"Por si hay que hacerle algún cambio"- su rostro mostraba la serenidad de siempre.

Aome finalmente acepto e Irasue le dio privacidad.

…

¿No había motivos suficientes para sentirse así de bien? , pero Aome sin embargo, se encontraba demasiado alegre y relajada.

Ni si quiera recordaba el momento en que comenzó a sentirse "Mal y mareada", al principio no le dio importancia, pero luego las cosas se pusieron muy extrañas.

Tanto ella como su futura suegra, estaban más comunicativas de lo normal, como dos grandes amigas.

Solo se despidió y como pudo comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación, murmurando cosas que tal vez solo ella misma entendía.

Tropezó con un conocido medio demonio y joven lobo en el estrecho pasillo-"Inu ya sha"- ella murmuro sonriendo atontada.

Había cierto brillo melancólico en los ojos de la miko, ambos demonios lo notaron, pero solo a uno logro llenarlo de culpa.

-"¿Aome que te ocurre, te encuentras bien?"-observo a la tambaleante miko, quien trataba de mantenerse en pie.

-"Sshi"- el medio demonio arqueo una ceja, la actitud de su amiga y extraño tono de vos, le hacían saber que algo no está bien.

-"¿Qué es ese olor?"-Arrugo la nariz sintiendo el peculiar olor a licor saliendo de la miko-"¿Estuviste bebiendo?"

Ella medito unos segundos antes de responder, lo único que recordaba era ese delicioso te, que Irasue compartió con ella, lo que paso después no lo tenía muy claro; apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre la pared del pasillo-"Creo que si"- e hizo un gesto de la cantidad con los dedos, realmente no sabía que decir.

Koga sonrió ella no lucia como si solo hubiera bebido un trago.

Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos, mostrando su total descontento -"Aome estas muy mal, debes descansar hasta reponerte"

-"Déjame llevarte a tu recamara"-sugirió de inmediato el joven lobo.

Sesshomaru gruño.

Nadie supo cómo había llegado tan de repente.

Koga se detuvo frente a ella, quien lo observo divertida, pero segundos después sus facciones se volvieron molestas-"¡D-deja de dar vueltass!"- chillo sosteniéndose la frente.

Los ojos del Hanyou lucían preocupados, al igual que los del joven lobo.

En verdad aquel pasillo parecía una calesita en un parque de atracciones, como pudo, fijo los ojos sobre la blanca figura del Youkai, no estaba para nada contento.

-"¿Q-qu me mirash Shushumaru?"- balbuceo la joven azabache con fastidio, arrugando el entrecejo de una manera que la hacía ver, muy graciosa.

Soltó de repente una risa escandalosa, mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie-"Ten-go mucho sue-ño"- murmuro cayendo sobre sí misma, el albino la sujeto antes de que tocara contra la dureza del suelo.

Sin darles tiempo a que Koga e Inuyasha se acercaran, les dedico una dura mirada, una silenciosa advertencia.

La escucho quejarse entre sus brazos, mientras luchaba por mantener los ojos abiertos-"¿Eresh tú?"- el solo asintió, la mujer no estaba en todos sus sentidos-"¿Pu-puedo dor-mir contigo?"- como aquellas simples palabras, totalmente fuera de si podían dejar mudo a tres hombres.

Sesshomaru medito en silencio su petición, si no estuviera en este estado Aome seguiría negándose a compartir la misma cama, pero lo primordial ahora, era que recobrara los sentidos, así que solo la levanto en brazos y comenzó a caminar lentamente, la vio sonreír con los ojos cerrados

Tanto Koga e Inuyasha aún estaban en shock.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, solo se quedaron viendo la puerta por la que ambos habían desaparecido.

…..

-"N-no te vayas"- murmuro entre sueños, se aferró a una de las mangas del traje azul que Sesshomaru tenía puesto.

Como si realmente temiera quedarse sola, se preguntó que estaría pasando por la mente de la miko, si hace tan solo un par de horas, se reusaba a permanecer en el mismo espacio.

-"No pienso hacerlo"- la joven sonrió, y tal vez lo más gracioso era que estando tan ebria, como lo estaba, aun se mantenía consiente, y escuchaba muy bien.

Sonrió, ante tal situación, lo bastante absurda para ambos, pero ahora tenía una excusa para hacerla enojar al día siguiente.

 ** _"¡Jamás dormiré a tu lado!"_**

Ella había gritado esas palabras como un juramento y ahora, en cambio, pedía que no la dejara sola.

El Dai Youkai ahogo el impulso de sonreír, mordió su labio inferior hasta herirlo.

Aome se quedó quieta y tranquila por varios minutos. Los cuales Sesshomaru aprovecho para detallarla con tranquilidad y en silencio, se veía desliñada, estaba pálida pero en sus mejillas se podía apreciar un pálido rubor.

Pequeñas gotas de sudor adornaban su frente, con total naturalidad el coloco sobre esta, su mano izquierda, estaba levantado algo de fiebre, comenzó a jadear y moverse.

La dejo sola un par de minutos, cuando regreso traía consigo un cuento de agua y paños, para bajarle la temperatura.

Gruño porque aun sabiendo su condición humana hacia tonterías. La miko era tan frágil, que incluso algo como una borrachera lograba enfermarla.

¿Por qué era tan descuidada? Lograba inquietarlo a tal punto, en el que estaba ahí, al pendiente de ella.

Como si realmente… _le interesara._

El movimiento de una mano, atrajo su atención, Aome entre sueños se aferró a las prendas del frio Youkai, como anhelando que no se fuera, que no la dejara sola.

Tan solo por esa noche, permitiría que invadiera su espacio de tal forma, en la mañana cuando la mujer estuviera consiente, ajustaría cuentas con ella.

Pero ahora solo se encargaría de que descansara.

Continuara…


	29. Chapter 28

Aome ya tenía experiencia en cuento a resaca se tratara, muy pocas y sobre todo no fueron tan fuertes como esta, que parecía querer explotarle la cabeza y el alma.

Se sentía pesada, sedienta, se sentía morir.

No quería abrir los ojos. De hecho deseaba estar en cama todo el bendito día hasta que ese dolor de cabeza se le pasara.

Pero no podía, sentía la urgencia de darse un baño y comer algo, su estómago dolía de hambre.

¡Oh, cuanto daría por un par de aspirinas!

Jadeo y lentamente casi sin ganas se sentó sobre la cama, estaba sola.

-"Ya era hora"

O tal vez no tan sola.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?"- aún seguía enfadada, era evidente en su tono de voz.

-"Me pediste que lo hiciera"- respondió sin más, sentado en una esquina de la habitación, lucia como siempre arrogante y despreocupado, porque ni si quiera tenía la decencia de ponerse una camiseta.

¡Si tan solo fuera feo, pero no, él tenía que ser además de guapo, malditamente sexy!

Es que kami-sama le da el pan, al que no tiene dientes.

Aome hizo un esfuerzo por mirarlo a los ojos y no caer en la tentación de bajar por ese escultural pecho - "¿Qué lo hiciera?" - realmente no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que paso anoche, y ahora no estaba de ánimos para pensar, ni si quiera sabía cómo había terminado ebria-"Olvídalo"

Se iba a levantar y a darse un baño pero algo la detuvo, un pequeño detalle, estaba en ropa interior. Su rostro enrojeció a tal punto que parecía un tomate. Las palabras "Me pediste que lo hiciera" y "despertar en ropa interior" más un "Sesshomaru semi- desnudo" estaban cobrando otro sentido en la atormentada y pervertida mente de la miko.

Es que acaso… ¿ella y Sesshomaru?

¡Por todos los cielos!

No definitivamente no saldría en todo el vendito día de esa habitación, es más no lo aria ni si quiera muerta.

Ahogo un grito en su garganta, mientras se tapaba hasta la cabeza, no estaba segura pero las pruebas mostraban otra cosa.

¿Y si tal vez si había pasado algo? Si le había entregado "eso" que con tanto cuidado, había preservado, porque estuvo esperando a la persona correcta.

Podía sentir pequeñas lagrimas amontonarse sobre el marrón de sus ojos, estaba angustiada y confundida porque no recordaba.

¿Y si realmente ella y ese Youkai habían tenido relaciones? fue su primera vez, una que no recordaría, que no sabría cómo fue o como se sentía en ese momento.

-"Arriba"

-"No quiero"

-"No hagas perder, mi tiempo, levántate"- el sonaba disgustado.

-"¡No!"- se cubrió aún más, si eso fuera posible.

-"Los humanos están aquí, debes ocuparte de ellos"

-"Diles que estoy enferma"

-"Los echare a la calle sino te pones de pie en este instante"

-"…"

-"Si insistes"- lo escucho caminar sobre el piso de madera.

-"Agh, está bien tu ganas"- respondió la joven desganada, cubriéndose con el manto de sabanas-"Vete, necesito cambiarme"-Sesshomaru alzo una ceja en cuestión, la había visto en ese estado otras veces-"Por favor"- pero ahora ella lucia insegura y avergonzada.

Y por algún extraño motivo el obedeció.

Aome termino de arreglarse, lucía un vestido sencillo y bonito, en un pálido morado, dejo su cabello suelto, con varios mechones ondulados perfectamente, tenía pensado hacer varias cosas el día de hoy, compartiría todo el tiempo posible con sus amigos.

-"Buenos días"- ella dijo al sonriente hombre recostado en el pasillo, su sonrisa se amplió hasta dejar ver su blanca y brillante dentadura.

-"Buenos días Aome, parece que ya te encuentras mejor"

-"Si, ya estoy bien"- mintió, lucia saludable por fuera pero por dentro, su dolor de cabeza había aumentado-"¿Qué haces aquí solo?"

-"Estaba esperándote"- se encogió de hombros, para seguidamente tomar la mano de la joven azabache-"Vamos"- camino con ella hacia el salón, donde ya todos se encontraban.

Se sintió incomoda bajo la mirada de Irasue, aquel brillo divertido en el dorado de sus ojos, le causaba tanta curiosidad, como temor.

Inuyasha vio de mala gana a Koga, como si intentara advertirle algo, en ese instante Sesshōmaru apareció, y todo el mundo quedo en silencio.

Aome soltó la mano de Koga, y se alejó para tomar asiento en la mesa, lo hizo de una forma tan natural, que el gesto relajo a más de uno. Sabía perfectamente que el Youkai estaba enojado, y posiblemente el motivo sea Koga.

Lo cual le parecía absurdo porque ella y el solo eran amigos, Sesshōmaru no tenía por qué estar celoso. Aome detuvo en seco, aquellos pensamientos sin fundamento alguno, instintivamente lo miro, él ocupaba su lugar en la punta de la mesa.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espina dorsal, cuando sus ojos dorados se posaron en ella. **_""Definitivamente está enojado""_**

Cuando el pequeño Shippo y la bella Sango comenzaron a hablar, se sintió aliviada, el ambiente se vivió más seguro y menos pesado.

Recordaron sus aventuras y también comentaron las novedades que había con respecto a Naraku, nadie los había visto en estos meses, aunque no era para nada extraño, ya que el desaparecía cuando estaba sufriendo alguna de sus transformaciones y también era una lástima porque era el momento indicado para atracarlo.

-"Ese maldito debe estar planeando alguna de sus sucias trampas"- agrego entre dientes el medio demonio-"Siempre envía a Kagura a vigilarnos"

Irasue puso evidente atención en aquel nombre-"Kagura, ¿la Youkai del viento?"

-"¿Si, la conoce?"- Sango pregunto.

-"Claro, la eh visto hablando con mu hijo en varias ocasiones"- respondió con tranquilidad mostrando una sonrisa-"Esta invitada a la boda"-Aome no podría creer lo que estaba escuchando-"Creí que Sesshōmaru te había dicho"- definitivamente estaba fuera de sí.

La azabache lo veía con insistencia, el solo la ignoraba ¿Es que acaso no pensaba decirle nada? El enfado en Aome era evidente y justificado, había invitado al enemigo, además de que… eran muy allegados.

No le gustaba, no quería que esa mujer estuviera aquí; Y este engreído debía darle una explicación.

Sango era muy perspicaz, cuando se trataba de su amiga, podía saber que ocurría algo incluso, antes de que la misma Aome se diera cuenta-"Aome podrías enseñarme el jardín del castillo"- realmente se lo estaba ordenando, no le estaba dando la opción de negarse. Conocía muy bien a su amiga, era implosiva e imprudente, a veces decía o hacia cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias…-"Me han dicho que es muy bonito"- insistió la castaña, la azabache no tuvo más alternativa que asentir, mostrando una pequeña y forzada sonrisa. -"Vamos después de que terminemos"- refiriéndose al almuerzo, vio a la morena dudar por unos instante, hasta que finalmente acepto.

Después del almuerzo cada uno se retiró, dando las gracias, Sango tomo a su amiga y antes de que hiciera alguna tontería, la arrastro hacia el jardín trasero.

-"Sango detente"- chillo, con las cejas fruncidas, porque comenzaba a dolerle el brazo.

-"No, aun no, pueden oírnos"-se alejaron lo suficiente, del castillo y los alrededores-"¿Qué ibas a hacer? ¿Reclamarle? ¡Estás loca!"

-"Me debe una explicación"- respondió furiosa

-"Tal vez, pero no era el momento ni el lugar, ¿Acaso quieres morir Aome?"- La susodicha se cruzó de brazos, porque evidentemente iba a discutir con el Youkai si fuera necesario-"yo no entiendo que es lo que sucede entre Sesshōmaru y tu"

-"No hay nada entre él y yo"- chillo con evidente enfado e incomodidad. ¿Entonces cuando lo beso no significo nada?

-"Aome"- sango insistió-"Es evidente que te suceden cosas"

Le dedico una fulminante mirada-"No me sucede nada"

-"¿Estas seguras?"- la castaña pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-"Si"

La sonrisa de la exterminadora se amplió-"Entonces no tiene que molestarte, que Kagura venga"- comenzó a decir con calma-"Sabes que ella y Sesshōmaru son muy amigos"-agrego con picardía, notando el cambio en el rostro de su amiga-

-"No, me molesta"- respondió con firmeza.

-"No tiene que importarte si pasan tiempo juntos"

-"… No"

-"Si pasean a solas"

-"yo- no"- ella no sonaba muy segura, de echo tampoco sonaba contenta.

Definitivamente Sango tenía un sexto sentido para asuntos del corazón, y sabia como hacerlo-"¿Entonces dime crees que alguna vez ellos dos se han, no sé, besado?"- indago sonando de lo más casual, logrando que la azabache se irritara más de lo habitual.

-"¡No lo sé!"- tal vez alzo un poco la vos, pero de inmediato la culpa se apodero de ella.-"Lo siento"- murmuro apenada.

-"¿Aun tratas de hacerme creer que no te ocurren cosas con él?"

Aome suspiro, y se dejó caer sobre la fina hierba bajo sus pies. Sango la imito espero en silencio a que ella hablara.

-"No podría sentir nada por él, es engreído, arrogante y todo el tiempo está molestándome, ¿Cómo podría querer a alguien así?"

-"Pero te gusta"

Aome se ruborizo-"… No voy a mentirte, es apuesto"

-"Y no te agrada Kagura"

-"No, no me gusta"- negó lentamente, apretando las manos con nerviosismo.

-"Que este cerca de él"- Sango finalizo aquella frase, el silencio de la miko fue más que suficiente para entender, la magnitud de la situación.

Aome se estaba enamorando del Youkai, pero estaba demasiado confundida para darse cuenta. Y estaba segura de que al susodicho también le pasaban cosas, la forma en que miraba a su amiga, la frialdad en sus soles no era la misma, cuando veía Aome; podía decir mucho y al mismo tiempo nada.

Si de por si era difícil, que Aome lo aceptara, con Sesshōmaru era imposible.

….

Cuando la noche llego, la joven sacerdotisa se encontraba en su habitación, recostada sobre la cama pensaba en todas las cosas que Sango le había dicho.

-"¿Y si Sango tiene razón?"- se dijo a sí misma, suspiro cerrando los ojos.

Tratando de ordenar las ideas de su alocada cabeza.

 ** _""¿Me gusta, lo quiero?""_**

Odiaba estar así, odiaba la facilidad con la que perdía la cordura.

Se sentía perturbada, vulnerable.

Odiaba a Sesshōmaru, ¿Por qué tenía que invitar a esa mujer? ¿Acaso lo hacía para molestarla?

O tal vez solo quería verla, a ella.

A Kagura.

El sonido de la puerta, la regreso a la realidad-"Vete"- ordeno, aun sin siquiera ver, sabia de quien se trataba.

-"Esta es mi habitación"-lo escucho replicar con su acostumbrada frialdad.

Bufo poniéndose de pie, tenía las cejas fruncidas por el enfado-"Me iré yo"

Y mucho antes de que pusiera, tan siquiera una de sus finas manos, sobre la perilla de la puerta, Sesshōmaru ya la tenía atrapada sobre la madera de esta y sus brazos, la joven miko se paralizo, ya sea por miedo o sorpresa.

Por segundos quedó viendo aquel rostro, que solo mostraba enfado, seguidamente Aome comenzó a moverse para tratar de liberarse.

Él se inclinó hacia ella-"Quieta"- ordeno, con eso fue suficiente, Aome se detuvo sin dudarlo.

Estaba demasiado cerca, casi podían tocar sus narices.

-"Sesshōmaru"- susurro con la voz echa un hilo, sentía sus mejillas arder.

Porque ahora estando tan cerca, anhelaba rozar sus labios.

Quería besarlo.

Y tal vez por impulso o quien sabe qué tipo magia, Aome termino de cerrar la distancia, pensando en que iba a ser rechazada, se llevó una sorpresa cuando, la mano izquierda de Sesshomaru viajo a su espalda, atrayéndola, apretándola aún más.

Movieron sus bocas con total libertad, la habitación se llenó de jadeos y manos que iban y venían arrasando con todo a su paso.

Las prendas de la miko cayeron al suelo, luego las de él.

No le importo, no reclamo, cuando Sesshōmaru la tomo en brazos y la dejo sobre la cama.

¡Maldición!

Aome quería más y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

Continuara…


	30. Chapter 29

Deslizo con ímpetu sus finas garras sobre la nívea piel de la muchacha, quien se estremecía involuntariamente, haciéndose espacio entre la línea de sus senos con ayuda de sus labios, mordió y succiono milímetro a milímetro, atrapo un pezón con su boca.

Aome mordiscó con fuerzas su labio inferior, mientras que un fuerte suspiro luchaba por salir de ellos, la vio temblar a través de cada poro de su cuerpo, anhelaba tanto poder tocarlo, Sesshōmaru lo sabía incluso tenía la curiosidad de sentir aquellos delicados dedos de la miko moverse a través de su espalda…

Pero una delgada línea separaba la realidad de la cordura.

Ella suspiro y gimió visiblemente cuando este subía entre besos y mordiscos pasando por la línea de su cuello, a él no le molestaba, después de todo aquellos canticos, demostraban cuanto le gustaba.

Se deshizo de cualquier tipo de tela que le impidiera acariciar la húmeda y suave piel de la humana, está por su parte ya no luchaba por ahogar los gemidos, y con manos temblorosas, dibujaba un camino invisible sobre la musculatura del Youkai.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- inquirió el peli plata con voz rasposa, mientras se posicionaba entre las largas y temblorosas piernas de la joven miko.

El rose de su miembro viril, visiblemente duro y doloroso provocaba fuertes sonrojos y jadeos por parte de ambos, mientras que cuyos cuerpos se iban cubriendo poco a poco por perlas de sudor-"A ti"- la escucho jadear en un tono adolorido, su excitación había llegado al máximo.

Los orbes dorados de Sesshomaru buscaron el marrón de la miko, la habitación se iba llenando de su esencia cada vez más fuerte, y cada segundo que pasaba se volvía más difícil de controlar.

Necesitaba poseerla con ansias.-"Más fuerte"-gruño, provocando que su órgano tocara la estrecha, y bien lubricada entrada de la morena.

Aome jadeo, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos atraparon a los del Youkai en el aire.

-"Te quiero a ti Sesshōmaru"-gimió contra su boca momentos antes de fundirse en un largo y ansiado beso, cargo de un deseo desenfrenado y desconocido para ambos.

La penetro con una fuerte y certera estocada, Aome se aferró a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Él Gruño.

Ella gimió.

Volvió a gruñir, cuando sus parpados con pereza se abrieron, la luz del sol le dio de lleno en la cara.

Fue solo un sueño.

Quiso golpear a alguien, cuanto le molestaba ser interrumpido. Él amaba su sueño ¿porque tenía que despertar justo ahora?

Gruño con más fuerzas esta vez, mientras deslizaba una garra entre sus cabellos, se sentía húmedo y pegajoso, demasiado incómodo para su gusto. Miro a la morena que dormía plácidamente a su lado, totalmente ajena a su degenerada fantasía ¿Desde cuándo sentía tanta atracción por ella?

Salió en silencio de la cama, tomo un baño frío, cuando regreso ella seguía dormida, con cuidado volvió a su lugar, la sintió moverse, él suspiro y tan solo segundos después Aome paso uno de sus brazos por encima de su abdomen, mientras su mejilla le tocaba la piel del hombro.

Se tensó, pero no fue capaz de apartarla, ella se veía muy tranquila y para su sorpresa descubrió que no le incomodaba como debería.

Tal vez su sueño se aria realidad un día de estos.

….

Recorrió con torpeza el pasillo hasta llegar al despacho de su señor, en cuanto entro, percibió aquel ambiente pesado y sombrío.

Su amo estaba enfadado, podía verlo en la postura rígida que cargaba, incluso en aquel tenue brillo de furia descansando en sus soles.-"Amo Sesshōmaru, lo he estado buscando"- comenzó con vos firme.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"-respondió seco, aunque su semblante se mantuvo impávido.

Jaken comenzaba a alarmarse, jamás había visto a su amo tan molesto y quería saber el motivo-"Usted me pidió que le avisara cuando esa mujer, Kagura llegara… bueno ella ya se encuentra aquí ¿Qué quiere que haga Amo?"-el susodicho se quedó en silencio un par de segundos como meditando opciones.

-"Búscale una habitación y que me espere"- simples palabras.

Iba a irse ya se encontraba de espaldas a su amor pero… Él era un buen sirviente y se preocupaba por su amo.

-"¿Disculpe amo se siente bien?"-la cuestión sonó demasiado estúpida incluso para él.

-"Jaken"-el pequeño se sobresaltó con solo oír aquel demandante tono de voz, los ojos del demonio se posaron sobre él, parecían querer atravesarlo- "¿Dónde está la miko?"-

El kappa trago fuerte-"Ha-hace un momento la vi, salir en compañía de Rin, el Kitsune y aquel lobo, al lado norte del palacio"- fueron palabras simples y algo torpes, incluso el volumen de su vos era bajo, como deseando que su amo no lo oyera, pero para su desgracia, tenía muy buen oído.

-"Retírate"- siseo. Jaken juro que si se quedaba un segundo más, hubiera muerto bajo aquella feroz mirada.

Ahora el demonio verde sabía el motivo del mal humor de su amo: la sacerdotisa.

…..

Sin duda alguna, para aquellas cuatro presencias la tarde estaba siendo no solo relajante sino divertida. Los niños corrían a través del campo mientras los adultos los vigilaban de cerca, para la joven se había vuelto su lugar favorito en todo el Sengoku, la paz que rodeaba en las tierras del Oeste, era exagerada. Ya sea por la presencia de docenas de Youkais guardias o por el simple hecho de que era el hogar del demonio más poderoso y temido de toda la comarca.

La vida de la joven sacerdotisa se volvía cada vez mi sencilla con el pasar de los días, comenzaba acostumbrarse a las presencias dentro del castillo.

Era lo más cercano a una familia que tenía, Sesshōmaru había permitido eso y a pesar de las diferencias, estaba realmente agradecida con él.

Aome estaba feliz… aunque lo de dormir juntos, necesitaba asimilarlo un poco más.

-"¿Te sientes cómoda con ese sujeto?"-Aome suspiro y concentro toda su atención en Shippo, Koga noto que la miko no quería hablar al respecto.

-"También es su habitación"-la escucho murmurar, pero para él no fue una respuesta demasiado clara. En realidad aquello solo le daba a entender, que la morena estaba a gusto durmiendo con Sesshōmaru.

Le disgustaba, sentía que estaba perdiéndose de algo, pero más le molestaba que incluso la misma Aome pareciera ajena a su propia vida. Ella no parecía estar segura de nada, incluso podía decir que en un principio odio al demonio por obligarla a casarse… pero ahora Koga, esta nueva sensación creciendo en su pecho.

No le agradaba.

-"¿Aome tu-?"

-"¡Señorita Aome Mire!"-la pequeño llegó corriendo con Shippo a su lado, interrumpiendo al joven lobo, sin proponérselo.

De inmediato una sonrisa adorno su rostro-"Son muy bonitas Rin"- atrapo a Shippo entre sus brazos.

-"Las recogí para usted"- comento entusiasmada mientras le acercaba aquel bello ramo de flores, que con tanto entusiasmo creo.

-"Gracias, Rin"- sin duda alguna la pequeña tenia talento para recolectar flores, y más cuando estas olían exquisitamente, Aome estaba más que encantada, y tenía el lugar perfecto para ellas, su cuarto… Bueno la habitación que compartía con Sesshōmaru.

Quedaban pocas horas para el anochecer, suspiro y apretó con fuerzas a Shippo sobre su pecho, jugo con sus cabellos, mientras veía a Rin danzar sobre la hierba, tarareando una melodía que posiblemente fuera inventada, relajaba tan solo un poco su mente, que comenzaba a llenarse de imágenes.

Escenas de un sueño que podía sonrojar hasta el más indiferente ser sobre la tierra.

Evito pensar en ello, e incluso se las ingenió para no ver al Dai Youkai en lo que resto del día… pero ahora no encontraba forma de escapar, compartían la habitación así que evidentemente lo vería.

¿Cómo lograría disimular su vergüenza? Si con solo pensar en él, su rostro se ponía más rojo que una huerta de tomates juntos.

¡Y sabrá dios porque soñaba esas cosas!

¡Eran protagonistas de una película para adultos!

Shippo se movió inquieto soltando un bostezo, Aome poso su vista sobre la delicada y tierna figura del demonio-"Sera mejor regresar, es hora de dormir"

-"Si"- la niña di un brinco entusiasmada, mientras ayudo a la morena a pararse, quien a su vez cargaba al zorro.

Cuando llegaron al castillo Aome se encargó de que los pequeños se asearan y comieran algo antes de acostarse, los arropo y se quedó unos minutos a su lado, incluso después de que estos se durmieran.

-"Son tan hermosos"- susurro, y decidida deposito un beso en cada frente, se retiró lo más silenciosa posible.

Dio un par de vueltas sin sentido por los pasillos, fue por agua, comió algo, pero realmente no tenía aptito, el nerviosismo le había cerrado el estómago, incluso se dio un baño de agua fría, necesitaba despejar su mente, alejar aquella sensación caliente de todo su bendito cuerpo.

Se detuvo a tan solo un pazo de la puerta, que la separaba de su habitación, donde el Youkai se encontraría esperando. Había aceptado compartir el mismo espacio, incluso la cama… pero después de aquel sueño- estaba sonrojada - donde ellos dos…

 _¡Maldición!_

Aquel cosquilleo en la parte baja de su abdomen regresaba, Aome sabia perfectamente lo que eso significaba, y le costaba aceptar que realmente deseaba…

¡Oh como deseaba, acostarse con él!

Pero era mucho más que eso, y le aterraba pensarlo de esa forma, porque no era simplemente un deseo, para Aome era mucho más que simple satisfacción y carne.

Se dejó caer lentamente sobre sus propios pies _-""entonces es verdad estoy enamorada de Sesshōmaru-_ podía sentir pequeñas lagrimillas acumularse bajo sus ojos _-lo amo""_

Aparto las molestas lágrimas, con el puño, mientras una dócil sonrisa adorno su rostro-"Lo amo"- admitió abatida.

-"Miko"- aquel conocido tono de voz la dejo dura como piedra y pálida como una hoja de papel.

-"Sesshōmaru"- balbuceo con evidente incomodidad. ¿La había escuchado?

-"Hola, Sacerdotisa"- fue como una descarga eléctrica su cuerpo reacciono de inmediato al reconocer, aquella burlesca expresión.

Se puso de pie y vio despectivamente a la dueña de tan desagradable tono-"¿Qué hace esta mujer aquí?"- solo verla ahí de pie, aun lado de Sesshōmaru, sonriendo con falsedad, le provocaban náuseas y unas inmensas ganas de querer sacarla a rastras por todo el castillo.

-"Fui invitada por Sesshomaru y su madre"-Respondió está contoneando seductoramente sus caderas hasta aferrarse del brazo del Youkai.

-"…"

¡La mato!

Continuara…


	31. Chapter 30

Lo amaba de tal forma que verlo ahí de pie junto a otra mujer le hervía la sangre de la rabia y sobre todo cuando el interés de esa mujer era obvio.

Cuando ambos posaron sus ojos sobre ella, Aome deseo desaparecer,-Tal vez los dos escucharon su confesión a la puerta- se enderezo acomodando sus ropas, evitando verlos directamente.

-"¿Qué haces aun despierta?"- Sesshōmaru interpelo, viendo con cierta curiosidad a la morena.

-"¿Hum?"-Aome se removió incomoda y nerviosa ¿La había escuchado?, noto la insistente mirada dorada sobre su persona, debía inventar algo y rápido-"Yo - yo costaba a Shippo y a Rin"-rio intranquila.

La examino con discreción, la humana lucia agitada, pero sobre todo ¿Qué demonios hacía arrodillada en la puerta?-"Ve a descansar"-finalmente respondió.

Ella lo observo con sus grandes ojos marrones, quienes lucían irritados, como si luchara internamente por no explotar, instintivamente miro a Kagura, como posible causa del enfado de la miko.

-"No, yo – yo tengo algo que hacer… antes"- ella balbuceo pasando a un lado, chocando intencionalmente a Kagura.

Sesshōmaru reprimo que la línea de sus labios, se curvara en una sonrisa.

La demoniza solo gruño y se abstuvo de atacarla, pero Aome no le interesaba, estando en _su_ territorio no podía hacerle daño. Después de todo pronto seria _Lady._

Sonrió, si Irasue la viera haciendo esas cosas, indignas de una dama, la regañaría.

Sus pasos sonaban apresurados, sobre la madera del palacio, hasta llegar al jardín trasero.

Inhalo y exhalo un par de veces. Debía tranquilizarse, o de lo contrario volvería y terminaría por sacar a esa mujer del palacio.

No le agradaba y no la quería cerca de Sesshōmaru, estaba demasiado celosa, ¿Con que derecho se le pegaba de esa manera, tan descarada? Lo que más le molestaba es que él, pareciera estar a gusto

¡Iba a ser su esposo por dios Santo!

Bufo, habiendo de sus manos un puño.

-"Oh estas de mal humor"- escucho un peculiar e inconfundible bufido.

Aome la miro de reojo-"Solo algo nerviosa"-Mintió.

-"No tienes que fingir conmigo, huelo tu descontento a kilómetros"-la dama se posó aun lado de la joven morena, está mantuvo su postura tensa -"No hay motivos para tus celos, Sesshōmaru te eligió a ti"

 _""Porque no tenía opción""_

Aome grito en su mente con amargura, sus ojos cafés se opacaron.

-"También pudo haberla elegido a _ella_ "

Los ojos de la miko cambiaron a sorpresa y desconcierto ¿Acaso Irasue sabía algo? E inevitablemente la miro; la demoneza apretó ligeramente el hombro de la chica, como dándole tranquilidad, Aome se sobresaltó y se mordió el labio inferior.

Irasue lo sabía.

¿Siempre lo supo?

¿Acaso Sesshōmaru se lo dijo? Era muy improbable era demasiado orgulloso para admitir algo, entonces ¿cómo? Tal vez solo lo supuso o quizás, en el peor de los casos investigo.

La idea de ser observada, le causaba escalofríos, pero no podía reclamarle nada, en primer lugar porque no sabía cómo se había enterado y en segundo porque estaba en todo su derecho, después de toda su relación amorosa con Sesshomaru era la más extraña de todas, en el principio apenas se toleraban, discutían todo el tiempo. Debía ser muy ingenua para no darse cuenta…

Y tal vez el último y más importante de las cosas, era que sentía cierto alivio, como si un gran peso le fue quitado de encima.

Ahora comprendía ciertas cosas en esta mujer, que no le cerraban del todo, pero si lo sabía ¿Por qué no la había matado?, aquella duda la asalto con fuerzas, haciendo que se estremeciera ¿Qué otras cosas sabia?

La vio sonreír y alzar la vista al cielo. La ansiedad en la joven azabache creció… Quería saber… deseaba preguntar ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y porque no le había dicho nada antes?

Irasue arrugo el entrecejo y la miro directamente a los ojos-"Tu agitación me molesta"- se quejó.

Aome se alarmo- "Lo siento"- se las arregló para sonreír tontamente.

-"Mnh"

-"… Irasue"

-"Deberías ir a tus aposentos"- aconsejo mientras se daba media vuelta y retomaba el camino por donde había llegado. Aome solo asintió, suspiro aliviada cuando esta la había dejado a solas por completo.

Iba a preguntarle claro que sí, pero en otra ocasión ahora tenía otro asunto que solucionar.

…

Ella comenzaba a irritarle.

Gruño con molestia notando que nuevamente ella, se acercaba invadiendo por completo su espacio, la aparto bruscamente, como siempre, lo hacía pare luego ignorarla. Pero al parecer el día de hoy estaba demasiado enceguecida y no media la magnitud de sus actos.

Kagura nunca fue tan estúpida, para poner a prueba su paciencia de esa forma, incluso la consideraba sensata, para ser quien era.

-"Sesshōmaru"- la escucho decir casi sorprendida, por la forma en que la estaba tratando. El aludido sola la miro de una manera tan profunda y fría que la hizo estremecer.-"¿En verdad vas a casarte con esa mujer?"- siseo con desdén frunciendo levemente el gesto, sin intimidarse del todo, estaba demasiado envenenada para pensar en lo que decía o hacía.

-"Si"-Replico huraño.

-"¡¿Porque?! ¡¿Porque ella y no?!"- Cerró la boca de golpe, mordiéndose la lengua antes de terminar dicha frase.

-"No te atrevas a cuestionar mis decisiones"- amenazo.

-"Es solo una simple _humana_ "-argumento con rabia en voz baja

-"¡Es suficiente _esa simple humana_ se casara conmigo!"-exasperado se puso de pie quedando a tan solo un brazo de distancia.

-"¡Pero ella no es digna de ti!"

Aquella frase fue la gota que lleno el vaso, el Dai Youkai se movió tan rápido que Kagura apenas si pudo reaccionar, dio un salto hacia atrás, pero fue inútil Sesshomaru la sujeto por el cuello, hasta el punto de asfixiarla. -"¡Acabas con mi paciencia Kagura!" -Sesshōmaru la miro por varios segundos, que para la mujer fueron eternos, el aire en sus pulmones era nulo.

Cuando la salto, esta jadeo y trato de retomar la compostura aun estando tirada en el suelo. Fue un milagro que no la matara, no solo por entremeterse en sus asuntos, sino también por alzarle la voz, en su propia casa.

 _""¡Maldito Naraku todo esto es tu culpa!""_

Bramo en sus pensamientos, deseando internamente que aquel sucio ser desapareciera de sus vidas, tan solo le estaba trayendo problemas y grandes desgracias.

 _""Mantente tan cerca de Sesshomaru como puedas Kagura, y recuerda llevar siempre este frasco contigo""_

Si tan solo pudiese deshacerse de él, no tendría que hacer esto, y aunque no conocía a ciencia cierta el plan de Naraku, estaba segura der que era algo malo, y Sesshomaru se vería muy afectado…

Pero si se reusaba a hacerlo, moriría, su ansiada libertada llegaría de la manera mas triste.

Se puso de pie, echando un suspiro al aire, cuando el Youkai de cabellera plateada, se alejó sin perder más tiempo.

Lo había puesto de muy mal humor.

….

La pequeña farola que llevaba consigo, apenas daba la luz suficiente para ella y su alrededor, no estaba demasiado lejos, pero si lo suficiente para estar a solas con sus pensamientos, la dejo a un lado mientras ella se acomodaba sobre el tronco de un viejo árbol, quien parecía no llevar mucho tiempo derribado.

No se interesó por ensuciar aquel precioso vestido que llevaba puesto, ahora su interés estaba arriba, en el cielo, que se extendía infinito sobre su cabeza, cubierto por una fina y brillante capa de estrellas.

Suspiro ¿Acaso podía existir algo más hermoso que esto? Lo dudaba… tal parecía que sería lo único bonito el día de hoy.

No fue su intención haber escuchado, pero con lo que oyó fue más que suficiente, para hacer pedazos su autoestima.

 _""Ella no es digna de ti""_

Cerró los ojos y apretó el puño con fuerzas, tal vez Kagura tenía razón, ahora que estaba segura de que amaba a Sesshōmaru era más consciente de que este jamás, nunca, la amaría.

Su matrimonio era una farsa, y en cuanto las cosas estuvieran en orden, la apartaría sin remordimientos.

Sintió deseos de llorar, pero no lo hizo, porque ello lo amaba y haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para permanecer juntos.

Aome estaría más feliz si, Kagura no hubiera aparecido, lo curiosa era que sentía que la odia mucho más que antes, es decir antes le caía tan solo un poco bien, ella en varias ocasiones fue de gran ayuda para encontrar a Naraku.

Y por cierto ¿Qué estaría haciendo ese rufián? La paz que estaban teniendo era sospechosa, demasiado para su gusto. No era que, no le agradaban estas vacaciones pero Jamás era por tanto tiempo…

Estrecho ligeramente los ojos-"Algo no está bien"- susurró.

El crujir de unas ramas la hizo ponerse de pie, examino en todas las direcciones tratando de distinguir entre tanta obscuridad, incluso con la ayuda de la lámpara.

-"Quizás solo fue un animal"- murmuro casi suspirando de alivio, si hubiera sido algún monstruo no tenía absolutamente nada para defenderse.

¿Qué hacia esa mujer a estas horas de la noche en medio del bosque? Es que acaso no era consciente de que monstruos rondaban a los alrededores, aunque era bien sabido que no se atrevían a ingresar a sus territorios, no quería correr riesgos.

Haciendo uso de su desarrollado olfato, no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarla, la hayo sentada completamente sumida en sus pensamientos, para no alertarla redujo casi por completo su energía.

Lo alerto la presencia de un demonio inferior, que iba directamente hacia ella.

Aome tan solo grito, abriendo los ojos horrorizada y sorprendida, aquel ser había salido de la nada, sin darle tiempo a correr, tenía la forma de una serpiente gigante y de color verde, instintivamente se cubrió con las manos, esperando el golpe y su posible muerte.

Pero el dolor tardaba demasiado en llegar, se aventuró a abrir un ojo, tan solo encontró los restos en el suelo.

Y un peculiar demonio contemplándola, con afable expresión, sus ojos dorados brillando bajo la llama de la vela.

Había cierta inquietud en ellos-"Sesshōmaru"- alivio podía percibir en las palabras de la miko.

-"No deberías estar aquí, mucho menos a esta hora"- sintió el deseo de recriminarla, estuvo a punto de morir y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por él.

Que manía la de esta mujer y sus caminatas nocturnas.

-"¿Te preocupaste por mí?"- Aome pregunto insegura ocultándose bajo su flequillo.

Y hubiera querido no preguntar, pero fue inevitable su curiosidad fue más rápida.

Se acercó con cautela esperando una respuesta, que jamás llegaría, pero le bastaba con solo mirar sus ojos, aquel brillo dorado, que podía llevarla a la locura sin siquiera proponérselo.

Porque Sesshōmaru podía decir tantas cosas, con solo verla de la forma, en la que lo estaba haciendo ahora.

¿Por qué él no lucia distante?

Sesshōmaru, se mantuvo frente a ella observándola en silencio.

Aome trago con fuerzas, resto los últimos pasos y cuando por fin lo encontró frente a frente, se permitió abrasarlo.

-"Gracias… por salvarme"- la escucho decir ocultando el rostro sobre su pecho.

Aome se sentía tan pequeña a su lado, pero también tan segura y cálida.

El olía demasiado bien.

Estando ahí en sus brazos Aome descubrió que nada podía dañarla y se juró a si misma que no se alejaría, nadie podría separarla de Sesshōmaru.

-"Ten más cuidado la próxima vez"

Aome sonrió.

Continuara…


	32. Chapter 31

Aome sonrió.

Se permitió hacerlo, y el hecho de que él no la apartara llenaba su corazón de dicha, la calidez que le transmitía el Youkai, no se comparaba con ninguna otra, ni si quiera con aquellos días en los que estuvo gozando de la compañía de Inuyasha.

Recuerdos que atesoraba por su puesto, él seguiría siendo alguien importante en su vida, fue su primer amor, Ahora era su mejor amigo, además, se convertiría pronto en su cuñado. Aquel pensamiento la hizo reír, quien lo diría, que el destino diera un giro de tal magnitud.

Ella a punto de casarse con el hombre que amaba, a quien en un principio considero un enemigo e incluso odio… pero ahora Aome, rechazaba la idea de estar separados.

Su amor por él, aunque no fuera correspondido, podría superar cualquier obstáculo, no tenía ninguna duda.

Se apartó tan lentamente, porque no quería hacerlo realmente, deseaba permanecer eternamente abrazada a él, pero no quería incomodarlo, Sesshōmaru no era el hombre con más paciencia del mundo.

Lo escucho gruñir bajo y profundo, Aome lo vio directamente a los ojos.

¿Acaso no quería que lo dejara de abrazar?

Sonrió inevitablemente ante aquel pensamiento, posiblemente lucia como una tonta, pero no le importo.

De hecho Aome decidió que le gustaba, se sentía como una joven quinceañera enamorada… Este Youkai arrogante la hacía sentir estúpida, como ningún otro lo hizo, y de una forma que le alegraba, y evitar sonreír parecía una misión imposible.

Y en cuanto a Kagura, por el momento esa mujer, se podía ir al infierno, y si tenía que ponerla en su lugar lo aria. No estaba dispuesta a dejarse humillar por nadie y mucho menos por ella.

Si Sesshōmaru hasta el momento, no había formulado palabra alguna, acerca de cuan _"indigna"_ era, entonces esa mujer podría retorcerse de la rabia y cerrar la boca.

Aome le demostraría cuan valiosa era.

….

Realmente no comprendía el motivo de su impaciencia, pero aquel movimiento repetitivo de sus garras chocando contra la fina y bien pulida madera, podía sacar de quicio a cualquiera.

Ese tronar podía volverse insoportable.

Tal como estaba su actual estado de humor.

Alzo una vez el rostro al aire, aspiro con fuerzas, gruño evitando a toda costa correr en busca de su amiga, simplemente no supo porque le molestaba tanto, saber que estaban a solas y a estas horas de la noche.

¿Por qué él ya lo había aceptado o no?

No podía acercarse y espiarlos, Sesshōmaru lo detectaría de inmediato, no tenía ganas de luchar, no estaba en sus planes pero por defender a Aome, sería capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso desafiarlo.

Gruño.

¿Por qué demoraban tanto en regresar? ¿Qué es lo que estaban haciendo en ese lugar?

No le gustaba para nada, las ideas que comenzaban a seguir en su cabeza.

-"¡Fhe que tonterías!"- se dijo así mismo. El conocía a la perfección aquel sentimiento que comenzaba alojarse en su pecho, eran celos, los mismos que sentía cada vez que Koga se tomaba tantas libertades con Aome, cuando la tocaba, cuando la cargaba en brazos o incluso cuando Aome le sonreía.

Los celos podían llegar a ponerlo rojo de la rabia y malhumorado por varios días, tanto así que a veces decía cosas hirientes, las cuales evidentemente llegaron a lastimar a la joven futurista.

Y a pesar de todo y de todas las veces en que la hizo llorar, Aome siempre lo perdonaba.

Sus orejas se movieron al sentir una peculiar presencia, era ella y por lo visto estaba sola.

-"¿Aome?"

-"Oh, Inuyasha ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"- los ojos de la miko resplandecían de felicidad, Inuyasha se acercó dando un gran salto.

-"No podía dormir"- murmuro inspeccionándola con la mirada, ella lucia radiante, en ningún momento había dejado de sonreír, incluso pareciera que por momentos se perdía en sus pensamientos

-"Bueno, me gustaría acompañarte pero estoy cansada"- la escucho decir agrandando la sonrisa, alejándose apresurada.

-"No espera"- la detuvo quedando frente a ella, la cual por la sorpresa retrocedió, viéndolo extrañada.

-"Hum ¿Qué ocurre?"- inquirió alzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-"Ah decir verdad tengo algo que decirte, d-durante todo este tiempo he pensado - en la decisión que tome"-comenzó a formular con dificultad el joven hanyou, estaba nervioso, la palabras parecieran morir en su garganta-"bueno yo creo que- Kikyo es una buena mujer- y la aprecio mucho- pero –pero yo- yo te-"

-"Inuyasha"-ella lo interrumpió, el hanyou la observo apenado-"Tú amas a Kikyo"-dijo con firmeza viendo de manera desaprobatoria-"No vayas a decir una tontería"- él sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

-"¡Eso tu no lo sabes ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de lo que decís?!"-estalló.

Aome suspiro.

-"Sé que la amas"-Respondió tras una sincera sonrisa, apreso la mano del mitad bestia, con la suya.

-"Pero siento cosas por ti"-lo escucho susurrar con evidente vergüenza.

-"Al igual que yo"-el fijo sus dorados sobre ella-"pero no es amor lo que sientes por mí, solo es cariño"

-"¿Cariño?"- repitió, analizando detenidamente, lo que eso conllevaba.

Aome asintió sonriendo-"Eres mi amigo y siempre te voy a querer"

-"Yo"- no sabía exactamente qué decir. Muy en el fondo presentía, que lo que, la morena decía era verdad. Ahora se sentía como un completo tonto.

El cariño y el amor eran dos cosas completamente diferentes, pero en ambas circunstancias uno podía sentir celos por una persona querida, ya sea un amigo, un hermano o su pareja.

-"Inuyasha no lastimes a Kikyo"

-"No lo are. Lo siento"

Aome sonrió satisfecha.

-"Hablaremos luego sobre esto, ahora estoy muy cansada"

-"Eh, si"-Murmuro perdido.

-"Buenas noches Inuyasha"

-"Espera Aome ¿cómo sabes?"-ella se detuvo pasos más adelante-"¿Cómo sabes que amo a Kikyo?"

-"Por la forma en que la ves"- se encogió de hombros.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- inquirió evidentemente confuso.

Aome suspiro, realmente Inuyasha podía ser muy despistado –"Es la misma forma en que yo veo a Sesshōmaru"

Se alejó corriendo, dejando a un medio demonio completamente mudo y petrificado.

 _""Además, en el pasado me has dicho, en varias oportunidades que la amas""_

Fue lo último en lo que Aome pensó antes de ingresar al castillo.

Definitivamente esta noche no podía, borrar esa estúpida sonrisa de niña enamorada.

Continuara…


	33. Chapter 32

No había visto tantas personas yendo de un lado para el otro, desde que aquel primer día en que piso el castillo, los semblantes pasaban del entusiasmo, al nerviosismo e incluso el cansancio, llevaban horas arreglando lo que sería la decoración y el lugar de la ceremonia.

Siervos que cargaban en sus brazos flores, jarrones, mesas, velas, en fin cientos de cosas, que Aome ni si quiera sabía para que sirvieran.

Negó con suavidad echando un suspiro-"¡No pensé que esto fuera tan difícil, no demasiado bonitas no se con cual quedarme!"-detallo cada una de los ramos florales, se sintió abrumada, absolutamente todos eran precioso y con un aroma delicioso. ¿Cuál sería el indicado?

Sango sonrió extendiéndole uno, que a su parecer era el más bonito-"Intenta con este"

-"Esto es demasiado"- se quejó viendo su reflejo en el gran espejo de su aseo privado, lucia aquel hermoso y celestial vestido, que usaría para su boda, una prueba de vestuario, peinado y maquillaje, un día antes de la gran noche.

-"Yo creo que te ves hermosa"- Escucho decir a su amiga la exterminadora, quien parecía que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier instante.

-"Gracias"- susurró con el leve sonrojo en las mejillas, Sango sonrió con dulzura.

Toda la región estaba intranquila, a decir verdad era la boda del año, o mejor dicho del siglo. El príncipe Youkai y la sacerdotisa, más humana que ninguna otra, causo conmoción y asombro en cada ser viviente. ¿Cómo había logrado este ser de corazón puro enamorar al demonio más terrible de todo?

Tal vez, nadie lo sabría.

Aome se sentía agobiada el verse a sí, tan distinta a ella, que se caracterizaba por ser sencilla e incluso descuidada por su propia imagen, lucir bien no era una prioridad para ella. Los preparativos, tanto los arreglos, como los invitados, la comida y el exceso de cuidado la estaban volviendo loca, Irasue se tomó muchas molestias para arreglar todo, y quizás no era para menos, después de todo era su primogénito quien se unía en sacramento, la fiesta era digna de _Lord Sesshōmaru_ y ella tendría que lucir igual de hermosa.

La princesa de un cuento de hadas.

-"¡Vamos Aome mañana será tu gran día cambia esa expresión!"

-"Siento que no soy yo misma"-susurro

-"¡No digas tonterías sigues siendo la misma Aome que conozco!"

La azabache asintió.

-"Solo serán un par de horas luego podrás desacerté de todo esto"-agrego sonriendo, señalando el peinado y los adornos para el cabello.

-"Bien. Ayúdame a quitarme el vestido, no quiero arruinarlo"- rogo mastranto una tenue sonrisa avergonzada

-"¿Has tomado una decisión?"- inquirió la castaña refiriéndose a las flores. Aome asintió señalando el arreglo que minutos antes le fue entregado.-"El más bonito de todos"-comento satisfecha.

-"¿Qué te parece si preparo algo de té?"

-Aome asintió sonriente-"De acuerdo, me vendría bien ese descanso"

-"Enseguida regreso"- la azabache se sentó frente al ventanal que daba vista hacia el jardín trasero, a lo lejos noto como Koga e Inuyasha estaban sentados sobre la hierba, aparentemente hablando, no muy lejos de ellos Kikyo cuidaba de rin y el pequeño Shippo, quienes corrían tras Kohaku por doquier.

Suspiro, ellos no solo eran sus amigos, sino también su familia, se sentía tan bien esta paz, y verlos disfrutar de esa manera. Incluso si Kikyo estaba en aquel cuadro tan hermoso, ya no sentía rencor por ella.

Sus ojos se movieron siguiendo rin, quien repentinamente se había alejado del grupo, de inmediato noto el motivo.

Sesshōmaru, la vio abrazando ansiosa y sonriente la pierna de su amo, mientras este tan solo puso una de sus finas manos, sobre el lacio de sus cabellos negros.

La pequeña chillo emocionada y Jaken apareció en ese momento para alejarla.

 _"No molestes al amo"_

Aome rio cuando este fue desmayado por el golpe de una piedra. Rin siguió jugando, aun mas entusiasmada.

Sango permaneció en silencio observando los gestos de su amiga, cargaba consigo una charola con dos tazas de un té, que olían deliciosos. La manera en que los ojos de la joven miko veían al demonio, le hacían saber que ya había aceptado sus sentimientos.

-"Sabes cundo Miroku me propuso ser su esposa, ni si quiera lo dude"- la castaña decidió interrumpir extendiéndole una taza a su amiga, quien la veía dudosa, por el repentino cambio de charla-"Me costó mucho tiempo aceptar que lo amaba, también tuve mucho miedo cuando se lo dije"-Sango sonrió, mientras Aome permanecía en silencio-"Tenía miedo a mi cobardía, de negarme a lo que sentía y no decirle"

Aome inconscientemente poso los ojos sobre el Youkai de cabellera plateada.

-"¿No tenías miedo al rechazo?"-Aome murmuro, sus ojos seguían fijos sobre el demonio, Sango se sentó a su lado, entonces esta se permitió verla, esperando una respuesta.

-"Si, me hubiera rechazado de todas formas, me hubiera sentido feliz, ya que hubiera sido fiel mis sentimientos"-sorbió un poco del dulce líquido, poso sus ojos sobre los de la joven azabache-"Si los ocultaba hubiera sido peor"

Aome suspiro, permaneció en silencio por un momento pensativa-"Aome, dile a Sesshōmaru lo que sientes"

-"No lo aceptara"- afirmo con notable descontento.

-"Eso tu no lo sabes, yo estoy segura de que siente algo por ti"

-"No lo sé, no parece posible"

-Sango rio-"Sesshōmaru no es el tipo de hombre que te regala flores"-era verdad aquella actitud tan distante fue lo que atrajo su atención la primera vez que lo vio, pero luego con la llegada de Rin, cambio lo suficiente, lo supo aquel día en que la salvo de las manos de Mukotsu -"No fuiste tú, quien me dijo que el lucia diferente"-Aome asintió-"Es por ti, no sé lo que hiciste amiga, pero sin duda alguna fuiste culpable"

Sango decidió que era tiempo de dejar sola a su amiga, seguramente tendría palabras en las que pensar.

…

Camino apresurado por el pasillo, sin hacer caso, los saludos y las miradas de los sirvientes, ahora su mente estaba fija en alguien, con el corazón golpeado con fuerzas sobre su pecho y el nerviosismo que crecía a cada segundo que pasaba, se atrevió a pasar estrepitosamente la puerta, que la separaba de su objetivo.

-"Sesshōmaru"-Aome interrumpió jadeante, había dado los suficientes pasos para quedar en medio del salón- "Ho, estas ocupado"- se disculpó, por estar ansiosa había olvidado golpear antes. El Youkai estaba en compañía de un grupo de ancianos, quienes la observaban con curiosidad.

Genial había estropeado una reunión.

-"Lo siento"- hizo varias reverencias antes de voltear con intenciones de irse. La vergüenza se apodero de ella, apresuro el paso pero fue detenida por la profunda vos del demonio.

-"¿Qué es lo quieres?"- mordió su labio inferior nerviosa, repentinamente sentía demasiado calor, tanto que la palma de sus manos comenzaban a sudarle.

Aome se detuvo, volteando apenas el rostro para verlo-"No es importante"-susurro, no iba a confesar sus sentimiento frente a estas personas.

El aludido estrecho ligeramente los ojos sobre ella, lucia demasiado nerviosa para no ser _Importante_

-"Mujer"- llamo, y Aome se congelo sosteniendo temblorosa, el picaporte.

Aome esperaba que él, la hubiera ignorado o incluso regañado por haber interrumpido sin golpear. Sin embargo aquel nuevo calificativo, la hicieron estremecer de una manera aterradora, él no sonaba de ninguna forma, disgustado.

 _¿Mujer?_

 _¡Mujer!_

¿Cómo era posible que ese nuevo _título_ hiciera estragos en su corazón? Golpeaba desenfrenado sobre su pecho, tan fuerte que podía escucharlo claramente.

Jadeo largo y tendido, repentizarte, respirar no era tan sencillo.

Se sintió estremecer cuando sintió las garras del Youkai sobre las suyas, cerrando finalmente la puerta, sin apartar su mano, él se las arregló para quedar frente a frente.

Se tomaron el tiempo para observarse el uno al otro, los ojos de Aome lucían ansiosos y brillantes, aquel par de luceros parecían querer gritar, descifrarlos era una tarea muy difícil para el Youkai, había tantas emociones, en ese marrón.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"- el murmuro con el rostro tranquilo y demasiado cerca.

No supo en que momento los habían dejado a solas, pero se sentía expuesta bajo aquel brillo dorado, que la detallaban silenciosos y lentamente.

Como una pequeña presa bajo las garras de un gran depredador, solo que no sentía miedo de ser atacada, el temor, era más para sí misma, carraspeo y trato de mantener la distancia entre ellos, tenerlo tan cerca no la dejaba pensar, y más ahora que necesitaba reunir el valor para decirle, lo que por tanto tiempo había estado pensando.

Aunque tal vez fuera una mala idea, ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sino lo hacía, sino confesaba lo que tanto le había costado aceptar, Iba arrepentirse toda la vida.

-"Sesshōmaru yo…"

Continuara…


	34. Chapter 33

Anteriormente….

 _-"¿Qué ocurre?"- el murmuro con el rostro tranquilo y demasiado cerca._

 _No supo en que momento los habían dejado a solas, pero se sentía expuesta bajo aquel brillo dorado, que la detallaban silenciosos y lentamente._

 _Como una pequeña presa bajo las garras de un gran depredador, solo que no sentía miedo de ser atacada, el temor, era más para sí misma, carraspeo y trato de mantener la distancia entre ellos, tenerlo tan cerca no la dejaba pensar, y más ahora que necesitaba reunir el valor para decirle, lo que por tanto tiempo había estado pensando._

 _Aunque tal vez fuera una mala idea, ya no había vuelta atrás._

 _Sino lo hacía, sino confesaba lo que tanto le había costado aceptar, Iba arrepentirse toda la vida._

-"Sesshōmaru yo…"-callo en silencio mientras detallaba cada una de las finas facciones del rostro del Youkai, lucia fresco y relajado, con cierto brillo de curiosidad en sus orbes. Sabía que no era el momento para admirarlo, pero le fue inevitable ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan llamativamente guapo?-"Yo - Yo"- grandioso ahora había olvidado todo lo que había planeado decirle.

-"¿Y bien?"-inquirió el demonio, ya que comenzaba a disgustarle el titubeo de la muchacha; Aome dio un paso hacia atrás, Sesshomaru comenzaba a pensar que tal vez la miko le temía, en otro tiempo eso le hubiera complacido de sobremanera pero ahora, el solo hecho de pensar que ella huía a su presencia, lo fastidiaba.

Porque de una extraña manera quería tenerla cerca.

Quería sentir el aroma de su cabellos, quería poder rosas con sus manos la nieva y suave piel de la muchacha… deseaba hacer tantas cosas con ella, pero que ahora no venían al caso, porque Aome lucia asustada.

Sesshōmaru inconsciente mente frunció el ceño.

Aome paso saliva, mientras recobraba una firme y decidida postura-"Sesshōmaru yo te a-"

-"¡Amo Sesshōmaru, su santa madre quiere hablar con usted!"-grito el demonio verde desde la puerta, la mirada que le dedico su amo, fue suficiente para dejarlo aterrado y pálido como un fantasma, mientras pequeños espasmos de terror corrían por todo su pequeño cuerpo, porque si las miradas matasen probablemente Jaken, estaría mucho más que muerto.

Tan muerto que ni colmillo sagrado podría revivirlo.

Jaken desapareció tal como llego, corriendo.

Aome sonrió entre, lo que podía notarse como la vergüenza y el desencanto, el momento se había roto, al igual que todo el valor que fue capaz de reunir, desapareció en el mismo instante en que Jaken apareció.

Ahora Aome tan solo quería salir de ir, sin que Sesshōmaru le preguntase nada. -"Me retiro no debes hacerla esperar"

Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando sintió que las garras del Youkai se apoderaban de una de sus muñecas, la sorpresa se notó en sus ojos, jadeo girando el rostro por completo, el demonio no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácil, Aome lo sabía, tiro tratando de zafarse, Sesshōmaru gruño aumentando la presión.

Tanta fuerza ejercida en su brazo comenzaba a dolerle, un quejido broto de sus labios y él de manera instantánea la libero, Aome se froto un par de veces.

El Youkai volvió a gruñir, pero estaba vez dándole la espalda, su atención ahora estaba sobre unos pergaminos.

-"Sesshōmaru…"-lo llamo, pero el parecía reacio a mirarla.

Él no había querido herirla, sin embargo-"Vete"-… ahora ella tendría un moretón.

Aome suspiro, analizo detenidamente las palabras siguientes-"Acerca de lo que quería decirte"-la observo por encima de su hombro-"Hablaremos luego"- lo último sonó como una súplica mientras sonreía, tratando de darle tranquilidad.

Se fue dejando a solas al demonio.

…..

Ella era como una estrella, la más lejana y brillante de todas, las más hermosa y anhelada, había días en que Koga se sentía completo, totalmente absorbido por su luz, le daban esperanzas… y otras veces parecía quedar alejado, en la oscuridad, esos eran los días que más triste se sentía.

No hallaba las esperanzas, por eso se alejaba de todos, para pensar… para recordarla.

-"Aome"-su estrella se encontraba de espaldas, pero su melena azabache y aroma eran inconfundibles- "¿Que estás haciendo aquí tan lejos del castillo?"- inquirió preocupado mientras veía a su alrededor, buscando algún signo de amenaza, se tranquilizó al no hallarlo.

-"Joven Koga"-saludo-"Solo estaba pensando, este lugar es muy tranquilo, además, se puede apreciar la puesta del sol"- respondió la susodicha sonriendo, mientras este tomaba lugar a su costado.

-"Ya veo, con que es por eso"- murmuro pensativo, su vista se posó sobre el cielo que comenzaba a teñirse de colores naranjas.

Ella asintió sonriendo-"¿Pero tú que haces aquí?"

-"Vine porque necesito tomar una decisión"-Aome observo curiosa, Koga tenía una ligera sonrisa -"Pero el verte aquí me hace dudar aún más"-la mirada marrón se posó sobre el azul de sus ojos- "Aome tu eres la razón por la que estoy aquí, eres el motivo por la cual deje mi anterior vida"-manifestó con voz pausada, sin embargo su rostro ahora lucia triste-"Y soy consciente de que sientes un gran cariño hacia mí, y me siento muy feliz por ello pero… no es suficiente"-una molesta sensación, le crecía, en el pecho-"Necesito mucho mas de ti, lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas"-sonrió, reprimiendo las repentinas ansias de querer llorar –"Sé que no voy a obtener nada más, ese es el motivo por el cual debo tomar una decisión"-Tomo las manos de la miko entre las suyas, y como hace tiempo no lo hacía, la abrazo con fuerzas -"Aome te amo y por eso voy a dejarte ir"-la escucho sollozar, él aun la tenía entre sus brazos.

Lloro por no poder amarlo, se sentía culpable.

Lloro también, porque sabía cómo se sentía dejar ir, a la persona que uno ama

-"Todo estará bien"- ella seguiría brillando, pero solo en sus recuerdos.

…..

Mientras en un estreno del castillo el ambiente se veía triste, en otros la situación se tornaba bizarra y gracioso, bueno solo para uno de los presentes: Irasue.

-"No me parece"- respondió el demonio, sintiendo como un nuevo dolor de cabeza, amenazaba con salirle.

-"No comprendo cual es el problema, si es una tradición, que se mantuvo en nuestra familia por cientos de generaciones"- expreso con entusiasmo notable, a diferencia de su primogénito, quien lucía, como si hubiera visto al mismo diablo.

-"No seré obligado a nada, lo are cuando lo crea correcto Madre"- respondió este con firmeza, y sin esperar más reclamos se retiró.

-"¡Agh, este muchacho a veces es muy testarudo!"-Resoplo con desgano-"¿Qué tiene de malo procrear en su noche de bodas?"-suspiro afligida- "¡Es que acaso no piensa darme nietos!"

El resto de la tarde, la pasó encerrado en su oficina, no tenia deseos ni el ánimo de ver y hablar con nadie. Su mente se mantuvo en cuanto pergamino encontró, aunque no fueran de gran importancia, aunque no fuera una urgencia, se centró en documentos, cuyas páginas estaban cubiertas ya de polvo, no había mucho sentido en lo que estaba haciendo… pero si había un motivo.

Una humana de mirada marrón y cabellera azabache, cuyo rostro se manifestaba sin permiso alguno, atravesaba la barrera, que por tantos años había mantenido intacta.

Comenzaba a inquietarle la frecuencia con la que pensaba en ella-lo cual hacía, la mayor parte del tiempo- Y sobre todo de la manera en que lo hacía… su mente siempre estaba imaginando escenas, donde él se las ingeniaba, para mucho más que solo poder tocarla.

Sesshōmaru quería mucho más que solo un beso, quería varios, incluso morder hasta que sus ansias fueran saciadas.

Quería mucho más que tocarla de una manera superficial, deseaba explorara cada milímetro del cuerpo de la miko, y…

Y era momento de detenerse.

Algo, o mejor dicho alguien interrumpió -por suerte- sus descabellados pensamientos.

-"Sesshōmaru necesito hablar contigo"- el demonio se limitó a sentir.

Ella no le estaba facilitando las cosas, no si aparecía de esa forma, luciendo un bonito vestido color cerezo, y estas horas de la noche, donde ningún alma se encontraba de pie.

Dejo a un lado el papel que estaba leyendo, -realmente le importaba poco lo que decía-, su atención ahora solo estaba en la joven mujer de pie frente a él.

-"¿y bien?"- la animo luciendo tranquilo. Aome era la única digna de que sus ojos, anhelaran verla, desde su anterior encuentro en la tarde, se mantuvo a tan solo un pie de distancia, esperando interesado en lo que ella pudiera decirle.

Ella se encogió de hombros, expulsando todo el aire que había retenido inconscientemente en sus pulmones-"Sesshōmaru te amo"- soltó sin medidas, logrando sorprender al Youkai, quien lo demostró cuando sus ojos se abrieron fuera de lo normal.

Aome espero impaciente a que este dijera algo, pero tan solo se mantuvo en silencio mirándola con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-"Mientes"- sentencio.-"Tu amas al hibrido"- afirmo.

-"No, deje de amar a Inuyasha hace mucho tiempo"- respondió muy segura de sus palabras, y con toda la sinceridad que logro reunir, para que el demonio pudiese ver que no mentía.

Sesshomaru la observo escéptico, Aome lo noto.

-"Te amo"- repitió avergonzada-"¡Te Amo Sesshōmaru!"- grito, y el mencionado relajo sus facciones.- "No estoy mintiendo, finalmente te dije lo que sentía"-se animó a sonreír, incluso aun, de no haber obtenido una respuesta, pero tampoco un rechazo-"y aunque no correspondas mis sentimientos, quisiera permanecer a tu lado"- unió sus manos formando una súplica, cerrando los ojos con fuerzas, seguramente estaría más roja que un pimiento.

-"Si te atreves a dejarme, te matare"

Aome abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

Sesshōmaru sonrió con naturalidad, por primera vez en cientos de años y Aome le devolvió el gesto.

La había aceptado muy a su manera.

Continuara….


	35. Chapter 34

**_"…Porque sacaste lo mejor de mí,_**

 ** _Una parte que no conocía…"_**

La noticia se esparcía como polvo en el viento, llegaron desde muy lejos, con el único motivo de poder ver a la futura pareja, personas de todo tipo y de razas, que tan solo por ese día convivieron en paz, humanos, demonios, brujas y ogros.

Incluso el mismo sol parecía brillar con más entusiasmo, como nunca en cientos de siglos, trataba de bendecir con su luz cara rincón de la tierra y especialmente a esos dos seres, sin duda alguna seleccionó el Koyomi perfecto.

No había ningún rincón del palacio que fuera pasado por alto, tanto en la seguridad- ya que Irasue eligió a los mejores soldados por cuenta propia- o como en la decoración, exquisitas flores, blancas y amarillas. Incluso hasta topar con la entrada del santuario.

La extensa comarca del oeste se vistió de fiesta, todo ser vivo quería presenciar la boda, por esta razón varios se mantuvieron alejados, viendo entre las sombras, otros que habían contado con la suerte de ser invitados, ya se resguardaban bajo el techo de aquel enorme santuario, en el cual se llevaría a cabo el _shinto._

Irasue busco al mejor de los sacerdotes, Mutsumo era humano, y como en este caso la novia también lo era, sería un punto a favor, la relación entre ambas razas serenaría. Varios aseguraban que todas las uniones, que Mutsumo había realizado, eran glorificadas por los dioses en personas, razón por la que perduraban toda la vida.

Poco a poco los últimos invitados fueron llegando, el sacerdote aprovecho para comenzar su discurso, ceremonial.

-"Damas y caballeros en el día de hoy, me complace anunciar la unión más esperada; Lord Sesshōmaru se unirá, bajo lo mirada de todos ustedes y las deidades aquí presentes…"-La mirada de Aome se posó sobre el dorado del Youkai, se encontraban ambos fuera del santuario listos, para comenzar su trayectoria, aunque la tradición dictaba que ambos entraran de la mano de un familiar, en este caso no lo harían- "A una joven humana, elegida entre tantas, como su legítima compañera, futura lady del Oeste, quien ocupara su lugar, a la derecha en el trono…"- Sesshōmaru, fue el primero en moverse, se mostraba impasible como siempre y en cambio ella, delataba nerviosismo por cada poro de su cuerpo, se aventuró a sostener su manos, él no la parto, en cambio le brindo un ligero apretón, provocando que esta lo mirase sorprendida e incluso ansiosa, se atrevió a sonreír y asentir con determinación. Caminaron a través de una cadena de Toriis cubiertos de flores, marcando el sendero de los amantes-"Como reina y soberana de todas las criaturas que gozan del privilegio de vivir aquí. Formaran un solo ser hasta el resto de sus vidas…"-siguieron un camino cubierto por cientos de flores de Sakura, variando en tonos rosas, fucsias y blancos, parecían ser el uno para el otro, tanto que incluso sus propios pies, se movían en sincronía .-"Que todos los dioses de este mundo, colmen de bendiciones y felicidad su unión…"-Ninguno de los dos volverían a estar solos, se tenían el uno al otro, Aome ya no soltaría su mano, y Sesshōmaru tampoco no iba a permitirlo- "Que jamás su sano juicio sea doblegado y enceguecido, para hacer o causar el mal, tanto en ellos mismos, como en otros"-El sacerdote hizo un además, y todos los presentes se pusieron de pie, inclinando la cabeza, dos de las doncellas se colocaron a ambos lados de la puerta, cargando con ellas un canasto de pétalos -"¡Por favor reciban con respeto y aprecio a los futuros reyes del Oeste!- en ese preciso momento, los invitados estallaron en aplausos, mientras la pareja era rociada por una ligera lluvia de pétalos blancos. Irasue sonrió orgullo e incluso feliz por su propio hijo.

La belleza física de la novia resaltaba sin esfuerzo alguno, sobre todas las demás damas allí presentes, luciendo su vestido confeccionado a mano por el mejor de los artistas en trajes; se decía que su valor era incalculable, ya que el sastre había utilizado hilos bañados en plata, y toda la tela fue regada por polvos de diamantes, razón por la cual, ella brillaba igual que un ángel; e incluso la delicada decoración que sujetaba con elegancia su cabellera azabache, una peineta de oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

Y en cuanto al joven Lord en lo personal no le gustaban las ostentosidades, razón por la cual lucía un sencillo Haori o chaqueta crestada de color negro, lo mismo que su Hakama; con el emblema de su linaje -una luna menguante- bordadas en rojo, sobre la línea de sus mangas. El conjunto estaba sujetado con firmeza por un obi rojo.

\- watch?v=IEHaGN7EjhY

El monje sonrió a la joven pareja, les indico a todos que tomaran asiento, una vez hecho esto, comenzó con el ritual de purificación, los roció con agua sagrada de esta forma el cuerpo y alma de ambos seria limpiada, para el comienzo de esta nueva vida, que comenzarían juntos.

-"Y ahora por favor, Lord Sesshōmaru pronuncie sus votos"- pidió el sacerdote, observando con paciencia el inexpresivo rostro del Youkai, no se sintió intimidado, para nadie era un misterio su mal carácter. Pero esta era una boda y debía llevarse a cabo como tal.

Aome observo al demonio con sorpresa y desconcierto, había creído que esa pequeña parte seria omitida, instintivamente pensó en que Irasue tenía algo que ver.

-"Yo Sesshōmaru, te tomo a ti mujer como mi legitima compañera, cuidare de ti hasta el final de nuestros días"- fueron palabras simples que lograron hacerla estremecer, el corazón de Aome comenzó una carrera, demasiado aprisa, parecía que iba salirse disparado del pecho.

Tomo la mano de la joven entre las suyas, depositando entre sus dedos, con sumo cuidado, el rosario, un claro signo de que estaban unidos.

¿Era esto real? Todo lo que Sesshomaru despertaba en ella, realmente lo sentía. O quizás era solo un sueño, un hermoso y maravilloso sueño del que esperaba jamás despertar.

Una implosiva sonrisa se coló entre sus labios-"Yo Aome, te tomo a ti como mi legitimo compañero, mi vida te pertenecerá eternamente, incluso más allá de la muerte, seguiré siendo tuya"- ahora era el momento de Aome para entregarle el rosario.

El primero en recibir el Sake, de la mano del sacerdote, fue Sesshōmaru, seguidamente después le siguió Aome, tres medidas, representando, el cielo, la tierra y la vida, este fue el último paso, para sellar la unión de la pareja-"¡Que todos los Kamis glorifiquen la unión de estas dos seres y jamás se separen!"- fueron las palabras del monje, luego de brindar las ofrendas, como símbolo de gratitud hacia todos los dioses.

Le fue imposible ocultar la dicha, vio con grandes y brillantes ojos, al que Ahora era su esposo, este en cambio se mostraba tranquilo, parecía no verse afectado por nada, ni nadie, solo que Aome, podía ver a través de aquel dorado fundido, cierta calidez, que le llagaba al alma, él estaba feliz, de eso estaba segura, aunque no lo demostraba, la joven miko podía sentirse bien con eso, Este era el Sesshōmaru que ella amaba, que ella quería, y no deseaba que cambiase por nada, ni si quiera por ella. Por qué le era suficiente, con percibir esa calidez, que era capaz de quemarla.

Se aventuró a ponerse en puntitas de pie y dejar un ligero beso sobre la comisura de sus labios, lo sintió gruñir, como regañándola, Aome lo ignoro completamente, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa, cuando este la atrajo hacia su pecho y beso posesivamente sus labios.

Nuevamente el ambiente se llenó de aplausos y alabanzas.

Aome reacciono anonada, salieron del santuario seguido por todos los invitados, caminaron hasta el jardín trasero donde se llevaría a cabo la cena, y varios ciervos ya estaban esperando para comenzar con la fiesta.

No tardaron en ser rodeados por todos, y recibir cientos de felicitaciones y palabras lindas, Sesshomaru respondió educadamente solo lo necesario, su actitud no había cambio a pesar de todo y Aome en cambio se atrevió a mantener la conversación con más de uno.

-"Aome, o debería llamarte señora Taisho"- escucho la vos de Sango, con tintes divertidos, junto a ella venían todos los demás.

-"Solo sigo siendo Aome, ya te lo dije Sango"- respondió esta risueña.

-"Se ve usted muy hermosa, sin duda alguna estar casada le sienta muy bien y eso que aún no llega la noche"- agrego Miroku con picardía, sacándole un notable rubor a la susodicha y una fulminante mirada de parte del Youkai.

-"Su excelencia no sea atrevido"- la exterminadora lo regaño, dándole con el codo sobre el estómago.

-"Al parecer ya no puedo, pedirle que tenga un hijo conmigo"- se lamentó, y esta vez se llevó un golpe, más fuerte de parte de la castaña, quien luego lo saco arrastras de ahí.

Inuyasha rodo los ojos-"No le hagas caso, ya lo conoces"-agrego, no solo para Aome, sino más bien para su hermano, quien parecía querer matar al houshi con los ojos.

-"Este Miroku nunca cambiara"- murmuró Shippo pensativo, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-"Lo bueno, es que se cómo manejarlo"- refiriéndose al monje hentai.

-"Aome querida"-Irasue llego captando la atención de todos-"Serias tan amable de cederme a mi hijo un momento"- esta asintió, pero Sesshomaru iba a negarse, la dama pudo percibirlo, y se apresuró a decir-"Los demás lores están aquí, y quieren hablar contigo"-Sesshōmaru gruño, aun así en desacuerdo siguió en silencio a su madre. Mantener las relaciones con los principales dueños de Japón era algo, que no se podía negar.

En ese preciso instante Koga, quien se mantuvo al margen de todos, se acercó para saludarla.-"Aome"

-"Koga, hola"

-"Solo quiero saludarte y desearte buena suerte"- comento el susodicho, rascándose la nuca, con cierto aire de incomodidad.

-"Koga"-jadeo sorprendida-"Gracias, sé que no debe ser fácil para-"

-"No te preocupes por mí, sabes que estaré bien"- la interrumpió el joven lobo, mostrando su brillante y blanca dentadura. La mirada de Aome se suavizo, él a cambio le brindo un fuerte abrazo-"Eres una buena mujer"

La joven miko rio- "Tú también lo eres"

-"Creo que ya debo soltarte"- comentó riendo deshaciendo el abrazo, la miko lo observo sin comprender a que se refería, Koga señalo el lugar desde donde Sesshōmaru los estaba observando.

No lucia para nada feliz.

-"No puedo dejarte sola ni un instante"-fue lo primero que escucho salir de los labios del demonio, una vez que este se apresuró para llagar a su lado.

-"Si no te conociera, diría que estas celoso"- respondió esta con cierto tono de burla, lo escucho gruñir y evitar mirarla directamente a la cara. Sin duda alguna estaba celoso.

El demonio no volvió a alejarse de su lado.

La humana y el Youkai se tenían el uno al otro.

Continuara….


	36. Chapter 35

Se abrió paso a través de la muchedumbre, quienes parecían estar ajena a su malhumorada presencia, presionando con excesiva fuerza el puño de sus manos, logrando lastimarse a causa de sus garras, varios hilos de sangre cayeran sobre el suelo.

Frente a sus ojos, todo parecía desmoronarse, porque el hombre en el que había puesto toda su esperanza, para recuperar su libertad, ni si quiera volteaba a verla. El interés que Sesshōmaru puso en ella, desde que la conoció siempre fue escaso, con el único motivo de obtener información, Kagura lo acepto a pesar de todo, porque ese pequeño momento en que él, ponía sus ojos sobre ella, se sentía afortunada.

Creía que podía obtener del demonio, mucho más que cualquier otro ser sobre la tierra, se había hecho falsas expectativas… ahora él ni si quiera notaba, que ella se encontraba ahí.

-"Sesshōmaru"- susurro en voz baja, observando desde una distancia considerable, creyendo que tal vez la escucharía y que dejaría de poner su atención sobre la sacerdotisa.

No fue así, en cambio obtuvo algo que le desagrado por completo.

Había sonreído para Aome, aunque fue tenue y duro tan solo segundos, Kagura lo recordaría eternamente. Jamás lo había visto con esa expresión en el rostro.

Una autentica sonrisa.

Pero no fue dirigido para ella.

Nunca seria para ella.

Sintió su sangre arder, y que la furia comenzaba a subir burbujeando a través de cada poro de su cuerpo, sus ojos pasaron a convertirse en un rojo más intenso.

Algunos invitados se retiraron alarmados de su alrededor, sin embargo logro contener las ansias de deshacerse de una vez de esa molesta sacerdotisa, se retiró con toda la tranquilidad que logro reunir, para no provocar un escándalo.

Cuando logro perderse de la vista de todos, se dirigió de inmediato al escondite de Naraku, este amplio la sonrisa al verla llegar, presintiendo de ante mano, el motivo de su descontento.

-"No te esperaba de regreso tan pronto"- este murmuro con burla visible.

Kagura le dedico una susceptible mirada.

"¿La fiesta ya sea terminado?" – prosiguió viéndola con desdén.

Se permitió dudar antes de responder y decirle lo que tenía en mente-"Aun no ha acabado, pero quiero que termine pronto" – respondió ocultando el mensaje entre líneas.

Naraku camino hasta quedar frente a ella, Kagura ni si quiera se movió, el en cambio acercó su pálido rostro, y justo antes de tocar su nariz se detuvo, mostrando una espeluznante sonrisa.

Kagura paso saliva.

-"Oh"- exclamo este de repente, soltando una risa macabra-"Tus deseos serán cumplidos" – murmuro mientras sus ojos tan rojos como la misma sangre, veían a través de ella y de sus pensamientos.

Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para seguidamente asentir con la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

-"Aun conservas aquel recipiente que te entregue"

-"Si"

-"Creo que es momento de que lo uses como se debe"- agrego pensativo, en hanyou, aunque la demonio seguía sin comprender.

No sabía que cosas podían estar pasando por la retorcida y macabra mente de su creador.

-"Vuelve a esa fiesta y asegúrate de que Sesshōmaru y tu tengan un momento a solas"- insinuó torciendo el gesto, Kagura jadeo pasmada, los ojos de Naraku brillaron con diversión a través de la poca luz.-"Solo tendrás una oportunidad, así que te sugiero no fallar, si es que quieres continuar con vida"

Kagura negó lentamente-"¿Qué hay de la sacerdotisa?"

-"Con lo que te he pedido bastara, yo me encargare de la miko"

No le convencía el hecho de dañar al Youkai, su intención era solo deshacerse de la humana, para que nuevamente volviera a fijar sus ojos en ella.

Naraku estaba empecinado en deshacerse de ambos, y estaba segura de que si lo lograba, correría con la misma suerte.

 _-""Cualquier final es mejor que verlo con esa mujer""-_ pensó con rabia, retomando el camino de regreso a la fiesta-"" _Incluso si el muere estaré satisfecha""_

….

Absolutamente todos los invitados estaban maravillados con la joven dama del Oeste, era dulce, compasiva y sobre todo muy amable, se notaba que no tenía reparos en convivir con demonios de todo tipo e incluso interactuar mucho más que cualquier otro humano.

Casi podían imaginar porque el Lord Sesshōmaru la había elegido, ella era quizás la mujer humana más humana entre todas, mas allá de su hermoso aspecto físico y de su cautivante personalidad, Lady Aome era sumamente transparente.

Demostraba sin reparos sus emociones, sobre todo cuando estaba junto al Lord, bastaba con tan solo que él, la viera por un par de segundos para que su rostro se tiñera de un pálido rosa y en su rostro apareciera una suave sonrisa.

Tenía la inocencia de una niña y cada gesto de su rostro delataba todo el amor que sentía por el demonio, y que este aunque luciera frio e indiferente, como siempre, ponía su interés en ella.

Sus ojos siempre encontraban el camino para verla, aquellos soles de oro fundido, escondían un pequeño secreto, un tenue brillo que se asomaba cada vez que veía el rostro de la morena sonreír, cada vez que ella se aferraba a sus brazos con ayuda de sus pequeñas manos.

Su atención estaba sobre ella, memorizando cada gesto de su rostro, y no tenía idea de porque razón lo hacía, porque parecía, que estaba unido a un hilo invisible que tiraba de él, llevándola con ella.

Sesshōmaru no se negaba, aun siendo consciente que debía hacerlo, que no debía permitir que esa mujer llegara más lejos, de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Sin embargo no lo hacía, siguió el camino.

Como un estúpido insecto que volaba directamente hacia la luz.

Aome era la luz, su luz.

¿Cómo la estrella más lejana del cielo, la más brillante y hermosa estaba amándolo de esa forma?

Cuando él era un demonio, un asesino, incluso intento dañarla en varias oportunidades.

¡Que masoquista la oveja enamorándose del lobo!

¿Aún podría hacerle daño? ¿Aún podría alejarla de su lado?

¿Podría verla llorar mientras le decía que se fuera?

Nunca fue un problema para Sesshomaru alejarse de las personas…

Pero…

¿Podría?

-"¿Qué es lo que tanto piensas?"- escucho una fémina voz a su lado, el rostro de su madre estaba relajado, sus facciones no demostraban ser dura e incluso frías, algo que lo dejo gratamente sorprendido-"¿Te preocupa la humana?"- agrego después de un rato.

-"No, no estoy preocupado por ella"-mintió aun sabiendo que su madre se daría cuenta.

Irasue dibujo una tenue sonrisa en el rostro, lo que provoco un gesto fruncido en las finas cejas de su hijo-"En comparación a ti ella tendrá una corta vida a tu lado"-la escucho decir con tranquilidad, en cambio dentro del removió una desagradable sensación, similar al miedo-"Si estas arrepentido de esto, solo tienes que esperar"-agrego luego llevándose una copa de vino a los labios, aun sin perder su sonrisa, Sesshōmaru le dedico un alarga y silenciosa mirada, el jamás se arrepentía de las decisiones que tomaba-"Pero si no quieres que tu esposa muera, ya sabes lo que debes hacer"- fue lo último que dijo esta, antes de retirase con toda la tranquilidad e elegancia que la caracterizaba.

Todo lo contrario al mundo en el que Sesshōmaru, se encontraba sumergido, mientras la sensación agridulce y ahogante se abría camino, atravesando cada fibra de su pecho, la observo tan tranquila y risueña conversando con sus amigos.

Había elegido a una mujer humana.

La más humana entre todas.

 _Su vida no sería más que solo un momento, para la vida del Youkai._

Podía ignorar aquel fugaz pensamiento que atravesó su mente, quería reusarse a la loca idea, de que no le disgustaba como realmente debería, él debía d estar furioso con solo imaginarse en esa posibilidad… sin embargo no lo estaba, aunque intentara negarlo.

Debía admitir, que muy dentro de si ya había pensado en compartir su sangre.

Y cuando Aome se giró para mirarlo con sus ojos brillantes y sonreírle dulcemente.

Entendió que no podía dejarla ir.

Continuara…


	37. Chapter 36

Aome suspiro mientras quitaba un escurridizo mechón de cabellos, pegado a su frente, se sentía cansada, sudorosa además de que los pies la estaban matando, echo un último vistazo a los últimos invitados que quedaban, entre ellos, la insufrible de Kagura, que no dejaba de perseguir a su ahora esposo.

Bufo, cruzándose de brazos, mientras la veía de muy mala gana.

-"Aome vamos"- llamo un sonriente Sango, a pocos pasos de donde estaba, habían quedado en beber algo a solas, ya que con tanto tumulto, no habían tenido la oportunidad, de conversar.

-"Enseguida voy"- respondió, sonriendo, su vista regreso a la demonio de los vientos, quien le sonreía con cierta malicia desde la otra punta del jardín.

Frunció el ceño, con desagrado, sin embargo se retiró.

...

-"Sesshomaru hijo, podrías venir un segundo. Ahora"- llamo con siento tono de disgusto la dama del oeste, al ver como la dama de los vientos, se aferraba a uno de los brazos del ex príncipe.

-"¿Qué hace aun esa mujer aquí?"- refiriéndose a Kagura, está por su parte lucia despreocupada, mientras bebía una copa de vino

-"Tú la invitaste"- respondió con sinceridad, lo cierto es que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido invitar a esta mujer, pero como siempre su madre, hacia lo que quería y cuando quería.

Irasue frunció el ceño-"Ese no es el punto, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero, quiero a esa mujer fuera del castillo"-sugirió, mientras daba una última mirada por los alrededores-"¿Ya has notado donde está tu esposa?"-ahora tenía la atención completa del Youkai-"Recuerda que es humana Sesshomaru, seguramente noto las libertades que _esa mujer_ , tiene contigo y ahora está molesta"-casi rio al ver la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de su hijo, logro disimularlo muy bien, gracias a su rostro de hielo. Tras un suspiro se retiró para dejarlo a solas.

...

-"¿Aome?"-la aludida la miro-"¿Te encuentras bien pareces preocupada?"

-"No es nada, solo estoy cansada"- le regalo una sonrisa, la castaña dudo ante las palabras de su amiga.

-"Deberías ir a descansar"- sugirió-"Fue un largo día para ti"- la azabache asintió, se puso de pie al mismo tiempo en que terminaba de beber su vino.

-"Nos vemos mañana. Que descanses"- se despidió sonriente la morena. Sango asintió.

Cuando llego a la habitación lo primero que hizo fue sacarse, su hermoso pero incómodo vestido de novia, arrojo aun lados sus sandalias, de la manera menos elegante posible, echo un suspiro mientras terminaba de desarreglar su cabello.

Sin perder más el tiempo entro al cuarto de baño, y no salió hasta terminar de asearse, se encontró con la imagen del Youkai, cubierto solamente por su hakama (pantalón), y esta estaba sujeta gracias a su Obi.

Se sonrojo, furiosamente sin poder contenerse, ella solo estaba envuelta en una toalla, y no era la primera vez que lo veía a Sesshomaru en ese estado, pero sin embargo, la situación ahora era distinta, estaban casados y claramente, había pensado en la posibilidad de consumar su unión.

Estaba segura de que su tono de piel, le hacía competencia a los tomates.

Al parecer el demonio había tomado también un baño, tenía gotas de agua esparcidas por todo su abdomen, que por cierto estaba demasiado marcado... tonificado, fuerte... duro.

Aome jadeo, volteando su rostro un lado, camino rápidamente hacia el armario más cercano, dispuesta a buscar una prenda.

Pero la mano poderosa del demonio detuvo su accionar, la azabache se vio envuelta por un par de fuertes brazos, dejándola entre el perlado pecho del demonio y la madera del placar, mientras que ambas manos fueron sujetas por encima de su cabeza, completamente a merced.

-"¿Q- que ha-haces?"- su voz era apenas un hilo, tenía los orbes de oro fundido fijos sobre ella.

Recibió como respuesta, un acercamiento por parte del rostro del demonio, dejando tan solo centímetros de distancia, las mejillas de Aome estaban ardiendo.

Las palabras murieron en su garganta, cuando el cálido aliento del demonio se mezcló con el suyo, Aome decidió que era hora de ponerle fin, a esa absurda distancia, resto los centímetros que los separaban, uniendo sus labios, en un ansiado beso.

Las manos de la miko lentamente eran liberadas, ya que el youkai estaba al pendiente, de sujetar posesivamente sus caderas, mientras era levantada en brazos, Aome se aferró a su nuca, sin cortar el beso.

Sintió la suavidad de las sabanas tocar su espalda, su cabellera azabache un húmeda, se esparció por la superficie de la cama, Sesshomaru estaba encima de ella, sin llegar aplastarla, haciendo uso de la fuerza de su brazo, derecho para mantenerse a flote, mientras que con su mano libre se desasía del obstáculo que cubría la desnudes de la joven.

Aome cerró los ojos con fuerzas, muy avergonzada, por la manera en que Sesshomaru admiraba su desnudez.

Tomaba a la miko del mentón, obligándola a mirarlo-"Mírame mujer"- pidió con vos tranquila, Aome suspiro abriendo lentamente los parados-"Puedo detenerme ahora"-escucho la voz suave del Youkai.

Los ojos de la azabache, lo miraban embelesados -"No, no Sesshomaru"- susurro avergonzada-"Quiero que seas... el primero y el ultimo"

Tras estas últimas palabras, el demonio volvió apoderarse de los labios de su miko, mientras recorría lentamente con la yema de sus dedos, la nívea piel, de la muchacha.

Se abrió paso entre besos y mordidas a través de la línea de su cuello, mientras deleitaba su mano derecha con los senos de la joven.

-"Sessh..."- llamo voz entre cortada la morena, pasando las manos a través de los cabellos plata, arqueo la espalda al mismo tiempo en que sentía como sus pezones eran succionados, suspiro sumamente complacida, poco a poco el Youkai, fue abandonando sus pechos, para comenzar a bajar a través de su abdomen, se detuvo en la línea de su ombligo, la respiración entrecortada de la joven, le hacía saber que lo estaba disfrutando tanto como el, pero también que se encontraba algo tensa, temerosa, necesitaba darle tranquilidad.

La atrajo hacia su cuerpo, de tal forma que la miko quedo sentada, sobre el cuerpo del youkai, nuevamente sus labios volvieron a unirse, esta vez de una forma lenta y pausada, sumamente suave y cuidadoso, quería que su mujer perdiera la vergüenza y el temor frente a él... porque no sería capaz de hacerle daño, incluso su forma de hacer el sexo, estaba pensado solamente para ella, tan frágil y delicada.

En otras circunstancias hubiera ido al punto y ya, sin impostarle nada, con el solo motivo de saciar su deseo...

Con Aome todo era diferente, ella era única y especial, algo torpe y descuidada, pero suya al fin de cuentas... le aria entender con hechos, que quizás, el también sentía algo especial por ella, que aunque no lo dijera con palabras, sabría que su mujer entendería.

Le aria el amor de una forma maravillosa.

Esa necesidad de tenerla cerca y de estar al pendiente de ella, e incluso de sobreprotegerla, no lo había sentido por nadie más en sus largos años de vida.

Cuando finalmente el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos se relajó, supo que había llegado el momento de pasar al siguiente nivel.

Incrusto sus colmillos en la pálida piel de la joven.

Continuara...


	38. Chapter 37

_Cuando finalmente el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos se relajó, supo que había llegado el momento de pasar al siguiente nivel._

 _Incrusto sus colmillos en la pálida piel de la joven._

Un chillido de dolor se extendió por la habitación, Aome permaneció quieta, casi temblando pero rápidamente el ardor se fue disipando, Sesshomaru permaneció expectante mientras se deleitaba con la dulce sangre de la muchacha, y cuando finalmente se halló satisfecho, saco sus colmillos para pasar lamer la herida, de esta forma cicatrizaría más rápido.

Rápidamente la sensación de dolor fue reemplazada por una de satisfacción y placer, suspiro echando la cabeza a un lado, mientras Sesshomaru gruñía complacido y ansioso ante la irrechazable invitación.

Mientras el Youkai se deleitaba con la piel de su hombro y cuello, Aome exploraba con sus manos la amplia espalda de este, mientras suspiraba suavemente, trazando líneas invisibles por toda la piel del demonio, se dejó sucumbir por todas las emociones que comenzaron a florecer dentro de ella, como un rico cosquilleo que nacía desde el interior de su vientre y bajaba hasta su entrepierna.

Jadeo una vez más, se sentía húmeda y deseosa, busco con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios del Youkai, este gruño complacido, mientras devoraba salvajemente la pequeña boca de la miko, introdujo su lengua cálida y demandante, reclamando como suya a la mujer entre sus brazos.

Aome se dejó hacer, no había lugar para la cordura, no con Sesshomaru tocándola de esa forma y besándola como lo hacía.

De un momento a otro el abandono sus labios, para descender lentamente decorando la piel de la morena con marcas rojas a causa de los besos apasionados.

Levanto la vista para encontrase con la mirada expectante de Aome-"Que bien hueles"- ronronea con voz entrecortada, logrando que la morena se sonrojara furiosamente y el sonriera satisfecho.

Baja con tranquilidad las manos hacia su sexo y mete despacio un dedo.

Aome se retuerce y gime con fuerzas, arqueando su cuerpo al del Youkai, moviendo las caderas con suavidad contra el intruso que explora su interior, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez, mientras tanto la mirada del demonio, se encontraba seducido por cada gesto de placer, que se reflejaba en el rostro acalorado de la joven.

Cada jadeo que escuchaba lo excitaba aún más, sentía la necesidad de probar todo de ella, tanto que incluso después de recorrer cada milímetro memorizando su aroma y su sabor, su sed por ella no sería saciada.

Cada experiencia sexual con ella, sería como la primera vez.

Los ojos le brillan de extinción, con solo imaginar las cosas que podía hacerle, podía sentir su erección palpitar dolorosamente, bajo sus pantalones, pidiendo a gritos ser saciada, suelta un ronco gruñido y su respiración se acelera, saca el dedo para llevarlo a la boca-"Que bien sabes pequeña miko"- susurra mirándola fijamente con los ojos entreabiertos, se aleja de ella sonriendo-"Desnúdame"- ordena en voz baja, el amarillo de sus ojos se oscurece de deseo.

Aome pestañea confundida, pero finalmente obedece, lleva sus manos temblorosas al obi azul, y lo desata a toda prisa.

-"Tranquila"- gruñe y Aome sonríe sintiéndose poderosa, llevando por primera el control de la situación, lo tira sobre la cama y desviste por completo, se monta a horcajadas sobre él.

Jadea y su respiración se detiene por segundos, sintiendo como sus mejillas queman la piel de su rostro, con la mirada fija sobre el viril miembro del Youkai.

Sesshōmaru sonríe orgulloso, toma la mano de la miko y la lleva a su erección.

Las manos de la miko son pequeñas y suaves, pero abarcan muy bien su caliente erección, comienza a moverlas de arriba hacia abajo, lo escucha gruñir vigoroso, Aome se relame los labios, seguidamente acerca su boca, lame tan solo la punta, su piel es tan tersa y suave… lo mira a los ojos, percatándose de que él también la está observando, la excita mas, se inclina hacia adelante y chupa con fuerzas, mientras su cabellera azabache le cubre gran parte del rostro, lo siente gruñir una vez más, sus caderas se tensan, la sensación de provocarlo era estimulante.

Chupa con fuerzas de arriba hacia abajo, empujando hasta el fondo de su garganta.

-"Joder"-gruñe.

Una y otra vez.

De arriba hacia abajo.

Chupa.

Lame.

Muerde.

-"Para. No quiero correrme"- jadea con la respiración entrecortada, Aome lo observa confundida, Sesshōmaru sonríe con tranquilidad, la toma de los hombros y de un rápido movimientos la acuesta debajo-"Abre las piernas"- murmura, ella obedece, lo ve inclinarse hacia su sexo.

-"¡Kami!"- Gime, mientras la lengua de Sesshomaru explora su cavidad y se deleita con sus fluidos, chupando y lamiendo, cada gota que brotaba de ella. –"Oh, Sesshōmaru"-Aome arque la espalda y tira entre sus dedos su cabellera plateada, agitada y ansiosa por sentirlo dentro de ella.

Él se incorpora de pronto, de modo que quedan nariz con nariz-"¿Quieres sentirme dentro de ti?"- susurra, Aome se siente abrumada, enceguecida y caliente a causa de la excitación y el placer, agita la cabeza, como afirmación, las palabras no salen de su boca, pero el Youkai sonríe orgulloso, con una mano levanta las caderas de la miko y con la otra toma su erección, rosando su entrada perfectamente lubricada, atravesando sus labios vaginales, golpeando suavemente con el glande, el sensible botón rosa de la miko.

Aome jadea y grita excitada-"Oh, Sesshōmaru"- lo mira avergonzada-"Tómame"- suplica.

La penetra con suavidad, llenándola por completa, rompiendo su virginidad, chilla adolorida, cerrando los ojos con fuerzas y tiembla, mientras su respiración se vuelve agitada, Sesshomaru la abraza sin moverse, dejándole pequeños besos sobre el cuello y el hombro, lleva su mano derecha hacia la marca y la acaricia trazando pequeños círculos, permanecen así por un par de minutos.

Aome suspira, Sesshomaru comienza a moverse, dentro de ella, entrando y saliendo lentamente, mientras se apodera de los finos labios de la miko, muerde su labio inferior y lo tira, provocando que la joven sonriera dócilmente

Esta acerca su rostro hacia la oreja-"Te amo"- susurra, casi suspirando las palabras, el no responde solo la observa, con su semblante tranquilo y una cálida sensación en el amarillo de sus ojos.

Aome sonríe le con dulzura, lo imita al morderle el labio y él se ve sorprendido y también orgulloso, ahora era ella quien movía sus caderas, de una forma deliciosa, la estreches de la miko, lo volvía loco, iba hacerlo perder el control.

Poco a poco las embestidas se fueron tornando más rápidas, el ambiente se llenó de gemidos, jadeos y gritos de puro placer. Aome se sentía cada vez más húmeda y el seguía arremetiendo igual de duro.

Un perfecto espécimen, con un miembro viril poderoso e implacable.

Insaciable.

Aome gimiendo, alza la cabeza, el pelo le cae por la espalda, se agarra con fuerza, como si la vida se le fuera en ellos.

Sube y vuelve a bajar.

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo… una y otra vez…

Entre jadeos, la ruda penetración, la ardiente sensación que recorren sus cuerpos y que crece rápidamente, se miran, sus miradas se encuentran…

-"Eres mía"-gruñe posesivo y ronco al borde de la locura, provocada por el placer.

-"Tuya"-Articula Aome, antes de correrse, gritando incoherencias.

Sesshōmaru la agarra por las caderas y, cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, con la mandíbula apretada, se corre en silencio.

Aome se derrumba sobre su pecho, sobrecogida, en algún lugar entre la fantasía y la realidad.

Continuara…


	39. Chapter 38

No sabía cuánto tiempo, seguiría estando en la misma posición…

Solo observándola, verla dormir con el rostro tranquilo, esto comenzaba a convertirse en su rutina favorita, no tenía ánimos de alejarse y mucho menos de soltarla, así que con ayuda de su brazo derecho la trajo así si, aún más, con posesividad la mujer se removió entre suspiros hasta quedar cómodamente con el rostro sobre su pecho, dejando su cuello al descubierto.

Sesshōmaru inclino el rostro con delicadez, su nariz rozo con pereza la marca fresca de su linaje, para aquella cicatriz en forma de luna, era un claro signo de su posesión, inhalo y lo que encontró lo hizo gruñir extasiado, su interior se llenó de orgullo.

Ella olía a él, Solo a él, porque era suya.

Su bestia interior rugió maravillado, su esencia corriendo a través del cuerpo de su mujer, lo llamaba, como una invitación a probar una vez más el delicioso sabor de su sangre, no podía negarse.

El movimiento fue rápido y gentil, solo hizo un pequeño corte con ayuda de sus colmillos y no tardó mucho en notar la sangre, corriendo lentamente, manchando la nívea piel de la joven, la cual limpio con ayuda de su lengua.

Aome soltó un quejido, sumamente bajo, pero fue capaz de oírlo con claridad gracias a la agudeza de su oído, la libero con pereza, insatisfecho porque estaba seguro de que jamás podría saciar su sed por ella.

Los parpados de Aome se abrieron soñolientos, el rostro del youkai se mostraba tranquilo, ella lo observo con una ligera sonrisa y la mirada llena de ternura.

–"Buenos días…"

Instintivamente toco su cuello, la sangre ya había cesado, sin embargo todavía está cubierta por pequeñas manchas.

El ceño de Aome se frunció.

–"Sesshōmaru… ¿Acaso también eres vampiro?"–ella se esperaba una respuesta y su ya conocido Hn, sin embargo se vio a si misma reflejada en el dorado de sus orbes–"¿Qué ocurre porque te me quedas viendo?"- inquiero con un tenue rubor en las mejillas, recordando que ambos se encontraban aun desnudos, únicamente cubiertos por una fina tela de seda.

–"Eres hermosa"

Aome jadeo, su respiración dejo de funcionar por segundos, el corazón le martillaba sobre el pecho de una forma escandalosa, su rostro ardió apenado.

–"Pero también algo tonta"

La mujer arrugó el gesto, Sesshōmaru sonrió.

–"Tu demonio, tienes suerte de que me gustes"- respondió esta con cierto tono divertido en su voz, sin embargo su semblante se mostraba enfadado.

–"Yo no te gusto, te fascino"- aseguro con una engreída sonrisa surcando la perfección de su rostro.

–"Y esa arrogancia" - la joven lo recrimino, ocultando el rubor de su rostro con las sabanas.

El volvió a sonreír de esa forma que perturbaba el corazón de Aome, que la hacía saltar sin control, se movió sobre ella, acorralándola con un brazo a cada lado del rostro –"Veo que tu altanería al hablarme está bien conservada"-los ojos del youkai brillaron, la observa fijamente pero como siempre no son capaces de intimidar a la azabache, quien permanece quieta, sumamente expectante a cada movimiento que el realiza-"Quizás deba darte una lección"- ronronea la palabras de una forma coqueta, Aome se estremece de manera deliciosa, mientras un conocido calor la absorbe por completo, el cosquilleo en su vientre y principalmente en su entrepierna, la hacer sentir avergonzada.

Sesshōmaru sonríe orgulloso, al ver el efecto que causan unas simples palabras sobre ella.

Inclina su rostro hacia ella, atrapa los finos labios de la miko con su boca, un beso es demandante y brusco, mueve su lengua como un experto a través de toda la cavidad.

Aome se aferra contra su cuerpo, recorriendo con ambas manos la amplia espalda de su esposo.

–"Mia"-logra gruñir con éxtasis.

Aome sonríe contra sus labios.

–"Te amo Sesshōmaru"

El responde a través de besos y caricias, no conocía mejor forma de hacerle saber que quizás el también sentía, algo mucho más que un simple aprecio, algo más que su deseo de protegerla, que la necesitaba a su lado, que la quería con él, solo para él… por el resto de su vida.

…

Por otro lado el grupo de invitados, se encontraban desayunando, con tranquilidad mientras compartían una amena charla sobre los acontecimientos del día de ayer.

–"Finalmente se han casado"- dijo Inuyasha-"Espero que Sesshōmaru sepa tratarla bien"-agrego con cierta aire de preocupación–"Por cierto, ya es momento de regresar muchachos"

–"Sera una pena dejar este lugar, es muy acogedor"- murmuro Miroku con desanimo-"Los demonios de estas tierras resultaron ser muy amigables"- aseguro.

Sango asintió-"Si, y no me gustaría dejar sola a Aome"

Jaken degustaba un trozo de pescado asado, en un rincón de la mesa, lo bastante alejado, de la _Desagradables visitas_ , una de las ciervas atrajo su atención–"¿A dónde vas con eso?"-inquirió con curiosidad.

Esta al oírlo se detuvo –"Es el desayuno para los amos"- respondió con amabilidad la joven, enseñando la charola con dos platillos, especialmente hechos para los nuevos reyes.

–"No te molestes Aru, algo me dice que mi hijo despertara tarde el día de hoy"- apareció la dama del Oeste con una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

Sango se atraganto con un trozo de pan.

Inuyasha y Miroku, sorbieron la bebida por otro lado.

Y en cuanto a Kikyo, se vio envuelta por un pálido rubor.

Irasue, tomo su lugar en la mesa e hizo un ademan para que le entregase en desayuno a ella -"No los molestes"- le advirtió una vez que la tuvo cerca.

La joven asintió con aire temeroso.

Jaken oculto un rubor con la manga de su traje–"Ah como puede insinuar esas cosas"- se dijo a sí mismo, en un murmullo.

Los demás ni si quiera opinaron.

…

Tiempo después, Sesshōmaru había sido el primero en salir de la habitación, seguido luego de algunos minutos por Aome, ambos desayunaron en silencio, hundidos en una profunda tranquilidad, que resultaba para ninguno de los dos incomoda.

Aome, se fue al jardín en compañía de Shippo y Rin, la exterminadora se les unió momentos después.

–"Oh estas aquí"-la voz de la dama del Oeste, resonó en la habitación.

–"Hn"- fue el simple monosílabo que recibió como respuesta.

–"Sesshōmaru abra una pequeña ceremonia, para hacerte entrega del trono"-este le envió una mirada recriminatoria, la dama sonrió-"Tranquilo solo personas importantes estarán presentes"-aclaro.

–"¿Cuándo será?"-inquirió este mirando a través del ventanal, que daba directamente al jardín.

Se movió con tranquilidad, hasta llegar a su costado–"Mn. Si deseas mañana mismo"-sugirió serena.

–"Terminemos con este asunto cuanto antes"- decidió al fin, los sentidos del demonio fueron atraídos por risas femeninas, correteando a través del patio.

Irasue observo con interés a su hijo, quien no quitaba ni un segundo la vista de su esposa, ahora podría respirar con seguridad, que había mucho más que interés en que peligroso dorado.

En un momento la miko se vio rodeada por el kitsune y Rin, cayendo de espaldas al suelo, mientras hacia el esfuerzo de retomar la postura, pero los niños no la dejaban, se abalanzaron sobre ella para abrazarla, la morena los recibió gustosa mientras reía alegremente.

La demonio aspiro el aire exterior–"Veo que su aroma aún no ha cambiado por completo. ¿No has completado el ritual?" Sesshōmaru le dedico una mirada de soslayo, el rostro de su madre seguía relajado.

–"Lo Haré"- aseguró-"No pienses en ello"-la mujer respondió con un casto movimiento de cabeza.

Carraspeo–"Le has dicho también sobre _aquel asunto_ "- pregunto haciendo especial énfasis en la dos últimas palabras, su hijo fue lo suficientemente astuto para entender en mensaje, ya que esta vez su atención total, estaba sobre ella.

–"No y aun no es tiempo"-su voz era seria y con un claro mensaje de que no tenía que interferir, conocía demasiado bien a su madre y sabía que podría hacer de las suyas.

La dama rio –"Acaso vas a esperar a que ella misma lo note"- soltó con cierto tono burlesco.

Esta vez fue el Youkai quien ladeo una tenue sonrisa de lado–"No, te adelantes a los acontecimientos madre, llevamos solamente un día de casados"

–"¡Ah este muchacho!"- exclamo arrugando en entrecejo-"Tu eres quien debería tener cuidado. ¿Acaso eres tonto Sesshōmaru?"-solo su madre podría insultarlo así y no salir herida, aunque el nombrado le debido la más obscura de sus miradas–"Eres un demonio completo y ella una humana, una miko ¿comprendes la magnitud de la situación? Tiene la capacidad de darte hijos de sangre pura"-la dama hizo una pausa analizando las siguientes palabras-"Estoy muy segura de que ambos son fértiles y debido a tu metabolismo en desarrollo del feto es aún más rápido"- Sesshōmaru suspiro con pesadez, como era posible que esta mujer sacara temas tan a la ligera-"En este momento en su interior puede a ver vida".

El demonio se removió inquieto, alejo la vista de su madre para posarla sobre la azabache.

–"No digas tonterías"

Le hace un desprecio y se retira, porque aun necesitaba llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo, sobre _aquel asunto._

…

–"Pequeño demonio"

–"Jaken señora"- recalco con un toque de regaño mezclado con desanimo.

¿Qué tenía esta mujer con su nombre?

Como de costumbre Irasue lo ignoro–"Deberás invitar a los demás lores de esta región para mañana en la tarde, Sesshōmaru será proclamado como Rey de Oeste"- esta le entrego un pergamino, en el cual se encontraba detallado el nombre de los invitados.

–"¡¿Qué tan pronto?!"- exclamo estupefacto el demonio verde.

Irasue arrugo el gesto ante tal grito, sin embargo prefirió pasarlo por alto–"Asegúrate de que todos asistan, ahora puedes retirarte"

Jaken se retiró dando un suspiro.

Irasue se fue al salón para dejar indicaciones con respecto al futuro acontecimiento.

Noto que el grupo de humanos se encontraban, aun en el jardín trasero, se quedó observando desde su lugar.

–"Así que el Señor Sesshōmaru al fin será rey".

Aome asintió dándole una sonrisa a Miroku.

–"¿Se quedaran?"- inquiero esperanzada la azabache.

Las miradas cayeron sobre le mestizo, este suspiro negando lentamente–"No creo que sea buena idea"- murmuro pensativo–"Abra muchos demonios y no creo que se sientan felices con nuestra presencia, Aome. Especialmente con la mía"

–"Pero… me gustaría que me acompañaran… será algo nuevo para mí"

–"No lo sé. Además nadie nos ha invitado"

–"No necesitas una invitación"-la interrupción de Irasue atrajo la atención sorprendida de todos- "Eres el segundo hijo de mi esposo y aunque en cierta parte me desagrada, no pienso quitarte ese derecho" -esta hizo una breve pausa, mirándolo directamente a los ojos-"Todos son bienvenidos"- finalizo.

–"Irasue… gracias"- Aome susurro.

Esta asintió, para luego retirarse, la decisión que tomara el hanyou a partir de ahora no le concernía.

–"Ya viste Inuyasha si podemos quedarnos"- comento un animado Shippo.

Este se cruzó de brazos, observo con duda los rostros de sus amigos.

–"No lo sé"

–"Por favor Inuyasha"-rogo la castaña con las manos unidas-"Después de esto prometo no volver a golpearte"

Miroku sonrió.

El mestizo la miro perplejo.

–"Agh"-Gruño-"De acuerdo ustedes ganan"

–"¡Si!"

–"¡Gracias Inuyasha!"

Miroku se acercó a su amigo para susurrarle–"¿No creerás que en verdad no volverá a golpearte o sí?"- sonó divertido.

Inuyasha le dedico una oscura mirada-"Ya lo sé, no tienes por qué decírmelo"- respondió este entre dientes.

La forma en que Aome y Kikyo lo miraron le hizo saber, que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Ellas estaban felices.

….

–"¿Un hijo? ¿Un hibrido?"- se preguntó a sí mismo el youkai, y algo en su interior de lleno de inquietud y desagrado.

Quizás Sesshōmaru no estaba preparado para eso.

Tal vez no quería.

Continuara…


	40. Chapter 39

Kagura entendió una cosa.

No había nada que pudiera hacerla cambiar de parecer y nadie podría evitar que su creador llevara a cabo sus malévolos planes, sin importar las artimañas que tuviera que utilizar.

Ella estaba de acuerdo, estaba dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas de las consecuencias, con tal der ver a esos dos separados… así tuviera que matar a Sesshōmaru lo aria.

Lo iba a ser.

Aun después de escuchar la canallada de Naraku.

…

Irasue suspiro, cerrando los ojos con aire de impaciencia.

No podía ser tan difícil.

 _1, 2, 3, 4…_

Aome rio nerviosa mientras trataba de memorizar cada uno de los pasos, giro una, dos veces elevando con gracias las manos… volvió a tropezar y caer sobre su trasero, echo un bufido maldijo en voz baja.

–"No puede ser"- murmuro la demonio, al verla desde arriba e hizo un ademan con la mano y el sonido del arpa se detuvo al instante.

Las siervas vieron asustadas a su reciente ama, temiendo que Irasue pudiera volverse loca e intentara atacarla, ya que la danza seria de suma importancia para la miko, de esta forma demostraría ser digna reina del oeste y evitaría dejar en ridículo a Sesshōmaru ante los demás lores de la región.

Era una danza de pasos sencillos, pero cargados de emoción, no era nada de otro universo… solo que la sacerdotisa tenia pies torpes.

–"Ponte de pie y hazlo de nuevo"- ordeno severa, Aome le dedico una obscura mirada.

Estaba exhausta y hambrienta, llevaban horas haciendo la misma cosa y no resultaba, bailar nunca fue su punto fuerte…

–"¿Podemos tomar un descanso?"- sugirió la azabache, mirando con suplicia.

Irasue frunció el entrecejo y respondió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, comprendiendo que nada bueno saldría de una miko exhausta.

–"Descansaras mientras comes y repasas los modales durante la cena"

Aome siento la urgencia de rodar los ojos, eso no era descansar, era trabajar. Sin embargo, asintió decidida, dispuesta a soportar todo el entrenamiento, con tal de no dejar mal a Sesshōmaru el día de mañana.

Vio de mala gana el centenar de utensilios y copas sobre la mesa.

¿Por qué carajos tenían que ser tantos? ¡Acaso no les bastaba solo con uno!

Suspiro.

Aome prefería comer con la mano, aunque luciera como un cerdo, lo prefería, hasta juraba que a comida sabia más deliciosa de esa forma.

Rio ante su propio pensamiento, hasta que sintió la mirada de la suegra sobre ella, se acomodó los ropajes y tomo su lugar en la mesa, se sentía nerviosa pero por suerte había memorizado gran parte de las cosas.

–"¿Y bien?"-Irasue inquirió levantando una fina ceja, Aome carraspeo, sentada derecha con la barbilla en alto, tomo la servilleta para colocarla sobre su regazo desdoblada.

La demonio asintió y la miko sonrió victoriosa.

–" **Los cubiertos deben permanecer en su sitio, hasta que comience la comida** "-le recordó–"No agarre cualquiera de los cubiertos antes de que sirvan la comida, bien sea para juguetear, para limpiarlos con la servilleta, para utilizarlos con otro fin"

–"Entendido"

Una de las siervas alcanzo el primer platillo.

Aome llevo el primer bocado a su boca, pero lo arrojo de un escupitajo, Irasue tuvo que hacerse a un lado ya que el trozo iba directamente hacia ella.

–"Es-ta amargo"- balbuceo la miko entre toces.

Irasue arrugo el gesto, con desagrado–"Los alimentos que se llevan a la boca no se escupen o se devuelven al plato de forma evidente"-remarco con cierta ironía, logrando que la joven se avergonzara-"Si algo tiene mal sabor o no le ha gustado, debe retirar este bocado de la forma más discreta posible, dejándolo a un lado del plato"-Aome soltó un bufido, pero hizo caso a las palabras, ocultando muy bien las sobras, mientras revolvía los trozos con el tenedor–"Si un plato no le gusta, no lo "desarme" para dar la impresión de que lo ha comido"- regaño.

Aome la observo enardecida, esta mujer hacia que el comer fuera un completo dolor de cabeza.

El siguiente plato le fue dado y esta vez la joven miko lo degusto tranquila y sin escupir nada.

–"Esto esta delicioso"- chillo emocionada, pico un trozo con el tenedor –"Pruébelo"-animo extendiéndole un bocado.

La dama negó con suavidad, aunque su rostro no era el más amigable–"Los alimentos no salen de su plato y la bebida no sale de su copa o vaso, no para dárselas a otros"

–"¿En verdad es necesario todo esto?"

La dama asintió.

–"Totalmente"

Aome le mostro la lengua, e Irasue sonrió incrédula.

…

Sesshōmaru percibió el aroma a Sangre mucho antes de que Jaken, llagara corriendo hacia él y le advirtiera de la presencia de Kagura y Naraku en sus tierras, pues el hedor de aquel maldito lleno por completo todo el territorio del Oeste.

Voló con rapidez hacia donde su nariz lo guiaba, pero jamás pensó encontrarse con aquella escena, Kagura siendo atravesada por los tentáculos de hibrido, mientras intentaba sin fuerzas, liberarse de él.

El cuerpo de la mujer cayó casi sin vida, mientras el preciado líquido rojo, brotaba de ella sin dificultad.

Naraku rio a carcajadas, desde el interior de su recién formado campo de energía, mirando con total desprecio a la moribunda mujer–"No volverás a traicionarme"-susurro este irónico, mientras preparaba un nuevo ataque, para acabarla de una vez por todas.

Sesshōmaru se interpuso entre ambos y Naraku puso su atención sobre él, reaccionando con sorpresa, porque evidentemente no se lo esperaba.

–"Señor Sesshōmaru que alegría volver a verlo"–saludo con burla, ganándose una feroz mirada por parte del susodicho- "Lástima que llegue en un mal momento"– sonrió de manera espeluznante.

–Se-sess-"–Kagura gimió adolorida, para segundos después comenzar a toser sin control, brotando sangre a través de los labios.

El aludido la observo de reojo, desde el aire.

En ese mismo instante aparecieron, Inuyasha y los demás, quienes también habían sentido la presencia del hibrido que tantas desgracias les había traído a sus vidas.

–"¡Que hiciste maldito!"-grito el mitad bestia estupefacto.

–"Es Kagura"- aseguro Miroku.

Aome fue la primera en correr hacia Kagura, con intenciones de ayudarla, porque a pesar de la rivalidad, que había entre ambas, la joven miko no podía dejarla morir.

–"No te muevas"-pidió, deteniendo con sus propias manos la hemorragia.

La demonio dominadora del viento, perdió a conciencia minutos antes de que fuera cargada sobre el lomo del dragón de dos cabezas, mientras tanto eran protegidas por las espadas de los hermanos Taisho, ya que Naraku estaba dispuesto a matarla.

Ya en el castillo la Higurashi pidió ayuda a los siervos, quieren contactaron con la curandera personal de la casa de la luna, esta apareció de la nada, como por arte de magia, ya que era un bruja, muy anciana y llena de sabiduría.

Con tan solo un poco de magia e ungüentos, logro detener la pérdida de sangre, Kagura despertaría en un par de horas, pero cerrar las heridas y cicatrizar le llevaría días.

…

Por otro lado Naraku había terminado escapando como siempre, después de verse acorralado por todo el grupo, dejo atrás una nube de polvo y veneno, sumamente peligrosa para los humanos, como Sango o Miroku y muy desagradable al olfato para híbridos y demonios, los dejaba mareados, desorientados.

–"Ese maldito, la próxima vez no escapara"-gruño el Hanyou tapando su olfato con ayuda de su traje rojo-"¡Voy a acabar con el!"

–"Se ha vuelto más fuerte"-Sango afirmo.

Miroku asintió–"Es muy probable que ya tenga la perla casi por completa"

Sin perder más tiempo regresaron al castillo.

…

Aome observo intranquila, el semblante pálido de la demonio, quien estaba recostada sobre la cama durmiendo con tranquilidad.

Toco la frente de la mujer–"Que bien, no tienes fiebre"- dijo mas para si misma que para alguien más.

–"¿Aome?"- Kikyo hablo desde la puerta, la aludida volteo el rostro hacia ella–"Inuyasha y los demás ya han llegado"-Informo y la joven se alejó caminando a toda prisa, estaba muy preocupada por Sesshōmaru y sus amigos.

Finalmente pudo respirar aliviada, al verlos sanos y salvos, bueno tenían alguna que otra herida, pero nada de que temer.

–"¿La señorita Kagura?"-

–"Se encuentra bien, las heridas son profundas pero logramos detener la hemorragia, ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo para que despierte"-informo la miko con calma, aunque podía apreciarse cierta preocupación en su mirada.

El hibrido se cruzó de brazos intranquilo–"No entiendo porque Naraku trataría de matarla"-razono.

–"Kagura siempre ha sido la oveja negra de todas sus extensiones"-Sango respondió pensativa-"En más de una ocasión nos ha ayudado a costa de Naraku"

Aome asintió.

–"todo esto es muy extraño"- Inuyasha dijo desconfiado –"Naraku pudo haberla matado, sin atacarla ya que él tiene en su poder el corazón de Kagura"

–"Es verdad"- Miroku respondio.

–"Se equivocan"- Sesshomaru dijo captando el interés de todos-"Esa mujer ya tiene su corazón"

La sorpresa se pintó en el rostro de todos.

Inuyasha movió las orejas y estas captaron un nuevo latido–"Es verdad, ahora puedo oírlo"- aseguro con seriedad.

–"¿Por qué Naraku le daría su corazón? Acaso para poder matarla a sangre fría"

La pregunta floto en el aire, para nadie estuvo dispuesto a dar una segunda opinión, la mente de Naraku era obscura y macabra, jamás podrían adivinar que siniestros planes tenía en marcha, pero algo era seguro, Kagura tendría que responder a sus cuestiones en cuanto despertara.

La presencia de Irasue, irrumpió en la sala esta sonrió al ver el aspecto desaliñado de su hijo y demás seres –"Veo que el hibrido ha causado molestias"- Expreso con diversión.

–"La próxima vez no se escapara"-Inuyasha respondió entre dientes.

La dama asintió.

Aome se retiró del salón yendo a la habitación, seguida por Sesshōmaru.

–"Tenía miedo de que te sucediera algo"- la morena dijo suavemente, consciente de que él estaba ahí, no lo veía a la cara ya que sentía pena de sus propias palabras.

–"Nada puede pasarme"- él respondió arrogante.

Aome ladeo el rostro para verlo, con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

–"Demonio tonto"

La armadura con untas cayó al suelo y la morena arqueo una interrogante ceja.

El demonio rompió sus labios en una sonrisa pervertida.

–"Miko tonta"

Aome jadeo avergonzada.

–"¿Q-que?"-balbuceo ahogada con el propio aire.

El Youkai sonrió malicioso–"Ven aquí tendré que castigarte"- susurro al mismo tiempo en que de deshacía de la parte superior de su kimono.

–"¡Sesshōmaru!"- exclamo incrédula, aunque por dentro, aquellas palabras la habían encendido de una forma impropia para una dama.

Aome chillo, cuando los brazos de su esposo la cargaron como un costal de papas, el demonio ignoro por completo sus reclamos y de un ágil movimiento la arrojo sobre la cama.

¿Alguien encendió la calefacción?

Porque el ambiente aquí comenzaba a calentarse.

…

La mayoría de los que habitaban en la casa de la luna, se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, para descansar, se lo merecían después de una tarde agitada para todos, pero sobre todo para Aome y Sesshōmaru, aunque este último permanecía con los ojos cerrados y consiente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Capto un sonido proveniente de la habitación en la cual Kagura se encontraba, se levantó con sumo cuidado, para no despertar a la miko, para así poder investigar y al mismo tiempo cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden.

Una vez en la habitación se encontró con la demonio, sentada al borde de la cama, esta levanto el rostro asustada pero se tranquilizó al reconocerlo.

–"¿Sesshōmaru?"

El Youkai la estudio desde su posición en la puerta, las heridas, aun frescas tenían manchas de sangre seca, pero ella a pesar de eso contaba con su eficiente movilidad, tanto como para poner de pie tambaleante.

-"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?"- pregunto confundía.

–"¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió?"

La mujer permaneció en silencio, meditando las palabras, uniendo hilos hasta encontrar una respuesta–"Quiso matarme"- susurro esta con cierto tono de rabia , la mirada interrogativa de Youkai cayó sobre ella -"Trate de apoderarme de los fragmentos, necesitaba mi libertad"-fue su corta explicación, llevándose la mano sobre el pecho, podía sentir su preciado órgano palpitar acelerado.

Ella cerró los ojos por un instante, sentía que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas.

Se inclinó sin fuerza hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, Sesshōmaru la sostuvo con ayuda de su brazo derecho.

–"No deberías moverte"- él dijo sereno.

Entonces Kagura levanto la vista y el demonio se sorprendió al encontrar aquellos ojos color zafiro, repletos de lágrimas.

Ella sonrió débilmente y Sesshōmaru no pudo moverse.

La sintió temblare inclinarse aún más sobre él, los labios de la mujer estaban sobre los suyos.

Sobre los suyos.

Y él…

–"¿Qué significa esto?"

Una tercera voz se escuchó, Sesshōmaru la conoció de inmediato.

Continuara…


	41. Chapter 40

¿Alguna vez han tenido esa sensación de que algo va a salir mal, sin embargo la ignoran pensando en que quizás solo están algo paranoicos o son puras imaginaciones?

Bueno. Sesshōmaru se sentía así desde el primer momento en que la vio, la mujer le llamaba la atención pero no era de la forma típica que todos creen, era más bien compasión. Si eso era lo que Kagura despertaba en el cada vez que la miraba, su vida dependía de un ser deplorable como Naraku, un monto de basura y porquería.

Un adefesio de la creación.

 _–"Infeliz"_

Sesshōmaru nunca fue más estúpido.

Kagura había manipulado a la perfección aquella pizca de pena que sentía hacia ella, él lo iba a pagar muy caro haberla despreciado.

Se inclinó sin fuerza hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante, Sesshōmaru la sostuvo con ayuda de su brazo derecho.

–"No deberías moverte"- él dijo sereno.

Entonces Kagura levanto la vista y el demonio se sorprendió al encontrar aquellos ojos color zafiro, repletos de lágrimas.

Ella sonrió débilmente y Sesshōmaru no pudo moverse.

La sintió temblare inclinarse aún más sobre él, los labios de la mujer estaban sobre los suyos.

Sobre los suyos.

Y él…

–"¿Qué significa esto?"

Una tercera voz se escuchó, Sesshōmaru la conoció de inmediato

No podía creerlo.

Se estaban besando, sus labios apretados juntos.

–"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Sesshōmaru?"

Pero este ni si quiera se dignaba a mirarla, tan solo seguían ahí, besándose, como si ella no existiera, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se sentía tan tonta.

Ella era su esposa. Lo era

Jamás debió serlo, no debió bajar las defensas ante Sesshōmaru, dolía mucho más que cuando Inuyasha había elegido a Kikyo, el dolor se expandió a través de sus entrañas, entumeciéndola, paralizándola, sus piernas no reaccionaron, permaneció en silencio como una estúpida observando.

–"Detente"-Ella gimió y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr calientes a través de sus mejillas, su cuerpo se estremeció, con una mezcla de rabia y dolor puro.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ella confiaba en él.

Y él era igual que Inuyasha.

No, Sesshōmaru era peor.

Los pies de Aome finalmente reaccionaron, pero en vez de dar la vuelta e irse lejos de ese lugar, extendió las manos hacia el frente, con la energía destellando en la punta de sus dedos–"¡Dije que te detengas!"– el grito se escuchó por todo el castillo, los empujo a ambos al mismo tiempo en que les daba una pequeña descarga espiritual.

Kagura emitió un pequeño grito adolorida, cayendo de rodillas.

Y Sesshōmaru gruño molesto, la piel le quemaba.

La mirada de Aome se endureció, cruzo los brazos sobre el pecho esperando una explicación.

–"No es lo que piensas"

–"¿A no? ¿Acaso estabas dándole respiración boca a boca?"- ella dijo sarcástica, reprimiendo las lágrimas–"¿Y desde cuanto a ti te importa lo que yo piense?"-gruño las palabras luciendo furiosa-"¡Te eh dicho que te amo y así me pagas!"–finalmente exploto.

–"Miko-"

–"¡Aome! ¡Me llamo Aome Sesshōmaru, apréndete mi puto nombre!"

El aludido frunció el ceño–"Esto es una trampa"–Aseguro mirando con desprecio a Kagura.

La morena se mofo soltando una risa–"Oh, claro el gran Sesshōmaru cayendo en un trapa"

El Youkai extendió una mano hacia ella, con intenciones de tocarla, pero Aome lo rechazo golpeándola con la suya.

Irasue también llego a la habitación en ese preciso instante escuchando toda la discusión, alertada por los gritos y principalmente a causa de la energía espiritual expulsada.

–"¿Acaso piensas que soy estúpida? Desde el inicio trajiste a esta mujer a esta casa"- señalo a Kagura quien estaba de pie observando en completo silencio, al igual que la misma Irasue-"A pesar de que sabias que me molestaba y no hiciste nada para sacarla de aquí"

–"¡Basta necesito que te tranquilices y me escuches!"-Sesshōmaru, la atrapo entre sus brazos , Aome se removió con fiereza, por otro lado Irasue no sabía que carajos hacer.

¿Proteger a su nuera?

O ¿proteger a su hijo?

Tal vez ¿Salvarse así misma?

–"¡Suéltame!"- la azabache utiliza su descarga espiritual, lo obliga a soltarla-"¡Te encuentro besándote con esta zorra adelante de mis narices y te atreviste a ignorarme"- dice dolida, nuevamente las lágrimas comienzan a caer, pero las parta con brusquedad-"¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, porque esto se acabó!"- sentencio.

La dama del oeste se quedó paralizada. ¿Su hijo había hecho qué?

–"¿Que estás diciendo?"- inquirió escéptico.

–"Me largo Sesshōmaru"–siseo rabiosa, con dolorosas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Frunció las cejas con molestia–"¡De ninguna manera, dejare que te marches de aquí!"- advirtió.

–"¿A si?"- chillo molesta, las cejas le dolían de tanto fruncirlas.

–"¡Jamás!"–exclamo irritado.

Ella lo miro con odio mientas tenia los brazos en jarra–"¡Entonces no me reclames cuando yo accidentalmente caiga en una trampa y me bese con cuanto hombre se me cruce por enfrente!"-dicho esto Aome se dio la vuelta y salió caminado a toda prisa.

Dejando a un Sesshōmaru sumamente furioso y perplejo ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

A lo lejos se pudo discernir un feroz grito _–"¡Tonto!"_

La misma Irasue sintió temor de su propia nuera-"¡¿Acaso perdiste la razón?!"-ella estaba cargada de molestia y sobre todo desaprobación.

El aludido lucia repentinamente desorientado, fijo la vista sobre Kagura, quien lloraba en silencio luciendo aterrada, para luego dirigirla al rostro enardecido de su madre.

–"Sera mejor que tengas una buena explicación"- la dama pidió con la mirada severa, el sollozo de Kagura paso de ser tenue a uno sumamente lastimero y amargo.

–"Fue un error"–respondió dedicándole la más obscura de las miradas a la dominadora del viento.–"Yo no la bese fue ella quien lo hizo"- se defendió y entonces camino colérico la sostuvo del cuello, con su mano fuertemente apretada, le impedía la buena circulación del aire–"No vuelvas a tocarme"–amenazo, Kagura ni si quiera hacia intentos por defenderse, estaba demasiado débil, movía las manos con torpeza aunque estas no llegaban a tocar al demonio.

–"Suficiente Sesshōmaru"

Este la miro, como a quien mira cuando no recibe órdenes de nadie, aunque fuera su propia madre.

–"Sea ella la culpable o no tú, tenías la obligación de apartarla"

Luego de unos segundos más de una asfixiante angustia, la demoniza de ojos rojos cayó al suelo respirando agitada, en un intento de llenar sus pulmones.

Irasue la fulmino con la mirada–"Tú largo de aquí"–ordeno seguidamente los orbes de madre e hijo se encontraron en el silencio

–"Debo habl-"

–"Ni se te ocurra buscarla"–lo corto con agresividad, el menor la observo extrañado–"Tu mujer esta tan molesta que será un milagro sino te mata"–aclaro con seguridad–"De todas las cosas que podías haber hecho Sesshōmaru está en la más baja y desagradable de todas. Sabes perfectamente lo que opino sobre las infidelidades"–esto último lo dijo en un tono más bajo, casi amenazante después de todo su difunto compañero al había cambiado por otro mujer hace siglos atrás.

–"Fue una trampa"

–"¿Acaso he parido un tonto?"-Sesshōmaru no respondió–"No me salgas con excusas que ni tú mismo te las crees"–comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro reprimiendo las ansias de darle una buena tunda–"Si deseabas arruinar tu matrimonio por no poder tener hijos puros"– Sesshōmaru se sintió abatido, aquella acusación logro herirlo–"¡Felicidades lo has logrado!"–Irasue le dio una última advertencia con solo verlo a la cara, para rápidamente salir y buscar a su nuera.

El Youkai quedo sumido en el silencio absoluto.

…

No hacer nada significaba pensar en él y Aome no quiera recordarlo, no quería tener la imagen de Sesshōmaru besando a otra mujer.

Se negó a volver a llorar, por esa razón se mantuvo ocupada haciendo cosas que realmente no debía y que eran innecesarias.

No es que los sirvientes del castillo necesitaran su ayuda, pero no fueron capaz de negarle en ese momento ella estaba tan molesta que terminaría provocando un accidente, no se requería ser un genio para suponer que la relación entre los amos del castillo estaba muy tensa.

Solo tenían que ver la cara de hielo del Taisho, el ceño fruncido de su madre y los desbordantes poderes espirituales que emanaban de la joven sacerdotisa.

Ni si quiera Inuyasha tuvo el valor de acercarse a Aome, ella era aterradora cuando estaba molesta, el hanyou conocía muy bien las consecuencias de su furia.

No le apetecía estar varios metros bajo tierra.

Pero con su hermano era diferente, así que no perdió el tiempo en ir a reclamarle, estaba de más decir que se liaron a golpes en el jardín trasero.

Irasue estaba ahí también, pero esta ni se molestó en defender a su hijo.

 _–"Deseo que ese hibrido te patee el trasero"_

Y no es que Sesshōmaru necesitara ser salvado, pero su medio hermano estando enfadado como lo estaba en ese momento, le había pegado muy duro.

Los hermanos se riñeron hasta que cayeron exhaustos

¿Y Aome?

Esta se había adentrado al bosque para recolectar todo tipo de plantas y hierbas medicinales, una youkai lagarto se encontraba con ella, tan solo para asegurarse de que nada malo le sucediera a su ama.

…

La azabache soltó un suspiro exhausta, mientras secaba con la manga de su traje las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se amontonaron sobre la piel de su frente, miro con orgullo la gran canasta de mimbre que tenía a su costado, esta estaba repleta de matojos.

Cuando la presencia de Sesshōmaru, la golpeo de lleno ella quiso salir huyendo, sabía que con tan solo verlo todo aquella frialdad que con las horas había reunido, se irían a la basura.

Se pondría a llorar como una magdalena, Aome se obligó a sí misma a permanecer en su lugar y mirarlo con toda la indiferencia que le fue posible.

–"¿Qué se te ofrece?"–ella arqueo una fina ceja, mientras que sus labios se rompían haciendo un mohín.

Sesshōmaru prefirió pasar por alto aquel tono despectivo–"Hablemos"

Aome lo observa incrédula por un par de segundos–"Mala suerte en estos momentos no siento deseo de hablar contigo"–tenía la desfachatez de aparecerse como si nada– "Es más ni si quiera quiero verte"–ella señalo el sendero con su mano izquierda, pero el ver que el demonio no tenía intenciones de dejarla sola, el enojo regreso aún más fuerte que antes–"¡Maldito malagradecido!"

El demonio ni se inmuto, curiosamente prefería esto a su indiferencia, no estaba acostumbrado a la faceta fría de la miko.

En cambio esto era zona segura.

–"¡¿Me estuviste viendo el pelo de estúpida todo este tiempo?!"–Ella respiraba agitada, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con los ojos lanzando llamas–"… si las cosas iban a ser así la hubieras elegido a ella"

–"Esa mujer no me interesa"

Aome sacudió la cabeza negando con fuerzas–"Eso ya no importa"–ella murmuro con el rostro ensombrecido.

La mirada de Sesshōmaru se estrechó sobre la figura de la mujer–"¿Qué tratas de decir?"–inquirió arrugando el entrecejo.

Cuando los ojos de Aome se habían topado con los suyos, el youkai supo que la había perdido–"¡Cuando estoy feliz o incluso cuando estoy triste, siempre eres tú la razón!"–No le gusta el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación–"Ya no quiero estar así Sesshōmaru"–Ya no hay brillo–"Fingiré ser una buena esposa en la ceremonia de mañana, pero después de eso me iré y no regresare jamás"

No lo ahí.

Continuara…


	42. Chapter 41

_**–"Somos demasiado diferentes lo sabes bien,_

 _No somos capaces de aceptar la realidad de cada uno" **–****_

–"¿Quiere hablar sobre-?"

–"No"

–"Hm. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?"

–"No"

–"Aome" –la morena suspiro ladeo el rostro y se encontró con Sango. Los ojos de la azabache estaban apagados, rojo e hinchados–"¿Estas segura de querer hacer esto?"–Aome no respondió de inmediato, simplemente miro el techo.

–"Ya conozco esta sensación"

–"Estas descorazonada, pero Aome creo que deberías pensarlo mejor"

Le encantaría pensarlo mejor, de verdad lo quería pero cada vez que su mente se concentraba en Sesshōmaru le dolía el corazón, este dolor era diferente a cualquier otro que había vivido antes, pero el hundirse en la angustia y alejarse del mundo era el mismo.

–"¿A qué hora llegaran los demás?"–ella pregunto sin mirar e ignorando la sugerencia de Sango.

Hace poco más de media hora que había notado más movimiento de lo habitual en el gran salón del castillo–"Ya deberían estar aquí todos"–respondió está soltando un suspiro.

La morena se puso perezosamente de pie –"Entonces debo prepararme"–su voz era apenas un murmullo, camino arrastrando los pies hasta el armario más cercano–"Necesitare mucho maquillaje para cubrir esto"– ella había estado llorando durante gran parte de la noche, ahogando los sollozos contra la almohada siendo muy cuidadosa de que nadie la oyera, sin embargo ahora estaba llena de ojeras.

Aome era muy testaruda, aria oídos sordos a cualquiera de sus sugerencias ella estaba muy dolida como para escuchar los consejos de alguien más, Sango lo sabía–"Bueno, creo que puedo serte útil"–esta dijo mientras tomaba de la mesita de noche una pequeña caja de polvos y tinta de labios.

Tal vez la mejor opción era simplemente darle tiempo

…

Desde el momento en que la vio, supo que sería su perdición.

Desde el instante en que dejo de molestarse por su habladuría y centrarse con interés en cada cosa que ella decía.

 _–"¡Cuando estoy feliz o incluso cuando estoy triste, siempre eres tú la razón!"–_

 _–"Ya no quiero estar así Sesshōmaru"–_

Él se sentía cansado con un horrible dolor de cabeza y no era para menos, los acontecimientos de los últimos días, no dejaban de darle vueltas. La manera en que todo comenzó a causa de un tonto accidente, luego estaba su casamiento y ahora su temprana separación justo el día en que sería nombrada único dueño y señor de las tierras del Oeste.

 _–"Fingiré ser una buena esposa en la ceremonia de mañana, pero después de eso me iré y no regresare jamás"_

Desde un principio tenía que ser así, porque estaba a tan solo minutos de obtener lo que quería, la única razón por la que se había casado con ella. Sesshōmaru jamás se había sentido tan insatisfecho.

Sesshōmaru estaba cayendo cada día por ella, cuando el verla sonreír era más interesante que el intentar matarla. Cuando tenerla cerca paso a ser una necesidad, pero el solo la hacía infeliz.

El ni si quiera noto cuando su hermano entro a la habitación–"Sé lo que estás pensando y no lo hagas"–el hanyou dijo en voz baja dedicándole el ceño fruncido a su hermano–"Vas a dejarla ir solo porque piensas que es lo correcto"–Sesshōmaru jamás lo admitiría pero se había sorprendido.

Al albino dio un último vistazo a la vista del jardín trasero que le brindaba la ventana–"La decisión ya está tomada"–respondió neutral.

–"Aome solo está molesta, por favor espera"–fue lo último que el demonio alcanzo a oír antes de salir de la habitación.

La coronación estaba a punto de comenzar.

…

–"Damas y caballeros reciban con un caluroso aplauso a Lord Sesshōmaru y Lady Aome"–el demonio tenía el semblante más frio que de costumbre, luciendo tan peligroso e imponente que logro despertar el terror en más de un invitado, lo cual era extraño considerando el hecho de que la mayoría eran youkai de sangre pura y con un nivel de batalla muy alto.

La primera cosa de la cual, todos los presentes pudieron disfrutar fue la danza que Aome en conjunto con Irasue, había estado practicando en el último día, el salón se llenó de rostros de asombro, de regocijo pero sobre todo de cierta melancolía, con cada sutil movimiento de la hermosa sacerdotisa la mente de unos cuanto era secuestrada por la más profunda tristeza.

La danza en si era, lo que el estado de Aome reflejaba.

El corazón de Aome estaba herido

…

Sesshōmaru había recibió cada uno de sus títulos, había estado mucho tiempo esperando este momento, finalmente el territorio del Oeste era suyo de manera oficial, todo los años que su difunto padre había invertido es este, no serían en vano.

Irasue miro con orgullo a su cachorro, pero la expresión de Sesshōmaru le advertía que estaba a punto de cometer una estupidez.

Aome sonreía con amabilidad a cada demonio o persona que se acercaba a felicitarla, pero cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban con los del Inu, estos pasaban hacer dos pozos vacíos. No había ninguna pizca de emoción en ellos.

En ese momento, en ese preciso instante en que sus miradas chocaron, Sesshōmaru dejo de tener dudas.

 _"Haría cualquier cosa"_

 _"Para que seas feliz"_

 _"Incluso renunciar a ti"_

…

La ceremonia había terminado al caer la noche, poco a poco el salón fue quedando vacío, lo que antes fue un cumulo de seres departiendo entre sí, ahora no era más que un extenso mutismo.

La última de las farolas fue apagada y la habitación se volvió lúgubre, la noche se volvió fría y eterna para todos, especialmente para una joven sacerdotisa y un temerario Dai Youkai.

A la mañana temprano Aome se encontraba preparando sus pertenencias, no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, pensando en la decisión que había tomado.

–"¿Tienes todo listo?"–Aome asintió e Inuyasha la miro con extrañeza–"Aun puedes-"

–"No, basta"–ella negó repetidas veces mientras acomoda los tirantes de su mochila y se lo colocaba sobre la espalda.

–"Pero Aome"–intento el hanyou.

–"P-por favor basta"–ella gimió las palabras y el mestizo se detuvo de inmediato, Aome estaba llorando otra vez, pero seco las lágrimas de inmediato y con algo brusquedad salió de lo que un día fue su recamara marital.

Inuyasha no volvió a decir más nada, simplemente camino a su lado hasta la salida, sus amigos habían salido desde mucho antes, quizás para este momento los esperaban en el pozo, una vez fuera la cargo sobre su espalda.

–"¡Aguarda!"–Aome giro de inmediato, la juiciosa imagen de Irasue estaba a tan solo un par de pasos–"Quédate un día más muchacha"–la morena permaneció en silencio, aquellas palabras más que una sugerencia fueron dichas con cierta suplica.

¿Su suegra le estaba rogando? Pero Aome…

Aome negó con sutileza.

La dama se vio envuelta en un profundo dilema, le agradaba la muchacha, ella era divertida y deferente a cualquier otra, aunque en un principio le costó trabajo hacerse la idea de tener una nuera humana, con el pasar de los días comenzaba a despertar cierto cariño hacia la sacerdotisa… Pero Irasue también amaba a su cachorro, aunque este fuera un verdadero tonto cabeza dura, ella siendo su madre más que nada deseaba su dicha y la felicidad de Sesshōmaru estaba junto a la miko.

Pero la humana estaba herida y lo estaba abandonando.

–"¿Lo odias tanto?"–

La sonrisa de Aome logro descolocar a la dama por un momento, hasta que finalmente noto, era solo una mueca que disforzaba a cuenta gotas el dolor.

–Amo a Sesshōmaru más que a nada en este mundo, más que al aire que llena mis pulmones cada día de mi vida–gimoteo con los ojos cristalinos.

–"¿Entonces?"

–"Tengo amor propio"–Irasue no necesito oír mas para comprender la magnitud de las cosas.

 ****–"** _Si estas luchando como yo_

 _¿No podríamos hacer las cosas más fáciles aun?"– ******_

…

Con cada paso que daba el alma se le encogía.

Durante el trayecto de regreso al pozo Aome, volteo incontable veces en su corazón deseaba ver a Dai Youkai aparecer de la nada y que este le dijera que la necesitaba, que la quería a su lado.

 _Miko ingenua._

Aome había dicho aquel día en que ambos se unieron en matrimonio, que no necesitaba un Sesshōmaru diferente, que ella lo amaba tal y como era… pero luego de ver como tu esposo está besando a otra mujer, la situación cambia. Ella se sentía tan desdichada e inferior a él… y él era tan malditamente apuesto, tan perfecto y tan frio, tan Sesshōmaru…

Aome era tan solo una simple humana, una que necesitaba escuchar aquellas dos palabras. Ella amaba tanto a Sesshōmaru, que sabía perfectamente que si permanecía un día más bajo ese castillo, no perdería ni un segundo más en ir tras él.

Perderse entre sus brazos.

Aome estaba batallando sola.

…

En el pozo los esperaban sus amigos para despedirse de la joven miko, Aome beso sus rostros, los abrazo y le dedicó palabras de aliento a cada uno de ellos.

–"No es una despedida, es solo un hasta luego"–ella susurro las palabras con cientos de lágrimas rodeando sus parpados.

Les prometió regresar una vez que se encontrara más tranquila, para ponerle fin a Naraku.

–"Tomate el tiempo que necesites Aome"–fueron las palabras de Sango.

–"Así es señorita, no se preocupe por nosotros estaremos bien"–agrego con amabilidad Miroku.

–"Suerte Aome"–susurro Kikyo.

–"Oye, ten cuidado del otro lado"–Inuyasha dijo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sus orejas peludas se movieron captando algo–"Ya debemos irnos recuerden que Kaede nos pidió que fuéramos a la aldea vecina"–se apresuró a decir este ganándose una mirada vacilante de todos.

–"Oh, cierto, es verdad"–respondió Miroku de repente sonriendo como tonto, para seguidamente coger Sango por el brazo.

–"Adiós Aome"–respondió la castaña mientras era arrastrada por el monje.

La morena los despidió agitando la mano al aire, Inuyasha siempre se apresuraba por todo.

Ella permaneció sentado sobre la vieja madera del pozo, suspiro antes de darle una última mirada al bosque a su alrededor, no sabía por cuánto tiempo se iría, pero sin duda extrañaría el aire puro de este lugar, pero sobre todo echaría de menos al youkai.

Presiono ansiosa los tirantes de su mochila, ahora su vista estaba fija sobre el fondo del pozo, tomo un último respiro.

–"¿Finalmente te marchas?"

Aome se congelo.

Le tomo más de un minuto reaccionar y darse la vuelta para encararlo, él estaba ahí frente a ella con ese porte aristocrático que tanto lo caracterizaba–"¿Sesshōmaru a que has venido?"

Quizás el.

El había ido a buscarla.

–"Para comprobar con mis propios ojos si de verdad te irías"

Aquellas palabras la dejaron abatida, sin embargo logro disimularlo.

Aome hizo un mohín y frunció el ceño–"Si tan solo fue por eso"–musito–"No te hubieras molestado en interrumpirme"–ella estaba molesta y herida, mientras que el demonio simplemente la observa con dureza. Aome quería quedarse y gritarle tantas cosas, quería amarlo hasta la locura, pero el seguía siendo tan frio, ella siempre estaba poniendo de su parte, había sacrificado cosas por él, y él en cambio…–"¡Eres un mentiroso y cobarde Sesshōmaru, incluso tu hermano tiene más valor que tú!"

–"¡No te atrevas a compararme con él!"–aquella explosiva respuesta, había logrado asustarla.

Solo un poco y por un momento, sintió temor.

–"Tienes razón tu jamás serás como Inuyasha"–ella susurro con las manos en puño y su mirada fija sobre en él–"Al menos él, me dejo claro desde un principio cuales eran sus sentimientos hacia mi"

–"No estas siendo justa"

Aome negó varias veces.

¿Justa? Si era ella quien estaba nadando contra la corriente.

Podía sentir el peculiar picor alrededor de sus ojos–"Dime que amas y me quedare".

–"…"

–"¡Dilo!"–ella grito, derramando algunas lágrimas en el trayecto.

–"…"

–"Entonces así será…"

 ** _**_** _–"Estoy mirándola cada vez más alejándose._

 _Ella se convierte en un punto y luego desaparece" **–****_

Continuara…

* _(Jin BTS- I love you)_

 _*(JungKook BTS- If you)_


	43. Chapter 42

Los frutos de su plan maestro estaban a punto de salir a la luz, solo necesitaba ser paciente y no cometer errores o todo el tiempo y esfuerzo se irían a la mierda.

El podía contralor sus emociones y la excitante sensación de que _"Por fin"_ las osas estaban saliendo como él quería, sin embargo la demonio que lo acompañaba era un caso distinto. Ella no podía disimular las ansias por terminar con la vida de aquel que la rechazo

Kagura había estado caminado en círculos con impaciencia frente a él, soportando el hecho de que fuera ignorada.

Sin embargo, la mujer no era de las que se daban por vencida–Dime de una vez ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones Naraku?

El la miro con sus brillantes ojos inyectados de sangre, estaba siendo más paciente de lo habitual, solo porque ella le permitía tomarla.

Suspiro y la mujer lo observo con impaciencia–"Aun lo dudas, quiero ver a ese demonio destruido"–musito–"Pero no será por mi mano…"

Una sonrisa bribona surco el rostro de la mujer –"¡Quiero hacerlo, déjame acabar con él!"–Naraku la observo complacido, para luego caminar hacia ella y tomarla por el mentón, él sonrió a tan solo centímetros de su rostro.

Kagura contrajo el ceño aturdida, sin perder detalle a cada uno de los movimientos del contrario.

Entonces el rio, su risa era burlona y escalofriante.

–"No, Kagura no lo aras tú y tampoco yo"

–"¿Qué?"–gimió abriendo los ojos con sorpresa–¿Entonces-?

–"Sera él mismo"–murmuro sujetando su cintura, ella se congelo ante su toque– "Tú serás la razón de su muerte, cada día que pase a partir de ahora, es crucial…"–con su mano libre señalo el lugar en donde Kagura mantenía oculto el frasco, aquel espacio que proporcionaban sus senos.

Naraku se relamió los labios y Kagura gimió cuando este hundió el rostro en ellos.

Este era el precio que debía pagar, ser el objeto sexual del hibrido y a cambio ella obtuvo su preciado corazón.

…

–"Sesshōmaru"–llamo Irasue parada desde el umbral dela puerta, el susodicho al oírla giro levemente la cabeza, ya que estaba de pie observando el exterior a través de la ventana.

Los ojos de su madre se mostraron sorprendidos y horrorizados–"¿Qué sucede?"– Vio grandes mechones de cabellos plateados esparcidos por el suelo–"¿Qué tienes hijo?"–tenía intenciones de acercarse, pero el ceño fruncido de su hijo y un gruñido de advertencia la dejaron de pie sobre su lugar.

No quería ser molestado.

El lucia el mismo porte frio y arrogante de siempre, sin embargo habían pequeños detalles que alarmaban la paz de la Yoikai, no solo por la pérdida del cabello, que a grandes rasgos estos no se notaban ya que su hijo tenía una cabellera abundante, sino también por la cuencas de sus ojos que comenzaban a oscurecerse, el tono pálido de su piel era mucho mayor, el lucia más blanco que nunca–"Sesshōmaru tu cabello"–ella gimoteo con lo que podría identificarse con angustia.

El fijo la vista al suelo, e Irasue juro ver sorpresa en sus ojos como si acabara de darse cuenta, sin embargo cuando el volvió a mirarla su semblante serio era el mismo–"Volverá a crecer"

Ella frunció el ceño y la mira disgustada–"No, no es normal"–replico.

Él se encogió de hombros sin perder su blanca expresión–"He oído que los humanos lo pierden cuando están preocupados"–acababa de perder a su esposa, su cabeza era lio de emociones contradictorias.

–"Tu eres un Youkai, no un humano _esas cosas,_ no tienen relación con nuestro estilo de vida, tu padre o incluso yo, nos hubiéramos quedado calvos hace tiempo"–El suspiro viéndola con impaciencia, en parte tenía razón pero él no tenía tiempo para eso–"Debes ver a Soratheya"

Soratheya era una elfa especializada en el arte de la medicina o curación, oriunda de tierras lejanas, muy lejanas y también era lo más cercano a una amiga que su madre tenía. Ella confiaba en su palabra, si había alguien que podría brindarle una solución, era esta.

–"¿Si decido no hacerlo?"–el levanto una fija ceja interrogante.

Irasue ladeo una sonrisa–"Entonces te buscare todos los días, hasta que desistas"–respondió.

Él sabía, que ella jamás hablaría en vano, que cumpliría su palabra ante cualquier circunstancia.

Ambos se miraron el silencio por segundos que parecieron horas, rehusándose a torcer el brazo.

–"Hn"

…

–"Adelante"

Su madre entro con una trayendo consigo bandeja con alimentos –"Aome te traje algo de comer"–dijo colocando dicha fuente sobre el escritorio, la morena le sonrió desde su posición en la cama.

Naomi se acercó y coloco una mano sobre la piel de su hija, sonrió satisfecha al percatarse de que la medicina había logrado su efecto y ahora la fiebre había desaparecido casi en su totalidad–"¿Te encuentras mejor?"

–"Si, mucho mejor"–susurro.

La mujer la observa inquisitiva–"De todas formas quiero que descanses o la fiebre podría regresar"–aconsejo.

Aome asintió sin objetarse, porque realmente no tenia deseos de ver a nadie–"No te preocupes"–ella dijo enseñando una mueca de sonrisa.

–"¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí?"–La azabache asintió sin verla a los ojos–"¿Paso algo con Sesshōmaru?"

Aome se mordió el labio inferior, cada vez que lo pensaba o lo recordaba, la cicatriz sobre su cuello dolía, este ardor comenzaba a intensificarse, ella lo hubiera ignorado de no ser por un pequeño detalle, que luego de atravesar el pozo fue abatida por una repentina fiebre, como si todas sus defensas hubieran caído en el mismo momento.

Aome comprendió que cuando estaba a su lado, nada de esto sucedía, era como si su cuerpo… pero sobretodo la marca reaccionara al sentirse lejos de su dueño, como si no desearan estar separados… ¿Y si todo este dolor fuer una señal?

Extrañaba a Sesshōmaru, lo necesitaba a su lado

¿Había cometido un error?

Ella se sentó sobre la cama, flexionando las piernas –"Creo… que ha sido el fin de todo…"–murmuro apoyando la barbilla sobre estas.

Naomi tomo lugar a su lado–"¿Ya no lo amas?"–inquirió suavemente

Aome cerró los ojos y suspiro–"Si… lo hago, pero el no a mi"–gimió cerrando los ojos nuevamente, aparto la molesta humedad que comenzaba a cumularse sobre sus parpados.

Hubo un breve silencio por parte de ambas, hasta que finalmente la mayor hablo–"Aome que te hace pensar que no te ama"–la morena la vio de inmediato, su madre no lucia molesta ni tampoco triste, había algo que Aome no supo descifrar.

–"Jamás me lo ha dicho, para mi es importante mamá"–su boca paso hacer tan solo una línea fina.

Naomi sonrió, y no era un gesto de burla sino más bien de simpatía, su hija lo observa extrañada–"Las palabras, Aome siempre son importantes pero los gestos lo son aún más, cuando alguien te ama lo sientes en cada parte de ti, cada vez que te mira tu corazón se acelera, cada vez que te abrasa te sientes protegida… Aome amar puede implicar tantas cosas, como odiar y desear estar junto a el todo el tiempo, querer olvidarlo y sentir que pierdes una parte de ti… conozco muy poco a Sesshōmaru, pero estoy segura de que en este mismo momento está sufriendo tanto como tú, él te ama así a su manera porque no sabe hacerlo de otra forma"

–"M-mamá"–jadeo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

–"Regresa con el Aome"

…

Irasue se percató de la figura de Jaken derramando lágrimas silenciosas, mientras sujetaba con fuerzas un mechón plateado entre sus manos, la demonio percibió el grande de lealtad y preocupación que la criatura demostraba por su hijo.

Esa escena la hizo sentirse agradecida, pero también aumento sus niveles de desconfianza, algo malo estaba sucediendo con su cachorro.

–"¿Sesshōmaru, llevaras al pequeño demonio contigo?"–Irasue inquirió observando al susodicho, mientras este terminaba de colocarse su armadura de púas.

La miro de reojo, aun no se acostumbraba a esta faceta de su madre interesada por su bienestar–"No, alguien debe cuidar a Rin"–aunque después de todo, ese era el papel de madre, ella debía lucir preocupada.

–"Entiendo"–musito–"Sesshōmaru, ten cuidado es un viaje largo"–la escucho decir, y por breves segundos se sintió asombrado, realmente tenía que estar muy preocupada o muy loca, para decir esas cosas sin una pizca de burla.

Para el youkai, esto no era más que una tontería y una pérdida de tiempo.

Él estaba perfectamente bien, no se sentía enfermo pero Irasue opinaba lo contrario y por la paz mental de ambos, la obedecería.

–"Volveré cuanto antes"–respondió sin más, para seguidamente comenzar el vuelo en compañía de Ah-Un.

…

–"Hakudoshi"–Naraku susurro y el aludido se materializo segundos después frente a sus pies–"Prepárate, iremos al Oeste"–informo mientras terminaba de colocarse los pantalones.

Hakudoshi asintió, pero hizo una meuca de desagrado al ver el cuerpo desnudo de Kagura, ya sea dormida o inconsciente, su estómago se revolvió al percatarse del estado tan lastimado en el que estaba, los lienzos de la cama teñidos de un carmesí brillante y húmedo, provenientes de algún lugar del cuerpo de la joven.

–"¡Qué estas esperando, retírate!"

A pesar de la sensación de lástima que sentía por Kagura, Hakudoshi no fue capaz de hacer nada, se alejó de ahí a toda prisa.

Continuara


	44. Chapter 43

_¿Hola cómo están todas? Tiempo sin dejar un mensaje en esta historia pero quería avisarles, que está llegando a su final de temporada, tan solo d capítulos mas, antes de su final y actualmente esta escrito hasta aquí, por esa razón estoy demorando en actualizar._

 _Así que les pido paciencia, porque si o si terminare con esta historia, que se ha convertido en una de mis favoritas, también las invito a leer mi otro fic llamado "La propuesta" es un **Au.**_

 ** _Sin más nos leemos._**

 ** _…_**

Él debía de estar realmente enfermo, porque obedecer los consejos de su madre, no era normal, Sesshōmaru nunca fue devoto a hacer lo que otros sugerían.

Quizás una de la reciprocas razones por la cual lo hacía, era porque la conocía demasiado bien y esa mujer no dejaría de insistir, lo cual conllevaría aun creciente dolor de cabeza que culminaría en total irritación.

Con ese pensamiento, fijo la vista al horizonte llevaba alrededor de un par de minutos volando encima de _Ha-Un_ , el lugar a donde iba quedaba lo suficientemente lejos, tal vez de dos a tres días, la mujer vivía en el interior de un bosque, cuya edad superaba los diez mil años sin embargo lucia tan joven como la primera vez que la vio.

Estaba seguro de que incluso sabia, que iba en camino en este momento, por algo era la más sabia, entre todos los elfos de su clase medicinal.

El demonio se detuvo de inmediato al percibir un olor tan desagradable como conocido, aquel ser no tardo en materializarse frente a sus ojos.

Naraku ladeo una sonrisa socarrona y burlesca en partes iguales, su mirada zafiro brillando con absoluta maldad.

Desde el interior de su campo de protección, hizo una leve reverencia ante el Inu –Señor Sesshōmaru, es un placer volver a verlo–saludo con palpable ironía.

El aludido frunció el ceño, mientras lo regalaba una mirada de total desprecio–Naraku, hasta que por fin das la cara–responde este mientras de un salto sal de _Ah-Un_ y queda flotando en el aire.

–No me malentienda, no vine a pelear, me han informado que su reciente esposa lo ha abandonado por encontrarlo en brazos de su amante–comento dándole una fingida sonrisa de complacencia, lo que desato una mayor irritación en el Youkai.

Sesshōmaru estrecho la vista –Ya disfrutaste el burlarte de mí–siseo aplacible.

–No sé, a qué se refiere–respondió Naraku con fingida inocencia.

Cierra los ojos y sonríe– Veamos si un hibrido, puede ser capaz de detener mi ataque–su rostro sea ensombrecido el dorado de sus orbes es más intenso que nunca– ¡Yo el gran Sesshōmaru te pondré a prueba!–sentencia, y con un rápido, pero sobre todo calculado movimiento ataca la barrera del hanyou, esta destella chispas eléctricas cuando el peso de Tokijin resquebraja la esfera.

…

–¿Aome?–la morena ladeo el rostro hacia lo voz de su madre, la mujer mayor le regalo una suave sonrisa–¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?–inquirió curiosa, detallando varias cajas esparcidas por el suelo, que en su mayoría contenían viejas fotografías.

–Solo las estoy mirando…–dijo esta en un murmuro–Ha pasado tanto tiempo, que ya no recuerdo como era–Naomi no dijo simplemente permaneció en silencio observando cada movimiento de la mano de su hija, rosando con la yema de los dedos la superficie de la fotografía, fue tomada el día de su boda–… Lo hecho muchísimo de menos–murmuro parpadeando rápidamente, para alejar la sensación de las lágrimas cubriendo sus ojos– Sé que también lo extrañas y que fue más difícil para ti, que para mí…

–Aome–llamo en un susurro la mujer.

–No he sido la mejor de las hijas, nunca te he preguntado sobre él y sobre lo que sientes, he estado tan metida en mi propio mundo, que me he olvidado que tú, Sota y el abuelo también son parte de mi vida. _Soy muy egoísta_.

–Sé que te preocupas por nosotros, no digas eso.

–Nunca te dije lo orgullosa que me siento de tenerte como madre, tuviste el valor y la fortaleza de cuidarnos sola, aun a cuesta del dolor por no tener a Papá a tu lado.

–Fueron ustedes, quienes me dieron las fuerzas para continuar…–agrego la mujer brindándole una suave mirada.

Aome sonrió, una débil y casi imperceptible mueca–Yo no sería igual… Sesshōmaru es huraño y… puede que este molesta con él, pero… no podría sobrellevar su ausencia e incluso si no estamos _juntos,_ necesito que este bien. Sano y salvo.

–El estará bien, es un demonio muy fuerte. No debes de preocuparte por eso.

La morena asintió, sin poder evitar tener el contrario sentimiento.

…

El Dai youkai sintió la humedad que provocaba su propia sangre, traspasando sin problema alguno las capas blancas de su traje, dejando una gran mancha roja justo en medio de su estómago, su expresión de sorpresa, los ojos bien abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas, mezclados con un tinte de dolor fue un deleite para Naraku, quien tenía un enorme y largo tentáculo morado atravesando su carne.

Sesshōmaru dejo escapar un pequeño quejido y apretó los dientes con rabia, alzo la vista hacia el hibrido cuya risa burlona lograba enfurecerlo aún más. Su rostro de ensombreció de repente, al mismo tiempo en que el tinte dorado de sus orbes se teñían de rojo y lúgubres gruñidos se alzaban a través de su garganta reseca, para terminar de brotar entre el limitado espacio que dejaban sus dientes apretados _, enseño los colmillos_.

–¡Sesshōmaru!–el grito de su medio hermano logro distraer a Naraku, por lo que el Inu aprovecho estos breves segundos para arrancar con ayuda de ambas manos, el tentáculo del interior de su estómago, una explosión de sangre salió de su interior y al momento siguiente, Inuyasha se abalanzaba con el transformado colmillo de acero obligando al enemigo a levantar una nueva barrera protectora, ya que la anterior había sido destruida por el Dai youkai.

Y luego fue una flecha cargada con una enorme energía espiritual, la barrera cayo al instante, estupefacto al oji-cobre, quien seguidamente volvió su mirada de completa rabia hacia la causante de ello.

Finalmente llego una explosión.

Y todo fue oscuridad.

…

Aome gimió adolorida, apretó los labios mientras cubría el ardor de la marca con una mano, envuelta entre las mantas de su cama cuya tela estaba húmeda a causa del sudor corporal y las lágrimas que brotaban sin permiso alguno del interior de sus ojos.

Algo estaba mal.

 _Muy mal._

Ella lloraba incontrolablemente angustiada, mientras su respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada, el aire apenas circulaba a través de sus pulmones, se puso de pie y trastabillo cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

–¡Sesshōmaru!–él estaba en peligro, estaba…

La morena se levantó y corrió todo lo que sus temblorosas piernas le permitían.

Sin pensarlo se arrojó dentro del pozo, debía darse prisa.

Continuara…


	45. Chapter 45

_Si pudieras volver el tiempo atrás y cambiar algo de tu pasado_

 _¿Qué cambiarías?_

 _Todos en algún momento de la vida, hemos querido regresar el tiempo para corregir errores._

 _O tal vez quieres decir aquellas cosas que nunca te atreviste, y no decir un par de estupideces._

 _…_

Irazue estaba de pie frente a la ventana observando, con un gesto de preocupación la magnificencia del cielo, cuyo celeste estaba siendo teñido por tintes naranjas y rojos, esto no era una señal de que estaba atardeciendo, sino de que mucha sangre estaba siendo derramada.

–¿Ocurre algo malo?–Jaken cuestiono observando el rostro de un tono más pálido de su ama.

No era algo que le preocupase porque todos los días, alguien dentro o fuera de sus dominios moría, sino que su preocupación venía desde el interior de su cuerpo, algo malo estaba sucediendo e Irasue no quería pensar que fuera su hijo el involucrado.

Llámalo instinto de madre, porque solo de esa forma podía catalogar la repentina angustia que sentía por su cachorro.

–Mi hijo…–balbuceo, logrando que el demonio arqueara una ceja en confusión–Alerta a la guardia real–susurro la mujer, y si él no hubiera estado cerca no la escucharía–¡Ahora!

…

–¿Dónde está?–Inuyasha grito, Naraku rio su risa cargada de maldad lleno los oídos de todos los presentes–¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?!–el hibrido se alzó en un ataque, lleno de desesperación, cuas tajadas eran fácilmente esquivadas por el enemigo.

Le dio un golpe con el tentáculo más grande, Inuyasha cayó a unos cuantos metros–Lo hice–él dijo surcando una sonrisa psicótica, luego alzo una de sus manos justo al frente de sus ojos y soplo.

Inuyasha apretó los dientes, al igual que el mago de su espada–No digas tonterías, Sesshōmaru no puede ser asesinado tan fácilmente–respondió entre dientes, sus nudillos se tornaron blancos– Y mucho menos por un cobarde como tú–agito la espada.

…

–Ese maldito me las pagara–susurraba la dama de los vientos una y otra vez, mientras rebuscaba con desesperación en el interior de su cuarto.

–¿Kagura?–llamo el albino a sus espaladas–¿Qué estás haciendo?

La aludida se giró, mirándolo con odio–¡Tú qué crees, voy a matar a ese infeliz por haberme utilizado!–su atención fue de nuevo hacia el mueble, abriendo los cajones uno por uno–Si no vas a matarme, será mejor que te largues

Hakudoshi no respondió, no la mato y tampoco la dejo sola en la habitación, el siguió de cerca cada uno de los movimientos de la mujer.

–¿Donde esta? Donde

Hakudoshi negó–¿Qué cosa?

–¡El frasco!

…

Los pies de Aome se movieron con rapidez a travesando el bosque –Sesshōmaru…–el nombre broto de sus labios, convertido en un susurro.

Ella no sintió los rasguños que las cientos de ramas dejaron sobre su piel, no vio la piedra que se interpuso en su camino y aunque tropezó siguió adelante

…

–¡¿Kikyo que demonios haces?!

–¡Señorita Kikyo huya!

–¡No!–la aludida grito con fiereza–Esa vez mis flechas no fallaran–aseguro apuntando al hibrido que se mantenía resguardado detrás de un campo de energía.

Naraku sonrió con burla–Has perdido el toque Kikyo, jamás lograras vencerme con tus insignificantes flechas–aseguro descubriendo la barrera, lo suficiente para dejar ver su rostro y parte del pecho.

–Maldito–gruño la joven miko.

–¡Tal vez sola no, pero con mi ayuda sí!–se escuchó una voz gritando a los lejos, kagome apareció de entre los árboles, agitada y ya con su arma preparada, le hizo una señal con la cabeza.

Ambas dispararon al mismo tiempo, las flechas surcaron el aire a gran velocidad, Naraku apenas tuvo tiempo de levantar una nueva abarrera, pero esta fue demasiado débil ante el poder que aquellas dos grandes mujeres habían enviado

–Inuyasha–alerto la del futuro, el hibrido utilizo la técnica del _Bakuryūha,_ la onda explosiva dio con su objetivo, el cuerpo de Naraku comenzó a ser absorbido por la fuerza del viento y desgarrar grandes partes de su cuerpo, restos de carne se desprendieron y salieron disparados en varias direcciones.

El grito de dolor del enemigo se alzó a través del bosque, sin embargo a diferencia de otras veces, no escapo, sino que se las ingenió para levanta una nueva barrera y cortar de esta forma el ataque de Inuyasha–Acaso no comprenden, jamás logaran vencerme

–¡Ya lo veremos!–suelto la azabache preparando una nueva carga.

Naraku comenzó a reírse, algunas partes de su cuerpo comenzaban a regenerarse lentamente–Dime Aome. ¿Dónde está tu amado Sesshōmaru?–cuestiono con malicia.

La morena abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ella había llegado con la idea de verlo san y salvo, pero en cuanto siento la presencia del enemigo y notar que sus amigos corriendo peligro, se concentró en derrotarlo–¿ha- ah que te refieres?–pregunto esta desorientada, bajando la guardia y posando los ojos a su alrededor.

–Pregúntale a Inuyasha, estoy seguro de que él sabe–aseguro, mostrando una sonrisa retorcida y ganándose un gruñido por parte del Inu menor.

–Eres un maldito–gruño.

Inuyasha vio el rostro de Aome con culpa.

Aome lo vio con suplica–Inuyasha, ¿Dónde está?–el bajo la mirada y eso fue el detonante para que comenzara a llorar– ¡¿D-dónde está?!

Inuyasha negó.

Continuara…


	46. Chapter 46

Capítulo 46

 _No tengas miedo cuando todo se ponga oscuro, recuerda que en la oscuridad, es cuando salen las estrellas._

Kagura, jamás debió confiar en Naraku. El había prometido entregarle su corazón y seguidamente u libertad, si obedecía sus órdenes. Ella cumplió, sin embargo en cuanto el hibrido obtuvo lo que quería, volvió a arrebatarle su tan preciado órgano.

Kagura está nuevamente atada al destino de ese infeliz, sin embargo, había algo con lo que Naraku no contaba, la demonio resguardaba una réplica de aquel frasco. Este pequeño recipiente era capaz de absorber la vitalidad y fuerza del más poderoso de los demonios, hasta debilitarlo por completo, el proceso de decadencia era lento como una enfermedad terminal.

Una enfermedad que no tenía cura.

Y si pudo con un demonio completo, acabar con un hibrido seria sencillo.

–Me las pagaras–ella susurro sonriendo con malicia, mientras aquel frasco que parecía no contener nada brillaba entre sus manos.

–¿Qué es eso?–Hakudoshi murmuro.

–¿Acaso importa?–cuestiono con irritación–lo que importa es saber si ¿estás conmigo o no?–ella dijo con las cejas erguidas.

Hakudoshi permaneció en silencio, la verdad era que no le gustaba ser la marioneta de Naraku, aborrecía la idea de que su existencia dependiera de ese sujeto desagradable, si él se unía a Kagura y lograban destruirlo, finalmente tendría la libertad para conseguir un corazón propio y hacer lo que desease… pero si no lo lograban, lo único que conseguiría seria la muerte.

¿Vivir siendo un esclavo?

¿Morir luchando por su libertad?

Cuál era la mejor decisión.

…

 _"Las despedidas más doloras son aquellas en las que no estuvimos presentes"_

 _¿Cómo decirle adiós a la persona que amas?_

–Inu ya sha–el nombre fue dicho en voz baja y con pausa, el mitad bestia podía ver como el alma de la sacerdotisa, se negaba a mantenerse en pie.

El apretó los dientes y la observo con profunda tristeza–Aome, lo siento…–susurro, y varias lagrimillas se acumularon alrededor de sus ojos. En este punto Inuyasha no sabía si lloraba de tristeza, rabia o de impotencia.

En cambio Aome estaba devastada, ella cayó de rodillas sobre el césped, una expresión de shock se apodero de su rostro, los labios resecos y tembloroso, sus grandes ojos marrones pasaron a ser totalmente negros, ella no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera la imagen del youkai apareciendo en su mente.

Sesshōmaru y su cabellera plateada.

Sus ojos dorados.

Su sonrisa altanera y su ceño fruncido

Sesshōmaru ya no estaba.

El ya no estaba… entonces ella grito y cerró los ojos con fuerzas, mientras cientos de lágrimas caían a través de sus parpados y rasgaban sus rosadas mejillas, ella no sintió el aire tocar su rostro, lo único que sabía es que esto dolía, que esa presión en su pecho no se iría jamás, no escucho las voces de sus amigos, pero podía oírse a sí misma gemir sin pausa como un animal herido, luchando por recobrar el aliento.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba al borde del colapso y aunque estaba de rodillas ella podía sentir sus piernas flaquear.

Y había algo mal con su corazón porque ella podía sentir como este estaba hecho pedazos, este dolor, esta angustia de saber que no volvería a verlo, era incluso peor que morir.

Ella había fallado, se había ido y no regreso a tiempo.

–Sesshōmaru…

No había podido decirle cuanto lo amaba, fue un tonta por haberse enojado así.

Si hubiera regresado antes, lo hubiera regañado por ser tan frio y arrogante, pero al final del día estaría durmiendo a su lado.

Pero ahora…

No sentiría su calor, tampoco aquel aroma tan varonil que desprendía.

Él se había ido.

–¡Aome cuidado!–la voz de alarma se escuchó por todo el bosque, la morena regreso a la realidad do golpe y lo siguiente que sintió fue como su cuerpo era rucamente levantado del suelo y se elevaba por los aires.

Ella busco con la mirada al causante y se encontró con una gigantesca Kirara tomado entre sus fauces sus prendas futurísticas, luego su vista fue hacia el suelo, aquel lugar en donde estaba llorando, un tentáculo de Naraku había atravesado la tierra y si no la hubieran quitado, probablemente hubiera muerto.

Aome tendría que concentrarse o pondría en peligro no solamente su vida, sino también la de sus amigos.

Naraku estaba dispuesto a acabar con aquella guerra de una maldita vez, ese pensamiento hizo enfadar a la miko, se sujetó del pelaje de la gata y se las arregló para llegar hasta su lomo–Kirara, necesito mi arco–esta dijo en un susurro, el animal comprendió de inmediato y esquivando ataques se abrió camino hasta llegar al suelo, en donde yacía abandonado aquel arma.

Inuyasha realizo el viento cortante seguidamente una flecha de la sacerdotisa Kikyo surco el aire, pero aquel hibrido fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivar la flecha y detener la ráfaga del Inu.

Por otro lado Miroku absorbía varios monstruos a través de su manos, con ayuda de Sango y su bumerang pronto lograron reducir el número de enemigos, pero varios insectos del infierno, lograron que el monje cerrara su mano e hiciera hizo de su báculo y pergaminos mágicos.

Un grupo de hombres apareció de la nada, Jaken venía con ellos, se trataba del ejército enviado por Irasue, quienes rápidamente se pusieron a un lado del monje y la exterminadora, y otros seguían los pasos de Aome.

Su deber era protegerla a costa de su propia vida.

–¡Amo Sesshōmaru!–repetía desesperado el demonio verde–¡Amo Sesshōmaru!–el miro a la mujer de su amo y supo que las cosas estaban mal, además no veía a su señor por ninguna parte.

Uno de los demonios que protegía Aome, cayó siendo derribado por una espina creada por Naraku, la morena vio horrorizada, su espíritu bondadoso la llevo a socorrer al hombre e intentar de alguna forma detener el derramamiento de sangre. Esos segundos fueron suficientes para Naraku, quien envió un nuevo ataque a traición hacia la miko, el cual afortunadamente fue impedido por otro de los guerreros pero a causa del impacto arrastro a su señora con él.

–¡Aome!–el grito de Inuyasha alerto a los demás.

El cuerpo de Aome quedo cubierto por pequeños raspones, que rápidamente se volvieron hilos de sangre, llevo una mano a su estómago, por alguna razón ese lugar le dolía más que ningún otro, apretó los dientes y se puso de pie, esta vez kirara estaba a su lado nuevamente.

–¿Te encuentras bien?–Sango cuestiono, la morena solo asintió y le dio un pequeña sonrisa.

Lo cierto es que todo su cuerpo dolía como el infierno, pero ya habría tiempo para tratar sus heridas, ella estaba decidida a acabar con Naraku, vengaría la muerte de su amado youkai.

Inuyasha fue apresado entre los repugnantes tentáculos del mestizó, sus extremidades estaba siendo fuertemente apretadas, para impedirle todo tipo de movimiento y que no lograra escapar.

–Naraku–la morena dijo, este la observo con altanería mientras rodeaba el cuello del Inu para estrangularlo.

–Si intentas algo, lo matare–El aludido rio, un gesto cargado de desprecio y maldad–Oh, pobre, pobre Aome–comenzó con burla–Has perdido al hombre que amas, fuiste lo suficientemente estúpida, para dejarte engañar por mí–él se rio del gesto de sorpresa en la joven miko–¿Acaso no lo esperabas? Claro que no, estabas tan centrada en el dolor, que no tuviste la sabiduría para verlo, disfrute tanto ver como descargabas tu furia en Sesshōmaru, lo arruinaste todo.

–No lo escuches–Inuyasha gruño la palabras entre dientes, antes de que presionar el agarre en su cuello.

Esas palabras calaron muy dentro de la joven, Naraku provecho esto–Sabes Aome creo que Sesshōmaru está mejor sin ti, que fortuna le traería vivir con una mujer que no confiaba en él–Ella gimió abriendo los ojos, ¿y si él tenía razón?–No tuviste reparos en abandonarlo, y no fuiste capaz de llegar a tiempo, siento lastima por ti–agrego extendiendo una de sus manos hacia la morena, de esta salió la perla de Shikon oscurecida–Dime Aome ¿deseas estar con Sesshōmaru?

–N-no–nuevamente Inuyasha balbuceo, pálido por la falta de aire.

–No lo escuches, frente a ti esta la oportunidad de estar con él–la perla se elevó hasta quedar frente a sus ojos–Pide tu deseo a la gran perla de Shikon, Aome: _¨Deseo ir con Sesshōmaru¨_.

La duda en el rostro de la joven era notoria, varios recuerdos llegaron a ella gracias a la influencia de la perla, la tristeza de la joven aumento, al igual que su anhelo por ver al demonio.

 _-"Siempre Supe que terminarías de rodillas ante mi"- escucho la vos burlona de Sesshomaru, que paso a su lado sin intenciones de ayudarla._

Volvería a escuchar sus respuestas sarcásticas y, sus sonrisas burlonas.

Le recordaría cada día que primer beso, el que despertó cientos de sentimientos dentro de ella.

–Deseo–Naraku pronuncio con una sonrisa.

–…Deseo–la morena repitió hechizada.

 _"–Coloco una mano en cada uno de los firmes hombros, y alzándose de puntillas sobre sus propios pies, Aome le miro mucho más sonrojada, se inclinó hacia el lentamente…_

 _Se acercaba más a sus labios… les dio un pequeño roce primero y entonces comenzó a temblar… Sesshōmaru se inclinó un poco y junto más sus labios, la morena jadeo moviéndolos con suavidad y se separó…–"_

Ella no llego a tiempo, así que no tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse y de decirle que lo amaba… pero si pedía el deseo, podría decírselo todos los días.

 _–"Te amo"- repitió avergonzada-"¡Te Amo Sesshōmaru!"- grito, y el mencionado relajo sus facciones.- "No estoy mintiendo, finalmente te dije lo que sentía"-se animó a sonreír, incluso aun, de no haber obtenido una respuesta, pero tampoco un rechazo-"y aunque no correspondas mis sentimientos, quisiera permanecer a tu lado"- unió sus manos formando una súplica, cerrando los ojos con fuerzas, seguramente estaría más roja que un pimiento._

 _-"Si te atreves a dejarme, te matare"–_

–Ir…

Una lagrima surco su rostro–Ir–gimió.

 _–"Yo Sesshōmaru, te tomo a ti mujer como mi legitima compañera, cuidare de ti hasta el final de nuestros días"–_

Mis días…

Los días que pasaron después de su boda no fueron los suficientes, no celebraron su primer mes, y ningún tipo de aniversario, Sesshōmaru no la escucharía contar anécdotas graciosas sobre ese día tan especial. Aome deseaba compartir tantas cosas con el youkai…

Naraku lo estaba logrando–Con Sesshōmaru

–Con-

–Dilo Aome es la única manera de estar con el–siseo el mestizo, sus ojos rojos brillando con maldad–muere para estar a su lado.

–Yo Deseo…–ella dijo y el recuerdo de un día golpeo.

 _–"Yo Aome, te tomo a ti como mi legitimo compañero, mi vida te pertenecerá eternamente, incluso más allá de la muerte, seguiré siendo tuya"–_

–Te equivocas –ella dijo de repente en voz baja, nuevas lagrimas se hicieron presentes–Siempre estaré con Sesshōmaru–aclaro con seguridad–Se lo prometí y por eso no necesito pedir nada.

Naraku rio–Eres una estúpida, no tendré más remedio que matarte–arrojo aun Inuyasha inconsciente lo bastante lejos, para centrase en atacar a la joven. Sango, Miroku y Jaken se habían alejado de la zona de batalla, pero seguían enfrentados con varios demonios.

Un tentáculo estuvo a punto de alcanzarla, pero este fue destruido gracias a una de las flechas de Kikyo, quien se encontraba sumamente agotada sin embargo su deseo por exterminar al mestizó, seguía impune–Aome…–esta dijo acortando los pasos–Ten, esta flecha fue hecha en el lugar donde el bandido Onigumo yacio…–comento agitada.

–Pero Kikyo–

La morena negó–Destruye a Naraku, yo no tengo las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo–se apresuró a decir–confió en ti, y por favor confía en tus poderes

Aome asintió con convicción, le dedico una mirada llena de seguridad a su antepasado.

–Cualquier cosa que estén tramando–lanzo varios tentáculos contra ellas–¡No funcionara!

Kikyo fue la primera el lanzar una flecha, pero lo hizo con el único fin de llamar su atención y cuando Naraku fijo su vista sobre ella, fue el turno de Aome

Tenso la cuerda todo lo que sus adoloridos brazos le permitieron, con la suficiente fuerza para que el ataque diera a toda velocidad sobre el blanco, la morena cero los ojos momentáneamente centrando todo su energía espiritual, en la punta de metal.

–Ve–Soltó el aire retenido en sus pulmones, segundos después de soltar la cuerda, la flecha atravesó el aire formando un silbido a su paso.

Kikyo había atacado a Naraku otra vez, destruyendo finalmente su campo de energía, por lo que el disparo de Aome logro alcanzarle el hombro, este gruño y soltó un grito adolorido, aquella energía comenzaba a quemarlo.

–¡Viento cortante!–el grito del ya lucido Inuyasha alerto al mestizo, parte de su ataque logro alcanzarlo, volviendo pedazos su carne, desesperado Naraku huye dejando una gran nube de veneno y un ejército de monstruos, para entretenerlo e impedir que siguieran atacándolo.

El maldito logro escapar.

…

Kagura ingreso a la habitación, luego de sentir la presencia de su creador, lo hayo rodeado por un poderoso campo de energía y allí sobresaliendo de su cuerpo despedazado se encontraba la flecha de la sacerdotisa.

–Naraku, ¿Qué ha sucedido?–cuestiono sonando preocupado la bella demonio, ella podía saber que le dolía, por las frecuentes muecas que se formaban en su rostro, además de los quejidos que torpemente trataba de retener.

Destellos de luz se emitían a través de la herida–Estas siendo purificado…–balbuceo incrédula, Naraku la observo de reojo, Kagura debía de fingir y poner su mejor cara de preocupación o su plan no funcionaría–¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?–cuestiono mortificada.

El negó–Con mi veneno será suficiente–aseguro.

Ella apretó los puños y cerró los ojos–No puedo verte así, en ese estado–susurro mientras una pequeña lagrima rodaba por su mejilla–Esos malditos…–siseo con rabia.

Ganándose la atención del moreno, este la observo minuciosamente, la mujer le atraía y estaba muy claro que el no dejaría pasar una oportunidad así, aunque no tuviera cuerpo en este momento, solo era cuestión de días para recuperarse y poder tomarla a su antojo.

–Kagura…–la llamo, la mujer seco sus lágrimas y levanto la mirada, sus ojos rojos brillando en preocupación verla así por él, era algo que le gustaba con inmensidad.

Ella gimió con pena, acercando la mano a la barrera acaricio el exterior–Entrégame mi corazón, yo misma volveré y acabare con ellos–aseguro con malicia, ese odio hacia sus enemigos fue suficiente para el mestizo–Deseo ver a esa mujer suplicando piedad–alego luego altanera.

El de ojos rojos pensó que era un gran plan después de todo, sus enemigos estarías agotados, sería más sencillos derrotarlos si no les daba tiempo a descansar, regresaría el mismo pero su cuerpo había recibido tal daño que le tomaría días recuperar sus parte y semanas en reponer energías.

El asintió y la sonrisa de la mujer se ensancho, un orificio se abrió en la barre por el cual la mujer metió la mano enseñando la palma, el hibrido materializo el corazón de su amante entre los dedos para seguidamente depositarlo sobre la mano de esta, y ser absorbido.

En ese preciso instante el mestizó comprendió su error, porque no era necesario que ella tuviera su corazón para luchar contra Inuyasha, muy tarde lo entendió, vio con horror como Kagura abría un nuevo frasco delante de sus narices.

Ante la sorpresa él no fue capaz de reaccionar.

El frasco fue abierto por completo y lo poco que quedaba de su vitalidad fue absorbido y lo que antes fue un día un, demonio llamado Naraku, ahora solo era un cuerpo disecado que no tardo mucho tiempo en volverse cenizas.

Kagura utilizo uno de sus ataques para exterminarlas de este mundo por completo.

Ella obtuvo su libertad, Naraku había muerto.

Continuara…

 ** _*Actualizando muy pronto porque quiero terminar esta historia, solo falta un capitulo mas y ya tendrán el final... si la imaginación me ayuda lo subiré mañana, porque quiero corregir un par de cosas, para quedar satisfecha*_**

 ** _*Como siempre les pido que me dejen su comentario, que yo siempre estoy al tanto de ellos, así que si tiene alguna duda esta es su oportunidad para saciarla_**

 ** _Por otro lado no olviden indicarme faltas en la narración*_**


	47. Chapter 47

**Capítulo 47 Final**

 _"Ni siquiera todo el peso del pasado pudo con ella. Aun contra todo pronóstico siempre se levantaba y continuaba. Pero, no todo era malo. Tenía la firme esperanza de que los malos días no fueran tan malos del todo. Y no queda duda de que sin ellos, ella jamás sería la mujer que es hoy"_

…

La muerte del gran Naraku fue el inicio de una nueva era, cerrando un ciclo de guerras para iniciar otra baja el mando de la demonio de los vientos llamada Kagura.

El grupo de Inuyasha supo de su descenso, porque el agujero en la mano del monje había desaparecido, y por qué la mismísima bruja anuncio su reinado, alegando que también poseía no solo los mismos poderes de su antiguo amo, sino que la perla de Shikon yacía bajo su mano.

Naraku era malvado, pero el corazón enfurecido de la mujer lo era aún peor, ella mostraba un gran resentimiento hacia Aome, el mismo día en que fue a advertirle la ataco e hirió un brazo de la joven, si la hubiera encontrado a solas la miko hubiera muerto.

Desde ese día la de los vientos enviaba algún que otro ejercito a atacarlos, pero estos siempre fueron derrotados por Inuyasha, sin embargo, Kagura era mucho más difícil de encontrar, quien diría que la dominadora del viento fuer tan escurridiza.

E incluso Irasue intervino en más de una ocasión, después de todo era su castillo al que trataban de destruir, además de que la dama tenía sed de venganza, aquella bruja fue la principal culpable de que su hijo estuviera muerto…

Si, Sesshōmaru había muerto.

Luego de la batalla en la que este había desaparecido, Aome paso varias semanas buscando alguna pista que lo llevara hacia él, pero nada encontró, no había un cuerpo al cual enterrar, y esa era tal vez una de las razones por la que la joven miko aún mantenía las esperanzas…

Seamos sinceros el día en que el youkai se fue, Aome también lo hizo, ella cayó en una profunda depresión, no hubo un solo día en que no llorara.

Hubo días en que perdió las esperanzas y su corazón se llenó de sentimientos negativos, muy dañinos para su salud, apenas dormía y comía, Aome se enfermó gravemente a la tercera semana, estuvo en cama los días siguientes con una terrible fiebre, la cual fue exitosamente atendida por Kikyo, durante este periodo la sacerdotisa mayor comprendió que el alma de Aome y su corazón no deseaban ser salvados.

Aome extrañaba tanto a Sesshōmaru, que prefería dejarse morir para estar con él, sin embargo Kikyo, no podía abandonarla.

Así pasó el tiempo, las horas se convirtieron en días y los días en semana, hasta que un mes se completó.

Aome adquirió una nueva rutina, una que la ayudaba con su tristeza.

…

Él tomo una gran aspiración, como si su alma de repente hubiera sido devuelta.

Un destello de luz solar se filtró a través de una ranura, escucho el rechinar de la madera y como el aire fluía en el exterior, el aroma a bosque era leve, porque el hedor de hierbas medicinales opacaba cualquier otro olor.

Arrugo el ceño, centrándose en abrirlos los ojos.

Parpadeo un par de veces, hasta que finalmente sus orbes antes olvidados se acostumbraron nuevamente a la luz.

Todo parecía ajeno, ante su presencia.

–Por fin despiertas, * _Rauko_ Sesshōmaru–se escuchó una voz femenina, el tubo que centrarse en descubrir quién era el dueño de tal figura.

La dama estaba rodeada por una tenue luz blanca y brillante.

 _–*_ ¿Soratheya _?–_ cuestiono, su voz salió rasposa.

Ella se inclinó hacia él y coloco un nuevo paño humedecido en el centro de su pecho, aquel lugar era ahora decorado por una enorme cicatriz–Llevas un mes aquí, he puesto gran parte de mi magia y conocimiento para cerrar la herida y poder eliminar todo el veneno–ella suspiro y acercó un cuenco de agua fresca a los labios del demonio, una vez que este bebió ofreció otro cuenco cuyo contenido era completamente distinto–Es desagradable, pero te ayudara a reponer energía–advirtió.

El Inu hizo una mueca de total desagrado, aquello no era solamente amargo sino que desprendía un aroma repugnante

–No puedo moverme–aseguro estrechando los ojos con irritación.

Soratheya asintió–Tuve que inmovilizarte, tu energía demoniaca estaba descontrolada, intentaste matarme varias veces y lo hubieras logrado de no haber sido por el conjuro que te lance–comento con tranquilidad–Entiendo que tu bestia interna solo estaba haciendo su trabajo, pero por poco y me arrancas la cabeza–alegro con las cejas levemente fruncidas, froto las manos entre sí para luego pasarlas sobre el maltrecho cuerpo del youkai, una leve luz verde broto de entre sus dedos, Sesshōmaru y sintió como aquella luz se volvía calidez en el interior de su cuerpo y poco a poco cada musculo antes dormido, comenzaba a recobrar su movilidad.

Echo un vistazo a su alrededor estaba en el interior de una cabaña, esta no lucia vieja y mucho menos mal aseada, predominaban los tonos verdes y blancos, un arco de flores media el largo de la cama, ramillas caían como cascadas, sin llegar a tocar el cuerpo del demonio, pero de las cuales se desprendía un olor agradable y dulce.

Soratheya, percibió aquella mirada dorada–Su nombre es Jazmín, ayuda a purificar el aire y promueve los buenos sueños–el demonio no dijo nada al respecto–Esa insignificante * _Olvar_ te ayudo a descansar.

–¿Qué hago aquí? –cuestiono arqueando una ceja, el ultimo recuerdo que tenía era el de Naraku y el luchando sin tregua, hasta que una explosión de energía lo aventó lejos de la batalla.

Después de eso su mente estaba en negro, como si hubiera estado muerto todo este tiempo

–Te halle en el bosque inconsciente, Colmillo Sagrado fue lo suficientemente astuto para atraerte hacia mí, así que fue sencillo hallarte–comenzó a decir con tranquilidad–Cuando te halle estabas a punto de morir, cuando me acerque tu lado irracional salió e intento detenerme.

–Entiendo–fue lo único que él dijo, comprendiendo por qué **_Yako_** , se había liberado y actuado de una forma tan primitiva, el solo estaba protegiéndolo al igual que _Tenseiga_.

–Tuve que conjurarte, perdón por eso–ella dijo, sin embargo el rostro de la mujer se mostraba tranquilo ante la presencia del youkai, aunque conocía perfectamente que a este no le gustaba ser doblegado–Pero era la única forma de detenerte… estabas muerto, al menos tu cuerpo–Sesshōmaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa– Porque tu alma fue elevada al mundo de los sueños, de esa forma el tratamiento para curar tus heridas y quitar todo el veneno de tu cuerpo sería más rápido, fácil y menos doloroso.

–¿Rápido? –el repitió casi con sarcasmo, un mes en coma no sanaba para nada rápido.

Soratheya sonrió–El hibrido al que tanto odias, planeo muy bien las cosas, uso a esa mujer de los vientos para engañarte, el posee ahora gran parte de tu vitalidad, por esta razón se volvía más fuerte…–aseguro con seriedad, el Inu escuchó atentamente– A medida que el tiempo pasaba te ibas debilitando y él se fortaleció–hizo una breve pausa pensando en sus siguientes palabras– Se podría decir que te inyecto una enfermedad sin cura–le dedico una imperceptible sonrisa– Sin embargo no conto con mi * _Nóm._

–Ese maldito–gruño ente dientes.

–Olvida el rencor, ese hombre ya murió en manos de la demonio–Soratheya sonrió, ante la sorpresa del youkai–Te sugiero descansar.

El Inu la observo con cierta molestia–Ya he dormido demasiado–él dijo, despertando la risa en la mujer.

–Por lo que veo tus * _Alassie oloori,_ fueron demasiado para alguien como tu ¿verdad?

El no respondió de inmediato, sino que la miro con severidad–Tonterías–Le hace un desprecio, lo cierto era que la mente del demonio estaba en un solo lugar, estaba con ella.

Cada vez que pensaba en ella, cada vez que la veía en sus sueños, en esos absurdos escenarios donde todo era tranquilidad y llegaban a un _Felices para siempre,_ se convencía de que ese futuro no era el que les esperaba y que tan solo estaba cargado de sangre y muerte

–Crees que alguien como tú, no se merece a alguien como ella–la mujer dijo afirmando sus palabras, la mirada del gran demonio cambio por completo, no lucía irritado o enojado, el solo se mostraba vacío.

Ese gesto de pena inconsciente, logro que el corazón de la elfa se encogiera– _Rauko_ tonto, no hagas una estupidez…

Sesshōmaru ignoro sus palabras, sus ojos analíticos y también el hecho de que ella podía ver el futuro, el simplemente se puso de pie para seguidamente coger la primera prenda de vestir que sus dedos tocaron, un kimono de hombre en color negro, tomo sus armas y lo que quedaba de su fragmentado escudo, busco la puerta más cercana.

La mujer alzo la mano al aire– _Namarië–_ susurro con una sonrisa.

Sesshōmaru no agradeció, jamás lo hacía aunque para la elfa el demonio había dicho demasiado con tan solo un par de gestos.

Un leve cabeceo y al segundo siguiente, él se marchó envuelto en una esfera.

…

 _"Puede ser que mi verdad sea para ti mentira. Puede ser, sí, la duda es el privilegio de quien ha vivido mucho, tal vez por eso no consigues convencerme para que acepte como certeza lo que me suena a falsedad"_

Aome se encontraba caminando en el bosque, la tarde comenzaba a caer en el mundo antiguo ya que los tintes de tonos cálidos comenzaban a manchar el firmamento, esta rutina la había adquirido luego de su recuperación.

Se tomaba ese momento en soledad para pensar, recolectar algunas hierbas y también para llorar, ella aún seguía sufriendo, sin embargo esta tristeza ya no era una gran carga para el corazón de la joven, ella encontró un motivo por el cual seguir adelante.

El viento soplo y trajo consigo una fragancia conocida.

El corazón de Aome se detuvo por segundos, antes de reiniciar una descontrolada carrera–Sessho–no fue capaz de pronunciar su nombre por completo, su cuerpo tembló enteró y las piernas le fallaron, sin embargo pudo mantenerse en pie.

Esta era una más de sus alucinaciones, nuevamente su mente la estaba torturando con la imagen de su amado, lucia como siempre atractivo e imponente, no era la primera vez que sucedía, entonces ella hizo lo que siempre hacia cada vez que lo imaginaba:

–Te extraño tanto…–susurro con labios temblorosos, el simplemente la miro y los ojos de Aome se aguaron–Me haces tanta falta, nos haces falta–ella bajo la mirada con una sonrisa triste en los labios, acaricio suavemente la superficie de su vientre ligeramente abultado, este no era lo suficientemente grande para ser notado, además de que las prendas de la mujer impedían la vista. Ella no se percató de la mirada de sorpresa en el youkai–Sabes… sospecho que será una niña, si lo es, me gustaría mucho llamarla Saori–ahora su gesto era suave, una sonrisa dulce rompió sus labios.

Aome alza la vista y se percata del ceño fruncido de Sesshōmaru, contuvo el aliento, por lo general sus alucinaciones no decían o hacían nada, da un par de pasos hasta quedar frente a frente, los ojos del youkai seguían cada moviento, la morena alza la mano con intenciones de tocarlo, pero se detiene.

Tiene miedo de que sea en verdad una ilusión y que desaparezca. Si desaparece y no lo vuelve a ver.

Ella hizo de sus manos un puño, dio una profunda aspiración y cerrando los ojos coloca la palma sobre el pecho del demonio, y cuando la piel de Aome entra en contacto con la dureza de su escudo, abre los ojos con sorpresa, en aquel marrón puede percibirse un remolino de emociones, miedo, amor, felicidad, shock.

Realmente era él.

Estaba aquí con ella.

Entonces jadeo, y de no haberlo hecho no se hubiera percatado de las lágrimas que caían a través de sus parpados, lo miro con ojos temblorosos, con el temor de que en un momento a otro el fuera a desaparecer.

–Sesshōmaru–ella dice en un susurro anhelante antes de envolverlo en sus brazos.

No le importo herirse con las púas afiladas de su inmutable escudo, Aome solo quería sentir su calor, poder tocarlo y aspirar aquel aroma a bosque tan característico del youkai.

Pero nada de eso sintió, tan solo un aura a frialdad que le erizaba la piel, Aome se alejó de él, como si fuera venenoso.

–¿Qué- que ocurre? –balbuceo nervioso, ante aquellos ojos dorados cubierto por una capa de frialdad–¿Porque me ves así? –susurro.

Sesshōmaru sonrió, una espeluznante sonrisa adornando la palidez de su rostro–Deshazte de ella

No puede ser verdad.

–¿Qué? –gimió.

El fijo la vista sobre el pequeño vientre–Ya me oíste–susurro con sorna.

En verdad él estaba diciendo, lo que ella pensaba–P-por favor

–No lo quiero–aseguro, las palabras cargadas de desprecio rompieron el corazón de la miko.

La morena negó varias veces–Es mi bebe– gimió rompiendo en lágrimas-N-nuestro–este sujeto frente a ella no podía ser su Sesshōmaru.

–¡Te deshaces de eso o te largas! –gruño las palabras, con los ojos inyectados de sangre, Aome entendió que él estaba hablando enserio.

–No, no lo dices-

–Vete–corto, ella se estremeció y retrocedió sobre sus pasos, protegiendo con ambas manos la fragilidad de su estómago.

 _Oh dios. Oh dios_

–Se-Sesshōmaru por favor

Su rostro ensombrecido se desfiguro con una mueca de burla y altanería–Si tanto deseas permanecer conmigo, debes matarla

–¡No pue-do hacer eso, sería co-como matarme a mí mis-ma!–respondió gritando, mientras temblaba con notoriedad y su respiración agitada delataban todo el terror que en esos momentos poseía su cuerpo.

Los ojos dorados se estrecharon sobre ella, el ceño fruncido con dolor–Entonces lárgate de mí vista–era increíble cuanto desprecio había en sus frases.

El youkai se giró y comenzó una lenta caminata.

–¡Sesshōmaru por favor! –Aome grito, él se detuvo y la observo de soslayo.

Ella se apresuró a ponerse en frente, a pesar de que todos sus sentidos le gritaran que se alejara. Ella se reusaba a creer en las duras palabras que este emita.

–Quítate de mi camino.

Este no podía ser su demonio.

El simplemente la empujo aun lado y siguió sus pasos, la morena agradeció no haber caído de bruces al suelo, pero se regañó por ser tan tonta y meterse en el camino de un demonio sin corazón.

–Comprende miko, jamás me importaste y jamás lo aras–y eso fue suficiente, Aome alzo la vista con una mezcla de decepción y tristeza absoluta–No quiero volver a verte. No perteneces aquí.

–¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Aome se arrepintió de inmediato el haber cuestionado, el demonio volteo y sonrió enseñando los dientes, al mismo tiempo en que el destello de sus garras la cegó por segundos.

La escena fue tan aterradora que Aome retrocedió, mientras su pequeño cuerpo temblaba.

–Si vuelves a cruzarte en mi camino, los asesinare a ambos–fue la respuesta que obtuvo, sin ninguna pizca de emoción o duda.

Sesshōmaru estaba dispuesta a matarla.

Aome perdió el color y el habla, después de esto el demonio simplemente desapareció entre los árboles, el ultimo recuerdo que tendría de él serían sus desgarradoras palabras y su espalda blanca.

Fue como si la vida de repente la golpeara de golpe y con tanta fuera que logro arrebatarle el aire. Aome bajo ningún motivo pondría en peligro a su bebe.

Corrió a toda prisa a través del bosque, su meta estaba clara, regresaría a su época y no regresarían jamás.

Sesshōmaru seguía siendo el perfecto asesino.

Un ser capaz de matar a su propio hijo, no merecía nada de ella, ni si quiera su odio.

La morena jadeo en cuanto sus pies se detuvieron y sus ojos de un marrón fuerte, se cubrían de lágrimas al ver el portal que conectaba este mundo con el otro.

Ella ni si quiera lo dudo, ni si quiera miro atrás simplemente se lanzó.

El pozo se selló para siempre.

Pero ella estaba en casa.

 ** _¿El fin?_**

 _Hola a todas, creo que hoy es un día tanto triste como alegre, finalmente después de casi 4 años con esta historia (03/07/2015), ha llegado a su final de temporada, varias estarán decepcionadas, otras no tanto, pero sin duda me odiarán o querrán saber el porqué de este final tan triste._

 _Bueno empiezo por decir que la historia fue pensada así desde el principio y por primera vez en lo que llevo escribiendo, no me deje llevar por opiniones y plasme la idea tal y como la quería._

 _A pesar de lo mal que se sentirán algunas, estoy satisfecha con lo que hice, pero antes de que se alarmen, recuerden que abra una segunda parte o temporada como gusten llamarla, hasta el momento solo sé que será más corto que este._

 _Pero mientras tanto, las invito a que continúen leyendo mis demás fic._

 _No olvides dejarme un comentario, desahóguense, mándenme al diablo, ¿dejadme teorías locas sobre lo que creen que paso (?_

 _Indiquen fallas de ortografía, ya saben que se lo agradecere_

 _Yo siempre estoy leyendo cada cosa que me escriben, y cuando encuentro un tiempito les contesto, pero no me pregunten sobre la segunda temporada, porque eso si no voy a responder…_

 ** _Sin más que decir les dejo un poco de información:_**

 _– **Soratheya** , es un personaje creado por mí, por lo tanto, no tiene ninguna relación con el manga o el anime de Inuyasha, ni de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi._

 _Este personaje aparece por primera vez en el fic **La Miko Guerrera - capitulo 12,** ella es una mujer élfica, una experta en el arte de la medicina, vive en un bosque muy lejano, el lugar esta tan aislado que incluso el mismo Sesshōmaru, aunque fuera volando le tomaría de dos a tres días llegar. _

_Es una mujer alta, esbelta y debido a su origen élfica, no envejece, se la ve con ojos azules y cabellera negra y ondulada, suele vestir un elegante vestido verde esmeralda y sobre este una capa de color negro y a veces roja._

 _Tiene la capacidad de ver el futuro, o anticiparse a los resultados, sin embargo, no puede hacer nada contra ello, ni difundir información al respecto, o de lo contrario las consecuencias serían catastróficas._

 _Posee una gran sabiduría y capacidad para conjurar hechizos aún más poderosos que la misma Kikyo, pero a pesar de su gran poder ella se mantiene al margen de los conflictos por los que pasa el reino del Oeste y sus reyes._

 _Los asuntos entre humanos y demonios no son de su interés, a pesar de que su naturaleza es en gran parte bondadosa, ella suele ser distante, interviniendo únicamente cuando lo considera necesario._

 _Es quizás, la única y mejor amiga de Irasue, tanto así que la lady ha puesto su total y absoluta confianza en ella, nombrándola su sanadora oficial._

 _Otro dato importante es que, Soratheya al ser una elfa, es normal verla hablar Quenya. El cual es un idioma artificial creado por el filólogo inglés y autor de "El Señor de los Anillos", "El Hobbit", etc., J.R.R. Tolkien (1892-1973)–Mi best autor favorito, lo amo–En los escritos de Tolkien, el quenya es la lengua nativa de los Altos Elfos. Se inspiró en el finés y el latín. Posee nueve casos gramaticales (nominativo, genitivo, posesivo, dativo, alativo, ablativo, locativo, instrumental y respectivo) y cinco tiempos verbales; uno de ellos es el aoristo, llamado igual que el tiempo pasado griego._

 _En fin podría pasar toda la vida hablando de este autor y de las runas élfica, porque me encanta absolutamente todo lo que tenga que ver con el universo Tolkiano, pero esa no es la idea. Xd_

 _Términos Quenya usados:_

 _Rauko: Demonio_

 _Alassie oloori: Sueños felices._

 _Namarië: Adiós._

 _Olvar: Cosas que crecen en la tierra_

 _Nóm: Saviduria_

 _Nuevamente les agradezco por acompañarme a lo largo de esta historia que me ha sacado, tanto risas, como lágrimas._

 _Me siento como una madre orgullosa de su hijo._

 _Sin más que decir, me despido y nos vemos en la siguiente aventura de esta aventura._


	48. Chapter 48

Epilogo + Anuncio

En el instante en que Naraku murió, Kagura, Hakudoshi y Kanna fueron libres, sin embargo ahora debían obedecerla, estaba de acuerdo en que ninguno de los dos se parecía.

El difunto hibrido seguía siendo el peor de los jefes, y la demonio de los vientos en cambio, tenía une personalidad fuerte y un objetivo claro, podía ser demandante, pero no tan cruel como lo fue Naraku, a ella no le interesaba dañarlo, sino que su único interés era destruir de una vez y para siempre, al grupo de Inuyasha especialmente a la sacerdotisa que venia del futuro.

Esta era la razón por la que Hakudoshi acepto permanecer bajo el mando de la dama, porque después de todo el seguía sintiendo rencor por sus enemigos.

–¿Alguna noticia de esa mujer?–la mujer arqueo una ceja con sumo interés.

–Ninguna–aseguro el niño albino.

Kagura gruño golpeado el puño sobre la pared más cerca y dañando en el trayecto la superficie de esta–¡Esa maldita, donde demonios estará!

–Tanto la odias, a esa chica llamada Aome

La mujer se giró con brusquedad–No la odio, solo deseo verla muerta.

–Pensé que te conformarías con la muerte del demonio, ¿Cómo lograste matarlo?

–¿Sesshōmaru?–ella cuestiono y Hakudoshi asintió afirmativamente–Fue Naraku quien lo mato, pero admito que tuve algo que ver–comentó mientras una sonrisa maliciosa rompía sus labios–Utilice esto…–saco de entre duda ropas aquel pequeño, frasco ya conocido– El estúpido de Naraku fue quien me lo dio, este recipiente tiene una maldición, que consiste en absorber la vitalidad de quien tocas.

–¿Pero entonces porque Naraku murió al instante y Sesshōmaru no?

–El contacto físico con Sesshōmaru fue leve, y además no abrí el recipiente en su totalidad…–La mujer frunció los labios, y un recuerdo repulsivo llego a su memoria–en cambio con Naraku, sabes muy bien lo que paso…–susurro

Hakudoshi asintió, él fue testigo de todas las veces que su difunto creador, tomo a la demonio por la fuerza–Entonces el contacto, no tenía que ser necesariamente en el momento…–dijo para sí mismo con cierto asombro, aun así Kagura le dio la razón con un leve cabeceo.

–No descansaré hasta ver a esa mujer muerta–murmuró perdida en sus pensamientos.

…

El sol apenas se asomaba por el horizonte cuando la dama del Oeste Irasue, percibió el Yuki de su hijo, apresurada camino hasta la ventana más cercana y se alzó a los cielos convertida en un gigantesco perro de reluciente peaje blanco.

Sesshōmaru también hizo lo mismo al notarla, las grandes bestias giraron sobre el aire gruñendo con fuerzas, esta era su manera de darle la bienvenida al hijo que creía muerto.

Inuyasha y los demás salieron atraídos no solo por el ruido sino por el gran poder que desprendían ambos.

El Inu plata fue el primero en descender y volver a su real forma.

–Sesshōmaru!–Inuyasha fue el primero en reaccionar, sin poder creer lo que su ojos estaba viendo–infeliz sabía que no podías morir tan fácil–alego con sorna y a pesar de su ceño fruncido el realmente estaba feliz de volver a ver a su hermano.

La dama lo observo con incredulidad, ella lucia desorientada– ¿Cómo es posible, si yo misma sentí tu muerte?–cuestiono con asombro.

El la observo detenidamente, era un larga historia así que Sesshōmaru solo dijo un cosa, un nombre–Soratheya

Irasue abrió los ojos con sorpresa–Tu madre esta agradecida

–Colmillo sagrado me llevo hasta los territorios de aquella mujer.

–¿Todo este tiempo has estado en recuperación?–cuestiono inteligentemente Inuyasha.

El youkai asintió.

–Para tratar una herida de tal tamaño, debe ser una mujer muy poderosa–comento el monje con seriedad, siguiendo los pasos de la ama al interior del castillo.

–Lo es–aseguro Irasue, tomando un lugar en un mudillo sillón de la sala, luego su vista se posó sobre su hijo–Debes estar exhausto Sesshōmaru, es un viaje largo. Ve a descansar–sugirió

–Madre.

Irasue se tensó.

–¿Dónde está la miko?–pregunto y la seriedad en el rostro de este la hizo temer tan solo un poco.

–¿A qué te refieres? ella no ha regresado, desde la última vez

Ahora su ceño estaba fruncido y su boca era apenas una línea recta y molesta–Te atreves a mentirme ¿madre?

Irasue negó–Sesshōmaru no quiero preocuparte–aseguro la dama.

–Solo estas irritándome–respondió este–¿ _Dónde. Está. Mi. mujer_?–finalizo haciendo énfasis en cada palabra.

La dama se estremeció, pero fue Inuyasha quien rompió el lúgubre momento–No lo sabemos, ella vino durante la batalla y se quedó después de que Naraku murió–comento rápidamente–Pero hace tres días se fue, el rastro nos llevó hasta el pozo, suponemos que volvió a su época.

–No–Kikyo apareció de repente irrumpiendo la conversación–Yo la obligue a irse–confeso con seriedad.

–Kikyo–Inuyasha balbuceo incapaz de creerlo–Tu. ¿Por qué?

La mirada del youkai y la miko fue una constante lucha en el aire, un rostro más inexpresivo que el otro.

El demonio fue lo suficientemente rápido para apresar el cuello de la mujer, robándole el aliento–Sera mejor que tengas una buena excusa o terminare rompiéndote el cuello.

La joven balbuceo un par de incoherencias.

–Sesshōmaru. No–el mestizo dijo aterrado, sin embargo no fue capaz de intervenir, ya que, un gesto de la morena lo obligo a detenerse.

Kikyo endureció la mirada y a pesar del poco aire que circulaba por sus pulmones, logro hablar con firmeza–Un mes estuviste desaparecido, un mes de constates llantos y sufrimiento para Aome, creyendo que estabas muerto la tristeza la llevo casi al borde del suicido–susurro mientras una furiosa lagrima corría a través de su mejilla, Sesshōmaru la libero a causa de la sorpresa– Día tras día mientras sufría, no comía ni si quiera dormía, tan solo lloraba por ti. Se estaba dejando morir por ti–ella dijo su voz era una mescla de resentimiento y tristeza, el demonio seguía sin dar crédito a sus palabras–Si permanecía en este lugar, en ese estado Kagura la hubiera asesinado.

–No tenías derecho–Irasue siseo, y después de varios siglos Sesshōmaru estaba de acuerdo con su madre.

La sacerdotisa negó varias veces ante esa palabras–¿Entonces debí dejarla aquí? ¿Para qué muriera de tristeza o la mataran?

–¡Esa es mi decisión!–el youkai alzo la vos, Sesshōmaru jamás gritaba así que todos en esa habitación temieron por sus vidas.

–¡Tu no estabas, no la viste llorar hasta el exhausto!

El inu gruño, sus ojos dorados brillantes y sedientos por sangre.

–Si vas amatarla, también tendrás que hacerlo conmigo. Porque yo también la ayude–se escuchó otra voz a lo lejos.

–Sango–alego el monje con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor–¿Qué has hecho?

–Perdón excelencia–ella dijo dándole una suave mirada, luego sus ojos se posaron sobre el peli plata–Sesshōmaru, mi deber fue proteger a Aome, sé que tú a pesar de todo la quieres y estoy segura de que también deseas que este a salvo…

El no respondió a eso, no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Miroku dio un paso al frente–¿Cómo lograron que la señora Aome se marchara?

Kikyo se removió incomoda y sango bajo la mirada.

Sesshōmaru estrecho los ojos con advertencia–Respondan–siseo.

–Una marioneta, usamos una marioneta–la sacerdotisa dijo–engañamos a Aome con tu imagen.

A él no le gustaba como sabana eso, terminaría matando a esa mujer.

–¿Qué hiciste Kikyo?–a Inuyasha tampoco le gustaba.

–Lo correcto, la aleje del peligro–respondió sin temor–use tu imagen, para hacerle creer que no la querías y que preferías que estuviera lejos de ti, la amenace–todo esto lo dijo con tranquilidad, bajo la atenta y espelúznate mirada del demonio.

–La hicimos odiarte–agrego la exterminadora.

–Y no solo eso también selle el pozo–Kikyo mantuvo su blanca expresión a pesar de que estaba aterrada, si el youkai la asesinaba, ella aceptaría su muerte, porque estaba segura de sus razones.

Sesshōmaru permaneció en silencio, posiblemente ideando as mil formas de matar a esas entrometidas.

Y luego sus ojos se alzaron, aquel dorado estaba teñido por pequeños puntos tojos–Tu no solo tomaste la deliberada decisión de que ella se marchara, sino que además hiciste que me odiara.

Él estaba peligrosamente furioso y no era para menos.

–E-ra la única forma–Sango hubiera deseado no haber dicho eso, porque lo siguiente que sintió fueron como sus pies abandonaba el suelo seguro y se alzaban al aire, mientras una fuerte presión sobre su cuello comenzaba a ahogarla de una manera lenta y desesperante.

–¡Sango!–Miroku trato de ayudarla pero fue alejado por el látigo de Sesshōmaru.

–Sesshōmaru, creían que estabas muerto. No las lastimes.

El youkai volteo el rostro con violencia, sus orbes clavos sobre el rostro de s medio hermano–Cállate Inuyasha, sé que tú también piensas que han ido demasiado lejos–aseguro, el rostro de la exterminadora perdió el color.

El hibrido apretó los dientes–Si, pero también entiendo sus razones y por eso no puedo odiarlas–admitió.

–Aquí solo estaba en peligro, entiende–Kikyo grito temiendo por la vida, de la que en poco tiempo se convirtió en lo más cercano a una amiga.

–Necesitaras más que eso para hacerlo cambiar de parecer–alego la dama quien se había mantenido al margen del asunto, a pesar de que consideraba una total falta de respeto la intervención de las humanas en la vida de su hijo.

Kikyo abrió los ojos con espanto, no es posible a ella no le correspondía, pero la vida de Sango estaba en peligro, Sesshōmaru en estos momentos estaba siendo irracional y era obvio que ningún de las palabras anteriormente dichas lograban hacer que se calme.

A ella no le correspondía decírselo, pero… entonces el rostro pálido de la exterminadora le dio motivos suficientes.

–¡Aome está embarazada!

Silencio sepulcral.

Sango había sido liberada, no supo si fue porque el demonio así lo quiso o por el repentino shock en el que estaba sumido.

Irasue la observo con brusquedad y desconcierto–¿Qué?–sorpresivamente tanto Inuyasha como el monje gritaron lo mismo.

–Pensamos que era mejor que nadie lo supiera, de esa forma correría menos peligro–confeso mirando el rostro blanco del youkai– Aome temía que Kagura se enterara. No vayas a buscarla, Sesshōmaru sabes que es lo correcto–la miko suplico.

 _–"Un hijo"–_ se dijo en sus pensamientos.

¿Qué debía hacer?

 _Final del epilogo_

 _La siguiente temporada de **Tuya por Accidente** se llamara **Tuya por siempre** –lo se suena muy original xd– esta historia comenzara en los primeros días del mes de septiembre_


End file.
